The Chronicles of Angel Book 3
by nurjen08
Summary: Angel managed to save the world again but at the cost of Buffy's life. He falls into darkness even with a new slayer around. But that's not all that's happening as another power wishes to destroy Sunnydale and the world. Will Angel be able to rise from all that has happened and save the world again? AU, role reversal. Continuation of The Chronicles of Angel Book 2.
1. Liam

The Chronicles of Angel Book 3

_**A/N: I'm back! Here's book 3! So what do I have in store for you my lovely readers? Well, as mentioned before this follows the story arch of season 3 but there are changes and no, not telling you what those changes are you'll just have to read them. We hit the ground running so let's get this underway shall we?**_

_**Summary: Angel managed to save the world again but at the cost of Buffy's life. He falls into darkness even with a new slayer around. But that's not all that's happening as another power wishes to destroy Sunnydale and the world. Will Angel be able to rise from all that has happened and save the world again?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this; all the characters belong to Joss Whedon. This is for entertainment purposes only. **_

_**Rated M.**_

Chapter 1 Liam

_When everything turns to black  
You don't know where to go  
You need something  
To justify your soul_

_Silence is broken_  
_Confidence is gone_  
_Everything you're holding on to_  
_Falls_

_All the people selling truths_  
_On every corner now_  
_The wait until the fear_  
_Has knocked you down_

_All the rules are changing now_  
_You're living in sin_  
_Everything around you is caving in_

_All you're holding on to_  
_Slipping like water through your hands_

_And you sing_  
_La la la la _

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Ya you sing_  
_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Far off in the distance_  
_Somewhere you can't see_  
_Allegiances have formed your destiny_

_Opposition all around_  
_Feeding off your soul_  
_Trying hard to swallow up you whole_

_And the demons all around you waiting_  
_For you to sell your soul_

_They're singing_  
_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_They're singing_  
_La la la la _

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Oh la la la la la _

_Oh la la la la la _

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_Song Black sung by Kari Kammil_

The night was here and it was quiet, an owl hooted and the crickets made their noises. It was warm night as the summer was ending and the new school year was about to start. The graveyard is quiet right now but it'll be quiet for so long. A vampire climbed his way out of the ground and looked up seeing a red head girl standing before him.

"Evening," She greeted him and he hissed. The vampire got to his feet and went to lunch at Willow but someone grabbed him.

"I got him!" Xander yelled and Oz came running with a stake as Xander held him. Xander was losing grip on the vampire as he thrashed around. The vampire jumped and kicked Oz back and then jumped again and flipped over Xander and shoved him away. Willow went to break Xander's fall but she fell to. The vampire took off running and Oz picked the stake up and aimed. He then threw it and the stake hit a street lamp and the vampire was gone. There was a collective sigh of defeat as Xander helped Willow off the ground and Oz joined them.

"That went well," Oz deadpanned.

"I was always amazed how Angel fought, it takes three of us to take one vamp down but he can take three vamps down by himself." Xander said and he looked to everyone. "Took him for granted."

"He'll be back," Willow sound optimistic. "He needed some time and Senior year starts tomorrow." But Oz and Xander didn't look so optimistic at all. "Wouldn't it be cool if Angel just shows up tomorrow like nothing happened?"

"He can't, he got kicked out." Xander reminded them as they left the graveyard.

"I know, I just wish, I just wish we knew where he was." Willow sounded sad as they left.

* * *

Angel was walking on a dirt path in the woods. He has his crossbow with him as he hunted and looked to the distance and saw a graveyard. Angel watched it as he scanned the area but something caught his attention. Someone was walking in the graveyard moving and she was all in white. Angel held up his crossbow to fire but didn't.

Angel headed down the hill and search for this person and then saw her standing in front of a headstone. Her blonde hair cascaded around her shoulders and down her back. Angel walked to her and she turned around and smiled at him. Angel stood there and dropped his crossbow as she walked to him getting closer. Angel lowered his head in shame and she reached out. He could see the ring on her finger as she reached out.

Angel leaned into her hand and she smiled again. She reached with the other hand and now cupped both cheeks and got closer to him looking into his eyes.

"How did you find me?" He asked her.

"I can always find you my Angel," Her voice was so soft as they got closer. He put his arms around her pulling her in as their lips were about to touch.

"Stay with me Buffy," He begged if this is a dream then he didn't want to wake up ever.

"Forever, that's the whole point. I'll find you no matter what," She placed a soft kiss on his lips and then got on her tiptoes leaning into his ear. "Even if you killed me." She whispered into his ear and his eyes widen.

Angel rolled over and opened his eyes. He was in bed in a small studio apartment away from home. Angel sat up and got out of bed and walked to his window and looked to the back ally and heard sirens. Angel opened the window and put his hands on the sill. He then saw something on the other building, a figure standing there as if it were looking at him. Angel pulled his head back inside and closed his window.

"You're not real, you're dead." He whispered to himself getting ready for the day.

* * *

Angel was behind the diner bar serving lunch to the costumers. He would be off of work in a few hours and then leave to read a book. At least he had a job it paid next to nothing but it gave him a roof to sleep under. Angel saw a couple walk in and he hated couples. Angel went to go get their orders as they came to sit at the bar.

"Can I help you guys?" Angel asked and the boy looked at Angel smiled.

"Yeah uh," He then saw the nametag. "Liam," Angel's middle name was Liam. He thought about not using it because it's not the most common name but he was in the lower parts of LA and no one would find him here. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out change. "What can we get with this?" He asked. Angel looked at it and it summed up to two dollars well roughly.

"Cake, can we get cake?" The woman asked and Angel's sworn he's seen her but where.

"We have to eat healthy, can we get pie?" The man asked and Angel thought to himself there was no hope for humanity.

"Peach or apple?" Angel asked but he didn't care.

"Shouldn't have blown all of our money." The girl complained and the guy got closer to her pulling in close.

"But it was worth it right?" The man asked the girl smiled. "Here, look at this," He then pulled his sleeve up and so did the girl. They both had half of a heart with each other's name in it.

"Nice and permanent," Again Angel didn't care.

"It's forever, that's the whole point." The man leaned in to kiss the girl. Angel tried to brush that line out but it's been a while since anything has repeated. Then the girl looked at Angel smiling.

"Do I know you?" She asked and Angel shook his head no. "Where are you from?" She asked.

"I'll get you that pie," Angel knew where she was from and something told him he needed a new town and a new job.

* * *

Back in Sunnydale the library was busy as students were getting their books. Giles was there and even though Angel wasn't he was still acting as a Watcher as the A-Team was in his office.

"How was patrol?" He asked and Willow shrugged.

"Vampire got away but we're getting better." Willow answered.

"I'm very grateful for your help but please be careful. Until Angel's return I…I feel responsible for you guys." Giles stood up to head back out into the library. "Can't have anything happen to you guys."

"When will Angel come back?" Xander asked. "It's been what close to four months, he should have pulled himself together by now." But that made it sound like what happened wasn't a big deal.

"Xander, he killed Buffy that takes time." Willow defended Angel.

"How do we know he killed her? What if he killed Elizabeth?" Xander asked.

"The point is he killed one of them and that takes time." Giles went into the library to help some students leaving the A-Team behind. Willow and Xander left the library with Oz but he followed.

"Where you going?" Willow asked him.

"You remember when I failed last year?" Oz asked and she nodded.

"Yeah that's what summer school is for." Willow answered.

"Yeah, and remember I didn't go to that either?" He asked and Willow looked mad. "Well now we're Seniors together and I thought you'd find it kind of cute," Willow rolled her eyes and then Xander looked up seeing Cordelia and she smiled at him. They walked to each other and Willow and Oz left them behind to catch up.

* * *

Angel sat in his little studio on his bed. He was so withdrawn from the world these days that he kept alone. Angel stood up and tossed the can of soup away and headed out into the night. He wore his black over coat hoping to warn off anyone. He hated people now because of what they took for granted, for what's he done for them but what they do to him. As he left the complex Angel looked to the building cross from his and saw the figure again. He recognized the shape and turned away and closed his eyes and looked again and it was gone.

Angel kept walking down the street seeing homeless people. What was the point of saving the world and fighting when there were people suffering? Angel crossed the streets not knowing where he was going but somewhere.

"Liam?" A voice asked but he didn't answer. "Liam?" The voice asked again. "Angel?" Angel responded to that name and turned around seeing the girl from the diner earlier. She came up to him smiling. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She assured him.

"I know who you are you wanted to be a vampire." Angel stated.

"Yeah going by Lily now." She answered. "Why aren't you home?" She asked and he kept quiet. Angel then started to walk and she followed. "Where did the name Liam come from?" She asked trying to make small talk.

"It's my middle name." Angel answered but he wasn't all there.

"Angel Liam, that's pretty." Lily commented. "You know I never did thank you for saving me." Angel looked to her. "So thank you and I promise I won't tell anyone you're here I know what it's like to get and stay lost."

"You live around here?" Angel asked and she shrugged.

"A few places with Ricky." She answered and he nodded which meant she was homeless. Just then an old man bumped into them.

"I'm no one." He said and walked into the streets. Angel saw an oncoming car and couldn't allow it even if the man said he was no one. Angel raced into the streets and grabbed the man and pulled him away from the truck and saved his life. A few people saw that and clapped as Angel helped him up. "I'm no one." The homeless man kept walking.

Angel walked away from the crowds wanting to get away and he went to home it was a stupid idea to go out for a walk. But he wasn't paying attention and ran right into a man knocking his flyers everywhere.

"Sorry, sorry," Angel got down to help him gather the flyers.

"It's ok," The man assured him as they stood up. "Ken," Held out his hand for a handshake but Angel didn't responded. "Here, take this," He handed Angel a flyer. "We don't just feed people but help them in other ways. This is the last place someone like you should be. Kids that come here die from despair." The man explained. Angel took the flyer and went into the night.

Angel shoved his hands into his coat just wanting to get back to his place but felt someone following him. Angel used the shadows to hide and saw a figure walking. Angel jumped out and attacked the thing.

"Whoa, whoa!" The thing cried out as Angel pulled away. "You are strong, not going to hurt you babe." Angel looked down at the…thing maybe. He wore a hat but had a green face. "I may look like a demon but…ok I am demon but I'm a good demon." He assured him as he got up but Angel still held a fight pose. "The boy slayer, it is in an honor, Lorne Greene," He held out his hand and then shrugged. "Right, probably haven't had good run in's with demons."

"What do you want?" Angel demanded in a dark tone as Lorne looked to the young man. He looked so broken, so lost, so far from home. You kind of want to give him a hug but you know that won't do anything for him. He's seen so much in so little time.

"Been watching you for a month now had a uh…vision so to speak and someone has gone way off the beaten path." Lorne explained and then took something out of his pocket. "You'll see what I mean and when you do stop by." He handed Angel a card and the green demon walked away. Angel looked at the car and it said Caritas. Angel looked back up seeing the demon still leaving.

* * *

Back in Sunnydale Joyce was at home in the dining room paying bills. The house was so quiet that it was slowly driving her crazy. She filed a missing person's report but in three months no word. Angel empty out his account and you can't really track cash. Also he left his car here so right now there was no finding him. As Joyce filled out a check she heard a knock at the door. She prayed it was Angel coming home. She hoped everyday that he would come home. Joyce answered the door and it was Giles and he knew he disappointed her. She let him in anyways.

"I went to follow up a lead but no Angel." Giles said knowing that's all she wanted to know.

"I can't even leave the house," Joyce started. "I'm afraid he'll call and need me and don't want to miss it."

"Angel's one of the most mature person I have met for being seventeen, I know he can take care of himself." Giles assured her and she nodded.

"I just wish I could talk to him, hear his voice, the place is so empty and lonely. I told him to get out but I didn't mean it and I wish he knew that." Joyce paused and sighed.

"Don't blame yourself." Giles knew that wasn't going to help.

"I'm not I'm blaming you. You and him had this relationship behind my back. You've guided and influenced him something that I couldn't do not well enough to make him stay or understand." Joyce needed to put blame on some even though this wasn't anyone's fault.

"Joyce, misses O'Brien what happened to Angel isn't our fault." Giles assured her.

"Then who's is it?" Joyce asked.

* * *

Morning came and the after noon took over as Angel was back at the diner. He was at the bar restocking some sugar and cream thinking about the demon Lorne. He looked up and saw Lily come in. He didn't want to talk to her but she walked right up to the bar.

"Ang…Liam," She correct herself. "I need to talk to you Ricky's gone." She said. Angel looked up to say something but then saw someone standing outside the window. She was all in white staring at him. Angel looked down closing his eyes and looked back up slightly but she was still there.

"I, I can't help you." Angel stammered and brushed Lily off as he continued to look out the window and she was still there. _'You're dead, you're dead, you're dead. You're not real.'_ He repeated in his head.

"Please, he never just leaves and you help people right?" She asked and Angel looked up and back out the window and she wasn't gone.

"I don't do that anymore." Angel insisted trying to go about his day.

"I don't know what to do." Lily sound scared and upset. "I don't know where to start." Angel lowered his head and sighed.

"I get off at three." Was Angel saying yes to her. He looked out the window and she was gone.

* * *

Lily took Angel to a local blood bank as they walked around.

"We donate blood a few times, get paid a few bucks plus free food." Lily explained and a nurse came up to them.

"Uh, hi," Angle greeted but it felt like he lost his people skills.

"Here to donate?" The nurse asked.

"No, no just looking for a friend Ricky have you've seen him in the last day?" Angel asked.

"Let me check the chart." The nurse walked away leaving Angel and Lily there.

* * *

There was no luck at the clinic so Angel was going to stop by at some of the place Ricky and Lily hung out. They were all broken down buildings as he walked through them. There were squatters, druggies and prostitution in these places. Angel poked around hoping that Ricky got high and passed out and then he could be done with this. Angel looked around and his heart dropped. He found Ricky but whatever happened it was too late. The old thing was he knew it was Ricky but he looked eighty years old.

Angel returned to his place where Lily waited and paced. Angel locked the door behind him and she turned around.

"Did you find him?" She asked but Angel said nothing.

"Lily, Ricky…" But he didn't have to say anything and Lily started to tear up and backed away.

"Oh, no, no," She cried and for some reason Angel reached out and pulled her in for a hug. She responded and held him back sobbing.

"I'm sorry," He whispered knowing what it was like when you lose someone you loved. Angel held her but he was thinking about Ricky, when he checked him he was drained dry but there were no bite marks. Something wasn't right so once Lily leaves he was going back to the blood bank. He didn't like that place when he stepped in.

Later that night Angel went back to the bank. Breaking in wasn't hard and now it was time to poke around. He opened up a filing cabinet and pulled out files. He found Ricky's and opened it. He kind of wished he had Willow with him to make sense of this but when he got to the bottom it read candidate but for what? Angel tossed his file away and opened up another on to look. The nurse from earlier that day came in.

"What are you doing?" She asked but Angel didn't even bother to turn around and kept looking.

"Breaking in and going through your files." Angel answered like it wasn't serious. "Candidate for what?" Angel asked.

"I'm calling the police." The nurse stated and Angel reached for the phone on the wall and ripped it from the wall. The nurse took a step back in fear. Angel kept looking through more files and didn't an answer.

"You have lots of candidates here," He picked up a file and turned around holding it. "What's it for and not asking again?" Angel was getting frustrated and he tosses it aside. Now he wished he had his crossbow that would intimidate anyone.

"I'm not doing anything I just give them the list of the healthy ones." The nurse answered.

"Who's they?" Angel asked walking closer to the nurse knowing she was going to crack.

Angel found the place and wanted to talk to Ken. He walked right up to the door and didn't bother to knock and just kicked it down. Two men came running after him as he fixed his collar on his coat. One man threw a punch and Angel caught it and twisted his arm breaking it. Angel used that man as a shield and the guy punched the first guy. Angel threw the first guy down and the second man reached for Angel. Angel grabbed his wrists and threw him over his back and then slammed his foot into his face. As he walked away the first guy was about to get up but Angel kicked him in the face and he was out.

Angel kicked down a door and Ken stood up and he saw Lily was here.

"Stop that." Angel demanded and Ken threw Lily into some black water. Angel charged at Ken and they both fell in. Angel landed on his back and rolled over and saw Lily and he got up to her and started to help her up.

"My face," Ken complained. "You have any idea how long it takes to put it on!" The man ripped his face off revealing a demon.

"Run," Angel said to Lily grabbing her and they ran. Angel led her around and they came to a huge room that looked like a welding factory and the people working were human slaves. Demons ran the place as he looked. He couldn't back away from this now. Then something hit Angel in the back of the head and he went down. Lily screamed as she was face to face with the demon.

* * *

"_You shall not be afraid of the terror by night, __nor__ of the arrow __that__ flies by day, __nor__ of the pestilence __that__ walks in darkness, __nor__ of the destruction __that__ lays waste at noonday. A thousand may fall at your side, and ten thousand at your right hand; __but__ it shall not come near you. __He is__ my refuge and my fortress. You shall take refuge. __Surely He shall deliver you from the snare of the fowler __and__ from the perilous pestilence." A soft voice said as Angel was lying down. He then saw her standing there in white again and she held out her hand and he reached for it. _

_She pulled him up as they were now standing face to face. He wanted to hug her as their hands were still in one another's._

"_Buffy?" He asked._

"_Wake up Angel!" She yelled._

Angel woke up and looked around and he was on a dirty floor. He slowly got up and saw Lily sitting in the corner and then the demon that calls himself Ken.

"Angel," The demon said. "The boy slayer, heard about you. You killed the Master and you killed Elizabeth finally its honor. The whole demon underworld knows you but you disappeared for a while. Now I have found you and there's a big price on your head." He smiled as Angel sat up. "Welcome to hell."

"You work us until we're to old then we're gone." Angel stated.

"See in hell, time moves faster, a few years here more like a hundred years is just a day on earth. Oh and there is some one here that you might know, Buffy." The demon said.

"Where is she?" Angel asked getting up grabbing the bars ready to kill the demon.

"Well, maybe not in this hell dimension but she's in one and my god, never heard a scream like that before." He smiled seeing how it angered Angel.

* * *

Angel and a few others stood before a demon slave driver. He was giving orders and then walked up to a frighten young boy.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Aaron." The boy answered the demon cut his head off. The demon then walked to Lily.

"Who are you?" The demon asked.

"No one." Lily answered in tears. He asked another boy and he repeated what Lily said. Then the demon stood before Angel.

"Who are you?" He asked and Angel smiled a little.

"I'm Angel, the vampire slayer." He said then demon went to slam his axe to Angel. Angel caught it and broke the demon's arm and the other two demons ran to. Angel jumped and slammed the axe into one demon's head and then spun to the ground and embedded the axe into the second demon's chest. Angel stood up as the people looked shock and Angel twirled his axe. "Follow me." And they did.

Angel led them under a stairwell as the other people worked. Angel took everything in and then turned to Lily.

"Listen to me very carefully," Angel started. "I need you to take these people up the stairs once I take out a few guards.

"No, don't leave me." Lily begged him.

"If you don't do this then we all die." Angel stated and she nodded and he put his finger to his lips meaning to stay hushed. He handed her the axe and she took it then sirens went off and Angel then left the small group. Angel led some guards to chase after him giving the group sometime to run. Angel ran through whatever this factory was meant for and jumped on a plate form and jumped to the pole and swung around it and kicked two of the guards back.

Angel did a few backwards flips and blocked a move from one demon and kicked him back taking its axe from it. Another demon charged at him and swung the axe killing it while two more came his way. Angel rolled to the ground and when he rolled back up he spun and tripped another demon. Angel sliced its head off and the other demon came running to him. Angel charged at it and both axes grinded against each other. Angel kicked the demon and then kicked the axe from it and caught it. He spun and swung both axes into the demon and it fell. Angel stood up and twirled both axes and felt an amazing surge of energy go through him, it felt good to slay evil again.

"Humans never fight!" The demon called Ken yelled.

"Strong is fighting," Angel whispered to himself. He took back who he was in that moment. Angel threw an axe and it landed in the head of a demon and he fought off a few more.

"Enough!" Ken yelled holding Lily with a knife at her throat. Angel stopped and Ken stood at the edge. "You're mine slayer!" He yelled and Lily in a split second pushed Ken over the side. Angel kicked a demon back and sliced it's head off. Angel jumped off the plate form as Ken got up and Angel jumped into the air and threw the second axe and Ken was dead. The people of the place started to rebel fighting the demons too. Angel ripped the axe from Ken's head and looked up to Lily and she smiled. Angel went to help the people as he was born too.

* * *

Angel got the people out and headed to certain place for answers. He found the place Caritas and walked in. It was a karaoke bar as people were singing and the people were demons. He wasn't sure how he felt about this.

"Oh, don't worry Angel cake they're not bad demons." Angel turned around and saw the demon Lorne holding a drink. "So," Lorne walked and Angel followed him to an empty booth and they sat.

"You knew that was going to happen." Angel stated and Lorne shrugged sipping his drink.

"All I know is you were going to face something to help you take the next step." Lorne answered. "You see her don't you?" Lorne asked and Angel looked up. Angel was seventeen but he looked twenty-seven from all the horrors he's seen and the fighting he's done. But how does this demon know about Buffy and what happened to her? "She came into this business to help fight and to protect you. She's still protecting you and now guiding you. You stray away you'll see her. So what have you been doing out here?" Lorne asked.

"Stuff," Angel answered leaning into the booth. "Things," He was vague but Lorne nodded.

"You're a key player in this Angel it's time for you to see that. You have many people working for you to fight this." Lorne finished and Angel looked to the demon. "Time for you to do stuff and things back in Sunnydale because there is evil brewing out there and it's a nasty one."

"What are you?" Angel asked.

"Just one who wants to help. I tell the truth. You come to a bend in your own personal uphill road. Whether that slows you down well that's up to you." Lorne sipped his drink.

"You saw something?" Angel asked and Lorne shrugged.

"I send people on their paths ok. You're at a crucial juncture Angel. The question is what happens now?" Lorne asked and Angel leaned back in the booth thinking.

* * *

Back at Angel's place Lily was there. On the bed was a bag of everything Angel had brought with him.

"It's yours and you start work tomorrow at seven in the morning." Angel said to her and she smiled and then hugged him.

"Thank you," Lily whispered and pulled away. Angel smiled but it was faint and he grabbed his bag and left. But before he did Angel looked out the door and looked to the building but there wasn't anyone there, she wasn't there.

* * *

Angel got off the bus at the Sunnydale bus station and grabbed his stuff, which was very little. He then walked the streets of the town remembering the place. It was the same small little, no nothing town that hasn't got a clue. Angel kept walking ignoring most of the people as he passed by.

After what seemed like the longest walk he finally was in his neighborhood and now just had to find his street and house. He kept walking and then stopped. Could he face his mom? Would she let him in? He had the chance to turn back and run, to get on a bus and go to the East Coast far from here. But his feet went forwards, something told him to keep moving and there was his house. It hadn't changed and he saw his mother's car in the driveway parked next to his. Angel took a deep breath and kept walking to the house.

Joyce was in the kitchen cleaning up and sighed but a knock made her jump. She set down the towel and ran to the front door and opened it. Angel looked to his mom and she broke down in tears and reached out and pulled him in for a strong hug. Angel dropped his bag hugging his mother. He couldn't help but let a few tears fall himself, he was home.

"Oh, Angel," Joyce sobbed holding him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Please come home." She begged and Angel nodded with a few more tears. Joyce pulled away cupping his cheeks and pulled him close so their foreheads rested against one another. She kissed his forehead and hugged him again. She pulled him inside grabbing his bag. It smelt like home and he missed it. Angel headed upstairs with Joyce following him to his room.

His room was the same as he left it and the bed looked too comfortable that he laid in it now he'll sleep for a week. Joyce set his bag on the bed and the look she gave him was a look of relief. The look was also 'I'm going to cook everything we've got for you.' She left him alone to be by himself and regain himself to. Angel sat on the edge of the bed and let out a sigh and looked around his room. Part of him felt great to be home but the other part felt like he should run.

A few hours passed and Angel laid in his bed looking at the psalm 91 prayer card. On his neck was the medal and cross along with the ring. He couldn't wear the ring not on his finger but he was still wearing it. His mom fed him until he was on the verge of throwing it up and then he took a hot shower and felt good. Angel lowered the card and looked around his room. He was home but still felt lost.

_**That's chapter one. Some similarities and some differences. I like how I left it that Angel's home but he wants to leave again. Also hope you like Buffy's appearances. I felt Angel didn't have enough in the show. More insight to this chapter in the forum and how I went about things it'll be posted under TCOAB 3 Chapters in Review and the forum title TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse. So you guys want more? Got a small look into chapter 2 and a longer look in the forum. Thanks for reading, comments, reviews are all and always welcomed. **_

_Chapter 2 Back in Black_

"_Nothing settled yet but I wish you didn't have to be so secretive about being a slayer."_

"_Well, I have to ok it's for your protection from me." Angel stated as he was at the sink looking out the small window and saw a flash of a figure in white walking across the yard. Angel closed eyes quickly to shut that out and looked to his mom as she tossed the dishrag to the counter and went to empty the trash._

"_Well, if people knew like the cops you might be able to help I mean you are a superhero right?" She asked and Angel sighed looking out the window again and then to his mom._

"_Whatever," He blew her off and she got the hint that he didn't want to talk as she opened the back door and then something came running inside. Joyce screamed seeing the cat they just buried yesterday running in. Oh yes, it's going to be a long day. _


	2. Back in Black

Chapter 2 Back in Black

_**A/N: Yes, a back-to-back update but don't get use to it. I'm posting chapter 2 right now but chapter 3 won't get posted until next week. Book 3 itself is almost complete and in about three weeks Book 4 will get under way. Book 4 will be so different even more different than Book 3. Anyways what are we looking in this chapter. Angel's going to lose his mind well almost plus zombies. If you guys haven't noticed by now I love zombies so this was a fun chapter to write at the end. So we got Angel losing it, the gang isn't completely together and zombies, enjoy. **_

_Back in black  
I hit the sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes I'm, let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about  
I keep looking at the sky  
'Cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the herse 'cause I'll never die  
I got nine lives  
Cat's eyes  
Usin' every one of them and running wild_

_'Cause I'm back_  
_Yes, I'm back_  
_Well, I'm back_  
_Yes, I'm back_  
_Well, I'm back, back_  
_Well I'm back in black_  
_Yes, I'm back in black_

_Back in the back_  
_Of a Cadillac_  
_Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack_  
_Yes, I'm in a bang_  
_With a gang_  
_They've got to catch me if they want me to hang_  
_Cause I'm back on the track_  
_And I'm leadin' the pack_  
_Nobody's gonna get me on another rap_  
_So look at me now_  
_I'm just makin' my play_  
_Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way_

_'Cause I'm back_  
_Yes, I'm back_  
_Well, I'm back_  
_Yes, I'm back_  
_Well, I'm back, back_  
_Well I'm back in black_  
_Yes, I'm back in black_

_Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back_  
_Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back_  
_Well, I'm back, back_  
_Well I'm back in black_  
_Yes I'm back in black_

_Hooo yeah_  
_Ohh yeah_  
_Yes I am_  
_Oooh yeah, yeah Oh yeah_  
_Back in now_  
_Well I'm back, I'm back_  
_Back, I'm back_  
_Back, I'm back_  
_Back, I'm back_  
_Back, I'm back_  
_Back_  
_Back in black_  
_Yes I'm back in black_

_Outta sight_

_Song Back in Black sung by ACDC._

Angel looked around his room one last time and then put his coat on and headed to his mom's room and knocked she turned around as she was hammering a nail into the wall and smiled at him. Angel leaned against the entryway.

"Going out?" Joyce asked and Angel nodded.

"Need to find the gang." Angel answered and then saw the mask she hung.

"Got a new shipment for the gallery and thought I hang some up, brighten up the room." Joyce explained but the mask she was hanging up had sharp teeth and red eyes.

"That thing looks pissed off at the room." Angel commented and Joyce shrugged.

"So, you slaying tonight?" Joyce asked like a mother would ask their normal child if they were going shopping. Angel sighed at the question knowing his mother still hasn't accepted it and maybe deep down never will.

"Only if the vampires want me too." Angel answered knowing his mom rather not have him out slaying. "I'll be back in a few hours." And Joyce nodded.

"Have fun," She added as Angel turned his back and headed downstairs.

* * *

He decided to walk the streets and not drive. Walking gave him some clarity but right now he felt a little alone and out of place as he walked. Angel was making his way to the Bronze and would start there. As he walked passed a small ally he saw someone walking and didn't like the overcoat look and the slow pace he had. Angel started to follow the guy but then stepped on a can. The man spun around and went to stake Angel and Angel blocked the move and took the stake from the person.

"Angel?" Xander asked in disbelief as Angel twirled the stake in his hand.

"You know, you really shouldn't be playing with sticks and here hold it like this," He handed the stake back to Xander so the point was facing towards him. "You'll take someone's eye out." Xander smiled and then a vampire jumped from the roof and shoved Angel and Xander away. They both got up and then Angel heard something.

"Night hawk are you ok?" And Xander checked his radio.

"Night hawk?" Angel asked then vampire charged at them. Xander got up to prove to Angel he could to this but the vampire threw him down. Angel jumped to his feet and kicked the vampire. Down the ally three people came running as the vampire punched Angel down. Willow and Cordelia grabbed the vampire and shoved him against the wall as Oz went to stake him. The vampire kicked Oz down and threw Willow and Cordelia off of him. Angel rolled to the ground, snatched the stake, jumped in the air and staked the vampire. He then faced the gang as they were all on the floor in complete and utter shock that he was really here.

"Let me guess, Oz is lone wolf," Angel added seeing the A-Team and couldn't believe that they were here and he was realizing how much he missed them all. "Don't all say hi at once." Willow got up quickly and hugged him.

"You're back!" She squealed and then Cordelia got up and rushed to him to and hugged him.

"He's back!" She took his hand along with Willow and it looked like they were showing him to Oz and Xander. "He's back." Cordelia had a wide smile as Oz and Xander came over.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say he's back." Oz was sarcastic and he and Angel shook hands. Xander came over and they did what was called a bro hug and the group walked together. Angel finally noticed their outfits. They were dark and very…vampire killer type and they wore crosses in fact they all looked like...Rambo.

* * *

Angel knocked on Giles' door and the group waited. The door opened with Giles reading a book and he looked up and dropped the book and without words or warning he hugged Angel all in disbelief he was back. Angel smiled a little wrapping his arms around his Watcher. Giles pulled away smiling and ushered Angel in and the rest followed.

"When did you get back?" Giles asked.

"Today," Angel answered and then pulled out something. "Have something for you guys."

"Presents?" Cordelia asked with a smile as he had a small bag and nodded. He reached in and took out two small boxes and looked at them making sure the two girls got the right ones. He tossed the boxes to them and they caught them and opened them. Cordelia' eyes lit up taking out a pretty blue necklace and Willow pulled out a beaded bracelet and smiled.

"Oh Angel, it's beautiful," Cordelia commented as she put the necklace on and Willow put the bracelet on. Angel then tossed Oz something and he caught it smiled.

"Guitar pick?" He asked.

"It's gold and blessed by non other than Zep." Angel explained and Oz smiled and then Angel handed Giles a small dagger. "It's from a Hell dimension I got tossed in back in LA, thought you could add it to your collection." Giles smiled seeing the weapon. There would be none on this plain of existence like it. Angel then handed Xander a small shrunken head.

"Cool," Xander took the head smiling and Angel sat on the couch.

"You were in LA?" Willow asked and he nodded.

"Wait you went to a Hell dimension?" Giles asked and again he nodded.

"It had a portal of black water it took poor and homeless people to work until they died. I killed the demons and got the people out." Angel answered but he left out the part about the demon leader telling Buffy was down there somewhere in another part.

"Sounds like an awesome summer." Cordelia added and then Giles' teakettle was going off and he went to get it. In the kitchen he heard the talking amongst the friends and it was like old times and he smiled. Angel was back and he felt whole again. Giles would lay awake every night wondering where Angel was, if he was hurt, cold, hungry, tired. Giles was glad his slayer was back and started to pour tea for everyone.

"So, while you settle back in we got the slaying down." Xander kept going as Giles came back with tea, crackers and cookies and everyone grabbed some.

"I can see, walky talkies, crosses and code names." Angel smiled a little.

"Yeah but these outfits suck." Cordelia added and Angel couldn't deny that he missed Cordelia's annoyingness. "I mean the whole Rambo look."

"Makes you guys look…official." Angel commented and Willow smiled.

"Yeah, but the black on black look with the long coat and nice hair, you look like the super hero." Xander added.

"He just needs tights," Oz added and then thought about it for a moment. "No, never mind."

"Well, we've been getting good, dusted nine out ten," Willow started.

"Six out of ten," Oz silently corrected her.

"Six out ten vampires." She boasted and Angel nodded.

"We've been kicking ass and taking names." Xander ate another cookie.

"I think I want to get back to the usual. School, slaying, kid stuff." Angel knew they wanted to help but he was ready to start up again. Anything was better than doing nothing and if he keeps moving he won't have time to think about Buffy.

"As for school you know you'll have to talk to Snyder." Giles reminded him.

"Yeah, I know." Angel reached for another cookie.

"But your name was cleared so you should be allowed back in." Willow assured him and Angel wished it was that easy. Getting back into school was going to be a fight with Snyder. Snyder worked so hard to expel him.

* * *

Angel got into his bed for the first time in months. He hoped to just close his eyes and then fall asleep. In LA he barely slept at night so hopefully he could now. But something told him he might be restless.

The night went on and he felt it. Angel opened his eyes a little seeing a shadow and then a bare foot stepped into his room from the window. Angel slowly sat up as she stood in his room. She made his way to him and climbed into bed and went straight for his lips.

Angel wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer and leaned back into bed still holding her. He hoped this was real he really hoped this was. Buffy pulled away placing a hand on his face and smiled a little and he ran his fingers through her hair. She leaned in for another kiss and he accepted it. He rolled onto her and pulled the straps of her down over her shoulders and she pulled her arms out of the straps. He kissed her bare shoulder and they found one another's lips again.

Buffy rolled on top of him pulling her dress down further and leaned in hovering just a breath away over Angel's lips. He smiled a little and she closed the gap between them. Angel wrapped both arms around her only to deepen the kiss. They slowed sat up a little and she looked to him letting her fingertips glide on his face and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm dreaming." He said and she gave a smile but it was a sad smile.

"Yes you are but it's a good dream." She responded and leaned in for another kiss. It was perfect.

Angel's eyes opened and then his alarm went off. He reached for it knowing it was time to face Snyder. Angel sat up and looked to the window but it was closed, she didn't come to him last night it was all in a dream. Angel got up and sighed and went to grab the clothes he was going to wear today. Something professional might work and then he went to shower.

* * *

Angel and his mom sat before the bat face man and he smiled. Angel was dropped of all charges and can return to school he was only expelled on the ground of being charged of murder and a break in. He's only missed a day so far but Snyder would not let him back in if he can help it.

"Absolutely not." Snyder said and Joyce looked like she was going to explode.

"You have no right to keep from getting an education." Joyce wished she could punch the man. "All charges were dropped, he has an outstanding GPA,"

"He's violent and I will not have that in my school." Snyder cut her off and then turned to Angel smiling. "I heard the hot dog stand down the street is hiring." Angel stood up and was not going to be insulted by him.

"I'm going to the school board and if I have to I'll take this to court and have you fired." Joyce threatened and they left to go home. He had nothing to do as they left campus together.

"We'll figure something out ok honey maybe even home school." Joyce was trying to be helpful and Angel nodded. "When will you be home?"

"Around dinner." Angel answered and she nodded and left.

* * *

After going to the mall and playing one video game for three hours straight and then walking the mall to kill time he headed to the coffee shop. Cordelia and Willow agreed to meet him there after class. Cordelia looked up and spotted him. He didn't look as gloomy wearing jeans, a white button up shirt and a nice black blazer. She hugged him and then he looked around.

"Uh, Willow says she's all tied up with homework." Cordelia explained and he nodded as they walked into the coffee shop and ordered some coffee and found a place to sit. "So, Snyder?"

"Might have to fight him on this one." Angel answered sipping his coffee.

"Like fist fight?" Cordelia asked taking a bite of her cookie and Angel smiled a little.

"I wish but no probably go to court." Angel answered.

"I rather see you punch the man that looks like a rat with teeth you just want to yank out. But suing and firing him might be ok too." Cordelia added.

* * *

Angel parked his car in the driveway after leaving the coffee shop with Cordelia. She comes off as this superficial bitch for lack of better terms. But if you can crack that exterior she was rather kind and funny. Fighting demons and dating Xander has mellowed her out and made her more pleasant to be around. As he headed to his front door an older blonde woman came out.

"Oh, you must be Angel," She smiled walking up to him and he backed away a little. He had to tell himself it was ok that she didn't know you do not charge up to him. He tried to smile a little to be nice but something was making him a little upset and it was Willow. She never cancels on him even for homework. "Oh, aren't you…wow," The woman commented seeing him person meaning he was cute. "I'm Pat," She reached out and he shook her hand.

"Hi," Angel greeted.

"Your mother and I met at a book club. I sort of took it upon myself to look after her while you were…away I guess." Pat explained smiling and Angel didn't like it she seemed to up beat.

"Thanks," At least she looked after his mother but he rather have had his friends do that.

"Well, between your situation and reading Deep Down Into the Ocean, well you can imagine what a wreck she was." Pat giggled but that didn't make Angel feel any better. "Well, I'm off we're making empanadas in my Spanish class, I bet you like empanadas. Well I'll see you soon." She then headed off and Angel thought that was strange and really out of place. He continued to the front door and walked inside. Angel tossed his keys into the bowl at the front door and walked into the kitchen.

"Pat seems, nice." Angel spoke walking to the refrigerator and opened it grabbing some orange juice and then went to the cupboard and grabbed a cup.

"Oh, she is, told her a lot about you." Joyce answered as she was getting dinner ready and then Angel gave her a strange look. "Except you being a slayer." Joyce added quickly and Angel sipped his juice. "So, I had a thought," Joyce started. "What if I invite Willow, mister Giles and everybody over for dinner tomorrow night?"

She hoped she would get a yes right away but didn't as Angel finished the juice and stared at her. Angel didn't want to be around people even his own friends. Just talking to Cordelia made him a little weird. He knows he needs to reconnect with the world but attachment is what hurts. You get attached and then they die and you're responsible. You detach and you feel nothing. It was easier to live cut off completely instead of trying to fit in.

"I was hoping you'd say yes because I kind of already sort of did." Joyce spoke up and Angel shrugged and she knew something wasn't right.

"Yeah, it's fine." Angel didn't want to talk anymore as he set his empty glass in the sink. He had this nagging feeling his friends were avoiding him but yet again he was avoiding them too. Part of him wanted to wait until the dead of night, pack his things and leave again. He felt so out of place here.

"Well, do me a favor and run down to the basement and get the company plates." Joyce then went to wash the vegetables.

"Mom, they're friends," Angel added the only time they ever break out the fine china is Thanksgiving and Christmas and even then not so much.

"Angel, we never have company so we're using them. Just indulge me for tomorrow night." Joyce insisted and he headed to the basement. Angel headed to a shelf and reached for a box that held all the fine china and silverware but as he pulled it off the shelf something fell on him. He looked to the ground saw a dead cat.

* * *

Angel dug a small grave for the cat while Joyce stood next to him with the dead cat in a garbage bag. He finished and looked to her and thinking this wasn't how he wanted to spend his afternoon.

"Next time I get to pick our bonding activity." Angel said as she tossed the bag into the grave.

"Shouldn't we say something?" Joyce asked and Angel looked to her confused.

"It's a dead cat, a stray dead cat plus I hate cats." Angel explained why they should just bury and go back inside.

"Angel," Joyce wanted to something and Angel sighed. "Well, good bye stray cat who lost its way and we hope you find it." Angel had a feeling that was meant for him and not the cat. Angel started to cover the grave and wasn't all that hungry anymore.

* * *

Angel laid awake and looked to his window. He got up and went to the window and looked to the empty street and wished she would climb up to his window like she used to and then climb in. Angel closed his eyes and rubbed his face knowing he needed sleep. He looked out the window again and there she was standing on the lawn all in white. She stood there looking up at him.

"God, you're not real." He muttered to himself as she stood there. But Angel headed downstairs and went out the front door and saw her back to him. She was walking away and he went and followed her. She went around to the back of the house and stopped at the gate and slowly turned around. Angel stood there looking at her and she walked to him. Lorne told him that she would appear to him when he strayed away or when he needed protection. Buffy stood before him and reached out and touched his cheek.

Angel wanted to feel her again and he wished he could feel her right now. She looked down as he wore the necklace. He was going crazy he had to be going crazy. It's one thing to see her in his dreams but now right here before him. He was losing it right? But he could see her fully. She was right here.

"Buffy?" He asked and she smiled at her name. If he leaned in and would he be able to kiss her? Just then he saw a light turn on from the house next to him and looked to it. He went back to look at Buffy and she was gone. Angel looked around and once more to the spot where she stood. It was empty and he went back into the house. She wasn't real, she couldn't be real. Angel went upstairs and looked out his window and nothing. He climbed back into bed and laid knowing he wasn't going to sleep tonight as he stared at his clock and it clicked to two thirty one.

* * *

Morning came and Angel stared into the refrigerator absently. His mother was talking to him but he didn't hear anything just noise. That's all it was, the human voice, noise spewing nothing that mattered. What was the point we all die sooner or later? What was the point coming home when everyone went about their day as sheep gathering for a slaughter? What was the point saving those sheep when they're too stupid to save themselves? What was the point?

"So I talked to the administrator of the school board," Finally he heard her voice more clearly but he couldn't tell you what she was talking about before. Angel closed the door and headed to the pantry. "He seems more reasonable than that nasty horrible bigot rodent man." She meant Snyder. Inside Angel wanted to tell her to shut up, it was all so loud in here. "But I'm going in to speak with him this afternoon, now for homeschool we would go to the boards and get a lesson plan and books." She started.

"Mom, not now," Angel cut her off. Joyce didn't like that tone he just had. It was annoying tone that was the polite way for saying shut up.

"Angel, you made some bad choices and might have to live with the consequences." Joyce was stern about it. Angel didn't choose to be a slayer that life picked him. He wouldn't have stepped up to the challenge. But every time he went to help someone he got in trouble for it. In May he had hoped to hang his jersey up but he hasn't and yet here he is getting trouble for saving everyone. "Nothings settled yet but I wish you didn't have to be so secretive about being a slayer."

"Well, I have to ok it's for your protection from me." Angel stated as he was at the sink looking out the small window and saw a flash of a figure in white walking across the yard. Angel closed eyes quickly to shut that out and looked to his mom as she tossed the dishrag to the counter and went to empty the trash.

"Well, if people knew like the cops you might be able to help I mean you are a superhero right?" She asked and Angel sighed looking out the window again and then to his mom.

"Whatever," He blew her off and she got the hint that he didn't want to talk as she opened the back door and then something came running inside. Joyce screamed seeing the cat they just buried yesterday running in. Oh yes, it's going to be a long day.

* * *

Angel did what he knew best in this case and that was to call Giles. He let Giles in as he had a cage for the cat.

"This isn't going to be like Pet Cemetery is it?" Angel asked as Giles came in and Angel pointed up the stairs and Giles went up with Angel following. Giles went into Joyce's room and pulled the cat out from under a chair.

"My god that stench." Giles shoved the dead cat in the cage as it growled and hissed. "Well, I'll get it to the library and see if we can determine it's exact origin." Giles grabbed the cage and then turned to Joyce and they stared at one another for a moment. Angel saw the moment and he was uncomfortable. "Oh uh, that's striking," Giles then looked to the mask on the wall. Joyce looked to it and smiled. "Nigerian,"

"Yes," Joyce smiled and Angel sighed knowing where this could go. "I have this wonderful gallery," Angel cleared his throat.

"Research time." Angel stated and Giles nodded.

"You can't go though," Giles spoke up. "You're not allowed on school property." Giles sounded disappointed and Angel nodded. "Just sit tight and I'll call if I find anything." Angel nodded as he left the room and they all filed out and the cat continued to moan and hiss not liking the situation. "See you both tonight." And Giles left.

* * *

At the library the cat calmed down a little as Oz looked into the cage sniffing the cat. Everyone sat around the table not liking this.

"Looks dead, smells dead," Oz stated. "Yet it's moving around." Xander nodded looking confused at the moment.

"Nice pet Giles," Cordelia deadpanned. "Don't you like anything regular? Golf? USA Today?" She asked as Giles came down the stairs with a book.

"I'm trying to find out how and why it rose from the grave. Its not like I'm going to take it home and offer it a saucer of warm milk." Giles sat down at the table and sighed.

"Well, I like it I think we should call it Patches." Oz added and everyone started to read.

"What about Angel's welcome home party tonight?" Willow turned the conversion elsewhere. "I told his mom we can help out, bring stuff."

"I'm the dip." Cordelia announced and they all looked at her.

"You've gotta admire the purity of it." Xander defended.

"What?" Cordelia asked looking around. "Onion dip, stirring not cooking. It's what I bring." She stated and Oz smiled a little.

"We should figure out what kind of deal this is," Oz started as everyone was researching or doing schoolwork. "I mean is it gathering, a shindig or a hootenanny?" Oz asked.

"What's the difference?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, gathering is brae, mellow song styling's." Oz started to explain. "Shindig, dip, less mellow song styling's perhaps a large amount of malt beverages. And a hootenanny well that's a chalk full of hoot and just a little bit of nanny." Oz finished looking around.

"Well, I hate brae," Xander spoke up.

"I know, it smells like Giles' cat." Cordelia commented and Giles scoffed.

"It's not my cat," He was about to go on but was cut off.

"And what would we talk about at a gathering anyways?" Xander asked ignoring Giles. "So Angel, did you meet cool people on your travels and oh by the way thanks for making this the worst summer ever for leaving us." Xander had a hint of rage in his tone.

"Xander," Willow sounded annoyed and Xander sighed.

"You know what I mean. He doesn't want to talk about, we don't want to talk about it so let's just shut up and dance." Xander didn't sound convincing but Angel needed to be willing to talk about it.

"Angel did say he wanted to relax and loosen up." Cordelia mentioned and it was the talk they had earlier at the coffee shop yesterday. Willow looked up Cordelia could tell she didn't like the fact Cordelia knew more than she did. "What? He told me and if you didn't blow him of you would have known." But before Willow could say anything Giles stepped in.

"Guys," Giles was going to continue but Willow had an idea.

"Well, aren't you guys rehearsing tonight?" Willow asked Oz. "Maybe you can play at the party." She suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, I think I can supply some Dingo action." Oz answered but he was leery about Willow's motives. This was supposed to be between friends and to add more meant to hide or cover something or just avoid all together.

"I'm not sure a shindig," Giles started.

"Hootenanny," Oz corrected the Watcher.

"Hootenanny is the right thing. Angel just got home and is still a little disorientated." Giles wanted to keep everything to a manual because when Angel did see him he could tell the less people were around the better.

"And nothing says welcome Angel like a big party." Willow added meaning they were going to have a bigger party than just dinner. Xander the patted Giles' back and he was a little annoyed.

"So, one vote from the old guy of a smelly cheese night. Who here wants to party?" Xander asked and they all raised their hands and Giles sighed.

"I'm just glad he's home." Giles stated and went back to work.

* * *

Night was here and it would be dinnertime soon. Angel was dressed in black shoes, black slacks and a black button up shirt. He left the last few buttons undone and he was getting nervous. The table was set and it looked like they were going to have a Thanksgiving meal. The doorbell rang and he sighed and walked to it and it was Pat.

"Hello, you're mother invited me too." She walked in with a Tupperware dish. "Brought some empanadas." Angel didn't like it that she was here. His mom invited her friend over as Pat walked to the kitchen and he had that feeling even his mom wanted to avoid him too. Just then the doorbell ran again and he opened it and a man with a drum set walked in.

"Where do we set up?" He asked and Angel looked behind confused.

The house was full of people he didn't even know and he didn't like it as Angel made his way through the house. This confirmed that no one really wanted to talk to him. He looked around and saw Willow close to the band smiling as she watched Oz play. Angel needed to talk to her having a feeling she set this whole thing up. Angel right now would rather talk to Giles. Giles seemed more willing and opened about talking to him at least he hoped. Angel found Willow and grabbed her gently pulling her away from the loud music.

"Is there something wrong?" Angel asked and Willow shrugged shaking her head no. "You and everyone seemed to be avoiding me."

"Not avoiding you, standing right here." Willow sounded different, bored like she didn't want to be here as Angel crossed his arms. "That's why, the party we're all glad you're back." Angel nodded and she pointed meaning she wanted to go back to Oz and Angel let her go. Angel left and then saw Cordelia and Xander making out. He wanted to slip by unnoticed and go straight his room. No one seemed to even know he was even here so staying in his room all night won't make any difference.

"Oh, hey Angel," Xander greeted and Angel gave a fake smile. "Some party huh? Willow's idea." Angel nodded and saw Cordelia was kissing well more like ravishing Xander's neck. He couldn't watch that at all.

"Where's Giles?" Angel asked.

"Oh, he was in study mode when we left. But he'll be here, wants to celebrate your return." Xander assured him and Angel nodded.

"Seems like lots of people do." Angel didn't sound happy.

"We're all glad you're back." Xander insisted. "Right Cordy?" Cordelia pulled away and smiled.

"Yup," She smiled and then went back to facing Xander. "Except you were looking hot in your demon hunting outfit, night hawk." She giggled and he smiled and they kissed. Angel thought to himself _'gag me' _and left. Angel went back to the living room seeing the place was getting trashed.

"What is this party for?" He heard a guy asked another person.

"Not sure, I think it's for some dude who just got out of rehab." The other guy answered and that made Angel realized that no one actually cared. He headed to the kitchen where his mother and Pat were. Since Pat came over his mother said nothing to him or disapproving of the large party. Pat poured more of an alcoholic drink into Joyce's glass and they downed it.

"How you holding up Joyce?" Pat asked and Joyce sighed.

"Really? Well, I don't know. When Angel was gone all I could think about was getting him home. Hold him and tell him I was sorry. I thought having Angel home would make it all better but in some ways it's worse." Joyce explained and Angel heard that. That confirmed it and he headed to the stairs and to his room. Angel reached under his bed and pulled out a huge duffle bag. He then went to his closet and started to take clothes out and began to pack. He knew he should have never left LA. There was nothing here and he wasn't even wanted.

Angel would be able to pack and quietly slip out the window and leave. He couldn't go back to LA because Lorne was there not only that he told everyone that was where he was. Angel didn't know where to go but as long as he got on a bus and got away from here the better. Even if he was seeing Buffy in his head and walking around then he'll just go crazy with it. It was better to go crazy seeing her, being alone than being here. As he backed Willow came in and saw the bag.

"You're leaving again?" Willow asked and Angel looked up.

"What do you care?" Angel asked and blew passed her and grabbed more things. "You and everyone are blowing me off. This party wasn't about me it was about avoiding me entirely. No one down there knows me and they don't even care." Angel packed and Willow was now angry.

"Well, good luck." Willow shot back.

"Thanks," Angel accepted but that's not the reaction Willow wanted to hear. "You guys were doing just fine without me."

"What else could we do?" Willow asked fighting the tears.

"I'm sorry I had to leave but you have no idea what I was going through. You had no idea what I felt." Angel defended himself.

"Then you should have said something. Maybe I didn't have to understand but you could have said something not run off." Willow argued.

"How can I talk to anyone of you guys when all you do is avoid me?" Angel asked and Willow wasn't sure how to answer that one.

"It wasn't easy you coming back. You just appeared and I know you're going through stuff and so am I." Willow wanted to help but Angel didn't know how to open up. "Our lives are changing like I'm dating a werewolf and practicing magic. But there's no one to talk to about it but you. You're the only person that could understand and you were gone."

"I missed everyone ok and I wanted to call but," Angel was cut off as his mom walked in.

"What's going on?" Joyce asked and then saw the bag half filled with clothes. "You were going to run away again." Joyce looked furious.

"I'm not sure," Angel didn't know what he was doing at the moment but everything felt like it was caving in on him.

"Well, you better get sure." Joyce demanded and got closer to him. "If you think you can take off anytime you feel like it,"

"Stop!" Angel raised his voice and felt like he was backed in a corner. If it was a vampire backing him in a corner that was easy he could kick them and then kill them. But this was his mom and Willow. He couldn't kick them away. Killing hell monsters and fighting vampires was so much easier than confronting emotions. Angel then took off and went downstairs and was about ready to walk right out the front door but Cordelia and Xander were blocking him so he turned to the living room.

"Don't you leave this house!" Joyce demanded and Angel turned around as people started to notice and now he was about to get really uncomfortable. "You and I are going to talk."

"Not here," Angel begged.

"I don't care what you're friends think of me or what you think of me. You put me through the ringer plus I had schnapps." Joyce added as Xander and Cordelia came over along with Willow and Oz. "Do you have any idea what this has been like? You can't imagine what I was going through wondering if you were lying in a ditch dead or I don't living it up." Joyce was going to say what she needed to say.

"You're the one who told me to remember?" Angel asked, if they going to do this then he'll argue right back. "You told me if I left this house to never come back and I did." Joyce had forgotten that part for a moment. "You found out who the real me was and you couldn't handle it!"

"You didn't give me time Angel! You can't lay that on someone and expect them to grasp it!" Joyce yelled and people started to leave knowing the party was over. "I handled it wrong and I know that now but that didn't give you the right to leave, to punish me," Joyce was on the verge of tears.

"Punish you!" Angel yelled. "I didn't do this to punish you!"

"Well, you did," Xander stepped in and Angel shot him a mean and nasty look.

"Did I ask you anything?" Angel was mean about it.

"You put her through hell. Taking off like that was selfish and stupid." Xander wasn't going to stop.

"Yeah, because I'm the selfish one." Angel was ready to jump through that window and run. "None of you knew what happened to me, what I felt, what I was going through."

"You can't just bury stuff Angel, it'll come right back up to get you." Xander finished then Cordelia came over to Angel and stood next to him knowing there was something else but what?

"You made yourself clear how you felt Buffy, all of you!" Angel finally let a small piece of it out.

"Sorry your honey was a demon but most guys don't hop on a bus and leave." Xander shot back and this is why he left.

"Any of you guys bother to ask what happened?" Cordelia was going to defend Angel. "You all blew him off, this was supposed to be just us and you had to have everyone in town come so you didn't have to face it." Cordelia then turned to Angel pulling him aside having idea what this was really about. "If this is about Buffy you need to get it out. You can't shut us out or it's never going to work."

"Buffy turned evil," Willow started and it felt like everyone wanted to fight. Maybe it was better to fight this all out than just talk.

"Not now," Angel demanded.

"Let her finish you owe her that much." Xander jumped and Angel walked closer and Oz came in between them.

"I owe you and Willow nothing, I owe this world nothing." Angel then took a step back and let out a sigh and then looked to the stairs and she was standing there staring at him. Angel closed his eyes and turned his back and both Willow and Cordelia noticed something was wrong. Angel turned back around and she was still there. "Why are you here?" He asked but they couldn't see what he was seeing.

"Angel?" Joyce asked as Angel continued to look at the stairs and she didn't move.

"Why are you here?" He asked again and Joyce looked in the direction he was looking but there was nothing there.

"Let's just all calm down." Oz suggested.

"Get out!" Angel yelled and that made everyone uneasy. "Get out!" He was yelling at her, she was making him go crazy, insane. "What do you want from me!"

"Alright, everyone party's over." Xander knew Angel could lose it and can hurt the people here so he started to file them out as Angel saw her still standing there on the steps not moving. Just as people were leaving something smashed through the windows. The normal people screamed as Willow and Cordelia got behind Angel. He looked to the people climbing into his home. They were dead, blood coming from their mouths, a dead gaze in their eyes and they moaned moving slowly. Angel then looked to the stairs and she was gone. Angel raced to the fireplace and grabbed a few rods; he tossed one to Oz and Xander.

"Kitchen now!" He ordered as the A-Team all gathered together and ran to the kitchen. Angel grabbed his mother forcing her to go with. Pat screamed as a man bit her but it wasn't vampires.

"Zombies?" Xander asked and Angel nodded having the rod ready. The gang grabbed what they could to defend themselves with as the zombies attacked people ripping them apart and made their way into the kitchen to eat the living.

"Aim for the head!" Angel ordered as the A-Team had the rods and one zombie came after Angel and he swung the rod smashing it's head in. Joyce screamed seeing this. "Fight your way upstairs!" Angel ordered as other people started to as the zombies bit them and went after them. "Stay together!" Angel swung at another zombie and Joyce grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed at one in the head and screamed and couldn't believe she did that.

Then one zombie tackled Angel down and Joyce screamed seeing her son in danger. Angel held the rod out as the zombie bit down on it forcing its way to Angel. Angel held the zombie at bay but needed help and another came after him. He held that one away but it tried to lunge at him snapping at him. Angel managed to shove the zombie back and wanted to get up but he wasn't fast enough. He needed to help his group as the two zombies closed in. One got closer and then arrow went through its head.

Angel pushed that zombie off of him and shoved the rod into the other one's eye killing it. Giles came in reloading the crossbow and Angel rolled to his feet. Giles tossed the crossbow to Angel and Angel tossed Giles the rod and Giles swung it at another zombie. Angel fired at an oncoming zombie as Watcher and slayer were side by side once more.

"Upstairs go!" Angel yelled and the A-Team headed upstairs and then Joyce saw Pat but she was dead but still walking to her. Angel pushed his mom upstairs giving her no time to grieve. Angel stood at the top of the stairs seeing the zombies making their way up as everyone headed to Angel's room. Angel reloaded the crossbow and shot at a zombie and it fell tripping the other zombies. That should by some time. Angel got in and they shut the door. This wasn't good the dead will fight their way in.

"Now what?" Cordelia asked and the dead were going to come knocking on the door. It didn't take long as they heard the door being pounded on. Angel held up the crossbow ready but he was running low on arrows.

"The mask!" Giles explained. "The mask in Joyce's room it reanimates the dead. Don't let them get the mask, it'll bring back Ovu Mobani, a demon." The door was still being pounded on.

"It's not going to hold much longer." Xander informed everyone.

"Fight our way through." Angel laid down the plan. "Cover me and I'll destroy the mask." The gang nodded and as much as Joyce wanted to protest she knew she couldn't. Oz walked up to the door knowing this had to be timed right or they all die. "Now!"

Oz opened the door and Angel fired and ran as everyone ran to the zombies and forced them away. Joyce's door was closed and Angel rammed into it and was in. Angel looked up and saw the mask his mom hung up and he reached for it. Angel dropped the crossbow and smashed the mask against the wall and just in case he smashed the bits even more with his feet. Flashes of light happened everywhere and the place was empty.

Angel went into the hallway with his group seeing the zombies were gone. They all had their weapons ready following Angel as he held up the crossbow and went down the stairs slowly just to be sure he wasn't going to take any chances. He saw nothing but a trashed house. Xander, Oz and the rest of the A-Team fanned out across the house. Angel was at the front entrance, Xander went to the kitchen, Willow to the dining room. Xander went into the living room while Cordelia went to the back of the house and they looked around.

"Clear!" Angel yelled.

"Clear!" Xander yelled back.

"Clear!" Oz repeated.

"Clear!" Willow added.

"Clear!" Cordelia finished and they all came back to the living room. Angel lowered his crossbow looking around and then his mom rushed to him and hugged him. She pulled and it was slowly hitting her what her son could do and she was slowly accepting it.

Angel looked around to his friends seeing that they were safe. He then looked to the stairs and there was nothing there, she was gone. Xander walked up to Angel and they grabbed each other's hands and did a quick hug and Oz and Angel did like wise. Angel then hugged Cordelia and Willow and this was all of them saying sorry. They had to be together on this because what just happened without teamwork they would all be dead. Giles knew Angel was back for good and he smiled a little but there was one matter to clean up.

* * *

The next day Giles made it to Snyder's office. Snyder knew who Giles' was and rather not talk to him. Giles stood before the bat faced man's desk.

"I'd like to have a word with you." Giles was going to let the real Rupert out on this man.

"If the word is Angel then I have two for you. Good and riddance." Snyder smiled.

"That's three you dumb ass." Giles added but for Snyder that wasn't the point. "You can't keep him out of this school. You had no grounds of expelling him."

"I have grounds," Snyder smiled and Giles nodded.

"Angel is a minor and is in entitled to public education which you are denying because of your personal dislike. That does not," But Giles was cut off.

"Take it up with the city council." Snyder brushed him off.

"How about the state courts?" Giles asked and Snyder looked up. "You're powerful in the local circuits but I think I can make life very difficult for you, professionally speaking." Giles was trying to be reasonable at the moment but it was difficult. "Angel will be allowed back in." Snyder smiled at him.

"Sorry, not convinced." Snyder went to talk away but Giles grabbed him and shoved him against the file cabinet and Snyder thought he could move but Giles didn't even let him budge.

"Would you like me to convince you?" Giles was growing impatient. Snyder didn't say anything but something wasn't right about Giles.

* * *

That afternoon as class was going on Giles sat in his office studying and then looked seeing Angel standing there.

"How?" Giles asked not understanding how Angel got into the school when he wasn't allowed on the property.

"Being a slayer I've learned to sneak around and be real quiet when doing it." Angel explained and sat down and Giles knew Angel needed to talk about something.

"You don't have to explain why you left Angel, you needed time from something." Giles started but Angel shook his head no. He wasn't here to talk about why he ran away but something else.

"I keep seeing her Giles, Buffy," Angel started. "It started in my head, dreams and then about a month before I left LA I would see a figure standing outside the building across from me. And the night before last she was standing in front yard staring at me. I went out and followed her and she disappeared. Last night at the party she was standing on the stairway and just as the zombie's came she was gone." Angel finished and at first he thought he would feel stupid for saying that but it felt good.

"From what I gathered you killed Elizabeth and in turned you killed Buffy and it might be guilt." Giles suggested but the look on Angel's face meant that there was a little more.

"A good…demon named Lorne, who told me to come back said I would see her if started to stray away or if I was in danger. I saw her standing on my stairs just before the zombies came." Angel finished and Giles nodded.

"It's possible she's around guiding or…it's you guiding yourself." Giles added and Angel looked confused. "You can't understand something and you manifest into something you can. You know you're wrong or in danger but to help tell yourself that you project her." He finished and that was another way of seeing it.

"What if I'm not and she never leaves, it feels like I'm going crazy." Angel sounded concerned and Giles nodded.

"You're not going crazy Angel, you've been through more than your fair share. You're back and you're not alone anymore." Giles assured him. "Maybe soon she will disappear knowing you're on track or you understand yourself and she goes away." Angel set back in his chair thinking. "We've got long journey ahead of us all Angel but we're in this together." Angel smiled a little and nodded.

* * *

Buffy fell to the floor again and rolled onto her back. She was beaten badly and in tears. They only gave her small breaks and she was back to being ripped apart over and over again. She rolled back over and stood up again and walked away and kept walking. She was to suffer over and over, pay for the crimes she committed. She walked to the edge seeing the fire below. She turned around seeing Angel and teared up. He sent her here, she loved him and he sent her here. Buffy looked back to the edge and felt something in her hand and opened it up seeing the ring. It melted into blood and she jumped.

_**There's chapter 2. So, is Angel going crazy? Hoped you like the zombie bit, loved writing that whole scene. Once again there is more in the forum if you're interested. It's interesting to see how everything is playing out and how angry Angel is. He's not angry at one thing or person he's angrier at what has happened overall and how everyone doesn't understand.**_

_**Basically Angel has some issues that he needs to work out. He needs to get over Buffy but it's understandable how hard that is and what frustrates him is that no one else can understand it. What's next? Ah, yes Faith is next we all love Faith right? No? Maybe? Interested in seeing how the Angel/Faith relationship plays out in this alternate universe? So, you'll get a chapter in review and another sneak peak into chapter 3. So check that out also vote on my bio poll. Chapter 3 will get posted next week so stay tuned. Thank you for reading, comments and reviews are always welcomed. **_

_Chapter 3 White Horse _

"_What the hell is wrong with you!" Angel yelled. "I get it you maybe new at this but we do kill them!" Angel wanted her to leave._

"_I had him." Faith protested._

"_Yeah and you should have eight six the guy." Angel pointed out. _

"_Sorry you don't like to beat up vampires." Faith spat back._

"_Yeah and maybe you like it just a little too much." Angel got the last word in as he picked up the arrow. "First chance you always take them out never ever pass that up." He pointed the arrow at her and then reloaded his crossbow and went to collect the other arrows. _


	3. White Horse

Chapter 3 White Horse

_**A/N: This is an interesting chapter because we get Faith. Yes, good old Faith and from the preview I gave you at the end of Book 2 you can pick up the tension between Angel and Faith. Oh yes, their relationship will be very different, black and white, night and day. So Enjoy.**_

_When everything turns to black  
You don't know where to go  
You need something  
To justify your soul_

_Silence is broken_  
_Confidence is gone_  
_Everything you're holding on to_  
_Falls_

_All the people selling truths_  
_On every corner now_  
_The wait until the fear_  
_Has knocked you down_

_All the rules are changing now_  
_You're living in sin_  
_Everything around you is caving in_

_All you're holding on to_  
_Slipping like water through your hands_

_And you sing_  
_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Ya you sing_  
_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Far off in the distance_  
_Somewhere you can't see_  
_Allegiances have formed your destiny_

_Opposition all around_  
_Feeding off your soul_  
_Trying hard to swallow up you whole_

_And the demons all around you waiting_  
_For you to sell your soul_

_They're singing_  
_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_They're singing_  
_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Oh la la la la la_

_Oh la la la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_Song Black sung by Kari Kammel_

Another day of school was here but Angel has yet to start. While waiting whether he was going back to Sunnydale High or being homeschooled Willow kept him up to speed with class work. Later tonight was an away game that they were going to since it wasn't on the Sunnydale high school property. Today was a big day for the Seniors, a day all Seniors wait for next to graduation, off campus lunch. Willow stood on the last step before leaving the campus smiling.

"I'm giddy," Willow smiled and Oz nodded.

"I like you giddy, always have." He added.

"It's the freedom as Seniors we can go off campus for lunch. It's no longer cutting. It's legal heck it's expected." She smiled looking out. "It's a big step forward a Senior moment that has to be savored." Willow explained and Oz saw Xander and Cordelia walking to them holding hands. Willow was talking about leaving but it didn't mean she was actually going to do it. Oz linked arms with Willow and Xander took her other arm and dragged her. "Oh no I can't!"

"Oh yes you can." Xander walked with his sunglasses on with Cordelia smiling.

"What if it's trap?" Willow asked.

"It's not now relax as our ride is waiting." Xander assured her as a black mustang pulled up with Angel in it. "Damn, that's a sexy car."

"I like the purr." Oz added as Willow seemed to let up a little. She noticed how she and Oz along with Cordelia and Xander were holding each other. "Maybe we shouldn't be so cuddly around Angel."

"Oh, you mean how the only person he ever loved turned into a vicious killer and had to be put down like a dog?" Cordelia asked and she was ruining the happy moment.

"Can she cram complex issues into a nutshell or what?" Xander asked and the four put some distance between them as they got closer and Angel got out of the car. "Nice shades man." Xander added seeing Angel in some aviator sunglasses. "Shot gun!" Xander called out.

The A-Team stopped at a local diner and went in, got a table, ordered some food and now were eating on classic cheeseburgers and fries. It was really cool to be out having lunch like this. It opened up with them just being teens and good friends. They joked and laugh. Some fries were thrown at each other and there was clapping to jokes. Angel wasn't fully back but this was helping, he was surrounded by the people who loved him the most, his family.

"So, Snyder budge yet?" Xander asked finishing up his fries.

"Have a meeting tomorrow with the rat man." Angel answered drinking his coke.

"You'll get back in and then it'll be like old times." Willow smiled and then looked up seeing a girl walking in. "Oh, it's Carol, she likes you." Willow told Angel but she wasn't the only girl in school that liked him and now that he was deemed a bad boy and a Senior the line went out the door to date him. "She likes that thing you do with your mouth." Then everyone looked to her and then Willow caught herself. "No, not the bad thing I mean that half smile you do, you're supposed to stop me when I ramble." She turned to Oz.

"I like it when you ramble." Oz stated and Angel looked over to Carol as she went to sit with some people.

"She's cute," Xander started.

"Yeah," But the tone that Angel gave off meant that wasn't going to happen.

"Oh come on, you know you like it," Xander went at it and then Angel kicked him under the table and Xander laughed as it was supposed to be light tap but Angel was a slayer so Xander's laugh turned into a little bit of pain.

"So, after the game we going to the Bronze?" Cordelia asked and Angel shrugged.

"Not like I have homework." Angel meant yes.

Sunnydale won the game and the night at the Bronze felt like all was well. But when alone he felt lost. Angel was at the Bronze holding Buffy; she was in his arms as they danced. She then pulled away looking up at him and he looked down at her. She wasn't in white anymore. It was the same dress but red. Angel then saw a white horse walk into the Bronze and it stared at him. The white horse then walked away and he turned back to Buffy.

"I miss you." Angel whispered to her and she smiled a little looking up at him and they interlocked their fingers together. Just then they heard a clink and looked down seeing Angel's ring fell to the ground. Buffy pulled away and bent down and picked up and looking to Angel. A flash happened and it went to the day when he killed her. "I had to." He defended himself and she squeezed her hand so tightly that Angel saw blood in her hands.

"I loved you," She had tears in her eyes.

"Buffy," He went to embrace her and she backed away.

"Go to hell!" She yelled at him and the tears covered her face. "I'm there right now." Then blood came from her chest where Angel stabbed and her tears turned into blood.

Angel shot up in bed looking around his room. He looked at the time and sighed as the alarm just went off. He reached over and turned it off and then saw the ring on his finger. He took it off for a moment and sighed. She was in hell he knew that and a demon confirmed it. Angel got up putting the ring back on and looked out the window hoping to see her ghost or whatever it was standing there but all he saw was an empty lawn. Something made him uneasy about the dream. She was in red not white.

Angel went to his bookshelf and found the psychology book he had taken from Buffy's place. It was a psychology book on dreams, _The Subconscious Psychosis of Dreams._ Angel turned to the table of context and wanted to know the meaning of red and perhaps the meaning of something from going white to red. He flipped through the pages and found the meaning of colors.

'_White represents purity, perfection, peace, innocence, dignity, cleanliness, awareness, and new beginnings.'_ Angel read from the book and then looked up the color red. _'Red is an indication of raw energy, force, vigor, intense passion, aggression, power, courage, impulsiveness and passion. The color red has deep emotional and spiritual connotations.'_ Angel then remembered a white horse. Lately he sees the horse walking alone or Buffy is guiding it.

'_Angel walked down an empty hall hearing his footsteps echo. He looked behind him and the hall looked like it was going on forever behind him. When he looked forward again he saw Buffy all in white. He stopped as she started to walk to him holding reins of a white horse.'_

The white horse started to appear in his dreams about a week ago. Then last night was the first time Buffy was in red. Angel was skimming through some other pages and then found something. _'White Horse: Linked to instinct, purity and the drive of the physical body to release powerful and emotional forces, like rage with ensuing chaos and destruction.' _Could going from white to red with a white horse mean something? Was Buffy trying to tell him something beyond the grave through his dreams? Angel closed the book and sighed knowing he needed to get ready for the meeting. Afterwards he knew Giles would be on campus so maybe he could ask him about his dreams.

Angel headed into the school library and it was empty. He knew Giles was here because on the counter were jars of spices, herbs and extracts. Then Willow popped from behind the counter and smiled at Angel.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" She asked and Giles came from his office.

"I see Snyder has let you back in." Giles stated and Angel nodded and Willow clapped.

"I have to make up my last two tests from last year, get a recommendation from a teacher and not fall below a two point five GPA." Angel added.

"Is all that possible?" Giles asked sounding concerned.

"The last two test were English and History, I can do that blind folded. My last two History teachers loved me and GPA is a four point O." Angel answered and Giles nodded meaning there was no concern at all. "So, what's this science project?"

"It's a binding spell for Acathla." Giles answered.

"I thought Acathla was dormant?" Angel was confused and Giles nodded.

"Oh, yes he is but this will assure he remains so. Willow will read the incantations as prep the ingredients which since you are here," Giles took out a notepad. "Can you recount what happened that day when you closed Acathla?" And Angel's heart started to race.

"I, Elizabeth opened Acathla when you left, we fought, I overpowered her, ran a sword through her and sent her into the vortex." Angel answered. "Took like ten minutes or less."

"Ok," Giles wrote that down not asking anything further.

"Uh, Giles I do need to speak to you," Angel needed to understand his dreams and he looked to Willow who was just standing there. "Alone,"

"Oh, right, don't mind me, have to leave to met Oz anyways. See you at the Bronze tonight?" Willow asked and Angel nodded and she left.

"My dreams about Buffy have been changing and last night was the biggest." Angel started and Giles nodded. "All of my dreams about her have been like guiding me and being nice. Last night she told me to go to hell and last night was the first time she was in red and there was blood."

"Interesting," Giles was interested.

"Also the past week since coming a white hours has appeared in my dream. Sometimes she leads it sometimes it just walks around." Angel finished and Giles was thinking. "I looked up the colors and meanings in The Subconscious Psychosis of Dreams."

"You're reading that?" Giles asked.

"Its Buffy's book she has lots books some you might like, anyways I looked up the colors. White is purity and new beginnings and red is angry, passion. The white horse is physical emotions like rage." Angel was thinking as he talked and Giles was interested that he remembers so much from his dreams and that he was willing to try and understand their meanings. "She told me to go to hell and said she was there."

"Being sucked into Acathla she would be." Giles confirmed it. "Elizabeth was not a saint by any means. I do pity her because of her childhood. Her father was a drunk and abused her verbally and physically and most likely sexually." Angel didn't want to hear that last part but it made sense why most of her hate was put on men and why she hates.

"I was in a Hell dimension Giles," Angel started. "It was one I got out of but the demon in charge told me that Buffy was there too and he never heard screams like that." Now Giles was really interested. "How many dimensions of hell are there?"

"Dozens maybe more," Giles started. "Each dimensions is meant for a purpose based on the person. Hell itself as we know it, fire, brimstone is not at all what we think." Angel looked confused. "As the world believes Hell is actually not mentioned in the bible but a handful of times. We get our concept of Hell through great writers and poets like Dante Alighieri. Dante' Inferno describes Hell as having nine levels,"

Giles then started to walk and Angel followed him up the stairs. Giles had the book here in the library and if Angel was interested and wanted to read it he could. Angel wanted to know more because if he managed to get out of a hell dimension then maybe he can find a way to get Buffy out. He needed to find the one she was in first.

"Each level has a certain punishment according to what sin was caused," Giles found the shelf and took the book out and handed it to Angel. "You have limbo, lust, gluttony, greed, anger, heresy, violence, fraud and treachery. If Elizabeth is there then she's somewhere in the seventh to ninth." Giles sighed. "She was sucked into a Hell dimension on another plain and if what you said the demon telling you she was there or somewhere there then," Giles wasn't sure how upset Angel could get from this. "She's suffering great torment."

"But my dreams going from purity to anger?" Angel asked.

"If she's is returning in the manifestation as a dream and you are moving on, overcoming your guilt it might be her way or even your own that you don't want to let go." Giles finished and Angel nodded. Either it was Buffy getting mad that he was overcoming his grief or himself getting mad that he was and shouldn't be. "It's ok to let go."

Angel grabbed the drinks and headed over to some couches and saw Willow and Oz making out. Cordelia and Xander were dancing it was a typical night at the Bronze. Angel sat down and cleared his throat causing Willow and Oz to finally breathe again. He handed them their drinks and they touched glasses for a moment and took a sip.

"Passed your tests?" Willow asked and Angel nodded, they were easy and he had a feeling the teachers made them easy so he could pass.

"All caught up now I'm a Senior, wow we're Seniors." It was hitting Angel now that in less than a year he'll be graduating.

"I know," Willow sounded giddy then Cordelia and Xander came over.

"Check out slut-o-rama and disco Dave," She started and they all looked over seeing a girl, brown hair, brown eyes dancing very slutty like with a man dancing very well disco like. All of them kind of had to giggle at the guy's moves. But after sometime Angel started to pick up on something. His skills picking up vampires came back to him like riding a bike and he looked to his team. Slut-o-rama and disco Dave started to leave and Angel downed his cup and got up with his over coat floating behind him.

"Here we go," Xander added and the A-Team all filed behind him. They were officially back and it was time to save a girl and kill a vampire. They left the Bronze and went outside and heard something. Angel ran to it but saw the girl punch the vampire away. She didn't take off running either as the vampire went after her and she kicked him. She then turned to Angel.

"It's ok I got it, you're Angel right?" She asked and Angel didn't say anything as the vampire charged at her and grabbed her. She slammed her head against the vampire and smiled. "I'm Faith," She introduced herself and then threw the vampire to a fence.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say there's a new slayer in town." Oz added as they all watched Faith take down the vampire. Angel then tossed her a small stake and she caught it and staked the vampire. She turned around and walked to him smiling.

"Thanks," She then kept walking swaying her hips. Angel didn't know what to think about her at the moment as she headed back into the Bronze. He followed her and the gang followed him as they gathered back in their corner.

"You're a slayer?" Angel asked sitting down and she nodded. Cordelia already picked up on Faith's reaction to Angel, like all the girls she was undressing him with her eyes.

"Heard about you, first boy slayer find it kind of hot." She added smiling.

"What brings you to Sunnydale?" Angel asked, the last slayer that came he lost someone he loved and that slayer. She then reached for some chips that were on the table and shrugged at the answer.

"Ever notice how hungry and horny you get after slaying?" Faith asked and then everyone turned to Angel wondering if that was true.

"Sometimes I crave a burger when I'm done." And he left it at that.

"I get it." Cordelia called out and looked around. "Not the horny part. Angel you died for like two minutes and that called Kendra, Kendra died and now you're here." She looked to Faith.

"Thanks I didn't put two and two together." That was a dry sarcastic comment Angel made causing Faith to smile. She had that glint in her eye and she was falling for Angel right now. "Why are you here?"

"Watcher had a retreat and skipped out and came here to meet the famous boy slayer." She answered. "You're becoming a legend and I wanted the chance to meet the legend. Angel the first boy slayer. The one who killed the Master, the one who killed the infamous Elizabeth." Angel didn't like the last part but he ignored it. "Uses a bad ass crossbow yeah that's why I came." She smiled. "And it's true you used a bazooka once?"

"Yes," Angel answered.

"So let's play a game, what was your toughest kill?" Faith asked and Angel's mind raced back to the day he stabbed Buffy sending her to hell. That was his toughest kill by far and probably ever will be.

"Haven't had one yet." He lied but he didn't even know this person so she had no reason to know.

"Ok, so I get you guys are on the same page with vampires but what about werewolves?" Oz asked and Faith looked confused.

"Oz is one." Willow answered the confused look.

"As long as you don't come scratching at me I'm good." Faith answered and Oz looked better. "Five by five. Now those vampires they better get to DEFCON one because it's you and me now Angel. You and I are gonna have some fun." She smiled at him but he didn't think this job was for fun.

It was a Sunday and Angel tends to sleep until noon on a Sunday but with Faith here he brought her to Giles to meet and figure something out. Everyone seemed to like Faith but there was something about her he was reading and told him to keep his guard up.

"Well, you'll never be bored here Faith because this is Sunnydale home of the big brew and evil." Willow told the slayer as Angel sat in a chair. Giles then came over and handed Angel something.

"Not sure how big but two people have disappeared from the Sunset Ridge." Giles finished and Angel read the file.

"Guess you and I are patrolling tonight." Angel stated but he wasn't all that thrilled. He should be but he wasn't.

"Cool, see you tonight," And Faith left as Angel sighed and looked up at Giles.

"This new girl seems to have a lot of zest." Giles looked to Angel and he shrugged and put the papers on the table.

"Yup, she does," Angel didn't sound all that thrilled though and Giles picked up on it.

A new slayer in town wasn't the only odd thing occurring. At the broken down factory, which seems to be attracting vampires these days plots were being made in the dark. Angel and Giles burned parts of it down but there was a section still functional. A huge vampire sat at a table needing to know what was happening on the outside.

"Mister Trick, talk to me." The vampire demanded and a black vampire dressed in a very nice suit came over smiling. The vampire called Trick came over.

"This town, this street, wired with fiber optics." He sounded excited about it. "See we jack in a t-3, two hundred twenty five megs. We've got the whole world at our finger tips." Trick explained but the demon didn't seem interested. "If we stay local whether humans are jumpin' and the cotton is high, we live global." Trick smiled. "You know what I mean you get the hankering for blood of fifteen year old Filipinos, express air the next day."

"I want the blood of the slayer." The vampire demanded, that's all he wanted the blood of the slayer.

"Well, there's good news and bad with that." Trick sat down on a beat up sofa. "Rumor has it that this town already has a slayer…a male slayer too." The vampire looked up at him not understanding. "He's pretty good from the rumors, killed the Master and slayed Elizabeth the Scourge." The vampire growled a little. "Rumors hold true that makes two and not sure how that happened," The vampire got up looking furious.

"I don't care if there's a hundred slayers! I'll kill them all!" The vampire yelled. "She's going to pay for what she did to me." The vampire showed him his eye that looked like it was gouged out. "And the boy that'll just add to my reputation." The vampire growled.

"I'll run a check on every hotel and new rental in town, meanwhile until the sun goes down we hang tight." Trick assured him and then there was a knock and Trick put a glove on. "Food's here boys." He announced and before the pizza boy said anything Trick pulled him in and it was time to eat.

Angel came down the stairs of his house holding his coat as his mom started to put dinner away. Angel was hoping to leave now before Faith finds him. He should try to bond with her, get to know her, she was like him the only other slayer.

"Angel," He heard his mom call and he went into the kitchen. "Use you're tallness and muscles please?" She asked and Angel came in to put something up high and then there was a knock at the door. Joyce went to get it and Faith was standing there. "Can I help you?" She asked and Angel came over.

"I'm Faith, Angel didn't mention me?" She asked and Joyce looked to her son. Joyce let her in and Faith looked around the place.

"She's a slayer mom," Angel spoke up and Joyce's eyes widen and she smiled a little.

"Interesting." Joyce sounded intrigued by this. Angel signaled his mom with his eyes to go to the kitchen real fast.

"Be right back." Angel assured Faith as mother and son went into the kitchen. "Yes, she a slayer, yes there are two of us and yes we're about to patrol." Angel hoped that he answered all his mom's questions.

"Two slayers fighting is better than one." Joyce stated and Angel nodded slowly. "Unless," Joyce paused for a moment. "She could take over." He knew she was going to say that. When Kendra came around a small part of him thought about quitting but he didn't for reasons such as people out there count on him even if they don't realize it. He was given a duty because something chose him and he was going to honor it.

"Mom," Angel needed to get going.

"I mean she's good right." Joyce was now living in fear knowing her son was putting his life on the line every night.

"You're not getting a new slayer until the other one dies." Angel then realized what he just said but decided to continue knowing there was no going back. "There's only one slayer at a time."

"You died?" Joyce asked sounding in shock and she went pale. "When? How?" Angel slightly scoffed.

"Two years ago that night at the Spring Fling well I died in the sewers." Angel answered honestly. "I was dead for about two minutes but I did die."

"Who saved you?" Joyce asked so she can find that person and thank them.

"Bu…Buffy saved me." Angel didn't want to talk about and Joyce nodded seeing it.

"Angel, you died." Joyce repeated and it was hitting her that she lost her son for two minutes and Angel could see it. "You died," Angel walked over to her and hugged her. "I don't want you to die." And he felt her wanting to sob.

"I'm ok mom, I promise." He assured her and pulled away. "I got help now." Joyce nodded and smiled.

Angel and Faith walked the streets together not finding anything as he had his crossbow. He did miss his crossbow and he'll admit it. It looked scary enough to warn off evil things, it was quiet and got the job done. Faith liked the crossbow too it made him look very dark and mysterious. She liked how Angel carried himself and got a hint of a bad boy vibe but yet he had a good heart. Finding a man like that these days is hard.

"You seem uptight." Faith broke the silence as they walked down an ally. Angel looked to her but didn't answer the question. "I know you've been slaying for what three years now I get it you're the boss but I get this feeling a bottle in you needs some unscrewing or screwing for that matter." Angel brushed it off and wasn't going to open up to her. He'll be glad when her Watcher comes for her. "Is it the whole Buffy thing?" That made Angel stop dead in his tracks.

"Who told you about Buffy?" Angel demanded.

"You're friends. The gist I got was you fell in love with a vampire, you two got real close, did it to where she lost her soul and killed her." Faith summed it up but it wasn't that easy or simple. "Doing it with a vampire nice Angel." Angel was going to kill all his friends that was a private matter. "You find love and lose it and move on but you haven't yet. Maybe it's all that sexual frustration."

"You don't talk about Buffy anymore, not to me not to my friends. Buffy is off limits to you. You don't need to know everything about me, we're slayers and that's as far as this goes between us." Angel was stern as he towered over her.

"Wow, we are up tight and are you threatening me?" Faith asked with a smile folding her arms.

"Yeah I am. We may be slayers but from I was told we come off an assembly line, I can get another one." Angel was very upset right now and she wasn't helping just making it worse.

"You think you can take me? Kick my ass?" Faith was testing him and Angel brought up his crossbow.

"Don't have to." Which meant Faith better back down right now. Then Angel held up his crossbow and Faith stepped away and he fired and it went passed her and a vampire was dust. Faith turned around as Angel reloaded the crossbow and fired again. Angel vampire charged at Faith and she punched him down.

"We live for Kakistos Angel took out the rest of the vampires with little trouble and then turned to Faith and saw she was still beating the living hell out a vampire. He was subdued and should be killed. Angel walked over to her and kicked her away, stood over the vampire and fired at point blank.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Angel yelled. "I get it you maybe new at this but we do kill them!" Angel wanted her to leave.

"I had him." Faith protested.

"Yeah and you should have eight six the guy." Angel pointed out.

"Sorry you don't like to beat up vampires." Faith spat back.

"Yeah and maybe you like it just a little too much." Angel got the last word in as he picked up the arrow. "First chance you always take them out never ever pass that up." He pointed the arrow at her and then reloaded his crossbow and went to collect the other arrows.

The next day at school came and Angel burst into the library and into Giles' office. He was startled at Angel's grand entry and could tell his slayer was very, very upset.

After speaking to Giles about what happened and how Faith was slaying wrong he seemed to calm down a little.

"Angel, you and Faith have different fight styles. Yours is very direct and one-dimensional you find that moment, take it and move on. It's a good style means you don't let the opponent take a chance overpowering you. Faith may well, maybe she knows how to beat them down and then defeat them." Giles wasn't siding with either one although he favors Angel's methods. Angel sighed and rubbed his temples.

"She brought up Buffy, made seem like it didn't matter." Angel added.

"She never knew Buffy you need to give her the benefit of the doubt on that. She was repeating what she heard." Giles added. "I know Buffy is not an easy conversion and it's a sensitive topic for you but if you two are going to be working together then you have to work…together." He didn't know how to end that last part. "Anything about the vampires?"

"One told me he lived for toast, he lived for kissing toast." Angel said but the way he said he knew he wasn't pronouncing it right. He was in total slayer mode at that moment so remembering what a vampire says isn't the first thing he thinks to remember. "Or maybe it was taquitos?" Angel looked confused.

"You mean Kakistos?" Giles asked and Angel nodded.

"Not good right?" Angel asked and he knew it.

"Kakistos is Greek, it means the worst of the worst. It's also the name of a vampire so old his hands and feet are cloven." Giles answered and yes it was bad.

"Got a strange feeling that he and Faith are connected." Angel added.

"You sure?" Giles asked going through some books.

"I don't believe in coincidences and leprechauns…for some reason." Meaning Angel felt something.

"You're Irish and don't believe in leprechauns?" Giles asked sound confused.

"Half Irish, mom is middle American." Angel added and Giles nodded but didn't understand the last part. "Leprechauns aren't real right?"

"As far as I know no they are not. Well, I'll do research on Kakistos." Giles spoke up. "I'll try to get a hold of Faith's Watcher and you need to ask Faith if she knows of Kakistos and why he maybe here." Angel nodded and stood up to start his day and oh boy it was going to be a long one.

Night came around and Angel had a bone to pick with Faith as he found her hotel room. He knocked and she answered. She could tell he wasn't pleased about something but then again he seemed to always be upset.

"What brings you here?" Faith tried to sound happy as Angel pushed his way in.

"Kakistos brings me here." Angel answered and when he faced Faith her eyes widen. "Take it you know him. Its funny how he gets here right around the same time you do. You brought him here? Also your Watcher found out she's dead. Now I'm not good at this but I'll try to connect the dots. Kakistos kills your Watcher, you try to kill him fail, run away and now brought him to my town."

"Your town?" Faith asked with a scoff and Angel started to walk closer to her and she backed away.

"Yeah, this is my town, I'm the boss, I run this place, you don't like it then get out and take Kakistos with you." Angel made the conditions clear. "You play by my rules here, put up or shut up and leave." Angel had backed her up into the corner. Faith pushed Angel slightly away and started to pack. "Running won't do anything, I know I've tried."

"Doesn't matter." She started to pack.

"If you just relax I can help." Angel offered. "We don't have to fight alone in this." Angel set the rules but he knew how valuable it would be to have her. Faith didn't say anything and opened the door to leave but stopped. Angel looked over and saw a huge vampire smiling.

"Faith," The vampire growled. Angel was glad he brought his crossbow with and shot at one of Kakistos' men and he kicked the door closed and locked it.

"No! No!" Faith yelled and Angel grabbed her as they ran to the bathroom and he kicked the window out. He helped Faith out and then he followed. Angel grabbed her arm and pulled her along as they ran.

"Pick it up Faith! Cry later!" Angel yelled, he wasn't trying to sound cold but it was true. They ran down an ally and jumped through some broken down pieces of wood and Angel shot up and held out his crossbow ready to fire. "What happened Faith?" He asked her still holding up the crossbow.

"He, he killed her, he killed my Watcher. I was there." Faith was catching her breath. "I saw what he did and I wanted to kill him but I couldn't so I ran." She sobbed and Angel lowered his crossbow and looked to her.

"Slayer rule number one, don't die and it was ok to run." He assured her and she nodded wiping some tears away. "Slayer rule number two, don't get mad just get even." She nodded. "There's two of us now."

"Oh god," Faith saw something and Angel looked behind him. "This is his place." She sobbed and Angel looked around and now it hit him. They were in part of the factory that wasn't burned. This sort of helped since he knew his way around just a little. "He led us here."

"Faith look at me," He put his hand on her cheek. "Look at me, focus, stay alive in here." He then pointed to his head and then put his hand over his heart. "And in here." She nodded and then looked over seeing some vampires. "Go!" Angel pushed her and he followed running right behind her. They came to a room and two vampires jumped out and Angel jumped over Faith and fired at one killing it. Another vampire came out and Angel rolled to the ground and went to fire but it kicked his crossbow away. Angel took out a stake and took him out.

Then Kakistos came out and Faith couldn't hold it together and started to sob. She picked up a pole and went to hit him but he grabbed her wrist and tossed her. Faith got up and started to run as Kakistos followed smiling. Angel jumped to his feet and grabbed a vampire shoving her back and staked her. Angel rolled to the ground and grabbed his crossbow and fired at the last vampire and then went after Kakistos and Faith. He held up his crossbow checking his corners.

Faith wanted to hide and get out as she ran around the factory. She kept as quiet as possible as she snuck around Kakistos hunted her. Faith backed up into someone and she wanted to scream as a mouth covered hers.

"Shh," She heard Angel hush her. He let go and pushed her along through the dark factory and she didn't want to leave his side. If he can kill the Master and kill Elizabeth then he knew what he was doing. She's been slaying for three months he's been slaying for three years she needed to trust him. "We're going to play a little game." Faith nodded.

Kakistos looked around for Faith. He wanted to kill her first and then the boy slayer. He had plans for the boy slayer; string him up to show all the future slayers that they meant nothing. Just then he heard something and smiled as he thought he was nearing in on Faith. He couldn't wait to drain her dry. He rounded a corner and came to a wall and then felt something in his back. He turned around and saw Angel standing there reloading his crossbow and fired again. This happened with the Master, both were so old it would take more than an arrow even a stake. Angel fired again and Kakistos laughed as he made his way to Angel.

"Now!" Angel yelled and fired one more round and Faith jumped out with a huge two by four and rammed it into Kakistos. He looked down in shock and was dust. Faith looked to the empty spot to the thing that killed her Watcher. Angel would have gone in blind rage too if someone ever killed Giles. "You hungry?" Angel asked and Faith nodded.

"Starved." She answered and they left the factory.

In the library Giles announced to the A-Team as they all sat around except for Faith, she was at her hotel room sleeping, that Faith was going to stay here until a new Watcher is found. While Giles was speaking Angel realized that Faith overcame something last night yet she pulled through it. Even though her words were harsh to him maybe it was time to move on from Buffy. Maybe his dreams were telling him to he just wanted to hold onto something, but to what? She was gone forever and there was nothing he could do.

"Buffy was cured," Angel started and everyone looked up at her. Giles took his glasses off and Willow's jaw dropped. "She…she came back before I killed her. I was about to take her out and something went through her." Angel paused as everyone was finally getting that last piece of information that he was holding onto. "She wasn't Elizabeth anymore, she was Buffy again. But, but it was too late and I…I had too. So I told her I…I loved her then I kissed her. Then I killed her." No one knew what to say. "Been holding that back for a long time. But it worked Willow, just to late." Angel then left the library and they knew he needed to be alone.

Willow knew it worked she felt it pass through her but why didn't save Buffy? Did Angel not know? Did he not stall her long enough? There was another secret someone was hiding at this table but he wasn't going to speak up.

"Giles," Willow felt guilty that she caused some of this. If she had left it alone then maybe he would have just killed Elizabeth. "I know you don't like me playing with magic but I need to help with this binding spell." She insisted.

"There is no spell, I knew something was on his chest and there was." Giles headed to office. The spell wasn't real it was Giles' way to get Angel to talk for his own sake. Everything was on the table, the dreams and the death and now he can really move, he can let go.

Angel saw the outside of the mansion and sighed. He slowly made his way into the main room where it all happened and the flood of memories hit him. He fought back the tears as he was finally facing his nightmares and dreams. He stood over the spot where she came back to him, where he held her, where he kissed her and where he killed her. Angel knelt down touching the floor and sighed.

"I'm sorry, you saved my life but I couldn't save yours. Please…please forgive me. I thought there would be more time. I thought I could save you, make it right again between us but it was too late. I'm sorry, I love you Buffy. I miss you but…its time." He then kissed his hand and then placed it on the ground. "Good bye," Angel stood up and took in a deep breath and sighed looking around the dark place. He started for the exit and never wanted to come back.

Three am on the Hell Mouth meant anything can happen. Most people were asleep at this hour. Three am came around and something shook in the mansion off of Crawford street. A bright light appeared and it seemed to spew something from it. A body landed hard on the floor covered in sweat and steam from the heat of hell. The body of a woman coughed and rolled over to her side and opened her eyes but barely. She didn't recognize this place, she didn't even know who she was as she looked around. She got up to her knees and felt the need to feed, she was hungry.

_**Buffy's back! This is a game changer and I've changed quite a bit on how things are going to happen. Hope you like the tension between Angel and Faith and how he's probably hoping to get a replacement slayer. Angel is very different to Faith than Buffy was, I like it. And yes Angel looking up hell is his way on trying to find Buffy. So with that there's a deeper look into the chapter in the forum with a longer look to chapter 4. I know you're dying for more and it's coming soon. I'll update once I finish typing up chapters 15 and 16 which will be sometime next week so hang in there. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_Chapter 4 From Hell and Back_

"_Right, right," Giles took his glasses off and rubbed his forehead. "Please don't, don't be alarmed,"_

"_What's the apocalypse now?" Angel assumed._

"_No, no it's not that it's murder." Giles answered and Angel folded his arms across his chest. _

"_That's bad but it's something we deal with all the time." Angel reminded his Watcher. _

"_It happened last night, a student was found in the woods, Jeff Walken." Giles stared and Oz's eyes widen._

"_Jeff?" Oz asked making sure he heard right. "I knew him…he was?" Oz then got quiet so the murder was close to home. Angel hated that feeling that someone that was killed was friend to his friends. _

"_He, he was mauled and," Giles didn't want to put too much detail into it. "He was torn apart." _


	4. From Hell and Back

Chapter 4 From Hell and Back

_**A/N: Yes I said I wasn't going to post this chapter until chapters 15 and 16 were done but I know you all wanted this chapter. It's a good one and I think you'll like the end. So enjoy it. **_

_My man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea._

_My man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea._

_Well no one told me about her  
The way she lies  
Well no one told me about her  
How many people cried_

_My man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea._

_My man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea._

_Well no one told me about her  
The way she lies  
Well no one told me about her  
How many people cried_

_But it's too late to say you're sorry  
How would I know?  
Why should I care?  
Please don't bother to find her  
She's not there_

_My man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea. _

_My man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea. _

_My man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea._

_Well no one told me about her  
Well no one told me about her  
How many people cried_

_But it's too late to say you're sorry  
How would I know?  
Why should I care?_

_Please don't bother trying to find her  
She's not there  
She's not there_

_Song About Her sung by Malcom Mclaren_

'_One night after supper the lay dog turned up a snow shoe rabbit. The dog laid down low to the race, his body-flashing forward leap by leap. He was sounding…'_

The full moon brings the animal out in us and a full moon on the Hell Mouth means anything is a go. A full moon also meant Oz was a werewolf and locked away in the library. It's dangerous to keep him locked up in the school but until they can find another place that's where he'll stay. Staying with him to not only keep him company but to watch him was Willow. Oz was pretty calm at the moment, pacing a little and had low growl but it didn't bother Willow. While here she was going to get some work done.

"Nature and the parts of nature that were deeper than he," Willow read The Call of the Wild out loud to help pass by time for her and Oz. "Going back into the wombs of time the rabbit could not," But Willow jumped back as Oz seemed upset and banged against the cage. He would growl when he the word rabbit, maybe he doesn't like rabbits. "Ok, uh maybe we should try a less stimulating passage." Willow suggested as she flipped through the book and the library doors opened as Xander walked.

"Private Harris reporting for Oz watch." He announced walking in wearing his pajamas, carrying some snacks and a huge mug of coffee. He sat his stuff down on the table and wanted to go to bed but someone needed to be here so Oz didn't take himself out on a walk without a leash. "Call of the Wild, aren't we reading the cliff notes version?"

"Some of us are," Willow answered meaning no they should all be reading the book. "It'll help you stay awake and plus it's good, it's very wolfie. Seems to sooth a savage beast." But then Willow pulled Xander aside and whispered. "Except the parts about rabbits." Then Oz growled and banged on the cage. "Seems to make him…over excited, ok," They were at the table ready to exchange notes and keep the night watch going. "He had his two o'clock feeding and after sunrise if he forgets where his clothes are they're on top of the file cabinet in his cage."

Willow had this down path for the most part. Since Oz changed into a werewolf she's been taking care of him. She knows how to feed him and knows certain cues. Her hope is someday she can control him a little more, not make him into a pet but calm him.

"Oh, I put the towels up for privacy." She added grabbing her things.

"Oh, don't worry I can hand the Oz full Monte," Xander said but then realized what Willow meant. "I mean handle, not handle like flesh to hand handle." Xander corrected himself and Willow smiled.

"It's not for you its for me. Still getting use to half a Monte." Willow grabbed her things and Xander smiled but then the smile went away.

"Half?" Xander asked. "Which half?" And Willow smiled as she started to walk away.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She then looked to the cage seeing Oz pace. "Be a good boy and I'll see you in the morning." And she left. Xander then walked to the cage and crotched down as Oz in werewolf form looked him.

"Alright wolfman, you just be calm and we'll be just fine." Xander laid out the terms and then he walked to the table, sprawled out and went to sleep.

The moon was giving off plenty of light for the two slayers as they patrolled. Some of the tension between them was gone after Kakistos was killed. But Angel had a feeling that the tension would always be there because this was unnatural, two slayers at one time. They aren't supposed to exist together. But two slayers meant twice the kills. Faith was taking a liking to Angel; he was handsome, strong, smart and a fighter. Maybe they could get along on more levels as time passes.

"Ever catch anyone out here you know doing it?" Faith asked him and he rather ignore that question as he had his crossbow with him. Faith seemed to really like talking about sex.

"No," He answered her. "There's a place in the woods on the other side of town." Faith really wanted to suggest to him that they should go out there together and maybe "check in" on things.

"So, no girlfriends yet?" She asked, she wanted to know if he was interested in anyone so she knew what kind of girl he liked. She wasn't going to change for him but at least she knew who the competition was.

"Nope," Angel was not interested in dating what so ever, been there, done that and he wasn't doing it again. Most big breaks ups guys and girls will swear one another off but with Angel it would hold true. It's not because he's a teen it's because he grew up too quick and the love for Buffy and the loss he endured he couldn't do it again. If he loved another and it that was taken then he might not survive it again. Killing Buffy when he lied to her telling her it was all going to be ok, in the end when she died so did a part of him. He knows his duties now, he's died before, he knows what's out there and by knowing he won't love again.

"It's a shame, you're cute." Faith added as they walked. "Well, for me sworn off man handling," That was lie she was ready for Angel but maybe if she down played they could get closer. "Men, anything worse?"

"I can hear you." Angel added and she smiled.

"Nope, men are just beast, wild animals." She kept going as they walked.

In another part of town a man ran for his life. He wasn't sure if he would run any faster or how long he can keep up the pace. His foot caught a root in the woods and he tripped and crawled on the ground and saw something jump out at him. It pinned him down and torn the flesh from his neck, ripping him apart for fresh blood. It only took minutes and he was dead.

The next day school was in full swing. Angel was finishing up his notes in class and it just felt good to be back in school and being a Senior. He was already looking into colleges but would probably stay local even with Faith here. Giles hinted if Angel decided to go away he would follow and Faith would stay here and fight. Giles was excited for Angel to go to college and brought some pamphlets to look at. Angel had a perfect GPA so he could go to any university in the country. Willow could too and who knows may they'll both go together.

The bell rang and it was lunchtime as Angel and Willow left class. Because of their grades Angel and Willow were put into advanced placement classes. The honor's classes were too easy for them. Plus these advance classes were college level and in April if they pass the advance placement tests they would be award a full semester's worth of college credit. If they didn't then the first semester of college would be a breeze.

"Ok, so," Willow started discussing to Angel about the biology, this course was a college course so more was involved than just taking notes. They talked when Oz met up with them smiled hearing two smart talk.

"I like it when you talk plants." Oz added and then they ran into a couple. "Hey Pete, hey Debbie," He greeted. "Nice flowers."

"Pete got them for me." Debbie sounded happy and they walked away. Angel tracked them a little and Willow knew Angel enough to know he was up to something.

"Something wrong?" She asked and the look on his face meant he wasn't sure yet if there was. Angel kept walking to library to check in on Giles. When they got there Giles came out of his office with Xander looking a little upset and concerned.

"We have to check and recheck any possible avenue." Giles continued the conversion with Xander as Angel dropped off his bags along with Willow and Oz. Something was wrong to say the least.

"It's a waste of time I was here all night." Xander stated and Angel cleared his throat.

"Mind filling me in?" Angel asked and both Xander and Giles looked up.

"Right, right," Giles took his glasses off and rubbed his forehead. "Please don't, don't be alarmed,"

"What's the apocalypse now?" Angel assumed.

"No, no it's not that it's murder." Giles answered and Angel folded his arms across his chest.

"That's bad but it's something we deal with all the time." Angel reminded his Watcher.

"It happened last night, a student was found in the woods, Jeff Walken." Giles stared and Oz's eyes widen.

"Jeff?" Oz asked making sure he heard right. "I knew him…he was?" Oz then got quiet so the murder was close to home. Angel hated that feeling that someone that was killed was friend to his friends.

"He, he was mauled and," Giles didn't want to put too much detail into it. "He was torn apart."

"Vampire?" Angel asked.

"Me," Oz stepped in.

"No not you, wolf you but not you." Willow insisted and Giles sighed.

"No, not you, not wolf you either." Xander was getting upset. "This room was secured, cage was locked," Xander walked into the cage and looked up. "Window…was opened." Everyone then piled into the room looking to the window. It just big enough for Oz in werewolf form to climb out of. "I was here though ok might have rested my eyes once in a while,"

"How-long-did-you-rest-your-eyes?" Giles asked and looked to Xander. Xander looked around and did a slow shrug. "Damnit!"

"Ok," Angel stepped in. "Everyone just…relax ok." Angel was maturing quickly. He learned that if you wanted answers you had to be relaxed and calm and clear headed. "We don't know anything." Oz looked crushed and angry at himself. "We're going to go to the morgue and see for our self ok." That was a start.

"It could be something else as well, another werewolf, a demon." Giles added. "Angel you patrol the woods, we'll go the morgue and I'll have Faith come in to watch Oz tonight and I know she won't fall asleep." He glared at Xander saying the last part.

Night was here and Angel walked the woods with his crossbow. He hoped it was another werewolf or something he could kill. He knew it couldn't be Oz but if it was it wasn't his fault he has no control when he turns. Angel looked around in the night hoping to find something to clear Oz. But as he walked he felt it. Something was stalking him, hunting. Angel kept walking and had his finger on the trigger ready to fire. Then he saw it.

Angel pointed the crossbow but this thing was fast as it darted across his line of vision. Angel then chased after it and came to a small clearing and looked around. Angel turned around to fire but whatever it was knocked him to his back and he rolled over and his jaw and heart dropped. Buffy was before him. She covered in mud and blood. She wore a big shirt that she stole from somewhere and she low to the ground. She was calculating ready to spring at him as she growled. Angel couldn't use his crossbow, he wouldn't he was just have to subdue her some how.

"Buffy?" He asked and she continued to growl. "Buffy, it's me, it's Angel, do you remember me?" He asked getting up slowly trying to show he meant no harm. Buffy then sprinted to him ready to attack. Angel grabbed her and didn't want to do this but slammed her down as she growled and thrashed around. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He repeated over and over and grabbed a rock just slightly bigger than his hand and smashed on her head. Buffy was out and Angel backed away staring at her in shock.

Angel reached for his crossbow and got up quickly holding it to her as she didn't move. His mind had to be playing tricks on him, no way was she back. Angel held the crossbow out looking down at her, what if this was just in his head? Angel knelt down and reached out and gently pushed some hair out of her face and he could feel her. In his wake states seeing her he couldn't feel her. Angel put the sling of the crossbow on him and slung it behind him and picked Buffy cradling her in his arms and left the woods.

He made it back into the mansion knowing he could keep her hidden here for the time being. Angel set her down on a table and now he needed to lock her up so she couldn't get out. Angel set his crossbow down and knew he had to work fast because she was only going to be out for so long. Angel looked around the place; it was empty for the most part. He then headed up the flight of stairs and down a hall where the bedrooms were.

All but two were empty, the master room, which was probably hers, and then another room, which probably belong to Spike Drusilla. He saw Drusilla's dolls on a chest and then he kicked the chest's lock and it opened. Angel looking side seeing chains. Vampires liked to be tortured during certain things. Angel found some chains and they would work. He grabbed the key and headed down stairs and found a place to wrap the chains around.

Angel went to the table and grabbed Buffy and laid her on the ground next to the wall put the chains around her wrists and everything was ok…for now. Angel then ran to where the kitchen was and saw a cloth and picked it up. There wouldn't be running water but outside in the garden there was a fountain that had water coming in from a stream. Angel wet the cloth and went inside and started to clean up Buffy's face.

She started to stir and the growled and tried to lung at Angel. He scooted away as she hissed and growled at him but the chains kept her at bay. Angel wanted to cry seeing her like this, like a wild animal.

"Buffy?" He asked but she didn't even look to him she just looked around. She seemed so lost and confused. "Buffy?" He asked again. "Elizabeth?" Again no real response just grunts and growls. Angel stood up and she started to track him as he walked over to what looked like a burnt spot in the room. Something burned the ground. He looked back to Buffy as she was pulling her chains wanting to break free. She was wearing herself doing in and then gave up resting on the floor. Angel walked over to her just to be sure he wasn't crazy, there was only one way to know.

Angel walked into the library as Faith had music blasting. She looked up seeing him and turned the stereo off and hopped off the table. She noticed his look; he looked like he saw a ghost.

"Couldn't sleep, you can take the night off." Angel didn't give her any room to say anything as he set down his crossbow.

"Ok, well Oz seems ok," She informed him and he nodded. "I'll do a sweep before I turn in." Angel nodded again as Faith left and once she was gone he went to work.

Morning arrived and Giles came into the library and saw Oz was asleep in his cage. He unlocked the cage sipping his morning tea. But then he noticed Angel was here. Angel was asleep on the stairs with a book next to him. Not only that but the cards informing to find certain books.

"Angel?" Giles asked and knelt down and gently shook him. Angel woke up looking confused and it took him a moment to realize where he was. "Demon dimensions and Acathla?" Giles asked and Angel sat up. "What's this about? Buffy?"

"I just, I'd like to know more that's all, had a…dream about her last night." Angel sort of lied but again sort of told the truth. "I still keep dreaming about Buffy, vivid dreams." Giles nodded. "Last's night was…it was very vivid. I had a dream she came back." And then Giles sat next to him.

"I had dreams that after Jenny was killed I dreamed that I saved her and she was still alive." Giles explained and Angel was silent.

"Buffy came back and…could that happen?" Angel asked and Giles looked confused wondering how to answer.

"No one has ever returned from a demon dimension and if she did mostly like she'd be a monster." Giles answered him truthfully. "Once the gates close there is no coming and I can't imagine how or why she would."

"Why would we she come like an animal?" Angel asked.

"From what is known about those dimensions are well they brutal in torment. You know time moves differently too, she could be down there and hundreds of years have already passed." Giles paused as Angel listened. "It would take someone with extraordinary will and strength to survive that kind of pain and even retain any resemblance of self."

"So if she came back it wouldn't be worth it?" Angel asked trying to understand if he should to help her or put her out of her misery for good.

"Maybe not," Giles added looking to his slayer. "There are two types of monsters, one can be redeemed well more importantly wants to be redeemed."

"The other?" Angel asked him and Giles looked back down putting his glasses on.

"The void of humanity, they can't respond to reason or love." Giles finished and then Willow walked in with doughnuts.

"Thought Faith was on duty?" She asked setting the box on the table as Watcher and slayer got up and came over. Oz was coming out of the cage.

"So?" Angel asked meaning was the body mauled by Oz or could it have been Buffy?

"I don't know yet." Willow answered and that wasn't comforting at all.

Angel went back to the mansion not caring about school right now. He went in and Buffy was still chained up and laying on the floor. Angel walked over to her and got on the floor to get a closer look at her as she didn't move. Her lips were moving like she was talking but nothing came out. Her eyes were opened and Angel stared at her.

"Buffy?" He asked but she didn't respond to him. "You shall not be afraid of the terror by night," Angel started in a soft voice hoping that maybe she could remember. "Nor of the arrow that flies by day," He remember the whole psalm especially her favorite parts. "Nor of the pestilence that walks in darkness," And again nothing. "Nor of the destruction that lays waste at noonday." He waited and she still lay there and he felt completely defeated. "I'm sorry but I will make this right I promise." He then slowly reached out wanting to touch her. His fingertips barely touched her cheek and she growled and went to lung at him.

Angel scooted back as she thrashed around a little and then retracted and huddled by the wall. Angel sat there feeling guilt wash over him. He caused this, she was like this because of him and then something caught his eye on her finger a silver ring. Angel reached and pulled out his necklace hidden under his shirt seeing the cross, medal and ring. Somehow she kept hers maybe it was a sign. Angel laid out on the floor for a moment trying to not let his emotions get to him.

"I'm sorry," He couldn't help but sob. This was his fault he knew this was his all his fault. What if he had to kill her again? Could he do it? Did he have it in him?

Angel was back in the library with the rest of the A-Team and some new news was found. Earlier today a teacher at the campus was killed at his desk. He clocked in for work so this wasn't an overnight job. Someone here killed him and for Angel meant it wasn't Buffy or Oz.

"This creature is brutal." Giles finished explaining to the team. "Mister Platt was well pureed from the coroner's statement. But if this occurred during the time they said it occurred then,"

"He was killed during the day." Faith finished.

"Yes!" Willow cheered and then looked around realized how that might have come across. "I mean no yes for the teacher but because Oz didn't do it."

"Well, the task now is to determined what sort of killer we are dealing with," Giles sat down. Oz was ruled out but not Buffy well not completely but Willow mentioned the same type of injuries on Jeff were found on mister Platt so, so far Buffy was not the killer either. "We have two victims Jeff Walken and mister Platt do any of them share something in common?"

"You're thinking this is a serial normal killer?" Angel asked and Giles nodded slowly.

"Wow, something more normal…ish," Cordelia added looking around.

"Debbie," Oz sounded like he just had an ah ha moment. "Debbie and Chris were friends and mister Platt is the school psychologist she was seeing him." Oz finished. "I just saw Debbie and…she had a black eye said she fell." Angel then stood up knowing who gave her the black eye.

"What if it's boyfriend Pete sees Jeff taking too much of a liking for Debbie." Angel suggested to the group. "Abusers are sometimes worse than a monster."

"We need to find them." Giles grabbed his jacket as everyone filed out except Oz he went into the cage to lock himself up for the night. Angel was taking this matter a little more personally. Buffy was abused when she was young so if someone was abusing a girl like Pete was to Debbie then Pete had another thing coming.

Angel and Willow found Debbie walking and when she saw them she started to walk away. Willow and Angel caught up to her and yes she had a nice shiner on her eye.

"You can lie all you want but I know who did it and people are dying because of it." Angel was direct with it.

"Pete would never hurt anyone." Debbie insisted to them.

"If this were any other time I'd say sure keep the secret and tell you there's a hotline you can call but it's not." Angel sounded very direct but soft about this.

"It's not his fault, he's not himself when he gets like this." Debbie defended her boyfriend.

"No man should ever hit you." Angel told her and Willow smiled a little.

"It is me, I make him crazy and loves me so much that he goes crazy and does what he does." Once again Debbie was in self-denial.

"Debbie no," Willow jumped in because this was serious.

"Debbie, Jeff and mister Platt were murder, mauled like an animal attacked them. What is Pete?" Angel asked and she shook her head no and began to walk away but Angel got in front of her. "No, we're talking about this don't defend him he doesn't need it."

"I didn't ask for help." She stammered.

"And if he kills you?" Willow asked.

"Debbie, please we don't have much time." Angel begged her. This could save more people and maybe even save herself.

At the mansion Buffy was growing antsy, it was turning into night and she wanted out. She pulled on her chains trying to break free but something else was calling to her and it wasn't blood. She pulled on the chains grunting and growling. The small bar, which the chain was wrapped around, started to bend and with one good pull it broke. Buffy got up and looked around. She still had the chains but she was free. She took off into the night.

In the library Oz began to pace feeling it and then heard the doors open. He looked out to see who it was and it was Pete. Pete looked upset as he got the door.

"Since when do you think you can touch my girl?" Pete asked in an angry tone.

"Pete, this is a bad time." Oz warned him but he got closer.

"Guess you didn't think about that when you put the moves on my girl!" Pete yelled and then his faced changed and he ripped the door opened and grabbed Oz. He threw Oz to the ground and went to punch him. Oz kicked him away and stood smiling just a little as the werewolf came put. Pete saw the werewolf charge at him and it bit his arm. Just then Angel and the rest of the gang came in. The werewolf looked up as Giles ran to get the tranq gun. But now there were two monsters loose. Werewolf Oz took off as Giles handed Angel the gun. Angel then tossed the gun to Faith.

"You get the puppy," Angel ordered and went after Pete. Debbie followed him while everyone else went after Oz. Angel chased after Pete but then lost him. He had a feeling if he found Debbie then Pete wasn't far away.

Angel left the school and went into tracking mode. Pete wasn't a demon but he was something and he found a clue, blood. Oz put a nice mark on him and now Angel had a trail to follow. Angel then heard a loud scream and he ran to it. Angel jumped and went through a glass window and rolled to the floor and looked up. He was too late as he made his way to Debbie. He checked for a pulse but there was nothing, her neck was snapped. Just then he was picked up and thrown across the room. Angel got up and blocked Pete.

"It's your fault!" Pete yelled and then grabbed Angel and threw him again. Angel skid across the place and hit a shelf and it fell on him. He was trying to get out and then Pete grabbed him again and punched him hard. Pete pulled Angel out of the rubble and punched him again and Angel went to the floor. Pete reached out to grab him and Angel kicked him back and then there was a familiar growl. Angel rolled over and saw Buffy standing there in her demon form. In flash she was before Pete.

Pete made a bad mistake to attack Angel and even greater mistake thinking he could punch Buffy. She grabbed his hand and threw him to the ground causing it to crack. Pete rolled over to get up and Buffy threw the chains around his neck and yank it violently and with a quick snap he was dead. Buffy grunted as she stood up getting the chains off of him. Angel slowly stood ready to subdue Buffy again. She looked around and then her demon face changed back to her human face. Vampires changed that way for show, extreme emotions or to feed. She morphed back to human form and her eyes seemed to change. They went from this blindness, this confusing to her green eyes. It was like she was finally seeing him.

"A…Angel?" She asked and his heart dropped. "Angel?" She asked again and tears started to fill in her eyes. She ran to him and he still couldn't move but somehow embraced her as she jumped into his arms. Angel stood there in complete and utter shock it was like an out of body experience. Then finally it hit him as they were both falling slowly to the ground and she sobbed in his arms. He let some tears slip and pulled her closer.

"It's ok," He whispered. "It's ok, I'm here," He couldn't help himself and quickly kissed her head and held her tighter as she continued to sob. She was shaking and he took off his jacket with her arms still wrapped around him tightly and put it over her. She pulled away looking at him and he cupped both her cheeks praying this wasn't a dream. Angel then picked her up to get her out of here before the rest of the gang found her.

It would be morning soon. Angel went back to the school telling the group Pete killed Debbie and that he killed Pete. The last part was a lie though. Once that was sorted out he went back to the mansion and Buffy still hadn't moved. She was sitting on the little table right where he left her. She seemed almost in a catatonic state but would track him. Angel was hard at work as he had buckets of hot water. He had a few towels with some soap, shampoo and conditioner.

Angel led Buffy upstairs to the master room and into the bathroom. The plumbing wasn't set up so no running water that's what the buckets were for. He also had a drinking cup so he wouldn't use all the water so quickly.

Angel rolled up his sleeves and helped Buffy up and into the bathtub. He stood before and was a little nervous and she looked up to him. Angel reached for the nasty and beat up shirt she found and took it off. She shivered a little because there was no heat or air conditioning. Angel thought he was going to get distracted but he wasn't he had a task and that was to get her cleaned and feeling better. He sat her down in the tub and grabbed the cup and dumped it in a bucket getting some hot water.

"Ok," He then had a cup of water and gently poured it over her head. He then grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair. The dirt and what like a little bit ash was getting washed out as he rinsed her hair and the blonde was coming back. Angel smiled a little at her as she looked to him. Angel continued to bathe her and the cleaner she looked the more she looked like Buffy again.

After the bath Angel stood her up and put a soft towel around her. She held onto the towel as he helped her out and led her to the bedroom and sat her on the bed. He had a second clean towel and did his best to dry her hair and this was all being done by candlelight.

Angel then put clean and dry clothes on her. He stopped by his house and grabbed some old sweats and t-shirt. After drying her hair a little more he smiled seeing how messy it looked. He stopped a by a store and bought a hairbrush and started to brush her hair getting all the knots out.

She didn't say anything the whole time he bathed her. It was still silent between them. Angel set down the comb and stood up. She looked up at him as she still sat on the bed. She looked like Buffy again, beautiful. But he could see something; there was an innocence she had on her.

She didn't belong in that hell dimension Elizabeth yes but not Buffy. Angel then sat on the edge of the bed and she looked to him. He's changed, he's grown up but he was still Angel.

"Thank you." She whispered and Angel reached out and took her hand into his.

"I'm going to help you ok." He assured her and she nodded slowly.

It would be day soon but Angel sat in the corner of the room watching her sleep. She would twitch a little or maybe whimper but other than that she was quiet. Angel was beyond confused and disoriented. Why was she back? Did his dreams foretell her coming back? She wasn't fully aware of what was going on and when she does will she remember what he did to her? Will she leave him for that? At this point it didn't matter, she was here again, she was home.

'_Night came on and full moon rose high over the trees lighting the land to let light bathe in ghostly day. In the strain of the primitive remained alive and active. Faithfulness and devotion born of fire and roof were his. Yet he retained his wildness and wiliness. And from the depths of the forest a call still sounded.' _

_**And ready…aaawwww. Angel cleaned her up and their reunion was sweet makes you all giddy don't it? It's not all candies and flowers though that was just a sweet moment I wanted to add. There will be no chapter in review for the forum as this was pretty straight forwards. We got to see Angel recite a little bit of psalm 91 to Buffy, thought that was a nice touch. Hoped you liked Buffy's return. So what comes next? Well, usually after the number 4 comes number 5…not going to humor me? Chapter 5 is an interesting chapter for both Angel and Faith and Angel and Buffy and you'll see. **_

_**Yes, going to tease you with a little snippet. Thanks for reading, comments, questions, reviews all that are always welcomed. **_

_Chapter 5 SlayerFest_

_After the crowing of the queen Angel once again watched from a distance. He was dirty so no one would dance with him. Or at least that's what he thought. Faith came over. Her hair that was done up looked sort of like a rat's nest, her dress was dirty and slightly torn. _

"_You're dirty, I'm dirty so want to?" She asked and Angel shrugged meaning no but Faith took his hand and they went to the dance floor. Faith was ready to just get as close as possible as White Flag came on. But Angel made sure there was a space between them. They just swayed together. Willow saw them and smiled thinking maybe Angel was finally opening up. Faith had a soft smile but Angel looked the same, tired and worn. His mind was elsewhere right now. _

_He didn't want Faith and as he danced if you could call it that he thought about Buffy. He was only here to make an appearance and then would leave. Faith was fighting to get closer and Angel was too tired and let her. She put her chin on his shoulder and smiled. She hoped soon they could try and date it would be perfect two slayers together. _


	5. SlayerFest

Chapter 5 SlayerFest

_**A/N: This is a shorter chapter than the past ones but an important chapter as it sets up everything else for the rest of the story. Enjoy. **_

_It must be your skin I'm sinking in  
It must be for real 'cause now I can feel  
And I didn't mind  
It's not my kind  
It's not my time to wonder why_

_Everything's gone white_  
_And everything's gray_  
_Now you're here now you're away_  
_I don't want this_  
_Remember that_  
_I'll never forget where you're at_

_Don't let the days go by_

_Glycerine_  
_Glycerine_

_I'm never alone_  
_I'm alone all the time_  
_Are you at one or do you lie?_  
_We live in a wheel_  
_Where everyone steals_  
_But when we rise it's like strawberry fields_

_If I treated you bad_  
_You bruised my face_  
_Couldn't love you more_  
_You got a beautiful taste_

_Don't let the days go by_

_Could have been easier on you_  
_I couldn't change though I wanted to_  
_Should have been easier by three_  
_Our old friend fear and you and me_

_Glycerine_  
_Glycerine_

_Don't let the days go by_

_Glycerine_

_Don't let the days go by_

_Glycerine_  
_Glycerine_

_Glycerine_  
_Glycerine_

_Black moon white again_  
_Black moon white again_  
_And she falls around me_

_I needed you more_  
_When we wanted us less_  
_I could not kiss just regress_  
_It might just be_  
_Clear simple and plain_  
_Well, that's just fine_  
_That's just one of my names_

_Don't let the days go by_  
_Could've been easier on you, you, you_

_Glycerine_  
_Glycerine_

_Glycerine_  
_Glycerine_

_Glycerine sung by Bush _

Angel sat at a table at the Bronze and from what he heard his friends were talking about a limo and homecoming. It was just noise to him because he wasn't going to homecoming. He's never been to a homecoming dance and right now he never will. Willow and Oz were going along with Cordelia and Xander so if he goes he'd be the fifth wheel. He was on the fence about going but for now he needed to be somewhere.

* * *

Angel headed to the mansion and walked in. The place was slowly changing everyday. Buffy couldn't go out so while she gained her strength back she was fixing the place up. Angel brought over some of her old things from her apartment like her books and clothes. Angel looked seeing the place was getting fuller, looking like a place real place to live. Then Buffy came out and she looked up seeing.

"Hi," She greeted him. There was still a small awkwardness between them but with time things will get better.

"Been a busy bee," Angel commented looking around. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

"Stole it." Buffy answered and she smiled just a little. He missed her little jokes. "Kidding, Internet."

"How can you afford this?" Angel walked around.

"You've heard of the Cantilever Group?" Buffy asked and he shook his head no. "Well, my father uh, my mom was rich and when she died the money was left to my dad. He died and it goes to the living children. I claimed it even though I'm not alive and I…invested." Buffy explained. "They're one of the richest groups and I own it through various names over time but I own it."

"What does this group do?" Angel asked.

"Medical supplies, military weapons. They're in the US, London and France. My mom was French so I'm British and French and I own one of the largest corporations ever. So I do have some money." Buffy finished and Angel smiled. "Makes a little sense now."

"It does." Angel answered.

"I can show what I've managed to do." Buffy offered and he nodded. "Well the living room," Angel smiled as the place had new sofas tables and the lighting was better. He then followed her into the kitchen. "It's not ready yet but it'll feed everyone whenever you're ready tell them I'm back." She then walked into the den. "This place I'm going to turn into like a study. Got more books that even Giles will drool over, oh and back here," She continued to give him a tour. "It's empty but weapons and training room. Oh and here," She led him to the gardens. "Going to make this nice too and put up lights so every night will be a starry one." Angel smiled a little and glad she was keeping busy but not pushing herself.

"That's nice." He commented.

"So, how's school?" Buffy asked and he shrugged.

"Homecoming is…coming." Angel answered walking into the living and sat on a new couch.

"Homecoming?" Buffy asked and sat down next to him and he nodded.

"A dance, king and queen."

"Thought that was prom?" Buffy asked and Angel shrugged.

"Sort of not as formal." He explained and she nodded.

"Never been to a dance." Buffy added quietly.

"Really?" Angel asked and was confused and she nodded.

"Dad never let me go to balls a stuff. I know how to dance a little but never really got to dress up and go to one." Buffy explained and Angel was forming a plan.

* * *

Angel was on his way home for the night but he didn't know was from a distance he was being tracked. Two men looked at him and then pushed a button. On the other side of town a call was going through and an older man went to receive the call. The screen flipped on and he saw Angel walking and another man came in.

"That the slayer?" The man asked.

"Yes, that's him." Trick answered.

* * *

The next day at school Angel saw Cordelia campaigning for homecoming queen. She's won queen for everything else so why not this. There were other girls running too but she looked down on them. Angel really never got the concept of being the king or queen of a dance, what are they supposed to do?

"Look at her go." Xander added as they all sat around outside eating lunch that they brought back from the local McDonalds. "So, you still planning on going I mean all of us are."

"If it's all about a date you can ask any girl and I'd bet they say yes." Willow added trying to sound nice. Angel had a different plan in mind about homecoming.

"I'll go," Angel answered and Xander and Willow smiled. He didn't want to but to shut them up about it he'll go.

"We need to get dresses," Willow smiled and Angel, Oz and Xander looked up at her. "I mean for me…not, not you guys." She corrected herself.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea, we could coordinate." Oz smiled as Willow playfully punched him. Angel smiled a little as he put all his trash in the bag.

* * *

As school went on another meeting was about to start as the Mayor sat in his chair seeming a little peppy today signing some papers. He heard a knock at the door and then it opened.

"Ah, Allen Finch," The Mayor greeted him as the man came in and put some papers on the desk.

"Sorry to bother you." Allen apologized. "They were spotted in town, Fredrick and Hans have been seen. They are wanted in Germany for theft, bombing, terrorism." Allen explained and the Mayor nodded a little. The Mayor then looked up at him.

"Can you show me your hands please?" The Mayor asked and Allen looked to confused, two very dangerous men were in town and the Mayor wanted to see his hands. Allen held out his hands and the Mayor looked at them snubbing them. "Oh, when was the last time you washed them. Cleanliness is next to godliness." Allen pulled his hands away wondering what that was about. "Put them under surveillance and I want to know if anyone else has come to town."

"Yes, sir," Allen responded and grabbed his stuff to get to work. While that occurred in a darker place yet another meeting was going on.

* * *

Trick was in a room with other people surrounding him. There was Fredrick and Hans, Frawly a human, Lyle Gorch and his wife Candy, a demon and an older man. This was something for the slayers because Trick wanted some sort of revenge. And this was making him a lot money on the spot. To hunt the slayer or slayers they had to pay ten grand and added together he had sixty grand all total.

"This is competition, competition it makes us strive, fight. Competition is what founded this great nation and it can be known as capitalism sometimes too." Trick began and looked around the place. There were two slayers to take care of so they needed to sort of work together but then again if they wanted this title they needed to work alone too.

But what this group didn't know was that Angel bested the Order of Taraka. "The game will be called SlayerFest. You have your targets Angel and Faith. Now, you can take them out all at once or alone remember they are slayers and one has been around for while. Kill one you get thirty thousand dollars, kill both you get all sixty grand." Trick finished smiling.

* * *

Angel was back at the mansion and looked around for Buffy. He was liking the design she was doing and settling in. He wanted to tell everyone she was back but there was a time and a place. Angel walked around and then went into the den and saw her arranging books. She looked over to him and smiled.

"What's up?" She asked moving slowly to him. She was in pain but she didn't show it. Angel shrugged and looked to the books.

"You want to go to homecoming?" Angel asked and she looked shocked. "I mean…not the school homecoming I…I have a different idea." Buffy then looked confused. "I am going to the dance for show but I have an idea for you."

"Ok…" Buffy still didn't understand.

"I think you look best in red so I got the perfect dress." Angel added and she smiled a little. "So, will you?" She didn't know what he was asking but what the heck; she had nothing else to do.

"Ok," She nodded and smiled and he smiled a little too.

* * *

At the Bronze Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordelia were talking about Angel. They've noticed even though he's confessed about sending Buffy to hell he's still withdrawn. Also they were talking about Faith.

"She is so falling for him," Cordelia continued on. "They should go to the dance together."

"I agree," Willow added. "Both are slayers and it would be great." Then Faith walked over to them knowing she was looking for Angel. "He's not here."

"Where is he?" Faith asked and they all shrugged.

"He just disappears these days." Xander answered eating some chips. Faith look disappointed because not only did she not want to slay by herself but she wanted to hang out with Angel. She sat down and they knew Angel hasn't even considered asking her. "Ok that's enough, we're setting you and Angel up."

"Guys, if he doesn't want to," Faith started.

"No," Willow joined in agreeing with Xander. "Buffy isn't here anymore he needs, he needs get over it." Faith smiled a little. "You're a slayer and it's a good match."

"So, how do we do this?" Cordelia asked everyone seemed on board with hooking Angel and Faith up, well Oz seemed to be on the fence on it.

"Well, what color does Angel like?" Faith asked so she could get a dress.

"I'm not sure but don't worry we'll find a the perfect dress." Cordelia smiled meaning she was going to help Faith shop. "And you'll get your hair done and everything."

"Ok, great plan but how do we get Angel to do it?" Xander asked. "Getting him to do something he doesn't want to do it like wrestling with a pig." He made a good point.

"I got it," Willow smiled. "After school let's get you a dress." Faith smiled because she was going to the dance and she would be Angel's date.

* * *

After school Cordelia and Willow took Faith to store to search for a dress. Faith didn't like bright colors so Cordelia being the fashion expert pulled out a black dress with an open back and swoop neck. Faith put it on and modeled it for Willow and Cordelia.

"Angel has no idea what he's missing, he'll love it." Willow stated and Faith smiled. For once she felt pretty like a girl should.

* * *

Homecoming night was here and Angel headed outside to the limo and got in but he got in he was surprised. Faith was in the limo with him. She was dressed up in a black dress, red lipstick and her hair in a fancy updo. Angel looked confused wondering where everyone else was. Also he didn't know Faith was going to the homecoming, who asked her because he didn't. Faith had a card in her hand and passed it to Angel.

"I'm not allowed to open it, it's for you." She explained and handed her the note. Angel reached for it and opened it.

_'Angel don't be mad but you needed a date and someone to talk to. Faith was willing to go and she does like you. Try to have a good time, not sleep with her or anything but have fun. Also you need to be nicer with her and try open back to not just people but girls. Plus use the limo wisely it wasn't cheap._

_Your Friends_

Angel sighed and Faith looked nervous at him as he put the note away. Angel was dressed in black slacks, black shoes, a white button up shirt, black blazer and a black tie. Faith always liked a man in a suit. The ride was quiet as they were in the limo. This was beyond awkward for Angel and Faith and she realized this was a bad idea. His friends were trying to hook him up with Faith. Faith was pretty but not his type.

* * *

The limo stopped and that felt long ride to the school. Maybe they went in circles hoping to talk. Angel got and something was wrong. Faith followed him and they were in the woods. Angel went to the driver's side and the driver was gone.

"Angel," Faith called to him and he came over to a box with a note. The note said press play and Angel did. If this was a joke he was going to kill his friends and he should have taken his car. The screen turned on and both their eyes widen recogonizing the man on the screen.

"Hello, Angel and Faith welcome to SlayerFest where you become the hunted." Trick said and then both slayers took off running as someone started to shoot at them. They had no weapons of any kind just the woods. Faith couldn't run in the heels so she took her shoes off and tossed them aside, she wondered how girls could where such high heels. They looked around not knowing the woods at all and the fact that it was night. Angel then saw a man holding a rifle and Angel grabbed Faith and pushed her to the ground and the got up and ran into the brush and kept running.

"Is this your friends' idea of trying to hook up us because this is so lame!" Faith yelled and then Angel grabbed her just before running off a cliff. "Thanks," She looked down. They looked behind them and heard something. The two slayers kept running and were back in the woods and then stood there in the woods looking around.

"Trick wants us both dead." Angel spoke up.

"Figured that out but now what? We have no weapons." Faith pointed out. "Just keep running?" She asked him and he didn't have a clue. Then Angel grabbed her and pushed her against a tree.

"You be very quiet," Angel whispered and she nodded knowing he was onto something. Angel picked up a rock and they crouched down as the man with a gun that tried to fire at them before walked near them. Angel stood up and threw rock right at the man's head and he went down. Angel sprinted to him with Faith following him. Angel grabbed the gun and Faith grabbed the man.

"Who the hell are you, how many are here and what are you guys packing?" He demanded and the man said nothing. Angel quickly held the gun with on hand grabbing the forestock of the gun, cocked it and then brought the gun to both hands. "Not asking again." Faith smiled a little and looked at the man and he knew Angel meant business.

"Me, two Germans with 15 R A grenade launcher, demon with long knives, vampire couple from Texas named Gorch." The man answered.

"That everyone?" Angel asked.

"German's are wired and they're boss is tracking them on a computer. Now let me go!" The man demanded and Angel walked up to him and with the butt of the rifle he hit the man in the face and the man was out. Faith grabbed his belt and got a handgun and the spare magazine. Angel found the magazine to the rifle and took it. They stripped the man clean of his knives too.

"Ready?" Angel asked and Faith nodded and they started off into the woods.

"We going to take them out?" Faith asked.

"If we have too." Angel answered meaning they were going to get out of here alive by any means necessary. Then out of nowhere both Faith and Angel caught two knives. "Go!" Angel ordered and they ran. They had some weapons but it wasn't enough they needed to take cover somehow. Just then Angel grabbed Faith and forced her to the ground as another gun went off. They were hiding behind a fallen tree as it was getting shot up.

Angel took a quick shot out and then went down again. Faith shot s few rounds and hid behind the tree. Angel got up a little again and fired but more or less aiming blindly. He doesn't use guns so this was just a little new to him. He and Faith looked at one another trying to figure out how to get out of this.

"Shoot blindly and stay low and follow." Angel had no plan but they couldn't stay here. Faith took in a deep breath and then fired up in the air and both her and Angel stayed low to the ground and crawled away. Once they got a few feet away they started to run and saw a cabin. They raced to it and Angel took an empty bookshelf pushing it over the front. Faith closed the blinds so they couldn't be seen and Angel made sure the back door was closed but easy to get out if needed.

"This isn't what I thought homecoming would be." Faith remarked.

"Me either," Angel agreed as they needed to regroup and get a plan together or they won't live through this. Just then a window was smashed in and a demon came in. Faith jumped into the air and kicked him down and he punched her away. Angel held up the rifle and fired and the demon was done. Then something went through the wall and landed in the room. Faith and Angel looked at one another and ran to the back door and kept running. The little cabin was blown up.

"One guy," Faith listed.

"The demon," Angel went on. "We still have the Germans and the Gorchs." Angel got up and they ran back into the woods. "The Gorchs are vampires, they're easy!" Angel said as he ran.

"So really we just got to take the Germans out!" Faith finished. "Can't be that hard!"

Faith was by herself walking looking around. Angel was up in the trees and just as he thought he saw two men closing in on Faith. Angel took aim at one man the one that was furthest away; Faith could take out the other. Angel had him in the scope and fired. The man went down and the second heard the shot. Faith drew her weapon and the man turned around and held his but then heard another gun cock. The first man wasn't dead; Angel shot him in the kneecap, which is a very painful place to get shot.

"Two against one, not fair," Angel was going to reason with the man or at least try. The man lowered his weapon but Angel knew the strategy and went ahead and shot him in the leg. He didn't kill the other German but subdued him.

Angel and Faith left the two Germans by a tree tied up and now it was time to find the Gorchs and that didn't take long. Lyle and a girl vampire were before them.

"We meet again." Lyle announced and Angel was tired now, his suit was a little ruined and the night went not the way he planned. "I'll kill you for what you did to Tector." Angel nodded as both of them came running to them but Angel and Faith didn't even move. Before the vampires attacked they both took out two makeshift stakes and the two vampires were dust.

"Well," Faith looked to Angel. "Ready for homecoming?"

"Whatever." Angel answered meaning he could careless about the dance now.

* * *

The announcing of the homecoming queen was about to start as Angel and Faith walked into the gym of the school. Xander, Willow, Oz and Giles saw them and their eyes went wide.

"Oh my god," Willow was in shock.

"My word," Giles looked stunned.

"What happened?" Xander asked them.

"We were hunted." Faith explained it all without explaining. Both Angel and Faith were exhausted and he knew he shouldn't have gone to homecoming.

"I'll debrief you guys in the morning." Angel added as Cordelia's name was called and she went on stage to get her crown.

After the crowing of the queen Angel once again watched from a distance. He was dirty so no one would dance with him. Or at least that's what he thought. Faith came over. Her hair that was done up looked sort of like a rat's nest, her dress was dirty and slightly torn.

"You're dirty, I'm dirty so want to?" She asked and Angel shrugged meaning no but Faith took his hand and they went to the dance floor. Faith was ready to just get as close as possible as White Flag came on. But Angel made sure there was a space between them. They just swayed together. Willow saw them and smiled thinking maybe Angel was finally opening up. Faith had a soft smile but Angel looked the same, tired and worn. His mind was elsewhere right now.

He didn't want Faith and as he danced if you could call it that he thought about Buffy. He was only here to make an appearance and then would leave. Faith was fighting to get closer and Angel was too tired and let her. She put her chin on his shoulder and smiled. She hoped soon they could try and date it would be perfect two slayers together.

* * *

Buffy had no mirror to see what she looked like so she hoped it was good. She had to wait in her room until Angel called for her. She knew it would be late when he does since he was going to his homecoming dance. She wondered what he was planning on doing here with her. She stood up and looked down at the dress. It was a pretty red dress but she kind of felt naked in it.

"Buffy?" She heard her name and she headed downstairs. She looked around the place and heard music and walked to the garden and smiled a little. Her starry night idea worked and the place was decorated with ribbons and there was a banner that said _'Homecoming 2000-01' _Buffy smiled seeing it. He would be a graduate of the class of 2001 soon. Angel turned around and her smile went away.

"Angel, what happened?" She asked seeing his suit was dirty and he was a little dirty himself.

"Uh, SlayerFest," Angel answered.

"What's SlayerFest?" She asked and Angel laughed with a little sigh.

"I'll tell you later." Angel answered and then smiled a little more.

"You like the dress?" She asked sounding a little nervous and tired.

"I have good taste." Angel commented and she smiled a little too. She wasn't all dressed up and the dress itself was simple and that made her even more beautiful if it was possible. Angel walked closer to her. He ditched his jacket and was now in his white shirt that wasn't so white and it was button down a little with his tie was not tied it just hung around his shoulders and his sleeves were rolled up. "Can I have this dance?" He asked and she nodded as he held out his hand and she took it. They got a little close and started to sway slowly as A Kiss From a Rose came on. This is what he wanted at the actual dance at the school. He didn't want to dance with Faith he wanted to avoid her completely. But he can dance with Buffy all night long now.

"You didn't have to do this," She said as they danced. She had one hand on his shoulder, and the other in his hand. Angel had an arm around her waist and the gap was almost none existence and he shrugged.

"This is better than the dance." Angel added and then he spun her out and then back in. He had to be gentle because she was still in pain and weak. Buffy looked up at him as they danced and looked up seeing the white lights overhead and she could see the stars beyond those. She then looked to him and they were a little closer and she wrapped both arms around his neck and both his arms around her waist.

"So, who won homecoming queen?" Buffy asked.

"Do I need to answer that?" He asked and she giggled a little.

"Thank you," She whispered and he had soft smile as they swayed a little. This was far better than the actual homecoming dance at the school. He really did like the dress on her. She wasn't completely dressed up just a hint of make up and she let her blonde hair fall around her shoulders and had a small soft curl in it. They weren't sure how close they could get but it didn't matter right now but this was nice.

* * *

Later on Buffy was trying to dance a little more smiling as Twist and Shout came on. There was no one else here just them so they can act as stupid as they wanted too. If anyone was watching they looked silly dancing and she knew the Beetles song so they both lip sang it together and danced. Angel pulled her in holding her hands as they twisted at their hips. She smiled and the pain was gone.

These little moments made Angel happy. These kind of moments with his friends, with Giles, with his mom and now he can have them again with Buffy, it were these moments that made it all worth it. Angel spun her around and pulled her in and she then grabbed him as they danced together again. He was trying to swing dance a little with her and she followed. The pain was gone for the moment and there was a small light in both their eyes. That light had been absent for so long.

"I know this isn't what was like in the seventeen hundreds," Angel started and she smiled.

"Oh, this is better." She finished as the song came to an end and then a slow song came on. Angel could feel that it was getting late and that he needed to get home soon and he didn't want to wear Buffy out too much. Glycerine by Bush was on and they swayed together again. This wasn't an _'I want you back' _thing they were doing. This was _'I'm glad you're back.'_ Angel missed her, she was one of the only people he could ever talk to and open up. For months now he's felt loss and closed off from the world. It didn't matter if they got back together again it just mattered he had his best friend here.

Buffy didn't know why she was here. There was something wrong being back and she could feel it in him. She could tell he was genuinely happy she was here but something wasn't right something was off. It wasn't surfacing yet and it won't right away but something was there. It's only a matter of time before they have to come to terms what happened last year and face it. But for now it was time to just dance and take in the moment hoping the worse never comes.

Buffy pulled herself closer to him and he accepted. He didn't want let Faith get close even though she pushed her way but he let Buffy hold him. He couldn't help but resting his chin on her shoulder feeling her cool skin. She missed his embrace and it felt like it's been a lifetime since she's felt it. There's so much to talk about and he was avoiding it, not wanting to bring up the past or the hate. He suffered all summer for what he did and what he failed to do.

Angel pushed that out of his mind just wanting to take in this happy moment before the walls crash because he knew they would. The past, what happened before he sent her to hell, that was going to rear its ugly head. And once the group finds out she's back it'll all get worse. So for now they were going to pretend it was all ok and that it never happened.

_**So, Faith wants Angel but he doesn't want her. Buffy and Angel danced and had fun and got cozy. This chapter sets up the conflict of the Angel/Faith relation as well as the Angel/Buffy relationship. No one knows Buffy is here yet so Angel withdrawing his him just going to be with Buffy. **_

_**There won't be a chapter in review because we can see the inner conflicts starting to fester around the group. Is it going to get worse? Oh yes it will. I've got some interesting plot twists coming up. Now what will happen next? You tell me. **_

_**Told you guys if you're collecting the music you'll have a good play list. Kiss From a Rose and Twist and Shout is just fun but listen to Glycerine and it's so an Angel and Buffy song. **_

_**Of course here's a sneak peek into the next chapter. There is nothing in the forum right now but maybe next time I'll post something there. Don't forget about m bio polls there's a new one up. As always thanks for reading, comments, reviews all that is welcomed. More soon. **_

_Chapter 6 Teenagers _

"_There are no adults." Angel stated and Willow Oz looked around too seeing it. "They're just teens everywhere and no adults."_

"_What does that mean?" Willow asked._

"_There's no vampires either." Angel added. "Tons of people out but no vampires and no adults."_

"_Everything is defenseless right now and no vampires." Willow added. _

"_Something is wrong." Oz added. "But what made them like this?"_

"_The candy," Angel answered. "They've been eating the chocolate." Angel then went back to his car and looked in the backseat. "Snyder, the chocolate where does it come from?" Angel asked and Snyder nodded. "Oz, Willow you guys get Xander and Cordelia and go to the library."_

"_Candy curses?" Oz asked._

"_Disturbing second childhood?" Willow asked not knowing what to look up._

"_Don't give damn just look." Angel then got into his car with Snyder following. "You two be careful. Rat man and I will go to the source." He stated them and they both nodded as Angel was off. _


	6. Teenagers

Chapter 6 Teenagers

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait life gets in the way sometimes. This was always a favorite episode in season 3 because it was funny with some darkness in it. My version stays pretty true to the episode of course with some differences but loved typing this chapter. Also the song it has nothing to do with the chapter except it's a fun song because this is a fun chapter so enjoy it. **_

_Hey, Macklemore! Can we go thrift shopping?_

_What, what, what, what..._

_Bada, badada, badada, bada..._

_Bada, badada, badada, bada_

_Bada, badada, badada, bada_

_Bada, badada, badada, bada_

_Bada, badada, badada, bada_

_Bada, badada, badada, bada_

_Bada, badada, badada, bada_

_Bada, badada, badada, bada_

_Bada, badada, badada, bada_

_I'm gonna pop some tags_  
_Only got twenty dollars in my pocket_  
_I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up_  
_This is fucking awesome_

_Nah, Walk up to the club like, "What up, I got a big cock!"_  
_I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop_  
_Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty_  
_That people like, "Damn! That's a cold ass honkey."_  
_Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine,_  
_Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green_  
_Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me_  
_Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets_  
_(Piiisssssss)_  
_But shit, it was ninety-nine cents! (Bag it)_  
_Coppin' it, washin' it, 'bout to go and get some compliments_  
_Passin' up on those moccasins someone else's been walkin' in_  
_But me and grungy fuckin it man_  
_I am stuntin' and flossin' and_  
_Savin' my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain, bitch_  
_I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma take your grandpa's style,_  
_No for real - ask your grandpa - can I have his hand-me-downs? (Thank you)_  
_Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers_  
_Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin'_  
_They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard_  
_I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought a kneeboard_  
_Hello, hello, my ace man, my Mello_  
_John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no_  
_I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those_  
_The sneaker heads would be like "Aw, he got the Velcros"_

_I'm gonna pop some tags_  
_Only got twenty dollars in my pocket_  
_I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up_  
_This is fucking awesome_

_I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome_

_What you know about rockin' a wolf on your noggin?_  
_What you knowin' about wearin' a fur fox skin?_  
_I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that luggage_  
_One man's trash, that's another man's come-up_  
_Thank your granddad for donating that plaid button-up shirt_  
_'Cause right now I'm up in her stuntin'_  
_I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the (Uptons)_  
_I'm not, I'm not sick of searchin' in that section (Uptons)_  
_Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy_  
_I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second-hand, I rock that motherfucker_  
_The built-in onesie with the socks on that motherfucker_  
_I hit the party and they stop in that motherfucker_  
_They be like, "Oh, that Gucci - that's hella tight."_  
_I'm like, "Yo - that's fifty dollars for a T-shirt."_  
_Limited edition, let's do some simple addition_  
_Fifty dollars for a T-shirt - that's just some ignorant bitch (shit)_  
_I call that getting swindled and pimped (shit)_  
_I call that getting tricked by a business_  
_That shirt's hella dough_  
_And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't_  
_Peep game, come take a look through my telescope_  
_Tryna get girls from a brand? Man you hella won't_  
_Man you hella won't_

_(Goodwill... poppin' tags... yeah!)_

_I'm gonna pop some tags_  
_Only got twenty dollars in my pocket_  
_I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up_  
_This is fucking awesome_

_I wear your granddad's clothes_  
_I look incredible_  
_I'm in this big ass coat_  
_From that thrift shop down the road_  
_I wear your granddad's clothes ('kay all right)_  
_I look incredible (now come on)_  
_I'm in this big ass coat (big ass coat)_  
_From that thrift shop down the road (let's go)_

_I'm gonna pop some tags_  
_Only got twenty dollars in my pocket_  
_I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up_  
_This is fucking awesome_

_Is that your grandma's coat?_

_Thrift Shop sung by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis Ft. Wanz_

Angel sat on the ground at the graveyard with a book in his lap. The fall semester of school was in full swing, the college applications were being submitted and the Seniors were getting even more hyped up about graduation. Homecoming was early this year because Sunnydale High had more away games than home games. Senior night would be here soon too even though traditionally it's not until November. Homecoming was in early October when it's usually towards the end. But right now something was coming for the slayer.

"And on that tragic day, an era came to its inevitable end. That's all there is." Giles finished reading and Angel listened closely. Giles fixed his glasses a little and then looked to Angel. "Are you ready?" Giles asked his slayer.

"Hit me." Angel answered and Giles nodded. To an onlooker this could be seen as two people reading out of a magic book or trying to do something in the dark arts.

"Which of the following best expresses the theme of the passage?" Giles asked, no this wasn't dark magic not even a séance this was SAT preparation maybe even scarier than calling the dead. "A, violence breeds violence. B, all things must end," Angel sighed, he wanted to take this seriously but he was exhausted right now. "C,"

"B, I'm going with B," Angel announced filling in his answer sheet. He should try to care as he's about to take the SATs soon but right now he could careless. Angel looked up as Giles didn't look at all happy. Angel didn't even let him finish the rest of the choices. "Haven't had a B in long time." Angel stated and Giles sighed and then Angel sighed.

"Angel, it's the SATs not connect the dots." His Watcher informed him.

"I know that," Angel was a little testy at the moment mostly from lack of sleep and being hungry.

"Pay attention ok, a low score could seriously harm your chances getting into college." Giles informed him but Angel already knew that and to be told again it irritated him.

"Thanks dad, that takes the pressure right off." Yes Angel was testy tonight. Giles wanted his slayer to do well on this. He was already proud of Angel's grades and if he focuses the way he should he'll score very high. But if he's doing what he is doing now then GPA doesn't help him.

"This isn't meant to be easy you know. It's like…a right of passage for you." Giles explained and Angel nodded but it was an absent nod.

"You think it's to late to join a tribe where they pierce something or cut something off?" Angel asked meaning he was done. Once he starts to act like this it means he's had enough. Angel's been prepping for the SATs since he got back into school. Giles looked to his slayer and the look meant shut up and focus.

"Angel," Giles scoffed but Angel jumped up and Giles moved out of the way as a vampire came after him. While studying this was also patrolling. Angel punched the vampire once then kicked him. He left the stake and crossbow by his books but realized he had a pencil and pencils are made from wood. He stabbed the vampire he was dust. But now he didn't have a pencil anymore because he broke it. Guess it means he can go home.

"Alright, enough for one night," Angel headed to his books and then Giles held out a spare pencil. Angel looked very mad but sighed taking the pencil. They stuck here for a while now.

"C, all systems tend towards chaos." Giles gave the correct answered and Angel sat back down again scoffing. The sooner he takes this SAT the better.

* * *

Angel walked into the mansion and the living room was done and it looked…it looked like a picture out of a catalog. He then heard something from the kitchen and walked in seeing Buffy on a chair putting a light in or at least she was trying.

"Here," Angel offered and she looked down and climbed off the latter and Angel climbed up it. Buffy then started to hand him the pieces needed and he finishing it.

"Thanks," Buffy added and he looked down at her with a quick smile and went back to work. "So, how was studying?" Buffy asked and handed him a screwdriver.

"How do you think?" He asked and answered. Buffy smiled a little watching him finish the light.

"Woo, won't have to work in the dark no more." She commented as Angel finished and climbed down the latter and began to fold it up and set off to the side and then Buffy went to flip the switch. "And the Lord said," She then flipped the switch. "Let there be light," The light went on and she smiled. "Thank you." She pleased with her turnouts of the mansion so far.

"Let me help you fix all this up you're still a little weak." Angel offered.

"I'm ok, keeps busy and from going bat crazy." Buffy did like that wanted to help but she could tell he was exhausted by the time he stopped by during the night. By now he's had a full day of school, training, homework and studying and slaying. He doesn't have much room for anything else. Buffy decided when he comes here she won't make him do anything and just let him relax and listen to his day. "Hungry?" Buffy asked.

"Starving," Angel answered as he sat at the counter and Buffy went to fix him something easy but it'll have a slight gourmet style. Angel was taking a liking coming over and just not doing anything. He wasn't sure about their relationship yet so far there was no bad blood yet. But the reason why is because they've been busy and there hasn't have been enough time to talk. After he eats he'll take off and Buffy doesn't do anything to stop him. They didn't want to talk about it but if they keep waiting then what will happen when it all surfaces.

"Well, it's just you, Giles and me up this late except the undead." Buffy commented as she fixed macaroni and cheese but it was all homemade and she adds spices to it and it gives it a flavor that Angel has never had. Once she was done and he started eat he wondered how she could cook.

"Vampires don't eat," Angel started as he was inhaling the food. He was hungry but it was so good. Buffy smiled as she poured him a glass of lemonade and he sipped but then realized something. "This is real lemonade?" He asked and she nodded. "I think I'm going to move in." He then went back to eating.

"Vampires don't eat food not all the time. I can eat and I can taste but it won't sustain me it's like drinking a coke doesn't do anything." Buffy answered and Angel nodded understanding.

"Being on a liquid diet you know how to cook, this is really good." He complemented her and she smiled.

* * *

At the Mayor's office Trick sat in a chair. After the failed SlayerFest the Mayor thought Trick had the right idea but didn't have the right people. The Mayor has the people of the town so Trick maybe able to get something done that needs to be done.

"I appreciate you coming," The Mayor started as he circled Trick. "I realize it is early for you but I think you'll agree that this matter is urgent." Trick stood up nodding to him. "This is also very delicate, needs to be handled properly or we can have serious issues on our hands." The Mayor warned him as he started to walk the room and Trick remained standing there. "The slayers can't get in the way especially Angel, Faith not worried about her. This Angel has a pair on him and he needs to dealt with accordingly for this to work."

"I assure you sir I got the man for the job." Trick started. "This will throw the scent off the Lurconis, they can do their ritual and the slayer will deal with what I have planned."

"Third party source not sure if I like this." The Mayor sounded doubtful. "This is a big year and if I am going to please my fellow demons and gain their trust this ritual has to go through." Trick understood the importance of this and nodded. "Good, now how about some Brandi?"

* * *

Angel was at school walking away from his locker but when he saw Willow and Oz in a heated make out session he kept walking to leave them alone. He decided to wait for them in the cafeteria before going off campus. He was tempted to just go off campus and head to the mansion but Buffy is asleep right now and she needed to rest. Angel then saw Willow and Oz walking up to him.

"Excited for the SATs, they're coming." Willow smiled at Angel. Angel was sick of the SATs and he hasn't even taken the test yet.

"Oh, I did well on the SATs, it's not that bad. There's actually a pattern to answering the questions." Oz entered the conversion as Cordelia and Xander joined up with them.

"I'm going to fail the SATs." Xander came in.

"Nice go to attitude," Willow deadpanned.

"Not the smartest and what does SAT stand for anyways?" Xander asked as they started to walk away heading to the parking lot to get food.

"Standardized Aptitude Test." Angel and Willow said at the same time and Xander had that dumb look on his face.

"Oh," He then looked to Cordelia who was smiling. "They should just call it Suck Ass Test am I right?" Xander held up his hand for a high five to Angel but Angel ignored it.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it. I do very well on standardized tests. " Cordelia chimed in and Xander looked at her like she was crazy. "What? I can have layers." She defended and then just before they could make a break for it Snyder was at the doors passing out boxes of chocolate.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked the group.

"Well, sir," Angel started. "Uh, we are Seniors and it is lunch time so we're heading off campus." Angel sounded sarcastic but Snyder wasn't going to have any of it. He picked up a few boxes and handed it to them.

"Band candy, sell them to make money so the band can get new uniforms." Snyder explained.

"We're not in the band though," Willow added as Snyder picked up another box giving it to a random student. Angel sighed rolling his eyes leading his group out of the building.

* * *

Giles blind folded Angel and it was just a little too tight. Angel loosen it while Giles grabbed a ball off the table.

"This is to do…what?" Angel asked and Giles gave him a ball. "You've run out of training ideas haven't you?" Angel asked.

"This is to test your awareness in the dark. When one sense is cut off the others will be heighten." Giles explained and Angel sighed. "So, I want you to count to five and then strike me with the ball." Angel sighed again and in his head counted. At five he turned around and Giles smiled. Angel threw the ball at the wall. "See not so," But he spoke to soon and the ball bounced off the wall and his Giles in the head and pretty hard too. Angel purposely threw it hard for that reason. "Ok, you've mastered that skill."

Angel took off his blindfold and grabbed his stuff. Giles looked confused as he started to leave.

"We've barely started," Giles added.

"I know but mom wants to spend the evening with me, if I can I'll do a sweep later, night Giles." Angel then left the library and he knew something wasn't right.

* * *

Angel did go home but he didn't want to. This was for show. Angel and Joyce were at the dinner table eating dinner together. But Angel really wanted to go to Buffy's place. Tonight he was supposed to go and study with Willow for the SATs but he blew her off so he can go to Buffy's place later.

"Really what am I going to do with forty candy bars?" Joyce asked as she took a bite of her food. Angel shrugged eating he just knew he had to sell it.

"Pass them out at the gallery, a dollar a bar." Angel answered and then checked his watch and stood up and grabbed his glass of lemonade that was not homemade like Buffy's and he wish it was and finished it. "Gotta go, sorry to eat and run."

"It's what you live for." Joyce sounded disappointed.

"Well, more training time so be back later." Angel then bent forward and kissed his mother's cheek and headed off. Angel headed to the mansion as the sunset.

* * *

Angel walked in with a bag and then he saw Buffy in the training room. She had a belt wrapped around a pole that was hanging and with one hand she pulled herself up doing single hand pull-ups. Angel watched her as she was getting stronger again. Buffy let go of the belt and stood for a moment and then finally noticed Angel.

"Hi," She greeted him and he held up a bag.

"Dinner or…breakfast…food." Angel stated and she smiled a little and started to him but he lunged to her and caught her. "Easy," She grabbed onto him as they walked to a bench and sat down. "You're over working yourself." Angel then sat next to her.

"What else can I do?" She asked. "Been stuck here, can't sit still so," She then quiet down and Angel noticed something.

"Are you counting?" He asked and she looked up at him confused.

"No…" Buffy answered.

"Seemed like you were." Angel added and handed her the bag and she looked inside. She wanted to drink but she wasn't going to do it in front of Angel.

"Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?" Buffy asked.

"Had to get away, Giles and my mom have been demanding most of my time." Angel answered and she nodded.

"Playing hooky then." Buffy suggested and he shrugged a little. "Living dangerously now aren't we?"

"Oh, you have no idea." He added sarcastically.

* * *

Angel returned home and his mother was at the front door waiting. She had that look that you're in big trouble look. He doesn't get in trouble often and when that look happens it meant it was bad.

"Where were you?" Joyce asked.

"Training with Giles." Angel stated his alibi and then Giles came from the kitchen. "Oh, shit," He mumbled, he was in court now.

"You lied to us and making us into your alibies and that's just playing us against each other and that's not fair." Joyce sounded upset as she opened up a candy bar Angel brought home that day.

"I also called Willow, you lied to her as well." Giles reminded Angel. Angel didn't want to hear it right now. He was tired and these demand his time that he barely gets any to himself. He was heading for the stairs to lock himself up but they needed to talk.

"What was so important that you had to lie to us?" His mom asked and he wasn't going to answer right now. "I can take your car away." Joyce threatened.

"And I can just get on a bus." Angel shot back.

"Angel," Joyce was not having that.

"Ok, let's not freak out," Giles stepped in and that threw Angel off a little. "I'm not your parent but I am responsible for you and don't talk to your mother that way." Giles scold him like a father would to his son.

"You're acting rather immature right now." Joyce pointed out as she split the chocolate bar with Giles.

"Fine whatever I'm being a child but maybe if you two stop treating me like one I'll stop acting like one." Angel suggested. "You're overscheduling me and I have a full plate as is. I'd like to make a few decisions on my own."

"And that happened and looked what happened, you ditch us." His mom added and now he was getting a little angry that was brought back up.

"And guess what I took care of myself." If they were going to play that way then he'll play too.

"You really think you can use this summer as way to justify making choices on your own?" Joyce asked and Angel wasn't going to deal with this. He was going to go shower and then go to bed. And he left them standing there as he went upstairs for the night. Joyce sighed and walked to the couch and sat down and Giles followed as they finished the chocolate bar. "He drives me crazy but I just want to protect him. Just don't know what to protect him from."

* * *

Buffy was in her mansion and she was finishing organizing her kitchen and everything was neat, in order and some things were even color coordinated. She then started to fill a bucket of water and poured some bleach in it. Once it was full she carried it and set it down. She reached for some gloves and put those on and then grabbed a hand bristle scrubber dumped in the bleach water and started to scrub her floors.

Angel came back to mansion a little upset at his mom and his Watcher. He was fine with training, he was fine with slaying, he was fine with having dinner with his mom, he was fine studying. But everybody wanted him to do it all at the same time. He's a super hero but he can only be in one place at a time. He walked into the mansion and saw Buffy cleaning.

"Don't come in, just cleaned it," She didn't even look up at him as she continued to scrub. "These floors are so dirty might have to replace them." She stated and Angel looked around and smelt the bleach and then it him. This place was spotless, everything was in order. Her apartment was the same way but the bleach smell is what made it make sense.

"You have OCD don't you?" Angel asked and Buffy looked up at him and didn't answer. "My grandma was like that, she'd scrub her floors with bleach all the time and everything was so shiny and in a place." Buffy then stood up and wasn't sure if she should take offense or not.

"I don't have OCD," She stated as she went back to cleaning.

"Didn't realize it until earlier tonight even when we were dating didn't realize it but you count…a lot. You count to make sure your steps are even and your seconds to make sure they are even." Angel pointed out and he could tell he was right by Buffy's attitude.

"What I like even numbers?" Buffy brushed it off.

"So if you only had three pencils to put away that won't drive you crazy?" Angel asked knowing he was pushing her buttons.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Buffy asked and he shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Angel countered and Buffy scoffed.

"You're not my dad." She added.

"And you're not my mom and you do have OCD, explains a lot." Angel knew he was really pushing her but it was kind of fun.

"You need to go home." Buffy stated taking her gloves off tossing them aside and didn't like to talk about being extremely organized. She did it because it was way to pass time when she was young and just stuck.

"So if I step on your clean floors you won't freak out?" Angel asked testing her. Buffy held her serious stands trying to show him no it won't. Angel then took a step on a clean spot that was still a little wet. He came in from the garden so he tracked in dirt. Buffy didn't wear shoes inside because it tracks dirt and now the once clean spot was dirty. Just to push her a little more and dug his feet in. She pushed that aside knowing she could clean it later. "Just admit you have OCD, it doesn't bother me, its kind of cute."

"I don't have OCD." Buffy wasn't going to give in.

"And I'm not the slayer." Angel added.

"You want to go little boy?" Buffy asked and he smiled a little knowing what she really wanted and he wanted it too.

"You're not up to full strength," Angel pointed out.

"Oh, so you can't," She was going to play his little game. Angel then charged at her and she backed flipped and they went into the training room for a little sparring. Angel needed to let some frustration out from his mom and Giles and Buffy while still recovering she had some pinned up energy that she needed to get out. Also fighting a nearly two hundred and fifty year old vampire will help his skills a little.

* * *

School came around the next day and Angel was in biology with Willow. They were lab partners and they were making lab notes at the moment. The class was getting antsy as their teacher wasn't here yet. Angel could tell Willow was a little off; she's been like that since homecoming like something was on her mind. There was something on her mind well someone and his name was Xander. Could she confide in Angel about that?

"I heard if the teacher isn't here in ten minutes we can leave." A student spoke up and Angel wasn't sure if that was true or not.

"Isn't Giles watching study hall today?" Willow asked Angel and he nodded. Angel rather not see Giles today after last night though. "Where is he?" That was a good question Giles is never late and that meant something wasn't right. Just then the door opened and it wasn't Giles.

"Hey!" The teacher clapped getting everyone's attention and Angel looked to Willow. "We're all stuck here," She began and that came out not what they expected at all. "Now, let's just sit quietly and pretend to read until dirt bag Snyder is really gone." She suggested. "Then we're all out of here."

"What the hell?" Angel muttered as everyone seemed about the arrangements.

All day at school the teachers seemed…relaxed they gave the students choice to do whatever they wanted. Most of the student if not all of them like it. Angel didn't mind either but he knows enough by now that something was strange.

* * *

After class Angel went to Giles' place to make sure he was ok and something seemed even more off seeing his mom's car here. Angel knocked but got no response and opened the door a little. He saw Giles on the ground looking at his albums and Angel walked in and saw his mom sitting on the couch.

"Oh, Angel come in," Giles insisted but Angel didn't know what was going on.

"You weren't at school." Angel pointed out.

"I called in," Giles added.

"Mister Giles and I thought about last night," Joyce stood up. "And we took to heart what you were trying to do. And yes we're over scheduling you and we've decided to…come together and discuss some options." His mother finished.

"We're setting up a schedule so you'll have enough time to do what you need to do." Giles added and Angel nodded slowly.

"Structure, sounds awesome," Angel didn't sound thrilled about.

"Well, how about you head on home and I'll see you later sweetheart." Joyce suggested and you didn't have to tell him twice this was weird. Angel left and Joyce let out a sigh. "You think he noticed anything?" Joyce asked as Giles put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it up.

"Not a clue," He answered and took a huff and blew out some smoke.

* * *

Angel headed to the Bronze as night was here and after the Bronze he would visit Buffy. He should take it easy tonight because he had the SATs tomorrow but he couldn't study anymore. If he saw one more SAT type question he was going to lose it. Angel left his house and something wasn't right. His mom wasn't home yet from Giles unless she went to gallery.

Joyce was still at Giles' place and their look changed. Giles was in jeans, boots and a t-shirt and he was smoking. His old records were playing and the one song on now was Tales of Brave Ulysses by Cream. Giles laid on the ground smoking enjoying his music. Joyce sat on the ground chewing gum like a teen girl would looking through Giles' collection.

"Angel has these albums." Joyce said and Giles nodded. He knew Angel's taste in music and he wasn't going to lie his slayer had great taste. Giles lit another cigarette and handed it to Joyce and she took it. What Angel doesn't know is what kind of teenager his mom was back in the sixties. She was a cheerleader, prom queen type girl and liked bad boys. You wouldn't think that seeing her now but she was.

"So how come they call you Ripper?" Joyce asked blowing some smoke into the air. Angel would freak seeing his mom smoke. Giles sat up smiling.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Giles got up and ran his fingers through his hair. He had long ditched the glasses and proper English look. He was rocking out to the song and smiled.

"Want to watch some TV?" Joyce asked and she shook his head no grabbing a pack of cigarettes.

"No, let's go out and some fun." His true English accent came back and then he and Joyce left.

* * *

Angle got to the Bronze seeing Willow outside waiting for him and they went in but something was completely wrong. The place was full but of adults. Angel and Willow looked around adults kissing and dancing and chugging beer.

"Maybe there's a reunion in town?" Willow asked as they walked around seeing the adults and it was so uncomfortable. Then they saw one of their teachers walk by. She was older lady and usually well-mannered but she was holding a red cup looking sloshed.

"Misses Barton?" Angel asked and she smiled seeing them.

"Hey you two." She sounded sloshed too. "Willow? Willow is a tree." She then laughed.

"Oh my god, she's trashed." Angel commented as misses Barton drank from her cup and walked away.

"This isn't normal." Willow added and Angel had that_ 'well no freakin' duh' _look.

"Hey! Gang!" Snyder then came up to them putting his arms around them. Angel now knew something was totally wrong if Snyder was like this. "This place is off the chain, the music, the people," Angel looked scared now and Willow agreed. Then a techno song came on and everyone cheered. Willow and Angel came here to get Oz, he had a gig earlier and they were going to head to the Denny's for a snack and just relax before tomorrow but something was wrong. Snyder started to dance smiling. "I love this song!"

Angel pulled Willow aside and they looked around seeing the adults dancing and caring on. Was Angel not feeling well, did the adults have too much coffee? Was this some weird dream? He then saw the gym teacher grinding on the art teacher and he swore he just threw up a little.

"Maybe they're tripping on acid?" Willow suggested and then they saw Snyder dancing if one could call it that. Then Oz came over looking just as confused as them. He knew Angel would protect him at least he hoped he could.

"What's happening?" Willow asked and she got the look from them meaning they don't know. "They're acting like, like,"

"Us," Oz finished looking around.

"I do not act like that." Angel protested.

"Ok, maybe not us, us but us, teens in general." Oz corrected himself. "Sobering mirror to look into huh?" Angel didn't like it.

"But why?" Angel asked and that was the real question. Why would adults act like this? Then Snyder came back looking at Angel and Oz and smiled.

"You both got great hair." He commented and that was it something was really wrong.

"Alright we got to figure out what is going on." Angel then started to leave with Oz and Willow following him and Snyder started to follow too.

"We're we going?" Snyder asked and Angel ignored him. "Alright let's bounce! You know Angel you are so cool, ever tell you that, you got the hair and the, the dark look, the walk, anyone ever tell you that you look like Batman?" Snyder asked and then saw Angel's car and his eyes widen. "Sick, it's a sick car bro," Angel cocked an eyebrow and he needed to fix this. Angel opened the door and Oz opened the other side as Snyder crawled in.

"You sure he should come?" Willow asked sitting next to Snyder as Oz got into the front seat. Angel started the car and they were off not answering. As long as Snyder said nothing then he was fine. Angel drove and Snyder had a huge smile.

"You're bad ass Angel! Love this car!" Snyder stated. Ok maybe it was a bad idea to let him tag along.

"Let's find Giles he'll know what to do." Oz suggested.

"He could be sixteen again too." Angel added. "Mom hasn't come home either, they were together the last time I saw them."

"Then let's go to his place. Besides Giles was put together when he was sixteen right?" Oz asked and Angel remembered that no Giles was not.

"Not really, he was more of a love rock and roll, damn the whole world, play with dark magic back in his day. He went by Ripper." Angel answered.

"Great," Oz deadpanned. Angel drove and saw adults everywhere and they were all acting like teenagers.

* * *

Giles well now Ripper and Joyce were walking together down the streets. They were armed and armed as Giles smoked another cigarette. Joyce was dressed in boots, shorts and a t-shirt with her hair up. Giles still had his boots, jeans and white shirt and a flannel shirt tied around his waist.

"Must be exciting being from England," Joyce started.

"Not really," Giles added as they walked. "You cold?"

"Not really, I feel special you know. Like I'm waking up. It's like getting married and having a kid was just a dream." Joyce talked she had a Valley Girl voice as she talked. "Now things are the way they're supposed to be." Then she looked into a window seeing a coat. "Wow, that is like so cool, very Juice Newton."

"You fancy it?" Giles asked taking another drag.

"Yeah but the store is closed." Joyce explained and Giles picked up a garbage can and threw it to the window. "Ripper," Joyce smiled as he took the jacket and a hat and the put the jacket on her.

"Hey," A voice said and they saw a cop with a gun to them. Giles smiled and took his hat off.

"Oooo," Giles wasn't scared. "What are you goin' to do abou it?" Giles asked and then grabbed the gun and kneed the cop in his stomach and then face. Joyce smiled again at Giles as he stuck the gun in his belt. She ran to him and they started to kiss. He then picked her up and placed her on the hood of the cop car and she giggled.

* * *

Angel pulled over and got out of the car and looked around. Oz and Willow got out to. Angel looked around seeing more adults but the ones he saw were sitting on the monkey bars getting high.

"There are no adults." Angel stated and Willow Oz looked around too seeing it. "They're just teens everywhere and no adults."

"What does that mean?" Willow asked.

"There's no vampires either." Angel added. "Tons of people out but no vampires and no adults."

"Everything is defenseless right now and no vampires." Willow added.

"Something is wrong." Oz added. "But what made them like this?"

"The candy," Angel answered. "They've been eating the chocolate." Angel then went back to his car and looked in the backseat. "Snyder, the chocolate you know where it comes from?" Angel asked and Snyder nodded. "Oz, Willow you guys get Xander and Cordelia and go to the library."

"Candy curses?" Oz asked.

"Disturbing second childhood?" Willow asked not knowing what to look up.

"Don't give damn just look." Angel then got into his car with Snyder following. "You two be careful. Rat man and I will go to the source." He stated them and they both nodded as Angel was off.

* * *

Snyder had Angel drive to a warehouse where people were throwing the candy at the crowds. Angel parked the car and took his keys out and headed to the crowds. Snyder got out to follow like a little puppy on Angel's heels. Angel came up to an older couple kissing and rolled his eyes but then realized who they were.

"Mom? Giles?" He sounded confused and completely disgusted.

"We're busy," Giles mumbled and then Angel got in between them and then faced his mom.

"What the hell are you doing? Where did you get that coat?" Angel demanded.

"I'm you're mom you don't like talk to me that way." She said but her whole demeanor was different.

"Oh my god my mom was a valley girl." Angel sounded so lost and he hoped to just wake up. Then he felt someone grab him.

"Hey, back off," Giles sounded made and Angel turned to him.

"Might want to think twice about that." Angel was serious, he's hit Giles before and he'll do it again. Giles let go and started to light another cigarette and Angel turned to his mom. "Mom, look at me," She was twirling her hair. "You know who I am?"

"You're Angel duh, look candy," She smiled.

"You don't need candy you need to go home." Angel was now the adult here and Joyce didn't like his tone.

"As if, I can have candy if I want." Joyce wasn't going to be bossed around by her son. "Like screw you," Angel just stood there and never thought she would say something like that to him. "You want to slay stuff so like I want candy."

"Oh, let your mom have her sodding candy," Giles took Joyce's hand and that was it. Angel pulled Joyce away from Giles and got in front of him.

"That's enough!" Angel yelled.

"You listen to me!" Giles pointed at Angel talking with the cigarette in his mouth. "I'm your bloody Watcher, you do as I say now sod off!" Giles demanded then Angel took the cigarette from Giles' mouth tossing it away. "You want to go?" Then Angel got real big and got in Giles' face.

"Take-her-home," Angel had enough if his Watcher tries anything then he will knock him out. Angel then headed to the crowd of people and forced his way through. Giles didn't listen to the slayer and followed pulling Joyce along. Angel saw the man handing out the candy and he jumped up to him and tossed him aside and went in.

Angel looked around to the boxes and then saw a man on a phone. Angel made his way to him and when the man turned around he stopped in his tracks.

"Oh you've got to be kidding," Angel muttered as Ethan Rein was there. "Thought I kicked you out of my town?" Then Giles came up behind Angel seeing his former friend. Angel didn't give Ethan anytime to respond and punched him. Ethan started to run and both Angel and Giles perused him. Ethan ran away more from Giles knowing the Ripper side of him.

In the library the rest of the A-Team was researching trying to find this out. Xander was snacking on the chocolate while reading.

"First it was fun you know, thought they understood me but now it's weird." Cordelia added.

"Wonder why it hasn't worked on me, eaten a ton of these." Xander commented looking at the chocolate.

"It makes you immature." Willow answered as she read. She didn't find an answer to how the chocolate works but from what she's seen it turns you immature and Xander is already immature. Xander then set the chocolate bar down and was quiet. But as always they couldn't find anything on the candy or anything that makes a person regress into their youthful days.

Ethan kept running but with Angel and Giles behind him he wasn't going to get away. Ethan looked behind him and they weren't there but it meant they could be anywhere. Ethan rounded a corner looking around and then thought he heard something. He then saw Giles charging at him and Ethan went down another row of boxes but as he was about to round another corner Angel tackled him.

Giles stopped running seeing Angel had it under control at the moment as he pulled Ethan up and shoved him against the wall. Giles came up to him huffing and puffing for air.

"Bloody hell," Giles took in a deep breath.

"Smoking does that." Angel commented and looked to Ethan. "What's happening Ethan? Better just tell me because we both know I'll find out and I'll give you another black eye."

"You don't scare me Angel," Ethan bluffed and then Angel punched him hard in the stomach and he went down to the floor. Angel knelt down to the floor too and the grabbed him.

"What did you do to my mother?" Angel had him by the collar of his shirt. "What did you do to my town?"

"This wasn't my idea, just getting paid its Trick you want." Ethan stated.

"Saving your own ass nice." Angel half bought it because he knew Trick well enough to know he wanted him dead and Faith too.

"He's lying," Giles was getting wounded up wanting a fight.

"He's not, you lie you get a little nasally." Angel said.

"Just here to help to collect a tribute once that's done I'm gone." Ethan added.

"He's lying." Giles said again and Angel really didn't like this teen version of Giles.

"Shut up," Angel asked.

"You're my slayer now knock his teeth out." Giles ordered, from what Angel was picking up Giles wanted blood.

"Giles!" And that meant to be quiet. "Not another sound,"

"But," He was about to protest and Angel shot him the look and Giles backed off. Angel then turned his attention to Ethan.

"What demon?" Angel could only assume it was a demon in the works.

"Can't remember." Ethan answered and that was the wrong answer and Angel punched him.

"Yes!" Giles jumped in excitement. Angel decided to ignore it, pick your battles and Giles wasn't going to be one.

"Ah, now I remember, demon name Lurconis." Ethan answered not wanting to get hit again. Angel then turned to Giles and his Watcher shrugged.

"You're useless," Angel muttered.

"They wanted their tributes to be left alone, unprotected." Ethan continued on knowing that was the next question.

"You're the distraction," Angel added and he nodded.

"More than that. This tribute is big; they said the people wouldn't allow them to take it. And then when the candy wears off the people will feel responsible." Ethan finished.

"Where's Trick so I can stake him?" Angel asked.

"I don't know," Ethan said.

"Hit him again." Giles spoke up and Ethan held up his hands in defense.

"I really don't know I promise." Ethan didn't want to get hit again.

"You tell me the answer to the next question and you can keep your teeth, what's the tribute?" Angel asked and Giles was punching the air hoping Ethan will lie so he would get his teeth knocked out.

* * *

Angel called the library to give them information but somehow he got a feeling they would be there all night. Once he hung up he dial another number and turned his back to everyone. Giles, Joyce and Snyder were talking while Ethan just stood there.

Buffy was the couch reading and her phone went off. No one had her number except one person. She reached over to the little table and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, it's me," Angel was talking in a low voice and Buffy knew something was wrong.

"What's going on, are you ok?" Buffy asked putting her book down and ready to find him.

"We're all ok, fine, now, fine, how are you?" He asked feeling stupid as he was wasting time. "Look, don't answer that I've got the A-Team looking it up but they won't find it in time, I need your help."

"What is it?" Buffy asked willing to help.

"I need you to look up a demon called Lurconis," Angel started and Buffy grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote the name down. "It's about a tribute but I don't know what, source is all tapped out." Ethan was literally tapped out.

"He whipped you good," Snyder smiled at Ethan.

"Also there's a spell on the adults that they ingested that has them reverted back to being immature teens. Find that spell or potion if you can only if there's time."

"I will, uh how should I contact you?" Buffy asked.

"I'll call don't worry," Angel assured.

"Angel, be careful."

"You stay inside ok." Angel warned her.

"I will," Then there was a click. Buffy got up and headed to her own library of books and started her research. She started with a book about demons that have tributes to demon gods or other things they worship.

Angel hung by the phone for a moment and he repeated in his head what was going on. He had both the A-Team and Buffy on this so hopefully they'll find out what's happening. Just as he stood there Ethan was going to sneak up on him with a crowbar but Giles beat him to it and pulled out the gun he took from the cop. Ethan was on the ground with Giles pointing the gun to him.

"Hand it over." Angel demanded holding his hand out. Giles looked to the slayer and did just that. Angel took the making sure it was disarmed and turned the safety on and put it in his belt for safe keeping, maybe it'll come in use with the demons. Just then the phone rang and Angel picked it up.

"Good, you haven't left," It was Buffy's voice and star sixty-nine worked. Angel got to the wall as everyone was focused on Ethan again. "Found it," _'Damn, she's good,'_ Angel said to himself.

"That was fast," Angel commented.

"Lurconis is a demon and a nasty one, its tribute is made every thirty years and it's a ritual feeding. This is the part I don't like, the tribute are babies." Buffy finished.

"Thank you, I'll call back as soon as I can." He assured her and hung up.

"Who was that?" Joyce asked because Angel answered it pretty quickly.

"Friend, come on," Angel grabbed his mother.

"What about that man?" She asked and Angel looked down seeing Ethan was out.

"Tie him up with something." Angel answered.

"Uh," Joyce sort of smiled reaching behind her and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Her smile was a guilty one as Angel slowly took them.

"I don't want to know." Then went to the Ethan and put one cuff to a pole and another to his wrist.

* * *

Angel, Giles, Joyce and Snyder went to the hospital to the mother/infant ward but they were to late. The nursery was empty and Joyce looked like she was going to cry as Angel leaned against one of the little beds seeing the name above one of the little beds, Isabella.

"They're going to eat those babies?" Joyce asked but Angel said nothing.

"That's just sick." Snyder added but Angel was lost in his own mind. Like last year when the monster ate the sick children and boiled his blood. Nothing should ever hurt children let alone newborn babies who are completely helpless and defenseless. Giles came back over after talking to a nurse looking even more disappointed.

"Says she didn't see anyone take them, lazy cow." Giles sighed and Angel stood up little. If those babies die its their blood on his hands. "Well, we know who did this so let's find them and kick the shit out of them."

"That's what happens now?" Snyder asked.

"If I knew where they were yeah." Angel started to pace and then headed to the nearest phone. Maybe Buffy found more on the demon.

Buffy waited by the phone and as soon as it went off she picked it up.

"We're too late, babies are gone." Angel started and Buffy felt awful. "Please tell me something."

"It's a riddle and I don't do riddles but it says Lurconis draws beneath the city filth to filth. That's it, I can give you how he came to be, the ritual but not where to look." Buffy finished and she was disappointed.

"You did amazing work on your own. I'll see if the A-Team found anything else but doubt it. If I can I'll come by tonight ok." Angel offered.

"Ok, Angel, if this tribute happens, it's not your fault. Also the potion used is harmless it'll wear off once they stop ingesting it." Buffy found the potion but that wasn't important. "Be careful,"

"Night," Angel hung up and quickly dialed the library. He heard the phone pick up. "Anything?"

"We just found it," It was Willow and they just found it when Buffy found just minutes after he first called her. "The demon Lurconis needs a tribute,"

"I know and it eats babies where does it live?" Angel asked.

"We don't know it doesn't say." Willow answered.

"Keep looking," Angel then hung up but if Buffy didn't find then they wouldn't either. He then walked to Giles. "All it says is Lurconis draws beneath the city filth to filth." Giles nodded and started to think and whispered back to himself. This was happening all before the SATs and he knew it was going to get worse.

"I know this," Giles spoke up and Angel looked to him. "Oooo, I do ok Lurconis means Glutton," Giles was onto something. "And we'll find it…in the sewers."

"Sewers?" Joyce asked. "That's so nasty."

"Ok, Snyder you go home, Giles we're going to sewers we don't have a lot of time." Angel ordered and they all filed out.

* * *

Down in the sewers the Mayor and Trick waited. The babies were all line up as vampires in black hoods chanted blessing them for the fest.

"Lucronis adventet. Lucronis satietur. Lucronis vetustate milliorum daemonum novus alitus carne novorum," They chanted as the Mayor waited. This was important to his next step of ascension and this needed to be guarded and well. "Potens alitus presibus potentium. Lucronis hodie epuletur et clemens nobis utatur." They continued to chant. "Lucronis existat ut dona nostra edat illaque in carnem suam vertat. Lucronis adventet." The Mayor then pulled out his cellphone and made a call.

"Ah, yes Carol, call Dave on the public works committee, we need to redo the sewers." The Mayor said, if he was going to own this town them might as well make it look nice above and below. Just then both Trick and the Mayor heard something as Angel jumped down.

"Hi," He greeted them and Trick looked pissed. The Mayor went to get away while the four vampires that were chanting ran to stop Angel. Giles jumped down as Angel punched one away. He didn't have his crossbow or a stake. He had a gun but guns didn't do anything to vampires. But it wouldn't hurt so he took it out and fired a few rounds. Joyce rolled the babies out of the line of fire and waited. The gunshots would slow the vampires down. Angel kicked one vampire away and it landed in water and then the sewers started to shake.

Then out of the wall a huge snake came out and hissed. Angel killed a giant snake before but he doesn't have a sword like the last time. The snake grabbed the vampire and ate him and went back in its hole. The vampire drew him out though. Angel went to find Trick but he was gone but a vampire holding his shot side would work. Angel grabbed the vampire and Giles helped as they tossed him in the water and Lucronis was making his way back out.

There were two torches by the fire and the sewer was full of gas and Angel knew what to do. He looked up seeing the pipe line and jumped up grabbing it and Lucronis came back out to feed and then Angel moved the pipe so the sewer gas blew on the torch and now became a flame thrower and it hit Lucronis and the vampire went up in flames too.

Angel let the fire burn the demon as the snake hissed in pain. It went back into its hole still screaming and the flames would kill it. Joyce ran to Giles to kiss him and Angel ignored it checking on the babies and they were ok.

"Got the SATs, need to get home." Angel said meaning the ordeal wasn't over.

* * *

Angel knew she might be asleep but his brain was fried from the SATs. Giles seemed to be avoiding him all day too, probably because he acted like a fool and made out with his mom. His mom was avoiding eye contact for the same reason. Angel walked through the mansion and Buffy came downstairs.

"Not tired?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Hard to keep regular hours." Buffy answered. "So…SATs?"

"Rather fight demons." Angel answered meaning it went horrible or at least he didn't like it.

"Thank god I never had to do those." Buffy commented.

"Lucky," Angel added as she to the foot of the steps to him. "Got any food?" And she smiled a little.

* * *

Back in the Mayor's office Trick was about to get reprimanded about what happened last night. The slayer intervened and how did that happen. So if the Mayor couldn't sleep neither will Trick.

"This is costing me my ascension," The Mayor started.

"One less demon to pay tribute to when you do ascend." Trick tried to make up for what happened.

"I want that slayer dead, he was kicked out of town and came back, he was kicked out of school and came back." The Mayor was frustrated. "We might even have a bigger problem than two slayers. Something happened that has never happened before and it better just be a rumor." The Mayor sounded nervous.

"What?" Trick asked.

"Rumor is going around that Buffy came back from hell, it's impossible but if she is back and decides to side with the slayer again, we're going to have bigger problems on our hands." The Mayor answered.

"What do we do about her?" Trick asked and the Mayor didn't even know.

"Right now its just rumors and unless I see her then so far we're safe. But if she was brought back I want her to fit in my ash tray." The Mayor then left his office in anger, things were not going so well for him and if this was the work of the Powers That Be then he'll need to call in the big guns, he'll need the First. Fight fire with fire.

_**Ooooo, things have changed haven't they I've introduced us to the First and it's not even the Amends chapter yet. It shows how connected the world is that the Mayor knows not only about the First, who Buffy is but he knows about the Powers That Be. This means the good and evil fight is beyond the mouth of hell in Sunnydale. It means more things that I won't say yet. **_

_**So this is the longest chapter yet with some interesting things in it. There's a break down in the forum for you guys along with another sneak peak, well two sneak peaks. One is another look into chapter 7 and then a tease of something for Book 4. Ooooooo, better check it out. Don't forget about my bio polls and vote and TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse forum for more info and more places to ask questions. Thanks for reading; comments and reviews are most welcomed. **_

_**Translation of the Lucronis chant:**_

_**Lucronis come near. Lucronis be seated. Lucronis with the age of a thousand demons, kept young by the flesh of the young, kept strong by the devotions of the strong. Lucronis feast this day and treat us with mercy. Lurconis emerge to consume what we offer and make it of his flesh. Lucronis come near.**_

_Chapter 7 Out_

"_Kill the demon. Both slayers on full watch and a coordinated hunt. The Glove is buried in a tomb and must find it and before him and destroy it." Gwendolyn answered. "We should head for the cemetery."_

"_Which one?" Angel asked and she looked up at him._

"_How many are there?" She asked and he shrugged._

"_Twelve and I'm good at doing sweeps but twelve in one night, can't not even with two slayers." Angel answered. _

"_Then we'll go through them all one by one and if there's anything useful in your books to pinpoint the exact location then start looking but I won't ask for miracles." Gwendolyn sounded really snobby and Giles looked annoyed. "We will begin tomorrow at sunset, Faith, come with me," Gwendolyn order._

"_Post," Angel looked to the woman and she looked back. "We'll work together but on one condition," She looked interested. "Pull the stick out." Her face then looked upset as she turned away and Giles smirked a little. Faith got up to follow her Watcher and once out the door Giles sighed. "I can kill her if you need me to." Giles thought about it._

"_No, that's a no, no and it's frowned upon by the Council." Giles said and Angel leaned back in his chair. "We'll…deal as you say."_


	7. Out

Chapter 7 Out

_**Back to back update? I know I'm so nice. This is an important chapter, which I will further explain why in the forum. Enjoy. **_

_When everything turns to black  
You don't know where to go  
You need something  
To justify your soul_

_Silence is broken_  
_Confidence is gone_  
_Everything you're holding on to_  
_Falls_

_All the people selling truths_  
_On every corner now_  
_The wait until the fear_  
_Has knocked you down_

_All the rules are changing now_  
_You're living in sin_  
_Everything around you is caving in_

_All you're holding on to_  
_Slipping like water through your hands_

_And you sing_  
_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Ya you sing_  
_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Far off in the distance_  
_Somewhere you can't see_  
_Allegiances have formed your destiny_

_Opposition all around_  
_Feeding off your soul_  
_Trying hard to swallow up you whole_

_And the demons all around you waiting_  
_For you to sell your soul_

_They're singing_  
_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_They're singing_  
_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Oh la la la la la_

_Oh la la la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_Black by Kari Kammil_

The A-Team were all at the Bronze tonight minus one. Oz finished a gig and went to the group to talk and hang out. Willow and Xander were very…jumpy around each other lately, which made Oz and Cordelia wonder. But the bigger question was.

"Where's Angel?" Willow asked and they all shrugged. "Does anyone notice a difference in him?"

"See, slaying vampires, killing zombies, torching sewers monsters?" Xander listed. "Nope, sounds like the usual."

"No, I mean he seems distracted." Willow sounded concerned and a little upset because she seemed to be the only one picking up on it. "He's been going off on his own that's all."

"Well, he is the slayer." Cordelia added but that wasn't what Willow meant, why couldn't they see that. "Maybe he and Faith are finally putting in some time." Cordelia suggested smiling.

"True," Xander smiled. "I mean she likes him, he's a slayer too, match made in heaven." But Willow rolled her eyes getting frustrated with them and Oz can tell.

"Well, what does he do when just goes off on his own?" Willow asked.

* * *

Faith and Angel were together fighting. Giles sat on a bench taking notes, studying them. This was a rare moment to watch two slayers in action to see their unique fighting styles. Angel and Faith were as different as night and day when fighting. Giles didn't want to make them feel like test subjects but it was rare enough to have a male slayer let alone two slayers fighting together.

Faith staked a vampire and tossed the stake to Angel. He twirled it and threw to the second vampire and that one was dust.

"We're getting good at this." Faith commented as the slayers walked over to Giles. "So?"

"That was sloppy," An English accent answered but it wasn't Giles it was a woman. They all looked up seeing a woman dressed in a knee length skirt, pressed button up shirt, a jacket with shoulder pads and her hair in a perfect bun looking right back at them. "Which one of you is…" She stopped herself. "You must be Faith," She looked to the girl.

"No, that's Faith," Faith pointed to Angel but it didn't amuse the woman in the least. "Who are you?"

"Gwendolyn Post, Misses Gwendolyn Post," She introduced herself. "I am your new Watcher." Faith wasn't sure about that, she was taking a liking to Giles since being here.

* * *

The four of them retreated back to the library of the school to talk. Angel and Faith sat next to each other at the table and had their feet on the table. Giles came over and tapped their shows and they took their feet off the table.

"I'm telling you I don't need a new Watcher," Faith defended herself. She wanted to train with Giles. He was tough but rather fun and easy to talk to. Gwendolyn smiled trying to seem understanding but all Angel picked up was some uppity stuck up person.

"Well, fortunately it's not up to you." Gwendolyn informed Faith. "Excuse me mister Giles where do you keep the rest of you books?" And Giles looked confused as he looked around in the library.

"The rest?" He repeated.

"Yes, the actual library." She stated and Angel made up his mind he didn't like her and was glad he had Giles.

"Misses Post I can assure this is the best reference," Giles went to explain but didn't get a word in.

"This side of the Atlantic I'm sure," She sounded annoyed like she was undermining Giles. Angel did not like that. She doesn't like their way of doing things that's just to bad it's his town. "Do have Humes Paranormal Encyclopedia?" She asked walking around the library judging it down to the dust.

"Well," Giles stuttered.

"The Lathberiths Maps of Multa?" She drilled him.

"No, we don't," Angel stepped in with in attitude and Gwendolyn looked shocked that he would speak to her, a Watcher like that. She looked to Giles for some discipline but Giles didn't do anything.

"I have been sent by the Council for a very important reason," She started and Angel sighed and Faith smirked a little. She was taking a great liking to him more than just being slayers. "Faith needs a Watcher and I'm here to act in that capacity and report back."

"Excuse me Mary Poppins," Faith stepped in. "What's wrong with two slayers sharing a Watcher?" She asked. "It's been going just fine."

"Faith," Giles stepped in knowing that Faith will not listen to Gwendolyn and Angel won't for that matter. "If the Council wishes for a closer observation on you then we will corporate."

"The Council wishes me to observe and report on the entire situation here." Gwendolyn added looking around. "Your slayer ran away, your slayer does not follow the set guidelines." She pointed out and Giles took offense to that.

"Well, he's not the typical slayer and we may not follow the book to the T but he does get the job done." Giles defended Angel and she smiled.

"Mister Giles, the Council is concerned for their male slayer. He is not in secret as he should be." She pointed out another mistake. "There is talk in the Council that you mister Giles have become…too American." Angel cocked an eyebrow at the comment. Angel was not going to sit here and get insulted or have his Watcher get insulted.

"You're in my town, in my school, in my library, you do not talk about me like I belong to the Council like a dog. You don't undermine my Watcher either." Angel lay down the law and she smiled again.

"He's quite the charmer." Gwendolyn commented. "A demon named Lagos is coming to town mister Giles," She brushed Angel off and Giles eyed him saying thank you but not now so Angel sat down. "What do you know of him?" Giles gathered his thoughts but it was taking too much time for her. "Lagos seeks the Glove of Myhnegon," Giles sighed in frustration. "There is no record of the glove's power but we do know it's highly dangerous. It must not fall into the hands of a demon."

"So, what do you propose?" Giles asked.

"Kill the demon. Both slayers on full watch and a coordinated hunt. The Glove is buried in a tomb and must find it and before him and destroy it." Gwendolyn answered. "We should head for the cemetery."

"Which one?" Angel asked and she looked up at him.

"How many are there?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Twelve and I'm good at doing sweeps but twelve in one night, can't not even with two slayers." Angel answered.

"Then we'll go through them all one by one and if there's anything useful in your books to pinpoint the exact location then start looking but I won't ask for miracles." Gwendolyn sounded really snobby and Giles looked annoyed. "We will begin tomorrow at sunset, Faith, come with me," Gwendolyn order.

"Post," Angel looked to the woman and she looked back. "We'll work together but on one condition," She looked interested. "Pull the stick out." Her face then looked upset as she turned away and Giles smirked a little. Faith got up to follow her Watcher and once out the door Giles sighed. "I can kill her if you need me to." Giles thought about it.

"No, that's a no, no and it's frowned upon by the Council." Giles said and Angel leaned back in his chair. "We'll…deal as you say."

* * *

The next day came around and Angel was at the mansion with Buffy. They were training together it was a hybrid of Tia Chi and yoga. It was tough and both broke out in a sweat. Angel had gone shirtless while Buffy was in black pants and a black tank top. She wasn't at full strength yet but getting there. Angel focused on his breathing hoping not to get distracted by Buffy with her hair up in a ponytail and seeing her like this.

The training was relaxing and intense at the same time. It was calming something she needed. They moved slowly through the poses in time together. They were perfect sync with one another. He wished this would be his everyday training ritual but he still needed the cardio. They lifted their hands up in the air at the same time and Angel had no clue what took over him but he was now behind Buffy letting his hands come on either side of her.

She didn't move or protest as his hands went on top of hers as they brought them down. She turned around to him and the temptation was there. He was warm and she wanted to feel it again. They looked each other in the eyes longing to close the gap. She could hear his heart racing wanting it.

"You should go," She whispered softly breaking the chance to allow anything. She took a step back to give them more space. Angel went to the bench and put on his shirt. "Better go before someone finds out what we're doing…whatever that is."

"I'm here to help you get your strength back." Angel stated his purpose here. "Training,"

"I guess old habits die hard." Buffy added as he grabbed his backpack ready to leave. "Think there's twelve steps?"

"I'll…call or something, gotta kill a Lagos." Angel said and Buffy's eyes widen. "Not good right."

"He's…nasty yes, strong and powerful and…dangerous. Be careful please," She begged and he nodded and left.

* * *

At the library Giles, Willow, Xander, Oz and Cordelia were researching. Giles slammed another book down.

"There's nothing about Lagos and it's wasting time." Giles was frustrated. "Find all you can, where it came from. It's strengths, weakness, what it wants the Glove for!" Giles was taking his frustration out on them because another Watcher was here trying to take over.

"Hey," Xander stopped and Giles shot him an evil look.

"Work or go home." Giles then left and Xander and Willow retreated into the library and sat down together. They should read more but ended up making out. They were cheating on Oz and Cordelia big time. This affair has been going on right around the time school started back up. "Willow! Xander!" They pulled away and stood up before Giles could see them. "You two can go home I found the location. The glove is housed in the Van Hounton family tomb."

"I know where that's at," Xander stammered. "I can check it out on my way home." He offered and Giles nodded.

"Be careful," Giles said as he continued to read.

* * *

Angel was going to the library to meet Giles but about halfway he turned around. The issues of him and Buffy have long yet been resolved. In fact they have yet to surfaced. They've been dancing around them hoping to avoid an argument about Elizabeth, hell and last year. But it was getting more complicated now that Buffy was getting stronger. Not only that it was a matter of time before the others find out about her return.

Buffy did her research on Lagos and wanted to help. If he wanted the glove then she'll find it first and destroy it. Not only that she'll do her best to help from afar. That was the original plan when she first met Angel, to only help afar.

Xander found the tomb walking slowly realizing this was a huge mistake to be out in the cemetery alone at night while a demon was on the loose. He found the tomb and the door was open. Then he heard something moving and his heart raced.

"Oh shit, oh shit, I'm going to die," He whispered and hit behind another tomb wall and waited to see a demon walk out. He did see a demon but it wasn't what he thought. His eyes widen and he had to do a double take. "Buffy?" He whispered as she left the tomb with something and she headed off into the night. There was no way she was back, that was impossible.

* * *

Angel walked into the mansion and needed to talk to Buffy and saw her in the living room. She looked up at him and he walked right up to her to say something but instead they crashed into each other and kissed. It was a kiss that has built up over time since she's been back. It was kiss that felt long overdue since she changed into Elizabeth.

They should be talking but they weren't, they were just kissing letting their lips talk in a different way. They embraced each other pulling one another closer. She ran her hands up his loose shirt and he didn't protest he did likewise with her and then they realized it had to stop and they pulled away. They looked shock and even slightly disgusted at one another for this.

"I don't even know why I came back," Angel was about to leave and she caught up to him.

"Wait, Angel, I'm glad you did," She took his hand. "Not for the kiss though," He looked a little disappointed. "I mean if we're talking about that, that was well above average as far as kisses go…" She was rambling. "I found the glove." She had to get this on track and then took Angel to the coffee table showing him. On the table was a huge rag and she unwrapped it.

"Another arm and it's not even my birthday." He tried to joke and she smiled a little as he reached for it and she grabbed his hand.

"Don't touch it," She warned him. "Once on it can never be removed." She then looked down as she held his hand and she let go and the awkwardness settled back in.

"You hold onto this ok, I'll tell Giles and we'll figure it out." Angel stated as she wrapped it back up and he put his coat on that she took off during the heated kiss.

"If Lagos is looking for this it needs to be destroy, see if I can find anything." She added and he nodded and left. Once he was out the door Buffy wanted to kick herself. "Stupid, swore off men for a good reason, bad Buffy." She then started to think about him again. "Stop thinking about his kisses or…other things…I need a cold shower." She then headed upstairs for a cold shower.

* * *

In the library Giles read as Gwendolyn paced in his apartment

"Ah, found it, the Glove," He spoke up. Gwendolyn came over and smiled.

"I know this already." She stated shooting him down. "Giles, I know you don't fancy me at the moment but things have happen like your boy slayer Angel."

"Angel has proven himself time and time again, he has exceed all my expectations and more." Giles defended Angel. "He is dedicated to his work, he is hard working, extremely smart both in slaying and on the academic front. I have no problems with him." Just then the door was opened.

"Giles, we've got a big problem its Angel!" Then Xander realized this was a bad time Gwendolyn cocked an eyebrow with a little smirk.

"Will you excuse me?" Giles got up and forced Xander outside.

* * *

Angel headed to the library the next day to tell Giles about the glove and somehow about Buffy but more importantly the glove. He walked into the library and the team was there sitting at the table. Giles was at the head of the table and by the looks of it this looked like a hearing.

"Morning?" He asked them and Giles nodded looking at the empty seat saved for him and Angel sat down.

"See how to start and ease into it," Giles started. "We know Buffy is alive." Angel heart sank; he was going to tell Giles but privately. "Xander saw you two and it appears you have been hiding her and you lied to us." Angel looked to Xander and made up his mind to kill him later.

"We're not blaming you for anything Angel but you need help." Willow jumped in.

"This isn't what it seems," Angel needed to defend himself and Buffy.

"I think it is," Xander stepped in. "We think you're harboring a vicious killer."

"We're not here to attack Xander," Giles knew if Xander kept going on then Angel will shut down and there would be nothing they could do.

"Well, last time she was around she wasn't the nicest." Cordelia added and then Angel stood up.

"She's not evil, she's far from it." Angel stated.

"Yeah and for how long?" Xander asked.

"You knew it was wrong otherwise you would not have hidden her." Giles stated.

"I hid her because she was weak and defenseless and you," He looked to Xander. "And you," He looked to Giles. "Would have killed her and not even bother asking why. She came back for a reason. I was coming to tell you in private." He looked to his Watcher and then Giles sort of felt guilty to call him out. "I needed to know she was ok, she came back for a reason."

"Well, how long do we have before you two decide to get happy?" Xander asked, he was scare; Elizabeth nearly killed them all the last time.

"We're not together." Angel stated.

"But you were kissing?" Oz asked and then Angel looked to Xander and started to walk to him and Xander backed up.

"You were spying on me?" Angel asked and now Xander was backed into a corner. "What gives you that right?"

"What gives you the right to suck your demon ex-lover's face?" Cordelia stepped in. "You had to put her down like a dog and now you're acting like she did nothing."

"I know what happened!" Angel yelled. "I was there! She knows what happened! She lived it!" Angel yelled. "She's here to help, if she was a threat she wouldn't be here."

"Like with Jenny?" Xander asked and Giles didn't say anything.

"Angel, you can't see straight with Buffy," Willow jumped in.

"She found the glove, it's safe and she' finding a way to destroy it." Angel stated hoping to back this all up.

"Great, give Elizabeth all the fire power and leave it to us to clean up." Xander was about to leave when Angel stuck his hand out shoving him back.

"Not the only with the secret right?" Angel asked and Xander's eyes widen, how did he know about them. "I'm going to make this all clear right now. I don't give a shit what you all think. I know who Buffy is, I know who Elizabeth is," He walked away a little and faced them. "I didn't ask for this! I killed her for you people!" Willow started to tear up a little. "She came back and I killed her! You all think you can do better, door's right there," He pointed behind him. "Think you can last go, Buffy solved the case of the Lacronis demon in five minutes, I don't need you guys."

Everyone was quiet as things were being hashed out. He looked to Giles who looked embarrassed about this. This could have been handled better but Angel was right.

"You don't like how I run things then leave, see how far you get. You all better back the hell off from me you all stay the hell away from her." He looked at them. "You go near her, touch her, so much as thinking about hurting her, I will find you, I will kill you, don't think I won't." Angel threatened if they were smart they would listen. "You stay then let's all get one thing straight and clear, I'm the slayer I make the calls." Angel then left and that went really bad.

Giles chased Angel down and cornered him.

"Angel," The slayer didn't want to listen. "You're actions were stupid but I understand. I'm not going to remind you of your duties but actions cost us." He began. "But you were harboring a known murderer one that tortured me for hours, one who killed someone I loved." Giles paused. "By not telling me you have no respect for the job I hold." That wasn't true though, Angel respected Giles the most.

"And you don't think that hurt me?" Angel asked. "I had to feel it too knowing I caused it. But you look me right in the eye tell me it's easy to kill someone you loved, someone you cared about." Angel made his point and Giles while angry understood. "I came here to finally tell you because she has been helping, she's not evil, she's embarrassed and upset for what happened and knows and understands that you may never accept her. I'm not with her but I will support her."

"And them?" Giles asked.

"None of them asked my side or gave me room. They went off what Xander said but they have no idea what I have to go through. They have no idea what its like drive a sword through a person you cared for and hear them call back to you. Buffy suffered nearly a thousand years of hell when it should have been Elizabeth. Buffy has saved us all and I wish you can see that." Angel was sincere about it.

"They're just trying to help." Giles added.

"That's fine but they're not the slayer, they're not me and unless they can hear me out, see what I see then they can leave. I'm the one who suffers in the end, I'm the one who makes that choice to sacrifice my own happiness for theirs and I do it every damn day." Angel paused not regretting what he said to them. "Can I just have one thing, just one even if it's me being able to go to her and talk. She was my best friend and I killed for you." Giles reached out having an understanding for Angel and put his hand on Angel's shoulder and they hugged. "If I could change it I would, you know I would." Giles pulled away and they walked back into the library where everyone remained seated.

"I agree with Angel," Giles started all of them but Xander looked down or away in shame for not realizing that they really didn't let Angel talk. "Buffy is to stay for the time being."

"Here we go," Xander muttered. "Well, I'll go buy Buffy some candy and flowers to welcome her back. We're back in fantasy land people."

"Alright enough!" Giles stepped in. "We all want to be a team then we need to get on the same page. Yes I know what Elizabeth did to me, to us ok. Now Angel has talked me into it doesn't mean I have to like it but need I remind all of you that this is our job not yours. If you want to stay and continue to work with Angel and myself then respect our wishes, respect his because in the end he's the one wielding the sword." Giles finished and Xander stormed out. The group was split now.

* * *

Gwendolyn went to Faith's place to talk to her slayer. Faith was not on any track and a slayer should have their own Watcher not sharing one. A slayer needs the attention of the Watcher for guidance and support and it cannot be divided because every slayer is different. A male slayer is completely different altogether

"I'm going to be hard on you Faith," Gwendolyn started. "I will not brook insolence or laziness or blunders like last night's attack." Faith lowered her head. She ran in Lagos and needless to say Lagos won that round. "You may hate me half the time but I will make you a better slayer." She then sat down next to Faith.

This was the first time someone was giving Faith one on one attention and made it feel like she was all that mattered.

"Who knows what Giles has been filling your head with?" She sounded disgusted.

"He's ok by me," Faith added.

"He should have never been assigned to Angel. Angel is new and needs strict guidance and discipline something that his old Watcher Merrick had but not Giles. His methods are well I find them entirely confounding. But let him have his games and secret meetings."

"What meetings?" Faith asked sounding confused.

"Something with Angel and his friends." She sounded snotty about that.

"Oh, yeah that doesn't include me." Faith sounded sad that they were having a meeting but she wasn't even there.

"Why does he allow Angel to socialize so much?" Gwendolyn asked. "Completely unorthodox," Faith smiled a little. "Well, let's do some training."

* * *

Angel sat alone eating lunch and one person walked up to him. He looked up and saw Willow looking nervous. She then sat down at the table looking at Angel.

"I wasn't mad," She squeaked out. "Just wish I knew."

"I know about you and Xander." Angel stated and Willow's face turned red. "You two had no right to call me out when you two are cheating behind Oz and Cordelia right in front of them. I won't tell them that'll be up to you guys but if you've learned anything from today, you'll tell Oz very soon." Angel got up and left. Angel wanted nothing to do with friends at the moment. As far as he was concerned he was back to his old ways, the lone warrior.

* * *

Night came around and Xander was alone at the Bronze playing pool and hit the pool cue angrily as Faith came in.

"Pissed much?" Faith asked and he looked up at her. "I know what you guys were talking about behind my back." Xander looked up. "It's about the glove,"

"That's not even the half of it, Buffy's still alive." Xander shot the cue getting a pocket. "Saw her and she's got the glove."

"She can kill people." Faith stated and Xander nodded.

"Yup, told Angel but he doesn't care, he just wants to get in her pants and forget everything." Xander explained.

"He knew the whole time," Faith scoffed. "I can't believe him." Faith was even more upset.

"Well, she's fixed apparently." Xander didn't sound convinced.

"I say let's not take any chances and I'll take care of her." Faith added, someone was in her way to get to Angel and because she was a vampire it gave her a reason to end it.

"I'll go with." Xander declared.

* * *

Angel found Lagos and gave him a few rounds with his crossbow and then snapped his neck. Faith had a hard time but for it Angel it was rather easy. Once that was done he was going to the mansion to check in on Buffy when he ran into Willow.

"Ok, ok I'll tell Oz first thing that I've been liking Xander, I don't know why especially after today but…can I say hi to Buffy, I…I kind of missed her." Willow rambled and Angel nodded as they got into his car.

"Need to tell Giles I killed Lagos first." Angel stated which the kill was easy and the hunting was easier.

* * *

Xander and Faith walked into the library for some weapons but the heard something. Xander ran into Giles' office and he was out.

"She did this!" Faith cried out as Xander reached for the phone.

"No it's not her style." Xander added knowing when it comes to men Elizabeth kills them not knock them out. Faith wasn't having it the vampire goes down.

* * *

At the mansion Buffy was setting up the ritual to destroy the glove. She found the way and she had the materials and started. She had a fire going and needed to make it into living flame. She chanted from a book adding the powders with the glove wrapped up and ready to go. The fire then turned into a pink color and she smiled.

"I am good." She commented to herself as she achieved the living flame.

* * *

Angel and Willow made it to the library but they saw Giles being carted off into an ambulance. The three of them left the school and headed to the mansion as Xander told Angel what the plan was. Angel would kill him later he needed to stop Faith.

"You're girlfriend," Xander continued the screaming match in the car as Angel was breaking all the rules of the road right now.

"If you just open your goddamn eyes and listen for a second you would know what's happening!" Angel yelled. "Your fate on seeing another day depends on if Buffy lives or not so you better start praying." Xander then looked to Willow hoping for her to side with him but the expression on her face meant Xander is on his own.

"Buffy's going to destroy the glove and Angel just kill Lagos." Willow told Xander and then she turned back to see the road ahead of her.

* * *

Buffy was ready and went for the glove when a woman walked in. She had no idea who the lady was and she didn't like her.

"Who are you, what do you want and those shoes do not go with that outfit." Buffy greeted her.

"Gwendolyn Post, mister Giles sent me." She said and Buffy didn't buy it. "Is that the living flame?" She asked and again Buffy said nothing. "Look, Lagos is on his way now and if you're performing this wrong it'll only make the glove more powerful."

"Fine," Buffy wasn't going to argue. As Buffy went to get the glove Gwendolyn grabbed a rod from the fireplace and wacked Buffy across the head and she went down. She saw Buffy going to a trunk so she started slam the rod against the lock to open it. Buffy stood up and was in demon form. "Owe," And Gwendolyn turned around seeing her.

"That was supposed to kill you but you're not human." Gwendolyn the swiped the rod again and Buffy ducked and went to kick the woman, she had some moves. Buffy wasn't a hundred percent so this was a fair fight at the moment. Buffy grabbed the rod and kicked her back and tossed the rod away. She picked up Gwendolyn and tossed and then Faith came running.

"You bitch!" Faith yelled charging to Buffy. Buffy dodge her and then threw her back.

"Kill her Faith, get the glove," Gwendolyn mumbled and Faith got back up and she and Buffy got into a fistfight. Faith grabbed Buffy and threw and she landed on the floor on the other side of the couch and Faith ran to her, took her stake out and went to slam it down to Buffy's chest but something stopped her. Angel grabbed Faith's wrist and then threw Faith away.

Faith charged at him and he blocked her every move, she couldn't get anything on him. Angel was a far superior slayer than Faith. As this fight went on Buffy slowly got up to destroy the clove but she was too late Gwendolyn got to it first. Faith stopped fighting looking even more confused at the situation. Xander and Willow came running in and then Gwendolyn had the glove and smiled. She put it on and started to chant and Faith looked up.

"What?" Faith asked.

"Faith," Gwendolyn looked to her smiling. "You're an idiot." She then held out the glove and chanted something and lightening came from it. Angel jumped back along with Faith still confused. Buffy stood up and Gwendolyn went to destroy her and she jumped out of the way. Gwendolyn the pointed it to Xander and Willow and Buffy used her lightening fast sped to save them both.

"Draw her fire," Angel ordered and Faith listened, got up and ran. While Gwendolyn was focused on Faith Angel got up and saw that Buffy, Willow and Xander were ok at the moment. Angel took out a knife and threw it and it cut Gwendolyn's arm off. The lightening then struck her and she screamed as she went into flames. Within a moment she was gone. Buffy sat up a little and looked around.

"Just had this room redone," She muttered and Angel rushed over to her and helped her up not really bothering with Willow or Xander. Faith helped them up as Angel was Buffy support. The living flame was still going and Buffy picked up the glove and tossed it into the cauldron and it disappeared. There was an awkward silence in the room as Angel and Buffy left the room and went upstairs. She was weak with what strength she used to save Willow and Xander's life and Xander was ready to take hers.

* * *

The next day in school at lunch Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordelia sat together.

"So, what are they going to do? I mean are Angel and Buffy together?" Cordelia asked.

"I don't think Angel wants to talk to us right now." Oz added and he had every right not to talk to them.

"Well, Buffy saved my life so, I like her again." Willow jumped in and Oz agreed.

"Me too." He supported Willow and then Angel came over seeing them.

"We're friends," Angel made it clear and they all felt stupid for not trusting him.

"We're sorry," Willow spoke up but he wasn't so made at Willow or Oz. Cordelia really didn't have anything to do with this it was Xander. Xander doesn't like Buffy even though she saved his life again. "So we all good?"

"Not all of us," Angel looked to Xander and then left. Angel headed to the library and saw Giles there sipping tea. "Well, I take it that Gwendolyn Post wasn't a Watcher." Stated as he set his backpack on the table.

"Oh, she was one," Giles started as Angel sat down. "She was kicked out of the Council about two years ago for misuse of dark powers." Giles finished and sat down. "You performed well with the glove and Buffy…well I'll keep a close watch but so far it's alright." Angel nodded. "And your friends?"

"I know why a slayer works alone." Angel looked to Giles.

"You'll have to forgive sometime." Giles said and Angel nodded.

"He has to as well." Angel added but it wasn't forgiveness to him it was to Buffy.

* * *

Angel was alone in his room. He had gone to Faith's place but she wasn't going to talk. She trusted Gwendolyn and it turned out she was a fake. Angel knew the strain was on the group it was human emotion not some demon ready to rise. Willow and Xander were cheating on Oz and Cordelia, Buffy was back stirring up memories they all wanted to forget and it was a mess. Maybe soon it'll stop but for now you just had to deal with it. At least his conscious was clear about Buffy, or at least he thought it was.

_**Lot's in this chapter and I'll break it down in the forum. So what's next? Next is the chapter that can break this entire group apart completely. Check out the forum for more on this chapter and another look into chapter 8. Comments and reviews are welcomed and thanks for reading.**_

_Chapter 8 Happy Ending_

"_You planning on seeing Buffy?" Giles asked and Angel was truthful and nodded. Giles both approved and disapproved. Angel will do what he wants when he wants so telling him no would be like talking to the wall. "Be careful." Giles warned him. Giles was still uneasy about Buffy being back because well he hasn't seen her yet and wouldn't until who knows when._

"_Giles, we're friends ok, I'm not stupid and I know there's nothing in the future for us except friendship. Before she was Elizabeth she proved she can help and I'd like for her to come back into the group." Angel added and Giles understood. _


	8. Happy Ending

Chapter 8 Happy Ending

_**A/N: The title is so opposite of the chapter. I do have an important announcement at the end of the chapter but for now enjoy.**_

The SAT scores were in for the Seniors and for some it was scary others don't care. The SATs were based out of sixteen hundred points. You had the chance to score eight hundred on the verbal and eight hundred on the math for the perfect score. Angel had his scores and was shocked and couldn't believe it as he walked up to his friends who also had theirs.

The plan was for Oz to read the scores and see what happened. The only problem right now though was Angel and Xander were not on speaking terms. Xander was still with the group but to earn back Angel's trust and to a degree friendship he needed to take care of some things like one accept that Buffy was here and here to stay. Also Xander and Willow have been keeping a secret, which has been going on since October. Willow wanted out and wanted to tell Oz of the affair but Xander was too afraid.

If secrets were frowned upon in the group then Xander and Willow had to come clean. Not only that Xander had to apologize to Angel for yelling at him about keeping a secret when he's cheating on his own girlfriend even if it's Cordelia.

"Ready guys?" Oz asked them as they handed their papers to him. Oz took the SATs last year and SAT scores are valid for two years so he didn't need to retake them. The group handed him their folded papers and Willow looked sad. "Ok, let's see Willow, fourteen thirty nice," Oz commented but Willow looked so displeased.

"It's ok Willow, really," Cordelia assured her.

"Cordelia, wow, perfect fourteen hundred." Oz was impressed and Cordelia smiled and Xander looked shocked.

"I know how to hide it plus told you I do very well on standardized test." She added.

"Xander…" Oz paused and looked up. "You ok with me telling everyone?" Oz asked and Xander nodded slowly. "Seven eighty," Everyone looked at him and he shrugged.

"Did you not try?" Cordelia asked sounding a little disappointed.

"Its just numbers doesn't mean anything." Xander justified.

"You didn't even make half the score." Oz added and Xander gave him that look to announce Angel's. Oz looked at Angel's paper and his eye widen. "Angel you got a perfect score what?" Willow reached for it and looked and was shocked.

"No way," Cordelia smiled, Willow looked happy but a little disappointed. Angel was still holding the highest GPA in the Senior class and with this SAT score and the advance placement classes, which are weighted higher in the grade scales, Angel could be Valedictorian and graduate with Summa Cum Laude, Magna Cum Laude and Honors for the classes he took. Willow will graduate as Salutatorian, which translates to second best.

"You kicked some serious ass," Oz congratulated him and Angel took his paper. "Scores like that you can go anywhere in the country."

"I know, it's not what I thought I don't even know how I did it." Angel was shock for the perfect score.

"Maybe you should save babies from demons more often." Cordelia added. "But now you can leave and never come back." She smiled but the way it sounded it came off kind of mean. "Not like that I mean you can get out of this no nothing town with scholarships and become something else besides the slayer. I mean really, who would ever want to come back to this place?"

* * *

Angel headed to the library and handed Giles the paper with his scores and Giles' face was in shock.

"Angel, this, this is outstanding, remarkable." Giles felt like a proud father right now seeing the perfect score. Giles continued to study the paper while Angel saw camping gear on the table.

"What's all this?" Angel asked going through the camping supplies.

"Retreat," Giles answered still looking baffled by the scores.

"Where the Yukon?" Angel asked as Giles had tons of things to go camping. Angel's been camping and has packed half this stuff.

"Breaker's Woods, there's a clearing," Giles looked up quickly and Angel nodded and sat down in a chair.

"How long?" Angel asked because if this was a three-day thing it looked like it could be a week by the look of all the stuff he had. "I mean you you're not going to settle in and start a farm or something."

"It's the essentials," Giles assured him handing Angel his test scores and Angel nodded seeing all the "essentials."

"Giles, no offense but you pack like a girl." Angel commented and Giles smiled seeing what he was taking for a three-day trip.

"So, what did your mom think of the scores?" Giles asked as he continued to pack and would leave after school.

"Her head spun around a few times and exploded." Angel answered standing up and helped his Watcher pack. Giles looked up and Angel realized that they've lived on the Hell Mouth for so long that could happen. "She freaked in a good way. She's going out to get college broachers and stuff but I don't know."

"Angel, with scores like that, with your GPA you can have a first rate education. You can go to any university here in the US maybe some overseas." Giles added and Angel nodded.

"And my sacred duties?" Angel asked and Giles knew that was the issue. He'd love to see Angel go to some of the best universities like Duke, M.I.T, Princeton, Yale, Harvard, Columbia, those were some the top ten in the USA and they would take him with his GPA and test scores.

"I don't want you to ignore your calling but think M.I.T." Giles smiled and Angel smiled too.

"If I did leave then would you follow?" Angel asked.

"I'll follow you anywhere Angel, to Mongolia." Giles will go wherever his slayer went and would help him study for his education and become something other than the slayer. "With Faith here she can assume the roles." It was exciting to think like that but there was that part in both of them realizing just how stuck they are. Angel was a slayer that lived beyond a year he has now been slaying since he was fifteen and in several months he'll be eighteen. In the years recorded of slayers a total of eight made it to their eighteenth birthday but beyond that those eight died.

The average slayer's life span was a year some were lucky to live to a year and half. Most if not all slayers are called between the ages of fourteen and fifteen and Angel was no exception. But he was proving everyday that he was beyond the exception and expectations of the slayer role.

"We'll discuss this when I get back and I'd like you to continue to train and fight. But please don't do anything rash." Giles warned him.

"Like what?" Angel asked. "I don't even stake vampires anymore Giles."

"You planning on seeing Buffy?" Giles asked and Angel was truthful and nodded. Giles both approved and disapproved. Angel will do what he wants when he wants so telling him no would be like talking to the wall. "Be careful." Giles warned him. Giles was still uneasy about Buffy being back because well he hasn't seen her yet and wouldn't until who knows when.

"Giles, we're friends ok, I'm not stupid and I know there's nothing in the future for us except friendship. Before she was Elizabeth she proved she can help and I'd like for her to come back into the group." Angel added and Giles understood.

While this was going on Xander and Willow were having problems. Oz just gave will a Pez dispenser that was a witch and that sent Willow into a guilt trip. The four of them Cordelia, Xander, Oz and Willow were going on a date tonight together tomorrow but the secret was getting harder and harder to keep.

"Nothing is going to happen Willow, ok it's bowling." Xander assured her as they took some refuge behind a pillar.

"Angel knows about us and he was honest about Buffy I don't know how long we can keep this up." Willow wanted it to end it had too.

"He's not going to tell?" Xander asked and Willow sighed.

"No, he wants us too and I think he's right." Willow explained but Xander scoffed. "We keep too many secrets as is and Cordelia and Oz will found out." They were really close now.

"So, what are our choices?" Xander asked.

"Well…we could try to stop, we break up with them and date each other or we tell them." Those were the options and none of them were exactly the best ones or ones that could end happily.

"Can I kiss you Willow?" Xander asked and Willow looked confused and upset.

"No!" And then she walked away not sure if she should be angry or upset but she was half and half right now. She had to fix this but how?

* * *

Back at home Angel was in the kitchen fixing a snack for himself while his mom went crazy on the college brochures. She got all the ones from the Ivy League schools such as Brown University, Columbia University, Cornell University, Dartmouth College, Harvard University, Princeton University, the University of Pennsylvania, and Yale University. She picked one up for M.I.T and the University of Chicago and Northwestern. She was going a little overboard.

"They all offer history which I know you like." Joyce was so excited for him. Angel if he wasn't the slayer would be excited to and would be filling out all their applications but he is the slayer. This is his chance to get out and see the world be a normal person. But he didn't realize until the future was laid out how much his calling was really calling. Angel looked at some of the brochures and not even Willow would be going to these. They could apply for the same school but his grades and scores trumped hers.

"Mom, I, I still don't even know." Angel wanted her to calm down a little.

"Well, I talked to mister Giles and he would be ok with you going." Joyce added thinking that if Angel had permission from his Watcher he would be more considerate of going.

"You really want me to go to Brown?" Angel asked and Joyce sighed. "I'll be all the way over in the East Coast." He added making her realize just how far he would be. "Plus the tuition of theses schools mom you'll be in debt until you die."

"Well, it's called finical aid and I've research some of it and these schools have scholarships and grants for you and because of your grades you could get a full ride." Joyce explained. Angel wanted to he so does want to go to an Ivy League, to be a part of something that high in the standards of education. But he was chained to fait. Everyone around him was telling him to go but not taking in any consideration of why he should stay. There was one person he could talk to though about it. "Is there anything keeping you here honestly?"

* * *

Buffy was organizing some more books and her living room was back to normal after the whole ordeal with the glove and the fake Watcher. Once her books were more in order for now she headed to the living room. She had more books on order coming in as she stoked the fireplace. Buffy then sat on the couch and was getting antsy again.

Yes the group knew she was back so there was no secret there. Her strength was almost completely back. She would get weak spells once in a while but they were becoming less and less. But what was happening now was that she couldn't sleep very long. During daylight hours when she should sleep she would wake up and be wide-awake. The only thing she could do was train or read or clean. Maybe she needed to look up insomnia or find a way to sleep.

While Buffy sat on her couch counting the seconds and found it was ok not to hide her OCD from Angel someone else was watching her.

"Well, say hello to your pal Spike," The platinum blonde hair vampire whispered looking in. He was drunk well beyond drunk at the moment. Spike had gone to the factory and destroyed what was left that Drusilla left behind. Drusilla left Spike behind back in Brazil. Elizabeth brought back that I am woman and I need a man in her. Drusilla was back to taking what she wanted and Spike was left behind.

It was Elizabeth's fault that Drusilla was gone. Spike was a vampire alone in this world. He was looking into Buffy's plush life right now seeing that the mansion was decorated and cleaned up. Spike scoffed and backed away but had a wobble in his walk. He's downed enough alcohol to kill the average man.

"You brain washed her, I'll take…take you down…take you down town too." Spike mumbled and then tripped falling into the garden bath water and was out cold.

* * *

Spike woke up again but his hand was on fire as the sun was rising. Spike put his hand into the little waterfall and then kept running and got into his car with the black out windows. He kicked the seat in anger as he was sobering up. But he didn't want to feel the pain so he grabbed another bottle of some sort of drink and downed it too. He had an idea.

Spike managed to get to the local magic shop and wondered what kind of curse he needed. The owner of the store came over seeing him looking through a book.

"I need a curse." Spike said to the lady. "Something nasty like boils and sores or make someone look hideous." Spike explained and the woman looked a little shocked and worried. Just then the doors opened she the lady would take this costumer first. Spike looked up and hid behind the shelf seeing Willow.

"Sounds like a love spell you're trying to do." The lady commented to Willow as they packed the supplies.

"Anti-love spell, similar ingredients but the way the spell is read is different." Willow explained and then Spike smiled having a great idea form in his head as Willow paid for the supplies and left. The woman walked over to Spike ready to help him when he morphed.

"I know what I need," But before the woman could scream Spike grabbed her and sunk his teeth in her neck to feed.

* * *

The Mayor was in his office playing a little round of golf as Finch came in looking a little nervous.

"Yes," The Mayor acknowledged him.

"Spike or well better known as William the Bloody is in town. He was spotted last night." Finch explained and the Mayor nodded putting another ball. "Want us…to take care of him."

"It's not Billy I'm worried about right now, have you checked the rumors?" The Mayor asked.

"Yes but they aren't a hundred percent completely sure but yes its looking like Buffy has returned." Finch answered sounding nervous as the Mayor looked up at him.

"That does present a problem well," The Mayor had to figure out a way to get rid of Buffy. It's bad enough Angel was back but to have Buffy here to it could jeopardize the whole situation. "You can take care of Spike if you wish but I need you to check on Buffy, watch her closely. Even if she is Elizabeth watch her, I want to bring the world down and I don't want her to take my thunder." The Mayor explained.

"I'll get right on it sir." And Finch left.

"Four!" The Mayor yelled putting another ball.

* * *

Angel went to Buffy's place since it's a Saturday he didn't have much to do. Buffy was awake as they were together in the living room. Buffy was on the couch looking through some of the college brochures Angel brought over. She was happy for him. She wished she had the chance to go to college and learn but that shipped sailed centuries ago.

"Higher education," Buffy commented and Angel looked to her as he slowly paced the room looking around. She fixed it up pretty quickly and it looked like new. "No pressure right?" She looked up at him as he stared back at her and shrugged.

"Mom went a little overboard." Angel commented as Buffy sat up and placed a brochure on the table and Angel came over and sat down with her.

"You going to do it?" She asked him and Angel shrugged again looking unsure.

"That's why I'm here," Angel was a little nervous and she could tell. "I want to I mean, Ivy League schools but I don't know something in me is saying no."

"Angel," Buffy sat up criss crossing her legs sitting on the couch. "This is your chance to do something in this world something more than slaying,"

"You mean go out and make my mark on this world." Angel stated.

"I had a cat that did that once." Buffy added and Angel smiled a little. He truly missed her remarks. "Angel you're going to change world on both fronts somehow. You're the first male slayer and that counts as something. You have to do what's right; it's easy to do what's wrong because it's easy. I know that from all my experience since before I was a vampire. You're one of the strongest people I've come across and I know you'll do what's right."

Angel smiled a little at her. He was happy she was back because of what she was telling him. She was telling him to follow his heart not what others wanted. He had to make the choice himself, it was all about choices and those choices lead you. It's easy to make the wrong choices in life but they're the hardest to fix.

"I support you in what you do and even if you decided to go my promise still holds." Buffy smiled a little. "I'll still protect you."

"You'll follow?" Angel asked and she nodded meaning there was nothing to tie him here. Angel could go and she'll follow. That gave him some piece of mind and it was now easier to see the right choice.

* * *

That night was supposed to be the double date night for Oz, Willow, Xander and Cordelia. Willow was in the science lab putting together the anti-love spell. All the A-Team had keys to the school to have access to the library so they can meet up or do research. Xander walked into the science lab and smelt something.

"Hey, what's going on?" Xander asked walking to Willow. She hoped he'd be here a little later as she wasn't done with the spell. Xander doesn't know much about magic but he can tell when Willow was trying. "You're doing magic?"

"Chemistry," Willow corrected him as she poured something in a beaker and Xander managed to snatch the book. "Hey!"

"Magic," Xander pointed out.

"Ok it's an anti-love spell for us." Willow fessed up and Xander looked a little angry.

"You're going to solve our problems with magic?" Xander asked. "Willow, this something we need to do on our own not,"

"I know, I know I just," They were getting frustrated as it was only a matter of time before their secret was out.

"Look, let's get this place cleaned up before they get here and ask questions." Xander was mad as he flipped the light on and Spike came in. Willow turned around as Xander went to punch Spike. He got a solid hit but one and he blacked out. Spike morphed and looked up at Willow.

"Hello, pet," Spike greeted her smiling.

* * *

Spike kidnapped them and put them in the basement of the factory. On the burnt out bed Xander was out while Spike dumped some stuff on the bed.

"You're going to do a spell for me, a love spell." Spike explained and Willow stood there. "You do it right I'll let you two go, you don't do it then I'll kill you both it's easy."

"Fine, I'll do it." Willow would try and looked to what he had. "You have half the things I, I need more." Spike then took out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Write," He demanded and Willow did just that and then gave him a list.

* * *

Angel had gone to the library and thought about training but he was getting use to training at Buffy's place. So, instead he was doing some homework when Oz and Cordelia came in.

"Oh, thank god you're here," Cordelia looked nervous. Angel stood up knowing something was wrong. "Xander and Willow were supposed to meet us here at the science lab,"

"But the place is trashed." Oz finished. "Like a fight happened."

"Calm down," Angel asked and thought about it. "Small town they haven't gotten too far. I'll start looking and you guys get Giles just in case this is something big."

"Where is he?" Oz asked as Angel put on his jacket.

"Breaker's Woods, there's a clearing up there it's about forty five minutes away." Angel answered as they all left the school. But the library phone rang. Angel signaled the others to leave as he went to the phone hoping it was Giles.

"Giles?" Angel asked.

"Hi, Angel," It was his mom. "Where are you and when are you coming home?" Angel sighed and yes he loved his mom but right now she was getting annoying asking where he was every five minutes.

"Still at the library and I'll be late." Angel stated. "Hasn't changed from five minutes ago."

"Hello, Joyce," Angel heard an English accent and recognized it and he started to panic. He dropped the phone and took off running.

* * *

Joyce being the nice person she was remembered Spike and offered him some hot chocolate.

"So I was in the park looking for a meal and I happen to walk by and I see her making out with the Chaos Demon." Spike explained to Joyce was listening while pouring some hot chocolate. "So I said you know I don't have to put up with this. So she said fine and so I said fine do what ever you want." Joyce then sat next to him a cup of hot chocolate herself. "I thought we were going to make up."

"Well, she sounds…unreasonable," Joyce commented and Spike nodded.

"She's crazy and that's why I love her." Spike smiled but Joyce didn't seem to agree.

"Well, Spike even if two people seem right for each other, sometimes their lives just take different paths." Joyce was consoling him.

"No, no," Spike didn't want to believe it. "Our love was eternal literally," Spike then sighed looking into his cup. "You got any of those little marsh mellows?"

"Let me look." Joyce got up to look and as she did Buffy was walking the night and headed to Angel's place. She needed to talk to him about them. There was a dread about it but they've been avoiding the subject for too long now. As she got to the house and looked into the kitchen window she saw Spike. Buffy raced to the back door and Joyce screamed but Buffy couldn't get in. Angel reversed the invitation right last year. Spike smiled seeing Buffy couldn't get in.

"Oh my god, get out of here." Joyce demanded knowing what Buffy was now and what happened last year. Buffy tried to get in but couldn't anymore.

"Yeah, you're not invited." Spike added teasing her as he stood behind Joyce.

"She's crazy, she'll kill us." Joyce stated.

"Yeah but not while I breathe well actually I don't breathe." Spike slipped in but Buffy was getting angrier now.

"You hurt her I'll kill you." Buffy threatened and Spike leaned into Joyce's neck making a face mocking and teasing her. "Please, Joyce invite me you can't trust him."

"Leave, or I'll stake you myself." Joyce threatened her.

"You're naughty girl Buffy." Spike continued to gloat that she couldn't come it.

"Joyce," Buffy begged and panicked. "Don't touch her."

"Yeah, what are you going to do?" Spike asked.

"This," A voice answered as Angel came in slamming Spike on the counter top and Joyce took a step back. "Buffy, please come in." Buffy then came inside and Joyce was very worried now. "You're in my town, you said you would leave so why are you here?" Angel demanded.

"I do what I want." Spike growled.

"I'm confused." Joyce stated and Spike went to punch Angel and Buffy grabbed his arm slamming it down spraining it. Angel grabbed a wooden spoon ready to shove it in his chest.

"Willow!" Spike yelled.

"Asshole," Angel packed off a little.

"Kill me and you'll never find the little witch." Spike threatened having a levy on them.

"Willow's a witch?" Joyce asked, she was always confused these days.

"What about Xander?" Angel asked.

"Him too." Spike answered.

"Xander's a witch?" Joyce asked again but there was no time to explain. "I'm going to go upstairs, Angel please stop inviting vampires in this house." Joyce told her son and left having enough. She always wanted her son to meet a rainbow of friends but this isn't quite what she had in mind. Buffy grabbed hold of Spike wanting to punch something.

"Where are they?" Buffy demanded and Spike shoved her off.

"Doesn't work that way love besides when did you become all soulful again? Thought you out grew that." Spike commented and looked to Angel and Buffy. "She's going to do a spell for me once she does it I'm gone."

"You told me that you were gone the last time and look at you now." Angel pointed out.

"Well, you want to tag along with your pet fine but you get in my way you'll kill them." Spike laid down the law and they left the house.

* * *

Cordelia and Oz were about to leave town when Oz stopped his van. He looked around sniffing and Cordelia looked confused.

"I can smell her." Oz stated.

"You can smell her?" Cordelia repeated making sure she heard right. "Is that some wolf residual thing because that's just gross?"

"She's afraid." Oz then turned the wheel to follow the scent.

* * *

Angel, Buffy and Spike were in Angel's car driving the magic shop. Angel stopped at a stoplight and waited.

"Just a few supplies then I'll take you there oh," Spike held his head. "I think I'm sobering up. God I hate my life I wish I was dead."

"Close your eyes and wish real hard and I can help." Angel said and Spike flashed him an evil look.

"We need him to find the others." Buffy sounded disappointed, she'd love to have Angel kill him and would cheer him on eating popcorn while he did it.

"He's probably just got them locked in the factory." Angel added and Spike scoffed.

"How thick do you think I am?" Spike asked and both Angel and Buffy looked him.

"Do you want me to answer?" Angel asked and then light turned green and they were off.

"Oh," Spike said looking out the window. "We killed a homeless man on that benched, me in Dru." Angel let out an annoying sigh and Buffy just rubbed her temples. "He begged for mercy but that only made her bit harder." Spike laughed a little. "Good times."

"Guess you had to be there." Buffy whispered as they pulled up to the magic shop. The three walked to the front door and Angel kicked it down seeing that the police were here seeing the yellow tape. Angel ripped some of it down.

"Let's just get this over with." Angel wasn't at all happy doing this. Buffy held up the list and they looked at together.

"Essences of violet, set of runic tablets, Spike can get the rats' eyes." Buffy continued to read as they began to search the place.

"Use to bring her rats along with the morning paper." Spike added.

"Moping that'll help." Angel muttered.

"The spell will help." Spike corrected Angel.

"Going through a lot of trouble for someone who doesn't care." Buffy chimed in looking for the supplies.

"No one asked you," Spike wanted her to shut up but Buffy wasn't going to.

"She's fickle," Buffy went on.

"Shut up!" Spike demanded and ran to Buffy and punched her. He went for another round but Buffy caught the second punch and kicked him back. Angel jumped in front of Buffy ready to just do Spike in. "It's your fault! The two of you! She's gone because of you guys!" Spike yelled. "And, and now she's gone and I'm nothing with out her." Spike sobbed a little.

"That much I'll agree with." Angel was stern about it and then Spike looked up at them.

"You're one to talk mate," Spike stood up straight and Angel crossed his arms.

"Excuse me?" Angel asked.

"You know the last time I looked in on you two, you were fighting to the death. Now you're both looking at each other all googly eyed like nothing's happened." Spike answered. "Makes me want to heave."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked and Spike scoffed.

"Right, you're just friends." Spike walked passed them looking at some items.

"We are." Angel stated and Spike looked to him.

"You're not friends, you'll never be friends. You'll be in love until it kills you both. You'll fight and you'll shag and hate each other until it makes you quiver. But you'll never be friends." Spike finished looking at them and both Angel and Buffy looked uncomfortable. "Love isn't brains children! It's blood! Blood screaming inside of you making work its will. I may be loves bitch but at least I'm man enough to admit it." Spike then turned away as Angel and Buffy looked at each other. "Ah, eye of rat."

* * *

Xander started to wake up as Willow was at the basement door trying to open it. Xander sat up feeling his head and there was dried blood. He looked around and saw Willow and she looked to him and raced down the stairs and sat next to him.

"You ok?" Willow asked.

"I fought Spike right?" Xander asked to be sure and Willow nodded. "Where are we?" He looked around seeing the place was burned out and there were burned dolls too.

"Basement of the factory. Spike wants me to perform a love spell." Willow explained and Xander winced at the pain as he tried to sit up. Willow pushed him back down keeping him still. "He's out getting the supplies. Hopefully we get found before he comes back and kills us."

"Or he just leaves and then forgets and we're never found." Xander added.

"We're going to die aren't we?" Willow asked as they leaned in closer and kissed. It got passionate as they kissed thinking they could die.

"Oh my god," A voice spoke up and they pulled away seeing Oz and Cordelia standing there in shock. Cordelia couldn't handle that and started to run. Oz was in disbelief as Willow started to tear up and he slowly backed away almost too embarrassed to look at Willow. Cordelia ran up the stairs and while she was a stuck up bitch she would never cheat on anyone. As she neared the top the stairs collapsed from under her and she fell.

Cordelia looked around and looked down seeing a bar going through her torso. Oz raced up the stairs and looked down and his face went white.

"Don't move Cordelia!" Oz warned her. Xander looked down and had no idea what to do.

* * *

Angel boxed up the supplies and they started to leave.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"What's the hurry?" Spike asked as the three left.

"I don't know, maybe I want you out of here." Angel suggested as they left and outside were a gang of vampires. Angel threw the box of supplies at one and Buffy jumped in the air and drop kicking another to the ground. Angel grabbed her hand as they went back inside with Spike following. There were too many at the moment to take them all on. Angel shut the door and held closed with his body as Buffy reached for the bookcase and threw the books off of it and shoved it against the door.

The window was smashed out and both Angel and Buffy grabbed the table putting it in front of the door. Angel took a chair and smashed it against the wall and tossed a broken piece to Buffy and she caught. He tossed another to Spike as they backed away from the window ready. But they missed the backside as they looked up hearing something above them.

"They're on the roof." Buffy stated and the back door flew opened. Angel charged at the vampire and staked him and a few more came in. Buffy punched on back and then threw the makeshift stake and barely missed Angel and went through the heart of a vampire about to attack Angel. "Sorry," She shrugged and a vampire grabbed her. She kicked her leg back and then jumped pushing against the wall shoving the vampire into the other wall. It caused him to let go and then Angel ran to the vampire staking him.

The two then looked to Spike as he hasn't stake the vampire yet but was beating him up badly. Angel and Buffy looked at each other but knew what was happening, Spike was working out his issues. Angel and Buffy then turned to the window as the other vampires were trying to get in.

"It's about to go." Angel stated and then Buffy nudged him and pointed to a high shelf. There were tons of holy water bottles. Angel grabbed her and lifted her up as she grabbed a bunch of them and then hand some to him. The shelf came down and the vampires came through. Angel and Buffy started toss the bottles at them and they broke hitting the vampires. The vampires screamed in pain and started to leave. Spike finally staked his vampire and the others fled.

"That was fun!" Spike cried out and Angel and Buffy turned around facing him. "Oh come on you can't tell me that wasn't fun. Oh, that was great." Spike appeared happy. "Been so long since I had a descent spot of violence." Spike seemed to be back to his old self again.

"Can we just do the damn spell now?" Angel demanded.

"Oh, forget the spell, your friends are at the factory. I'm really glad I came back; I've been all-wrong headed about this. Weeping, crawling, blaming everyone else, no. To get Dru back I just have to be the man I was, the man she loved." Spike sounded like it all made sense to him. "I'll find her, torture her until she loves me again."

"Whatever," Angel scoffed and he and Buffy went to leave but she stopped. There was holy water on the ground and Angel picked her up in his arms to get her over the holy water and out the door.

"Oh, you two just friends." Spike added but they ignored him as they left the place.

* * *

In the factory Xander made it to Cordelia but she had fallen unconscious. Xander grabbed her hands and started to cry, the last thing she saw was her boyfriend kissing another girl. She was dying and that's what she'll remember last. Xander started to hate himself for this, he should have told her; he should have stopped this before it got out of hand. But it was too late.

Cordelia started to wake up and felt someone holding her hand. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up seeing Angel next to her.

"Thank god," Angel sounded relieved.

"Angel?" Cordelia whispered and then winced in pain.

"You had a metal rebar go through your torso but you'll be ok." Angel explained and she nodded.

"Is everyone ok?" She asked and he nodded. Just then there was a knock and Angel looked over his shoulder and it was Xander. They were still not on speaking terms at all and this didn't help. Xander didn't do this directly but indirectly. Angel looked back at Cordelia and gave her kiss on the cheek and left knowing these two had to talk.

"Cordy?" Xander asked and she looked to him as he walked over to her and sat down.

"Leave me alone." She demanded and Xander looked confused. "I don't know how I never saw it. I thought I mattered and…" She started to tear up. "I thought I was starting to love you." Xander had already realized the mistake he made and now he was realizing it even further.

"Cordy, it's over, it meant nothing," He stammered.

"You're right it is over and it never meant nothing, now leave or I'll get Angel back here." She threatened. Xander started to tear up and got up slowly. Cordelia turned her head away and started to cry as he left.

Willow waited outside of Oz home and the door opened. Oz's face was very none emotional looking at her.

"Please, can we talk?" She begged and he shrugged.

"I can't look at you right now Willow, sorry I can't." Oz shut the door and she started to cry.

* * *

Angel went to the mansion and found Buffy sitting on the couch. It needed to happen the talk. Last night with Spike proved that they had problems and were trying to avoid it. This couldn't be avoided any longer. Buffy looked up at him and stood up. She heard about Cordelia and wanted to know if she was ok first.

"Cordelia will be fine." Angel answered the question her eyes as he walked closer to her. Buffy felt relieved on that level and then she walked over to the garden. The sun was up so she couldn't go outside so she stood on the edge where the dark met the light. Angel joined up with her knowing it was coming.

"Giles will be back soon. Spike is gone, Cordelia will be ok, guess you can say it was…not the worst thing that can happen." Buffy was nervous.

"Thanks for your help." Angel added. "For the record…you're…you're not a bad person." Angel stated and she smiled a little, the talk was coming.

"No where near girlfriend of the year that's…that's another story." Buffy added. "I thought you were coming here to talk about us then again maybe…maybe there's nothing to talk about anymore." Buffy then felt his hand on her shoulder and she looked to him. "We can lie Angel, lie to ourselves but we know,"

"I can make this right." Angel then faced her and she faced him. "We can start…somewhere and I don't know make this right." Angel was looking but what was he looking for. "We can try again."

"No, we can't Angel," Buffy knew what she was saying and it went against what she wanted. "Too much has happened between us that we can't." She needed him to see that and he will and it'll hurt but he has to see. She could see it; there was no us or them anymore.

"They're all forgiving, I'm forgiving," Angel started and now he was making this harder than she thought it was going to be.

"You can forgive but you can't forget Angel, you can't forget what I did." Buffy tried to tell herself not to give in. "I'm strong again but things can't just continue where we left off."

"Why?" Angel asked. "Why?"

"I tortured you, I tortured Giles, I terrorized your friends. I almost ended the world Angel! How can you look at me and just pretend that never happened? How?" Buffy asked reminding him what happened last year.

"I know it wasn't you!" Angel yelled. "We made a mistake but…we don't have to again." Angel stated he was suggesting they should try again. Spike was right they could never be friends but they couldn't be together either so where does that leave them?

"Angel, I…" Buffy didn't know what to do. "I want you, I do, I really do, but I can't. Not after what Elizabeth did to you." Buffy fought the tears seeing Angel's color fading. "I know what happened because I did it all." She then sighed. "How could you just let that go?" Angel didn't answer that because he just could it wasn't an issue. They were then quiet and it hit them. Even if they didn't have sex they still had an expiration date.

"We were doomed before we even had a chance." Angel was just hoping for something. Buffy nodded slowly.

"Even if Elizabeth never came, what can I give you?" She asked him. "I can't give anything, no future, no children. You deserve more than that." She was giving him up. She was going back to what she came here for just to watch and protect him and nothing else. "We can't, we can't," She started to tear up a little. "I wish I could stop loving you because that would be easier but… I love you Angel, always will." Angel looked up at her. "I can't do it again knowing what can happened and I can't hurt you again."

Angel nodded understanding and he fought not to show emotion or even let his eyes tear up but he lost.

"Oh, god, don't cry," She begged walking to him as she had tears. They were closer to each other. They then embraced each other knowing that they were done; there was no getting back together. They can forgive one another but that was all.

"I understand," Angel wasn't lying he did but it was just unfair. "So now what?" He asked and she shrugged. They hugged tighter and she sobbed.

"I'm sorry," She admitted softly. "I can't give you anything that you need." They pulled apart looking at each other and leaned in for a tender kiss. It was the good-bye kiss, the bittersweet kiss to feel just one more time. The kiss that kills, the last kiss and then they would walk away.

Just as it was about to get more passionate Angel pulled away and looked at her. He wanted to burst in anger but he knew. They were meant to fight side by side but that was it. He shoved her away and she didn't get mad at that, he had the right too. Angel left the mansion not looking back. He could look into the world but not be in it. College was just a funny dream he knew he was to fight and die someday and die as a slayer. He would die alone too.

Buffy remained standing there with more tears and once she heard him leave she went to the couch and started to cry. This was the right thing to do, she was meant to be his protector but not his lover. Like him she could look in but never be apart of it. That was the life they both had to live, they couldn't have a fairytale. They don't belong together. And what just happened showed the strength they had that was beyond human emotions. It was self-sacrifice for the grater good. That's why she loved him because he can do just that, put the world first and managed to walk away. But for her what was the point coming back to this place when all there was more pain? She traded one form of torture for another.

Angel sat on the roof of his house looking out into the night. He held the ring; he could still wear it just the heart would be facing out. What she proved to him was how unselfish she was. She told him on his birthday that she came here to protect him; Whistler told him that was her only job. Buffy was going to keep that job and protect him. She came back to him, not to be with him but to protect him and that showed him how much she really cared and loved him. She was fighting not only the demon inside her but she was caring for someone else and that's why he was going to always love her. She was still his vampire that wasn't going to change. He still loved her, he always will.

_This is the way you left me,  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No Happy Ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together._

_Wake up in the morning, stumble on my life_  
_Can't get no love without sacrifice_  
_If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well_  
_A little bit of heaven, but a little bit of hell_

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told_  
_No hope, or love, or glory_  
_Happy endings gone forever more_  
_I feel as if I'm wastin'_  
_And I'm wastin' everyday_

_This is the way you left me,_  
_I'm not pretending._  
_No hope, no love, no glory,_  
_No Happy Ending._  
_This is the way that we love,_  
_Like it's forever._  
_Then live the rest of our life,_  
_But not together._

_2 o'clock in the morning, something's on my mind_  
_Can't get no rest; keep walkin' around_  
_If I pretend that nothin' ever went wrong, I can get to my sleep_  
_I can think that we just carried on_

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told_  
_No hope, or love, or glory_  
_Happy endings gone forever more_  
_I feel as if I'm wastin'_  
_And I'm wastin' everyday_

_This is the way you left me,_  
_I'm not pretending._  
_No hope, no love, no glory,_  
_No Happy Ending._  
_This is the way that we love,_  
_Like it's forever._  
_Then live the rest of our life,_  
_But not together._

_A Little bit of love, little bit of love_  
_Little bit of love, little bit of love_

_I feel as if I'm wastin'_  
_And I'm wastin' everyday_

_This is the way you left me,_  
_I'm not pretending._  
_No hope, no love, no glory,_  
_No Happy Ending._  
_This is the way that we love,_  
_Like it's forever._  
_To live the rest of our life,_  
_But not together._

_This is the way you left me,_  
_I'm not pretending._  
_No hope, no love, no glory,_  
_No Happy Ending._

_Happy Ending by Mika_

_**Ok…that went…very different. More about it in the forum and what not now for my announcement and I'll repeat in the forum again as well. I have been invited to travel as a nurse to tour with Drum Corps International. Put it simple it's professional competitive marching band. So what that means is I will not be updating for the month of June. This story is for the most part completed with three more chapters to type. What I have in mind is to do like a mid-season finale where I will post up to chapter 10 or 11 and then when I get back I'll post the rest of the chapters. That's option one the second option is I finish the last few chapters, post the entire story before I leave, no extra forum things or sneak peeks because it'll be almost back-to-back. Now that sounds great but that would mean Book 4 will not get posted until the start of August. So that would mean nothing for two months on this series with option 2. **_

_**So, option one you get a mid-season finale type deal and then get the rest of the story in July. Or option two I post everything in two weeks and you get nothing until August. Majority rules so I will put it as a poll on my bio page to vote for it or you can send your response in a review, private message or in the forum. I will close down the voting on Friday May 24**__**th**__** and the option with the most votes/yeses is what I will do. So if you want your option picked please vote, send me a message ok? **_

_**So check out the forum, vote on what you would like for the summer. A detail review will be in the forum TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse along with another sneak peek of chapter 9. Thanks for reading comments and reviews are always welcomed. **_

_Chapter 9 Alternate_

"_Here," Anya then took off her necklace and put it around Cordelia's neck. "You need this." Cordelia smiled looking at it. _

"_Thanks, it really is Angel's fault by hanging out with Xander making him just a little cooler." Cordelia went on. "I wish Angel never came to Sunnydale." Just then Anya's appearance turned and she became a demon. _

"_Done." Anya said and Cordelia blinked once and looked around._


	9. Alternate

Chapter 9 Alternate

_**A/N: Here's my version of The Wish. Again it's sticking to the plot but I added some stuff and Angel's darker in this. So enjoy my peeps. **_

_You are my angel  
Come from way above  
To bring me love_

_Her eyes_  
_She's on the dark side_

_Neutralize_  
_Every man in sight_

_Love you, love you, love you..._

_You are my angel_  
_Come from way above_

_Love you, love you, love you..._

_Angel by Massive Attack. Oh yes, kicking it old school from Book 1._

It was supposed to be a nice Saturday picnic with his mom, Giles and Willow. Willow and Oz would glimpse at each other in the halls of school but nothing more. The holidays were right around the corner marking the half way point of Senior year. Angel and Xander were not on speaking terms and after the whole thing with Spike, Buffy and secret affairs within the group, the group was split. Until Xander showed that he was accepting of Buffy's return and apologized to Angel then he was no longer part of the A-Team.

There was some awkwardness between Willow and Angel because of what she did to Oz behind his back. Angel liked Oz he was helpful and was sort of like that dry comic relief. Oz was also one that gives the benefit of the doubt to people and he was happy Buffy was back. She helped level the playing field these days. Giles and Joyce were a little odd around each other ever since the band candy night. Angel still reminds them that they were making out but for them hopefully that's all he'll ever know.

But today even on a nice Saturday afternoon Angel was attacked by a demon. The demon sort of looked like an octopus as it shoved Angel against a tree. The crossbow would be the weapon of choice but they did not foresee getting attacked in broad daylight.

"Knife!" Angel yelled as he ducked from a blow from the demon and the demon hit the tree. Giles found Joyce's purse and opened it seeing a dagger. These days Angel managed to convince his mom to tote a stake and a knife with her since he can't always be around. Giles threw it to Angel and he caught, flipped so he held the tip of the blade and then threw it. The knife went right between the eyes of the demon and it fell backwards. The small group ran to Angel and Giles put his hand on his shoulder telling him good job.

"That…that was awesome." Joyce tried to congratulate her own son. She was getting use to this life style knowing this was the new normal.

"Why can't we just spend a normal day together?" Angel asked walking back to the table and Giles agreed, a nice picnic like the pictures would be ideal.

"Where's the fun in that?" Giles asked and Angel managed a little smile. "Well, I think we met our quota for the day." As they started to pack.

"Guess Faith isn't coming." Willow added and Angel nodded. He was doing his best to get her to be part of the group. It was a lonely life and you can't do this alone and she was alone. She was hard to get a hold of and every time he went to her place she wasn't there. He hoped she wasn't slaying alone.

"I'll try to get a hold of her later," Angel commented.

"Oh, Cordelia is coming back on Monday." Willow spoke up and Angel looked to her. "I went to stop by her place since she's home but she's not really coming out. Xander's been calling her nonstop but I think she's still mad."

"Give her time." Giles advised Willow as the four walked to the parking lot of the Park.

"You went through this Buffy, how do you guys you know deal with this?" Willow asked Angel and he shrugged because he wasn't sure how he does.

"We talked," Angel answered as he got into his car and Willow climbed in the back as his mom got into the passenger seat. Giles went to the driver's side and Angel looked up.

"I will see you on Monday unless some unforeseen event happens between now and then." Giles told his slayer and Angel nodded and turned his car on and pulled out of the parking lot and was off.

"Talked about what?" Willow asked and Angel wasn't sure if he should talk about this with his mom around.

"Buffy and I have our differences and we can't make up for happened last year. I know it's stupid but we are friends. She came here to protect me and that's what she'll continue to do. We're going to let time pass and given enough time it'll,"

"Heal," Joyce finished understanding and Angel nodded.

"How long will it take?" Willow asked and Joyce shrugged.

"Depends on what happened Willow and you can't rush these things just if it's meant to be then it'll happen." Joyce gave Willow some motherly advice. On the outside it appeared that Angel and Buffy were getting along just fine but between them it was all on the line. The reality of last year was brought back and the fear that it could happen again was on their minds. They were in this in between situation at the moment. But at any rate the group itself was splitting. Everything falls apart sooner or later.

* * *

Monday was here and Cordelia was now an outcast from her own social group completely. Xander was an outcast from everyone. He couldn't look at Willow without getting embarrassed and he couldn't even think about Angel in fear for his life. Willow waited by Oz's locker hoping to talk to him again since a week went by. Hopefully anger subsided and now they could talk. Willow spotted Angel at his locker and went to him.

"Have you seen Oz?" Willow asked and Angel's face meant no. "He has to come to school right?" Willow was getting nervous.

"Willow, half the school isn't even here yet." Angel was saying it's still early so relax. Angel closed his locker door and zipped his backpack up and looked across the way seeing Xander. They made quick eye contact and Xander disappeared looking for Cordelia. Angel left Willow standing there as he went to library. Slaying was so much easier than dealing with real life.

As he rounded the corner he ran into Cordelia. They smiled and hugged. She was a victim on both fronts in this. Xander cheated on her and a rebar went through her torso because she went to save him.

"Feeling better?" Angel asked. When alone Cordelia had a softer side. She was all about herself around people for the attention but alone she was pleasant.

"I'll be ok." She answered but it wasn't the answer Angel asked for. "Better, better get to class." Angel nodded and they parted. Cordelia stood at her locker knowing people were talking about her when she looked up.

"Hey," A girl greeted her and Cordelia scoffed.

"Anya right?" Cordelia asked and Anya nodded. "Go ahead make fun of me." Cordelia said and she looked confused.

"Actually that's not why I'm here. When we met this morning I was like thank god there's some one else in this town that reads W." Anya explained and now Cordelia was confused.

"But, this morning with Harmony," Cordelia stated.

"Harmony, please too much make up and there's nothing inside her head. It's gross she makes us women look bad." Anya added and Cordelia smiled a little.

"So," Cordelia pointed to Anya's necklace. "Gucci?"

"No, it's an old thing good luck charm my dad gave me." Anya explained holding it and looking at it. "So, men is there anything worse?"

* * *

Angel was at the Bronze seeing Cordelia and Xander trying to battle it out on how over each other they were. It looked stupid actually and then you had Willow who was so mopey and lost. Not only that she stared at Oz on stage as he played like it made her even sadder. Angel turned around and didn't feel like being dragged down in the emotional wave pool. All Cordelia will talk about it how over she is with Xander. Willow will just cry about how Oz isn't talking. And Angel wasn't even going to listen to Xander at the moment.

Angel got into his car and decided first to slay something. He was in his own emotion downwards spiral. Ever since he and Buffy's argument and break up so to speak. The talk about what she did and what they can't do and ending their relationship on the dating and loving note he was a little depressed. He shouldn't be because he knew they couldn't be together not like that. He should be grateful that she was back but he wanted more. But he has stopped going to the mansion since that night and hasn't seen Buffy since then.

Buffy was no longer weak and back up to full strength. She was in the training room in the mansion and tumbled, did some push ups and pull-ups and other things but maybe she could walk. Yes it was dark out and maybe killing a vampire will ease the tension in her. She put on her jacket and grabbed a bag and left.

Angel usually can take a vampire out without doing much and just fire a crossbow but tonight he really wanted to beat one up. He was beating one up and once he felt good enough he'll stake him. Just across the way Buffy was doing likewise and it felt good too. They both killed their vampires at the same time and looked to each from a far distance knowing they were there somewhere.

Angel scooped up his crossbow and left. The stage of grieving continued for him. He was in denial about her death and her coming back and his feelings about both. Then he moved to anger about her being back here and anger about her not wanting to try again. Then it came the bargaining, it was a 'we can be together if certain things don't happen.' Now it was the depression stage. Why bother with it, why bother caring about others too?

Buffy was at the anger stage of her grieving. She'll get to depression soon and if her soul holds true to making her feel like shit than pretty soon she'll feel even worse. The two left the graveyard knowing each other was there but never made contact. She was getting this feeling that Angel was finally realizing what really happened that reality was setting in. Maybe he was finding out he could not trust her and that what they had once even before dating was lost. They were broken and the relationship was shattered and he was slowly hating her for what happened then and what was happening now.

Angel thought maybe he was starting to hate her and then he looked up and saw a blonde woman across the way. Buffy looked up and saw him and they were standing on the opposite sides of the streets staring at each other. It's been days since Spike came to town and put everything in perspective for them. Of all people Spike was the one that made them realize what was happening. Buffy walked over to him hoping to just say hi and Angel didn't move as she got closer.

"You ok?" Buffy asked him and he shrugged and it was so awkward now. "Stupid question," She muttered. "Angel,"

"Just," Angel didn't finish he wasn't sure what to say though. "Look, it's hard to look at you,"

"And you don't think it's the same for me?" Buffy asked and they both scoffed. "We both brought this on ourselves and maybe just time and keep our distance for a little bit,"

"Don't patronize me Buffy," Angel couldn't look at her. She came back and he thought that's what he wanted. He lived in guilt for sending her to hell that when she came back he thought it could work it felt like things were ok. But he was wrong now the memories of last year were here and what happened and now she was rejecting him. She says it's for his protection but maybe she doesn't love him.

"Angel," But it was too late he was already walking away. This time last year they were flirting, they were playing the game of love and now they nearly hated each other. Spike said they would either love or hate each other, there was no grey area for them and maybe he was right. The events of Elizabeth have sunk in, the fact that Angel put her in hell for a thousand years and she put him through hell herself, they hated each other now.

* * *

The next day came around and last night Cordelia thought about it. She was also going through her own grief about almost losing her life. You always want to blame others even if sometimes there was no one to blame. But for Cordelia in her mind none of this would have happened if Angel came to town. Angel brought them all together and she was venting to Anya her new friend about it.

"Angel O'Brien, he's the reason why all this happened. Yeah, he's cute but he brought me and Xander together it's his fault." Cordelia continued on as Anya listened.

"Here," Anya then took off her necklace and put it around Cordelia's neck. "You need this." Cordelia smiled looking at it.

"Thanks, it really is Angel's fault by hanging out with Xander making him just a little cooler." Cordelia went on. "I wish Angel never came to Sunnydale." Just then Anya's appearance turned and she became a demon.

"Done." Anya said and Cordelia blinked once and looked around. Anya was gone and everything seemed to be normal. Well not completely normal. The school seemed empty as people hustled to class. Cordelia looked down and saw her necklace and headed inside. She went through her head what happened and wished that Angel never came to town just then she met with Harmony.

But as the day one even though Cordelia was on top again she noticed that all her classes were empty. There were no more than ten to fifteen students in a classroom. The teachers were all jumpy and the last be rang.

"Ok, remember your curfew and I hoped to see you guys tomorrow." The teacher said as they class left and everyone hurried home. Cordelia caught up with Harmony as it was time to get some answer.

"Want to hang out tonight?" Cordelia asked as the group of friends seemed to rush out.

"Oh, no can't curfew starts in an hour." Harmony started.

"Well, I'm in a really good mood let's go to the Bronze." Cordelia suggested and the friends all looked mortified.

"Did you just wake up or something?" Harmony asked. "The Bronze is closed."

"Right, right also just to be sure because I hit my head yesterday, Willow and Xander? Where are they?" She asked and Harmony's eyes widen.

"They're dead." Harmony left and Cordelia went into some shock. She wished that Angel didn't come here just so she and Xander didn't hook up not for Xander to die. Cordelia left the school and everything so…empty. She walked around seeing people put crosses up on their doors and then she made it to Angel's house or where he would be living. The place was empty there was no one living here. The windows were bored up.

She just wanted her normal life back but this; this wasn't a normal life at all. Cordelia needed to get home and she could feel it something was completely wrong. She left the neighborhood but without a car it would take a while to get home. She kept walking seeing everything closing up for the night. Everything was closing even what use to be twenty-four places were closing. She was about halfway home when she ran into Xander but she knew it wasn't Xander.

He looked like Xander but Cordelia knew the vampire look. He was in a leather jacket, white shirt, jeans, boots and his hair was slicked back. He smiled at her and she didn't like it.

"Well, well it's Cordelia, love the dress." He commented on her blue dress and Cordelia took a step back.

"Look, I don't know what's going on but I need to find Angel. He made this place better." Cordelia realized that Angel coming to Sunnydale was better.

"Angel?" Xander asked. "The boy vampire slayer?"

"Duh," Cordelia answered.

"Bored now." A voice said and Cordelia looked over seeing Willow. "Can we eat now?" She asked as she went into Xander's arms. Xander looked up at Cordelia and his face morphed into its vampire form. Cordelia took off running as Xander and Willow kissed. Cordelia screamed as Xander and Willow chased after her.

"Help! Help!" She started to cry, this isn't what she wished for not even close just then a blue van pulled up and she saw the doors open. Giles came with a cross while Oz came around the other side with a crossbow. Two other people came out with stakes and knives.

"Oh, damnit it's the White Hats." Xander deadpanned.

"Get in." Giles demanded to Cordelia and she did as they all got in keeping Xander and Willow at bay and then sped off.

"What were you doing?" A girl asked. "Everyone knows vampires are attracted to bright colors." Cordelia looked down at her blue dress and was confused.

"What?" Cordelia asked.

* * *

At the Bronze it was a very different nightclub these days. Yes there was still techno music but instead of people vampires ruled the night here in Sunnydale. There was no slayer here, the Hell Mouth was in control and sitting on his throne was the Master. He rose two years ago and has since run the town. The town's people were dwindling in numbers though and they started to wise up so food was becoming scarce. There were three other vampires with him Darla, Drusilla and Spike. Drusilla and Spike stopped into town a year ago after hearing his rise and now remain here.

There was one of them missing though and that was Elizabeth, if she hadn't gotten a soul then these five vampires would rule not just Sunnydale but the world. They would get Elizabeth back someday they hoped. Spike and Drusilla got up and went to dance as the Master watched over his people. The vampire life was all about the feed and sex. Vampires were having sex on the dance floor and then it began to rain blood.

As this was going on Xander and Willow returned. They held a high position with the Master they were his captains right now. The Master smiled as he stood up and Darla followed. Spike and Drusilla saw them and followed. They went to the back where it was less noisy.

"So what news?" The Master asked.

"Had a prime kill until the wannabe slayers came by." Xander answered. That didn't seem interesting. "The kill, Cordelia she mentioned the slayer." Now that caught their attention. "She knows about the boy slayer."

"Oh, Angel doesn't scare me." Darla stated smiling as she took some blood off of Drusilla and licked her fingers. Spike and Drusilla were licking each other not all concerned about what was going on.

"She talked about summoning the slayer here? Now?" The Master didn't seem amused. "Our plan begins in twenty four hours and a girl that wants to summon the slayer?" The Master took a seat "She's with the damn slayer too." The Master looked disappointed. Darla, Drusilla and Spike looked to the Master worried because the slayer wasn't alone in this and he had a powerful ally. "You two find her and kill her or you two will be kissing day light." The Master warned Willow and Xander.

* * *

Back at the school the group got into the library and this was all so strange. The rest of the group went to do a perimeter check as Cordelia and Giles went into the library.

"You have to get Angel out here Giles!" Cordelia yelled and Giles looked confused. "He's the only one that can stop this! He stopped it before but I made a stupid wish." Giles was still confused. "Everything was better when he was here and why isn't he? Why are you here and he's not you were his Watcher."

"I was a Watcher but ok listen," Giles started and walked into the gated part of the library and grabbed a big cross. "I need you to explain everything again." But then the door closed and Giles saw Willow and Xander came up behind and threw Giles into the gated part of the library. Then the two vampires had Cordelia.

"You have all these books but you aren't so smart." Xander mocked as Willow got closer. "You were a Watcher? Well guess you get to watch." Xander then bit Cordelia's neck and Willow bit the other side.

"No!" Giles screamed but it was too late. Two vampires feeding on the same person drained Cordelia dry within a minute. They dropped her dead body to the floor and left smiling. Just as they left Oz and the two others came in seeing Cordelia dead. Oz let Giles out and it was another defeat. But if Xander and Willow came for the kill then that meant something.

"We're going to need to burn the body." Giles was somber but he thought about what Cordelia said about bringing the slayer in and how he made all this better. Just then something caught his eye it was Cordelia's necklace and he took it seeing it from somewhere.

Willow and Xander reported back to the Master and everything was back on schedule for now. While the vampires continued to party Giles paced the library thinking about the boy slayer. It was rumor that it was a boy slayer something completely impossible but as time went on the rumors were true. Giles was researching and called up the Watcher in Cleveland to ask about Angel.

"Yes I understand but I must see him." Giles insisted as Oz, Larry and Nancy listened. "Look I understand there's demonic activity in Cleveland but Sunnydale is on the Hell Mouth just please if you can send him." Giles waited and nodded and then hung up.

"How does Cordelia know about the slayer?" Oz asked and Giles couldn't answer that.

* * *

The next day passed as Oz, Larry and Nancy started to gear up. Giles came in smiling.

"I found it," He came in with a book holding the necklace. They all hovered around him looking. "It's the symbol of Anyanka the patron of scorn woman."

"What does she do?" Larry asked.

"She grants wishes." Giles answered as he sat down and read.

"So Cordelia wished for something and if it was a long and healthy life she should get her money back." Oz stated.

"She said something about everything being different, better. It wasn't like this before." Giles was more or less talking to himself.

"This sucks to hell because some dead ditz made a wish?" Larry asked and Giles shrugged but it could be true.

"She said that the slayer should have been here by now." Giles kept going.

"Would help." Oz added meaning they needed more firepower with the amount of vampires around.

"I'm going to do more research in this Anyanka, you two get some sleep." Giles said as he left.

As he was driving home he saw vampires attacking people and putting them into a truck. Giles got out with his crossbow to help them and the vampires went to attack him. Giles slammed his crossbow against one vampire but one grabbed him and shoved against the side of the truck growling.

Just then an arrow went through a vampire and he was dust. Giles turned around seeing a boy in all black with a black trench coat. A woman came running up behind him with a stake and punched a vampire and staked him. The boy reloaded the crossbow and fired at another vampire and he took out a stake and threw it at another. The woman ducked from a blow and staked another vampire and it was clear.

The boy looked around holding his crossbow up as the woman got closer to him and they were back to back. Giles hasn't seen coordination like that in a while once the boy and the woman felt that all was clear they lowered their defenses. The boy looked battled worn and had a scar above his lip and another on his eye. He was seventeen but he looked twenty-seven. The woman had impressive moves but how?

"Angel O'Brien?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, what the hell am I doing here?" Angel asked as he slung the crossbow behind him and grabbed a cigarette, victory smoke so to speak.

"Who's, who's this?" Giles asked looking to the blonde woman as Angel took a drag on the cigarette.

"Buffy or once Elizabeth." Angel answered and Giles eyes widen and Angel took his stake ready and Angel held up his crossbow to him. "Don't even think about it."

"I'm just here to protect him that's all." Buffy explained and Giles nodded. He heard about her gaining a soul so that rumor was true.

* * *

Buffy and Angel were at Giles' place as he continued to research. Angel sat in a chair with his feet on a desk as Buffy walked around looking bored.

"Here it is," Giles came over. "To defeat Anyanka one must defeat her power center and all her wishes granted will be undone and she'll be a normal woman again." Giles looked to them smiling.

"What's her power center?" Angel asked while lighting up another cigarette. He then noticed Buffy's pacing was the unsettling one. He blew the smoke out watching her. These two were in tune with one another so when she paces something's up.

"I'll have to research that further." Giles answered.

"Buffy?" Angel asked and she looked to him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, something, I don't want be in this town." She answered him and he knew if his vampire was unsettled then something was wrong. She walked over to him and he took her hand into his and he sat up pulling her in so she could sit on his lap. They knew everything about each other and while they weren't officially together they were all each other has.

"Are you two?" Giles looked at them. "Slayer and a vampire? Rather poetic,"

"No, she's my friend." Angel answered although once in a while they do kiss but Buffy reminds them that she is here to protect him only. Not only that Angel knew a slayer's life was short and she can never die well for the most part and he didn't want to be too attached. She wanted to protect him but if they loved then someone she knew one of them would get taken away. It easier to have a friendship with a little bit of benefits and to fight side by side. But Buffy was his best friend, the only one in this world he could turn to. It was the same for her; they were all each other has.

"Why?" Giles asked meaning why would a vampire protect the slayer?

"I was sent by The Powers That Be." Buffy answered.

"That powers that be what?" Giles asked and she shrugged.

"So, this Anyanka why not kill her?" Angel asked as Buffy leaned up against him folding her arms as Angel took a drag from the cigarette. Buffy didn't like it when he smoked but he figures he'll die soon anyways so might as well light it up.

"I don't want to kill her I want to reverse what she did to this world." Giles explained.

"Going on a lot on faith here Geeves." Angel added putting the cigarette out.

"Giles," Giles corrected but Angel didn't care. His attitude was slay and sleep. He cut himself off from the world after his parents kicked him out. Buffy found him and they live and fight together with some guidance of his Watcher.

"It's kill or be killed or in some cases be killed and kill. We fight, we die wishing won't change it." Angel explained.

"I have to believe that there's a better world than this." Giles stated as Angel stood up.

"Hoping and praying gets you shit." Angel was cold.

"Cordelia said that I was supposed to be your Watcher that she knew you. The Master sent his captains to kill her so she posed some sort of threat." Giles explained.

"The Master?" Buffy asked and Angel looked to her.

"Yes, the Master, Darla, Drusilla and Spike are here." Giles answered and Angel knew why she was uneasy. "You were apart of them once." Giles looked to Buffy.

"Alright look you can play fantasy land but I'll take out the Master where is he?" Angel asked.

"Angel you can't just waltz in," Giles started.

"More like break in." Angel corrected Giles.

"You're going to need help." Giles explained as Angel gathered his gear.

"Got my vampire, hope he has his." Angel then left with Buffy behind him.

* * *

Buffy led Angel through town feeling where her old family was. They were at a factory on the outer part of town. While they went there Giles prep to make contact with Anyanka to reverse whatever happened. He chanted and Anyanka showed.

"You have any idea what I do to a man who calls me?" She asked in a demonic voice. Giles hoped this would work.

* * *

At the factory Oz and Larry were captured and the vampires took a young girl draining her from a machine as she was still alive. Angel and Buffy watched and looked up seeing the Master, Darla, Drusilla, Spike, Willow and Xander. Angel had his crossbow ready and something told him deep down this would be his last mission and he wasn't sure why. He looked to Buffy knowing she was about to face her past.

"What?" She asked she could hear his heart racing.

"You believed that I was some second coming, I'm not I'm just a fluke but at least someone believed. Just in case," Angel leaned in and they kissed and she pulled him closer. She's never told him that deep down she was in love that she loved him when she first saw his picture. She fell even more in love with him meeting him. She wished they could have a future together but that could never be.

The kiss was a deep one, they don't kiss very often but when they do it's like time stopped and Angel was at the most peace with himself. He was in love with a vampire no matter how much he wanted not to be for fear of the feeling he'll if he did lose her. Angel felt her grab his necklace she first gave to him; it was the Arch Angel Saint Michael medal and cross. Buffy felt it burn in her hands but she continued to kiss him. Finally they let up looking at each other one last time.

Angel got up and left while Buffy headed to the rafters with a crossbow to take some vampires out from on high. Once in position Angel ran through the crowds while Buffy shot at the vampires around him. Angel aimed for the Master and let an arrow fly and it his chest to his heart but he tore it out. Angel knew it would take more. Buffy ran to the prisoners and set them free as the factory was in an uproar.

Angel slung his crossbow behind him and took out his stake and started. He wanted the Master. Willow charged at Angel and he blocked a punch and threw her back. Then Darla jumped before Angel and punched him smiling. Maybe she could kill the first male slayer. She was about to attack him when Buffy staked her in the back. Darla turned around looking to her long lost baby sister.

"Elizabeth?" Darla's eyes widen seeing her little sister one last time and then she was dust. Buffy brushed it off and Angel got back up to keep going. Angel fought through some more vampires and then Xander came charging. He was ready to kill Angel but Buffy wouldn't let anyone hurt him. Buffy got in between him and Angel to kill him but she wasn't fast enough. She turned around and a stake was through her.

"Angel?" She asked looking at him in fear and reached for him and she disappeared. Angel stood there for a moment. His memory flashed to when he first met to now and she was gone. Whatever rage and hate he was able to press down surfaced in that very moment. He loved Buffy, she saved his life and took him in and now she was gone. She was his best and only friend in this world.

"Buffy!" Angel yelled and charged at Xander. He threw the hardest punch he could and the vampire went down. Angel reached for him and took a stake out and shoved it up his chin, he knew this wasn't going to kill him but that wasn't the point. He was going to make sure the thing that killed Buffy would feel all his pain before dying. Angel ripped the stake and screamed again and as hard as he could stabbed Xander in the chest and he was gone.

Angel wasn't done with his rage, every vampire here had to die by his hand for what they did to his vampire. Drusilla came charged after Angel and he grabbed her slamming her down and staked her. Spike screamed and charged at him to avenge Drusilla but Angel caught Spike by the neck and threw him down onto some splintered wood. No matter how many he would be able to kill it wasn't going to be enough. She was never coming back and he knew somewhere he was dying too.

"The boy slayer." The Master whispered as Angel walked to him ready to take this vampire out. Willow ran to Angel but Oz grabbed her and shoved her against the wall staking her. The Master saw the cross and saint Michael the arch angel medal around Angel's neck thinking to himself that won't protect him. Angel charged at the Master ready to give this vampire whatever he had left in him. Angel threw a punch to the master and got a hit.

The Master threw a punch to Angel and backhanded him. Angel caught his balance and ducked from a punch. Angel jumped in the air and kicked the Master. He went to through another punch but the Master caught his hand and twisted it breaking his arm. The Master had Angel's back to him and put him in a chokehold and smiled as he was going to kill the first and only boy slayer. Angel closed his eyes, this is what he always wanted, death. He thought of Buffy one last time and with one forceful twist the Master snapped Angel's neck and the slayer was dead.

* * *

Anyanka grabbed Giles shoving him to the wall.

"Beautiful isn't is? I didn't know what her wish would create but I like it." Anyanka explained and then Giles saw the necklace around the demon and ripped it off and punched her. He went to find something knowing this was her power. "You trusting fool!" She yelled and Giles looked up before smashing the necklace. "How do you know the other world is any better than this!"

"Because it has to be." Giles answered and then smashed the necklace.

* * *

The sun was out and beautiful today.

"I wish Angel never came to Sunnydale." Cordelia said.

"Done." Anya smiled but nothing happened and she looked around.

"That would be cool. No wait, I wish Angel was never born." Cordelia changed it. "I wish all men were stupid and would be lonely."

"Done." Anya stammered but nothing and she was in shock, her powers were gone. Cordelia kept wishing and smiling but nothing happened. Cordelia walked away as Anya looked up seeing Angel and then looked down, her necklace was gone. Angel walked passed Anya not having a clue what happened in an alternate reality. He was going about his day and would patrol tonight. Next week was Thanksgiving and then two weeks after that he wouldn't come to school until the New Year. He was that much closer to graduating.

_**That's my version. When I was watching the show since Buffy never came to Sunnydale I was like where's Darla, Darla's not dead unless Angel killed her prior. Anyways I fixed it. Also it was the huge reunion of the Fang Four, which we'll get another look at them later in the series. Also brought back the title theme of Book 1 because this chapter sort of started everything over. And it's a badass theme and Angel was really badass in this. Small look in the forum for more insight on this chapter if you wish to read plus another sneak peek of the next chapter. **_

_**Update about the summer plans. So far option 2 is in the lead meaning if it stays like that after Friday next week you'll get about two posts everyday. Remember you can vote on my bio page or send me a message you have until Friday may 24**__**th**__**. Thanks for reading comments and reviews are always welcomed.**_

_Chapter 10 Do Real Good_

_"So what kind of tree are we looking for?" She asked. _

_"A Christmas one." Angel answered and she smiled and scoffed as they walked around looking. _

_"You're difficult." She commented as they looked around. "Well, how about one that doesn't cost more than forty dollars." Angel shrugged so that narrows it down a little. "Oh, some gifts came in the mail for you from your father guess he remembered." _

_"That's nice of him." Angel was somewhat not here and Joyce knew something was on his mind and has been lately. She wasn't his Watcher but his mother and knew Buffy was probably on his mind. "I have an idea," Joyce started. "How about you invite Buffy over for Christmas dinner?" They stopped walking and Angel looked to her. "So she's not alone, being alone on Christmas just isn't right." _

_"Mom, that's nice but I don't know Giles will be there and," Angel knew Giles hasn't come to grips with Buffy's return yet. He supported Angel but that didn't mean he liked it. Also she had invited Faith and Faith and Buffy together and Giles there that was asking for trouble. But then again if Giles doesn't go then it's Angel and three girls he'll be out numbered and his mother loves to tell stories when he was a baby and Giles might not be able to back him up but there was another guy there._

_ "Well, think about it." Joyce said and then they saw a whole bunch of dead trees. _

_"Think if shake them hard enough it'll be like a Charlie Brown Christmas?" Angel asked and Joyce playfully smacked him. _

_"Oh, look at this one." Joyce walked over to a tree but Angel looked at the dead ones a little longer. He then went to join up with his mom knowing if it was the right tree he'll be the muscle to get it to the car._


	10. Do Real Good

Chapter 10 Do Real Good

_Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_  
_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_  
_Tell me that you've had enough_  
_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_I'm sorry I don't understand_  
_Where all of this is coming from_  
_I thought that we were fine_  
_(Oh, we had everything)_  
_Your head is running wild again_  
_My dear we still have everythin'_  
_And it's all in your mind_  
_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_  
_You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_  
_There's nothing more than empty sheets_  
_Between our love, our love_  
_Oh, our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_I never stopped_  
_You're still written in the scars on my heart_  
_You're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, tear ducts and rust_  
_I'll fix it for us_  
_We're collecting dust_  
_But our love's enough_  
_You're holding it in_  
_You're pouring a drink_  
_No nothing is as bad as it seems_  
_We'll come clean_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_That we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_That we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_  
_Oh, we can learn to love again_  
_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_Just Give me a Reason by PINK feat. Nate Ruess_

Paris, France 1838

Christmas time was never a fun time for Elizabeth or Darla not after their mother's death. Elizabeth never celebrated Christmas her father would drink himself to an oblivion and then pass out. She would go to Christmas service but around eighteen it stopped. But now living as a vampire Christmas was different. Elizabeth has been a vampire for eighty-seven years now and it was just her and Darla living the high life.

Outside people sung Christmas carols around the place as a light snow fell. Christmas was just days away for Paris and people were prepping. The sister vampires were in a pub in France dancing. Both were beautiful women so getting a man was never an issue. Darla and Elizabeth were on the tables dancing for the men. The men clapped and both women caught sight of the people they would feed on tonight. Elizabeth would have sex with the man and then kill him much like a black widow would.

Daniel was his name, he was married and had children but to be with a younger woman like Elizabeth it was much better. Elizabeth would always be dominant as she was on top of him. Her dress wasn't completely discarded as she finished. Daniel looked happy as he put his pants back on but sex worked up an appetite for Elizabeth. He turned around to say something and her face was morphed. He ran to get away but it only made Elizabeth smile.

Daniel ran through the streets hoping to get away but Elizabeth's skills at hunting were getting good that running only made it more fun. Then something grabbed him pulling him into an alley away from the crowds.

"Just get some and run, that's not very nice to do to a lady especially when it's not your wife." Elizabeth smiled.

"You're a monster." Daniel stammered and Elizabeth shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah I am but what are you going to do about it?" She asked and then grabbed him shoving him to the wall. He started to recite psalm 23 and she smiled. "Oh, don't be like that it's Christmas time." Elizabeth morphed sinking her teeth into his neck.

* * *

Buffy woke up and looked around. The sun was down and some how she managed to sleep through the day. That was a first in a long time since coming back. She got out of bed and walked to her window opening the blackout curtains and walked to the balcony. She looked out as her window faced the forest. She could hear the animals of the night and the air was cool. Temperatures in California drop during the winter months. It's not cold enough to snow but with the sea breeze the highs can be in the sixties and the lows can be in the forties.

Out in the streets Angel was really glad he could wear his black overcoat and not feel stupid. He wears it a lot but now it just felt good. He was Christmas shopping for his mother and friends. It was the holidays and it was a time to be happy and giving.

Buffy was walking the streets seeing everyone was out Christmas shopping and enjoying the night air as she heard Christmas music everywhere whether it was from a store or people singing. She then walked by the Sunnydale Catholic church. Something compelled her to go in and she did. She walked in seeing the long aisle leading all the way to the Alter. She use to come to church Christmas nights to pray but her prayers were never answered. Before she took another step in she left.

Buffy kept walking down the streets and then looked up seeing Angel. They hadn't seen each other since the whole ordeal with the glove. But she was glad to see him.

"Hey," She greeted him and he managed a small half smile.

"Hi," He greeted back with bags in his hands. "Christmas shopping?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Haven't celebrated Christmas since well last year but yeah." Buffy felt awkward. "I slept all through the day but had some weird dreams." Angel nodded a little knowing she was on this strange sleep cycle.

"Well, other than sleeping strange are you ok?" Angel asked and she nodded trying to muster a smile but there was so much tension between them.

"Yeah, been, been better." Buffy answered looking up at him. He had every right to be hostile to her but being nice and talking and asking how she was meant he was mature. Buffy looked over and then saw someone. Angel looked to the direction she was looking but just saw people walking. She saw Daniel staring at her. "I…I should go, you, I'll do a sweep for you so you can spend with your mom." Buffy then walked passed him and Angel looked to the direction she was fixed on. He knew what it was like to see things but he shrugged it off for moment and kept walking.

Buffy walked to the cemetery and looked around and didn't see Daniel anymore. But something wasn't right and she was scared. She's been dreaming about her past the last few weeks. Vampires don't really dream they more or less sleep in a black abyss of nothing. When she first came back she slept no more than three hours at time in the black abyss. Soon she started to dream and would wake up all through the night. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Angel was at the coffee shop the next day with Willow. Cordelia had removed herself from the group for now because of Willow and Xander. Angel would still talk to her once in a while. Xander was still incognito and then Oz was gone too. The group was Willow, Giles and Angel hardly where they started at two years ago.

"She just left." Angel finished explaining to Willow and she looked concerned too. "I don't know there's a lot of tension between us right now."

"She said she was sorry and she saved my life so I'm ok with her being around." Willow spoke up and Angel nodded. "Giles and Xander haven't forgiven and what about you?"

"I forgave her." Angel answered but did he really truly forgive her? Maybe in that moment he did but letting it build and fester he hasn't forgiven her completely yet.

"Maybe she's depressed people get depressed during the holidays especially when they're alone." Willow finished. "Maybe you can do something with her." She suggested and Angel wasn't sure. Then out of nowhere Oz came over. Willow took a sip of her coffee as Angel and Oz did the what's up head nod to each other.

"Hey, what's up?" Oz asked them and Angel shrugged. "Think I can talk to Willow for a minute?" He asked and Angel got up meaning yes. They shook hands real fast and he left as Oz took Angel's seat. "The thing is Willow," Oz began and Willow's heart was racing. "Seeing you with Xander there was…well I never felt that way before." He was finally expressing himself and his feelings. "At least only with a full moon and I know you two have a history."

"And history is in the past." Willow added but Oz wasn't done yet. "But it's over I promise.

"I don't know, it might not be with you two." Oz continued. "I do miss you, I miss you all the time and I think I'm willing to try again." Willow perked up a little.

* * *

Night came around and Angel and Joyce were getting a tree together. They would always get a tree together with or without his father. The two looked around the lot trying to find one.

"What about that one?" Joyce pointed to Angel.

"Yeah if we take four feet off it could fit in the house." Was Angel's way of saying no. Joyce then wrapped her arms around Angel's arm and rested her head on her son's shoulder.

"So what kind of tree are we looking for?" She asked.

"A Christmas one." Angel answered and she smiled and scoffed as they walked around looking.

"You're difficult." She commented as they looked around. "Well, how about one that doesn't cost more than forty dollars." Angel shrugged so that narrows it down a little. "Oh, some gifts came in the mail for you from your father guess he remembered."

"That's nice of him." Angel was somewhat not here and Joyce knew something was on his mind and has been lately. She wasn't his Watcher but his mother and knew Buffy was probably on his mind.

"I have an idea," Joyce started. "How about you invite Buffy over for Christmas dinner?" They stopped walking and Angel looked to her. "So she's not alone, being alone on Christmas just isn't right."

"Mom, that's nice but I don't know Giles will be there and," Angel knew Giles hasn't come to grips with Buffy's return yet. He supported Angel but that didn't mean he liked it. Also she had invited Faith and Faith and Buffy together and Giles there that was asking for trouble. But then again if Giles doesn't go then it's Angel and three girls he'll be out numbered and his mother loves to tell stories when he was a baby and Giles might not be able to back him up but there was another guy there.

"Well, think about it." Joyce said and then they saw a whole bunch of dead trees.

"Think if I shake them hard enough it'll be like a Charlie Brown Christmas?" Angel asked and Joyce playfully smacked him.

"Oh, look at this one." Joyce walked over to a tree but Angel looked at the dead ones a little longer. He then went to join up with his mom knowing if it was the right tree he'll be the muscle to get it to the car.

* * *

Buffy woke up again looking around. That dream was not of her past it was something else. She saw a man with his eyes gone and the lids sewn shut. She wanted to run to Angel but just sat there not knowing what to do. She got up and headed downstairs when Angel walked in and she jumped.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized mostly because he hadn't been here since Spike blew into town. The place was slightly decorated and he was realizing how alone she was now.

"It's ok, what's up?" She asked him trying to get rid of the dream.

"Mom likes to cram as many people together in one place and she wanted to know if you'd join us for Christmas." Angel stated and Buffy wanted to say yes but held back. "Faith and Giles will be there so it's up to you." That changed everything completely for her. Being in a room with two slayers and a Watcher, ones that don't not like her these days well that's a problem.

"I'll think about it." Buffy answered and he nodded and started to leave. She was about to go after him but didn't. It's the holidays and he shouldn't be burden with her nightmares and dreams. He then turned around facing her seeing the Christmas lights she put up.

"I like the lights." He then left and that made Buffy smile just a little.

* * *

Giles was getting his dinner ready when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and it was Buffy. She looked nervous standing there and she hasn't spoken to him since her return let alone since she became Elizabeth. Giles looked shocked, scared and angry she was on his doorstep.

"I'm really, really sorry to…to bother you," Buffy started and Giles smiled and laughed a little. She wanted to run away but didn't. She was here to make amends but to also ask a question.

"Sorry, that phrase coming from you strikes me rather funny." Giles spoke up as she still stood there.

"I need your help." Buffy asked.

"And the funny just keeps on coming." Giles didn't sound amused or happy she was here.

"I have no right to ask you I know that but I don't know what else to do or where to go to." Buffy was being honest. She needed answers and help and she couldn't look at Angel mostly because he couldn't look at her. When they were together there was this space between them and it was getting bigger. Their conversions if you could call it that were so short. Willow wouldn't know what to do and Xander isn't part of the group right now.

"Alright," Giles walked away but she needed just a little more than that. She stood at his doorstep feeling awkward.

"I, I need to be invited." She sounded stupid for saying that because he was a Watcher. Giles came back out with a crossbow and Buffy tensed up.

"Come in," Giles offered and she step in keeping her distance to show she didn't mean any harm.

"I've been…seeing stuff, my past been dreaming about my past." Buffy started as Giles listened. "I don't dream and I'm dreaming about killing those from a long time ago. And last night I saw one of them standing in the streets like he was really here." She finished and Giles seemed interested in this. "I'm reliving my past and…I need to know why I'm here why I'm back."

Giles lowered his crossbow seeing it. She wasn't Elizabeth anymore the way she carries herself is so different. When you take the time to look at her Angel was right there was a difference you can see it.

"I'm scared Giles," Buffy then sat down and Giles knew something was wrong and set the crossbow down and slowly sat next to her. "I should be in hell suffering for all eternity but I'm not I'm here."

"You want to know why you're back." Giles stated and she nodded.

"What if she comes back? What if that's the reason why I'm here?" Buffy asked and looked to Giles. "What if Elizabeth comes back? What if I can't control it?"

"You know how to now." Giles added and she shook her head no.

"What if she comes back Giles and," There was a tear. "What if I hurt him again?" Angel was her main concern and Giles could see it, Buffy was truly back again. Buffy then wiped a tear away. "Giles promise me this, if I do turn you take care,"

"Buffy," Giles tried to stop her as she had tears.

"It can't be Angel ok it can't not again!" Buffy was asking and Giles looked down and nodded accepting her wishes. Buffy wiped some tears away and sighed. "You put me down for good and don't wait, don't bargain you just end it." Buffy wiped some more tears from her eyes and sighed. "It…it would have been better,"

"If what?" Giles asked and Buffy looked to him with tears filled her eyes.

"If I stayed in New York or never came to America." Buffy answered.

"Buffy, you're exhausted and frighten by something." Giles was trying to comfort her and she nodded.

"You were ready to kill me, the group can't stand me and Angel," Buffy barely got his name out. It was ok when she came back but as everything settled and reality sunk in Angel started to understand. "Angel, he, he can barely look at me, after what I put him through and the whole summer."

"We've all been carrying that weight Buffy and Angel will come around give him time." Giles assured her.

"He hates me Giles and he should after everything I've done to him, to you." Buffy wiped another tear away and Giles just sat there. "He's just too good of a man to say it. I should have never have crawled out of hell." She wiped another tear away and Giles reached out putting a hand on her shoulder and she looked to him. Giles stood up with a sigh thinking where to start.

"I'll start looking up hell dimensions first," Giles started to lay out the plans and then Buffy's eyes widen. Jenny was standing next to Giles. Giles saw Buffy's look as she stood up slowly from the couch. Giles then looked to the direction Buffy was looking to but there wasn't anything there. "Buffy?"

"You…you can't see her?" Buffy asked as Jenny rested her head on his shoulder. "I, I, I gotta go, I can't," Buffy then rushed out of Giles' place leaving the Watcher confused.

* * *

It was a Christmas party of some kind going on and Elizabeth had a manservant cornered. She was hungry and wanted to feed. He was a helpless victim an easy prey and no one would miss him. She was trying to seduce him but he did have a bit of a strong will but he wasn't strong enough. She bit his neck and drank but something forced her away and she looked up seeing Angel standing there.

* * *

Angel shot up in bed looking around. What the hell just happened? He sat on the edge of his bed looking around. That was the strangest dream he's ever had. He's dreamed about Buffy but never like that. Angel looked at the time and the sun would be up in less than an hour. He was on vacation and shouldn't be awake until noon but something wasn't right.

Buffy was pacing not knowing what was happening but she was scared out of her mind. Angel was in her dream, she didn't dream of him. What if Elizabeth was returning? What if she couldn't stop it and Elizabeth attacks Angel? What if she tears Angel apart? She was in tears as she paced back and forth trying to understand.

"Trouble sleeping?" A voice asked and Buffy looked up seeing Jenny again. Buffy closed her eyes hoping to make her go away but nothing she was still there.

"You're not real." Buffy stated. "You're not here."

"I'm always here." Jenny stated walking further into the living room.

"Leave me alone." Buffy begged.

"Can't you won't let me." Jenny kept walking as Buffy backed into the corner and sunk down trying to hide. Closing her eyes did nothing as she sobbed a little. She was going crazy.

"What do you want?" Buffy asked her.

"I wanted to die in bed with fat grandchildren around me but you ended that." Jenny answered as she squatted in front of Buffy. "Don't feel sorry me, you should feel sorry for yourself."

"I am sorry, I'm sorry for what I did and what I am." She tried to look away. Then Jenny morphed into Daniel and then the manservant and then back to Jenny.

* * *

Angel went to Giles' place but he wasn't there so he went to the library and the Watcher was reading. Angel explained to him what happened how he didn't dream of Buffy but was in her dream. There was stuff in that dream he never knew about so somehow he was pulled in.

"Something's wrong Giles and I don't know." Angel sighed and was frustrated. "I want to help her but I can't she won't," Angel then sat down. "She's avoiding me."

"I know, I spoke her the other night she wants to know why she's back and she thinks you hate her." Giles looked to Angel. "She's scared about something and she's afraid Elizabeth is coming back and she thinks you hate her."

"I don't hate her, I love her." Angel looked to his Watcher. "I, I know we can't be together but I do lover her and if Elizabeth is coming back then I'll stop it. I lost her once I can't do that again." Angel paused for a moment. "Is there a way to find out why she's back?"

"Possibly," Giles stood up and Angel followed him to the table with books that he pulled out to look at.

"Where do we start?" A voice asked and Angel looked up seeing Xander there. The tension rose but then Angel realized this was Xander coming to him. "I don't want Elizabeth to come back and if Buffy dies again…I… can't see you in that much pain." Xander got closer to Angel and they did the bro hug meaning all was forgiven.

"We got a lot of work ahead of us," Giles jumped in as Xander and Angel looked at the books. "Xander, Black Chronicles," Giles handed him a big book. "Angel, the Diary of Luscious Temple. He talks about Acathla and is an expert on demons. You can skip the chapters on his garden unless you're keen on growing hearty beats." Giles went back into his office as Angel took a seat and so did Xander.

"Sure you want to do this on Christmas vacation?" Angel asked and Xander shrugged.

"Who else has a crappy social life?" Xander asked and then Willow came in and that answered his question.

The research has gone on for hours and now a drawling board was out as Xander came back with a box of pizza and doughnuts. Giles was drawling out a diagram and writing stuff down as Xander had some paper plates dishing out the pizza and doughnuts.

"Dimension walls are like a sink," Giles went on as Angel took a plate but held it in his hands. While this was going on they had some Christmas music going on in the background to keep them in the holiday spirit. "Nothing can get through the walls and things can't get out like a plug hole. Now how did Buffy get out?"

"Maybe she found how to open the drain?" Willow asked and Giles thought about it.

"But that would pull the walls apart causing other evils in and Buffy brought nothing with her." Giles added as everyone added and Angel set his plate down but he needed to eat.

"What about being kicked out?" Xander asked.

"Once there no one is released." Giles answered him. "But somehow Buffy managed to get out of the sink." Angel nodded with a small smile and Giles looked at him with a confused look.

"My Watcher is a plumber." Angel commented and Willow giggled. Xander smiled and it was good to be back.

"Here, Angel pizza and doughnuts, brain food." Xander handed the paper plate back to Angel and the research continued.

* * *

Buffy all day was being reminded of her past. She saw everyone she has killed but the one that brought back the worse feelings was seeing her dad before her. She hasn't seen her father in two hundred and forty nine years and now he was before her.

"My little girl." Henry walked away and Buffy closed her eyes trying to block that out. "You and Darla were my little angels and you looked just like your mother." He went on as Buffy looked up at him. "I did wrong to you but I gave shelter and food a place to sleep. You came home and killed me why?" He asked her but she didn't answer. "If you had talked to me more maybe I wouldn't have become a drunk. This is your fault you know."

Buffy let some tears fall as her father knelt before her. She for the most part erased him from her mind from her past. But now he was before her bring back all the pain she felt as a human.

"You think another man could love you when your own father couldn't" Henry asked and Buffy closed her eyes and covered her ears and started to sing trying to drown him out.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are," She sung the child's song that was so old.

"You were a disappointment to me." Henry continued.

"Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky." She tried to block him out.

"I had no women around and Darla left and you looked so much like your mother." Henry explained to her why he molested her.

"When the blazing sun is gone, when the nothing shines upon." Buffy sobbed trying to block this out. "Then you show your little light, twinkle, twinkle all the night." Henry smiled.

"Such a disappointment, no matter what would have happened to you." Henry didn't stop.

"Then the traveler in the dark, thanks you for your little spark. He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so." Buffy kept going.

"You tried to love someone and he tried to love you back and what happened? You almost killed him." Henry's voice changed back to Jenny's.

"When the blazing sun is gone, when the nothing shines upon. Though I know not what you are, twinkle, twinkle little star." Buffy finished opening her eyes with tears as a flood of memories hit her and they were all about her father.

"It's ok Buffy. You'll always be alone but I can help you like so many before." Jenny said and she smiled. "Rest for now," She insisted and Buffy laid out on the couch sobbing. "I can show you how to take all the pain away but first you must sleep."

* * *

Everyone was tired at the library and Angel was the most tired. He was upstairs down an aisle and was asleep. He fell asleep reading but the reading wasn't helping him. He was too worried about Buffy and what was going on with her.

Angel sat on his bed and looked up as she crawled into his window like she use to. She was in her white dress as she walked to him. She slowly walked to him almost unsure as Angel sat there waiting. She then stood in between his legs and he looked up her and she reached out letting her hand glide on his face. Angel let his hands run up her bare arms and she smiled a little at him.

Buffy then stretch one leg out settling into his lap straddling him and Angel pulled her closer and they kissed. It was a kiss that made Angel shiver. He felt her hands on the bottom of his shirt and he lifted his arms up as she pulled the shirt off and tossed it away. They went back kissing and Angel felt her gently push him onto the bed and she continued to kiss him. Angel found the zipper on the back of the dress and unzipped her and pulled the straps down around her shoulders.

He leaned in to kiss her bare shoulder and Buffy kissed his neck about ready to send him over the edge completely and they've barely started anything. Angel pulled the dress halfway down to her waist and flesh met with flesh. Angel rolled her over so she was under him and he felt her legs wrap around his waist making him go crazy. He worked to get these pants off and didn't care if the dress came off or not, dresses were easy access.

The clothes were off and somewhere else as the two lovers in a passionate love making session. Buffy rocked on top of him and Angel pulled her as close as he could. He then rolled her over looking down at her briefly and then kissed her. He continued to rock in her and Buffy gasped. He devoured her lips and neck and she held onto him hoping this wasn't a dream and this would never stop.

They continued on never stopping as Buffy was on top of him but something wasn't right. He ran his hand up her chest and neck and she took his hand as he cupped her cheek and she kissed it. There was a flash of light and a man in the corner watching them with his eyes sewn shut. Buffy leaned in to kiss Angel but she growled and her vampire teeth came through and she sunk them into Angel's neck feeding off of him. Buffy shot up screaming thinking it was real. If she ever drank from him she'll want to kill herself. She looked around in tears and then saw Jenny. Thoughts of suicide where starting to plague her. Closing her eyes didn't make any of this go away.

"You want him," Jenny whispered and Buffy shook her head no. "Take him, take what you want. Pour all that anger and frustration into him. He's the one who made you to Elizabeth, he's the one the sent you to hell."

"No!" Buffy yelled standing up and ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door hoping to keep everything out. "You shall not be afraid of the terror by night, nor of the arrow that flies by day," Then her father walked through the door. Buffy closed her eyes covering her ears to block it out. "Nor of the pestilence that walks in darkness, nor of the destruction that lays waste at noonday."

"A thousand may fall at your side," Both Henry and Buffy recited at the same time. "And ten thousand at your right hand; but it shall not come near with your eyes shall you look, and see the reward of the wicked."

* * *

Angel came down the steps of the library as Giles came out with hold pieces of papers. Angel kept repeating that dream in his head and it felt so real. When he woke up he had to remember he was in the library he even reached for his neck to make sure nothing bit him. He was still rubbing his neck as Giles headed to the table laying them out.

"Angel, take a look at this," Giles might have found something as Angel came over looking at the old papers as well with Willow and Xander. Angel rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out. "They reference to an ancient power known as The First." Angel looked at the papers as Giles put his glasses on. Willow climbed up on the table and sat there to read while Xander leaned over.

"The first what?" Angel asked.

"Evil, absolute evil." Giles answered. "Older than man, demons, it could have been the power that brought her back."

"Why bring her back to just destroy her?" Xander asked which was a good question.

"To completely eliminate her possibly. She was alive in a hell dimension therefore not dead." Giles gave a possible answer. Angel though was more fixed on a picture though. He picked up the paper looking at crude drawings of men in cloaks and their eyes x-ed out.

"I've seen these guys in my dream, fell asleep up there." Angel continued to look at the picture.

"You had another dream?" Giles asked and Angel looked up at him. "About Buffy?" Angel nodded. "What happened?" And Angel had to think quickly. He couldn't say '_oh we had really passionate sex and then she fed off of me and kind of liked it.'_

"You know a dream about…stuff, things." Angel answered and Giles nodded accepting it. "Who are these guys?" Angel changed the conversions.

"They're known as the Bringers or the Harbingers." Giles sat down as Angel looked at the paper. Willow and Xander grabbed other papers reading it but it was in very old English so it was a little hard to read with thy, thou art type language. "They're high priests of the First. They can conjure spirits, have them manifest into something and send them on people. They can't touch these spirits but they can influence them."

"To do what?" Angel asked and Giles both sighed and shrugged.

"Anything really, true evil doesn't need force just some truth mixed into lies and they can bend the human will to do whatever they want." Giles answered.

"They could be making Buffy see things? Dream things?" Angel asked and sat knowing this was big. To fight something you cannot touch but can make do things is tough maybe impossible.

"So, let's stop the bastards and be home in time for the Christmas Story marathon." Xander made it sound easy but Angel agreed.

"You, you can't fight the First Angel it's not something physical." Giles explained.

"These priests I can." Angel stated.

"Well, where do we look?" Xander asked.

"Guys it's Christmas Eve I," Giles didn't want them to be fighting evil on Christmas but Angel do whatever he can for Buffy. "Just be careful."

* * *

Angel and Xander walked into Willy's pub. It wasn't busy as it was still daylight out. Willy saw Angel and looked nervous.

"I'm keeping clean slayer," Willy was quick as Angel took a seat at the bar and Xander sat next to him.

"If you answer all my questions, won't hurt you." Angel stated.

"Yeah," Xander interjected and Angel sighed. "Right," Xander backed off.

"Heard of the Bringers? Men in robes, no eyes?" Angel asked.

"No, haven't but something is going on. In the underground certain are booking out of town, scared of something and these things don't run off often." Willy answered. "They might be underground." Angel nodded and got up and left. Once outside Angel sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Well, underground that…helps." Xander tried to stay on the bright side.

"I don't know what to do, she's slipping somewhere and what if Elizabeth does come back?" Angel asked.

"Ok, we can't think like that ok, she's not coming back." Xander assured him but Angel was getting frustrated. "If she does we'll deal with it."

"I'm losing her, I can't do this again," Angel started.

"Hey, we'll catch the bad guys we always do, we'll catch these guys too." Xander assured him and Angel managed a small smile.

* * *

Faith and Giles would be over tomorrow for Christmas as the house was decorated. Joyce was getting some of the food items ready for the morning like her famous homemade sticky buns that Angel will eat until he can't eat no more. He only gets them once a year and that's all he really wanted for Christmas. Joyce was putting the presents under the tree making it look like a picture.

"So, Buffy's coming?" Joyce asked.

"What?" Angel asked and then realized what she meant as his mind was still focused on that steamy dream.

"Buffy, she's going to join us tomorrow?" Joyce asked arranging the presents.

"Uh, maybe," Angel answered. "Ok, going to get your gifts." Angel headed upstairs to his room. "And don't you peak either!" Angel yelled and walked into his room and then door shut with Buffy standing there. "Buffy?" He asked. She looked so lost, confused and out of it. "What's wrong?" He asked and looked around the room, it's been awhile since she's been in here.

"I, I, I had, I had to see you," She stammered and something was wrong and he didn't know what to do. She looked at him and she wanted him. After that dream and being apart and thinking about the kisses they shared since her return, he was always her mind. "I, you shouldn't be," But she wasn't making since as she looked up and down at him wishing that they could rip each other's clothes off.

"Buffy?" Angel had no clue what was happening.

"Take him." A voice whispered to her but only she could hear it. "Take him, he wants it, he begs for it."

"No," Buffy started to sob.

"Buffy?" Angel asked again but his voice sounded like she was under water. "Buffy?" She then pushed passed him and jumped out his window.

* * *

Angel drove to Giles' place and hoped the Watcher had more answers. This was getting bad. He knew she was seeing things and unless you can control it or find what is causing it it'll take over and drive you insane. Angel found Giles and by the look of his face Giles knew things were getting worse.

"We have to do something now, like right now." Angel demanded.

"I'm not sure what though Angel." Giles wanted to help but what can they do? Seeing things and its things only she can see she has to control it. She has to save herself if she's seeing things.

"These priest, give them to me." Angel needed to punch something physical. "She's slipping and if she's afraid of Elizabeth of turning,"

"We need to be calm Angel ok," Giles knew being wounded up doesn't yield results. Angel took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"I can't lose her again." Angel explained.

"If she does turn to Elizabeth," Giles paused. "She came to me and asked that it would be to put her down not you." Angel's eyes widen. "She doesn't want you to do it, she doesn't want you to suffer that pain again."

"I'm suffering now." Angel stated and sighed. "When I thought she died, I died too. I don't hate her, I can try but I can't. I know it wasn't her and I've got to help her, she needs me, I'm all she has." Giles nodded understand that this wasn't about two people in love this was something else. This was about friendship something Buffy never had and something Angel needs to survive.

* * *

Buffy was home again but in total fear and slipping. The voices told her to drink him, to feel, to become what she should be, a monster, a demon.

"You will drink him sooner or later." Jenny explained and then morphed into her father. "Don't fight it, become what you were meant to be. There is no stopping it."

"There is." Buffy said and ran out of the mansion and her father smiled. She was not going to become Elizabeth again and if meant taking her own life, taking all that she was out of this world then so be it.

"You can't self sacrifice, you don't have the will!" Henry called out and Buffy turned around.

"I don't need will, just the sun." Buffy then left. She was hurting Angel being here and could hurt him even more if Elizabeth comes back. It was time to end it all, end his suffering, end hers.

* * *

Back at Giles' place Angel was back in research mode with Giles. Right now this was about to become the worst Christmas ever.

"A child shall be born from man and goat. It shall have two heads and the first shall only speak in riddles, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Angel then tossed the book in frustration but Giles ignored it.

"Here, " Giles spoke out and Angel looked up at him as they sat on the stairs of his apartment.

"Priests?" Angel asked standing up and sat next to him.

"Riddles though," Giles answered and went back to the book. "For they are the Harbingers of Death, nothing shall grow above or below them, no seed shall flower…" Angel looked confused. "They're rebels and they'll never be any good." Giles translated but something clicked in Angel. "Nothing," Angel took the book from him. "Yes, you may have it." Angel reread what Giles read out loud and closed it. "What?"

"I'll see you tomorrow at dinner." Angel then got up and left and Giles was now confused.

* * *

Angel drove to the Christmas tree lot and walked up to the gate that was locked. He took a step back and cleared the fence landing on the other side. Angel started to walk around looking and the air seemed very cold tonight. It was colder than usual and ever since the sun went down it dropped. You could see your breath as clear as day. Angel walked around looking and then came to the dead trees.

Angel then found an axe for the trees and picked it up and slammed it on the ground. This wasn't the most effected way to dig but so what he had to do something. The soil was loose and it didn't take long. Angel jumped into the hole and looked around holding the axe. He saw six priests chanting at a table.

"Party's over." Angel announced at they got up to attack him. Angel swung the axe killing all six without a problem. Just to be sure nothing would hurt Buffy he smashed the candles and the rocks all over the place. Then he looked up seeing Jenny standing there.

"Stupid little boy." She said but Angel knew that wasn't Jenny. Jenny then morphed into Henry. Angel sort of recognized him but how?

"You leave her alone, you can't take her!" Angel yelled as he stood there.

"You think you can fight me?" Henry asked. "I'm not a demon boy, I am something you can not imagine, I'm beyond life and death, I was here before all things and I will remain here after all things. Buffy belongs with us." Henry finished. "Buffy will be dead by sunrise."

"No." Angel wouldn't let that happen.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." Then Henry morphed into what looked like a huge ram's head and Angel took off. "Dead by sunrise!"

* * *

Angel raced to his car and then sped off to the mansion but she wasn't there. He then started to search all over town. She needed to be somewhere where the sun hits the most. He knew of one spot call Kingman's Bluff a hilltop outside of town. Angel found the hill top but there was no way to get there with the car so he got as close as possible and ran up the side of the hill looking for her.

"Buffy!" He yelled for her searching. He needed to save her; he could save her this time. "Buffy!" Angel continued to run because sunrise was coming. Angel ran through the thick brushed and then saw the clearing ahead. "Buffy!" He then came to the clearing and there she was standing there. "Buffy," Angel got closer to her.

"Please go." She begged but he didn't. He couldn't let this happen not again.

"Buffy, I need you to come with me, I don't have time to explain everything but I need you to trust me." Angel begged to her. "That thing that was haunting you,"

"It was showing me the truth Angel, I'm nothing." Buffy looked to him and her eyes were full of tears. "I was never anything, I was never be something and I know why I'm here but I won't do it again."

"You came back for a reason Buffy!" Angel yelled in anger that she was going to take her own life not caring about him.

"To become her again! No!" Buffy screamed back. She refused to Elizabeth; if this was her chance to end Elizabeth then she'll do it.

"You know how to control it, you can fight the monster inside I know you can. Please get inside." Angel looked out to the east where the sun would be rising soon.

"I can't, it told me to kill you. It told me to lose my soul in you and become her." Buffy explained.

"I know I was there but what does it matter?" Angel asked trying to reason with her as time was running out.

"Because I wanted too! I wanted to so badly!" Buffy yelled louder. "I want you but I know it can never happen!" She started to cry. "It'll cost me all that I am but a part of me doesn't care. I'm not strong Angel, I never was and I'm tired of pretending that I am!" She had tears coming down her face. "Its not the demon in me that needs to be killed, it's the person, the human."

"We're all weak Buffy, I am too, and I've failed before. If this evil brought you back to do that to become her again then it needs you. That means you can hurt it. Buffy you have the power to do real good in this world. You can fight this because you are strong I've seen it." Angel was hoping he could convince her he needed to right now. "But you die now then you were worthless and just a monster." Angel was getting angry now. "Buffy please the sun!"

"Go! I don't want you here!" Buffy yelled but it was too late he was already here and he couldn't walk away not now. She could have let him die back in the sewers when the Master killed him but she didn't so he wasn't going to walk away either.

"You don't get to make that choice Buffy! You don't come into someone's life and make them care and then leave!" Angel yelled back at her and then grabbed her. She shoved him away and then he punched her. Buffy punched him back and he went down and she was crying. Buffy stared at him.

"What am I Angel!" She sobbed. "Am I a good person! I have nothing to live for! No one in this world ever cared about me!" Buffy sobbed more and went to the ground on her knees. Angel got up and crawled to her but there was a little space between them. Her face was in her hands as she sobbed. No one in this world cared about her well until now.

"I do." He whispered and Buffy looked up to him. "I care. You were my best friend Buffy." She looked at him with tears steaming down her tears. "I loved you, I still do." Angel then stood up and she gazed up before him. "I hate this, I hate that it's so hard and that we can hurt so much. But I'm still here, fighting, I'm standing right here asking you just to take my hand. It doesn't matter if we're together but I need you at my side."

Buffy started to sob again realizing what he was asking. He needed his best friend back. He was the only person in her two hundred years of existence that has cared about her so much and the time apart, what was going on now, this all proved to him that he needed her more than anyone in this world.

"You are strong I know it. Strong is fighting, it's never over, we never stop." Angel then backed away from her. "If you're meant to be saved then you will be. But if you're meant to burn then burn." Angel started to leave but then stopped as he saw something and looked up. Buffy felt it and looked around. It was snowing, she hasn't seen snow in awhile and Angel's never seen snow.

Angel turned around looking at her as she stood up and held out her hand letting the snow fall in it. They both looked up into the sky and the sun wasn't up it was just snowing. Angel walked closer to her s she looked up in the sky letting the snow hit her. She then looked at him. It doesn't snow this far down south in California but it was snowing now. Angel didn't believe in god but he believed in a higher power and that's the only thing he could think of as the snow fell.

"I'm not the only one who wants you here." He whispered and she jumped into his arms for a hug and sobbed. He then held his best friend and they both fell to their knees sobbing. He kissed her head and she hugged him tighter sinking her head into his shoulder. She pulled away and then couldn't help it but started to laugh. She was laughing and he smiled, she hasn't laughed in so long. He cupped her cheeks and leaned in and kissed her forehead. He pulled away and she reached out and pushed some of the snow out his hair. And they looked up to the falling snow.

The laugh then turned into crying and he pulled her closer. She was still alive and a weight was gone, someone wanted her here. As he held her Angel knew she was meant to be here for a reason. He didn't know the reason but he just wanted her back. She was able to overcome her thought of self-worthlessness and realized what she was. She thought no one ever loved her or even cared. But that wasn't true a person did care and most of all it was a man that cared. Maybe it was worth living again. She pulled away again with a soft smile and he smiled right back.

* * *

Buffy was at the piano playing Oh, Come All Ye Faithful Buffy sung it in Latin and Giles sung with her. She taught herself a long time ago to read music and play piano to help pass time when growing up. Once they got to the English part Faith, Xander and Oz sung with them as he strummed his guitar.

Willow was Jewish but it was fun. Joyce was so happy to have a full house on Christmas something that hasn't happened in years. Angel watched as his crew was together again, the first time they were all together again in full in nearly a year except Cordelia. Joyce was singing with them and Angel watched the perfect Christmas picture, his family. This was his family now and he'd die for them.

The song ended as Buffy started to play Angel's We Have Heard On High. Oz joined in as they sung. Angel came over as Joyce put her arm around her son's shoulder as she sung. Angel smiled as this turned out to be the best Christmas in years. For Buffy this was her first Christmas in two hundred and sixty three years. She was with family now and she smiled as she played the piano. It was snowing all day to and for once Buffy had her white Christmas with her family. This could be the start of a great new year and put away the old year and all the old years.

* * *

Night finally came and the last two people to leave were Buffy and Giles. The snow was still lightly falling. Buffy was happy not perfectly happy but better than she has been in a long time. Angel was half asleep after the huge dinner and sipping on homemade hot chocolate. His mom sat with him also having hot chocolate and there was a fire going with the Christmas tree lit with lights. Buffy sat near the tree still in some awe by it. Angel looked over to her knowing she was here for a reason.

"Joyce, Angel, Buffy come look," Giles was looking out the window and three came over and looked out. A choir was outside singing in Silent Night in German holding candles. The four went outside to hear it better and Joyce smiled. She put her arm around Angel as they listen. Angel looked to Buffy as she seemed captivated by it. He placed a hand on her shoulder and he pulled her into his arms to keep her warm from the snow. Buffy rested her head on his shoulder listening to the voices. Giles smiled a little as he was listening and he was with his family. Even for Giles it's been awhile since he spent the holidays with people he cared about.

Angel's best friend was back. They didn't solve all the issues but they were on the right path. There was something between, something strong and evil was trying to break it. It was friendship, that bond is a strong one. Angel and Buffy can be friends and protect each other and they will. Buffy listened wanting to cry but not tears of sadness but of happiness she was finding her purpose in this world.

"Merry Christmas Angel," She whispered to him.

"Merry Christmas Buffy," Angel repeated back and they listened as the choir finished Silent Night and sung We Wish You a Merry Christmas. It was a very merry Christmas indeed.

**Two Days After New Years. **

Buffy came home to her mansion after doing a sweep in the cemetery with Angel and Giles. There was nothing unusual and Angel will be back in school in two more days. Angel and Buffy have come to grips about the past and were friends again but that's all they would ever be. She was going to remain fighting by his side. Buffy walked into the living room and noticed something.

"Show yourself." She demanded and a man came out from the shadows.

"I like the place, it's got like a Batman, Bruce Wayne manor feel to it." The man spoke in an Irish accent.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked still standing there.

"Doyle." He answered.

"You, you don't smell human." Buffy added studying him.

"That's rude cause I am human." He then sneezed and went into demon form with spikes coming from his head. He shook it off and went into human form. "On my mother's side."

"Oh, you're a half breed." Buffy scoffed and started to walk to the training room.

"Yeah, Whistler was going to come but he's busy so I'm here." Doyle followed.

"Checking in?" Buffy asked him.

"Yeah, got word that someone was going to give up." Doyle answered. "You can't."

"And I didn't, right here helping the slayer as I should." Buffy then went to the couch and sat down.

"I'm no expert but someone's having relationship issues." Doyle then took another seat.

"Ok, why are you here?" Buffy sounded annoyed.

"The Powers were getting concerned, their champion was going to kill herself." Doyle answered.

"Champion?" Buffy asked and he nodded.

"Yup, you and Angel the champions of the human race." Doyle added.

"Still don't understand why me?" Buffy added. "After all I've done they still want me here."

"You got potential Buffy and you're proving it. Why did you take the job?" Doyle asked.

"I'm doing this to find salvation, why are you?" Buffy asked and he shrugged.

"We all got something to atone for. This isn't just about saving lives it's about saving souls possibly even your own. The Powers are concerned so here I am." Doyle looked around.

"And…what…do…you do?" Buffy asked.

"Well, one I'm here to make sure you and the slayer are fighting together not at each other also I get visions I can see things before they happen so think of me as an early warning system. You and the slayer are going to need it something is growing in the dark and it's big." Doyle finished. "You ready to take on a whole new level of fighting?" Buffy shrugged. "He's going to need you, we need you. You two are this unforeseen force. Why do you think they tried to kill you?"

Buffy thought about it and maybe Angel was right, she was powerful and can hurt evil and either she turns or dies. Doyle smiled a little.

"So, I'll take the upstairs?" Doyle asked and Buffy looked confused.

"You're living here?" Buffy asked and he shrugged.

"To be forgiven you need to be humble, got any food?" Doyle asked as he got up and walked to the kitchen. Buffy looked up wondering if god or the Powers That Be were just playing a sick joke. But if Doyle is right and something was growing in the dark then she and Angel might be the only ones to stop it. She let out a sigh hearing Doyle go through her kitchen and she just cleaned it. She went to make sure that he didn't break anything or dirty it up. "Got any good booze, say we drink to the Powers." Buffy sighed but drinking didn't sound so bad, it's been a rough few months.

_**I hoped you like this chapter even though Angel and Buffy are not together like they were in the show. But they are healing and that's important. Also Doyle has entered. I have a review in the forum for more about this chapter. **_

_**Update on the summer options. Friday the voting ends and then Saturday I will post chapter 11 with the winning option. Just remember option 1 is chapter 11 will be the mid-chapter finale/mid-season finale and the rest will get posted in July. Option 2 is I post the entire story next week and you wait until August for Book 4. If you don't want to vote then send me a message on the option you want. Remember majority rules. **_

_**Again more in the forum about this chapter, a second look into chapter 11, don't forget to vote and chapter 11 will be up Saturday. Thanks for reading, comments, reviews are always welcomed.**_

_Chapter 11 Fairytales_

_Giles was called and was at Buffy's and Angel explained what he saw as Buffy came from the kitchen with hot tea for everyone. Giles gladly took some as she sat on the couch. Angel was in the recliner as he finished the story. Doyle was there too. _

"_So, not vampires." Giles stated and Buffy pulled out a piece of paper and set it on the coffee table._

"_This symbol was on their hands." She stated and Giles studied the paper. _

"_Well, a symbol on a victim something like this can suggest a ritual murder." Giles explained._

"_Is this symbol demonic or something in witchcraft?" Buffy asked knowing that while they are used interchangeably they meant very different things. _

"_You mean people did this?" Angel asked sounding just a little upset. "Humans did this?"_

"_Possibly," Giles didn't confirm or deny it knowing the subject was getting testy. Buffy got up quickly and Angel knew she was going to grab some books and this put a whole new prospective on things._

"_While you're in there Buffy find me a loop hole about the whole slayers don't kill people." Angel added._


	11. Fairytales

Chapter 11 Fairytales

_**A/N: I have the results for the summer and you can read it at the end of the chapter. I can tell you this much it was not a close race at all. I'm posting this a day early because I need an extra day to make sure everything is in order. Anyways enjoy chapter 11. **_

_When everything turns to black  
You don't know where to go  
You need something  
To justify your soul_

_Silence is broken__  
__Confidence is gone__  
__Everything you're holding on to__  
__Falls_

_All the people selling truths__  
__On every corner now__  
__The wait until the fear__  
__Has knocked you down_

_All the rules are changing now__  
__You're living in sin__  
__Everything around you is caving in_

_All you're holding on to__  
__Slipping like water through your hands_

_And you sing__  
__La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Ya you sing__  
__La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Far off in the distance__  
__Somewhere you can't see__  
__Allegiances have formed your destiny_

_Opposition all around__  
__Feeding off your soul__  
__Trying hard to swallow up you whole_

_And the demons all around you waiting__  
__For you to sell your soul_

_They're singing__  
__La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_They're singing__  
__La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Oh la la la la la_

_Oh la la la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_Song Black sung by Kari Kammil_

Maybe when Angel goes to college he'll take night classes and then slay. Everything happened at night, which made him sleepier during the day. He was getting use to the feeling of always being tired but it was in the job description somewhere. Angel had his trusty crossbow in hand as he was hunting. Everything seemed quiet tonight until he heard something.

The crossbow was loaded and he held it up and slowly made his way over but lowered it when he saw Buffy. She looked up at him like everything was relaxed.

"Nothing unusual, no vampires." Buffy informed him as they started to walk together to finish up the sweep and then call it.

"So, how's it going with Doyle?" Angel asked and she shrugged. Doyle's been here for a few weeks and hasn't done much.

"I have a full time babysitter it's great." Buffy sounded less than amused. "He did say something was out here see if this early warning system thing works. How are you?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I'm ok." Angel answered. They were friends and the tension was less than before but it was still there. At least Buffy was back in the group and helping. Just then they both heard something and Angel had his crossbow up and Buffy took out a stake and then both sighed and grumbled as Doyle came out.

"Evening," Doyle greeted them and Angel kept walking.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked him and he shrugged.

"I wanted to see the slayer and the vampire in action." Doyle answered and both Angel and Buffy looked at him as that came out wrong. "Not like that I mean you know fighting and killing hell monsters." Angel shrugged it off and was about to take another step when he heard something. Buffy started to get ready quietly and finally they could kill something. Buffy got next to Angel and he pointed real quickly with his crossbow where he heard the noise.

Angel quickly rounded the corner and then sighed again and Buffy relaxed.

"What are you doing here mom?" Angel asked and she smiled.

"I want to understand your job more, oh hello Buffy." Joyce greeted with a smile.

"Hi," Buffy then kept walking thinking maybe it was time to call it.

"Mom, slaying isn't hard to understand, fight, stake them, done." Angel finished but then he heard Buffy snap her fingers and Angel looked to her. Angel held up his crossbow and quickly went to her as Joyce took her place next to Doyle. Then over the tall hedges a vampire came jumping out.

"Oh, it's mister Anderson from the bank." Joyce sounded shock and Angel kicked him back and Buffy grabbed him shoving him against a tree and staked him. "Angel watch out!" Joyce yelled and Angel turned around and fired his crossbow and another vampire turned to dust. "Wow," Joyce clapped and Angel gave his mother that _'really' _look. Angel picked up the arrow as Buffy walked over to him.

"Is this going to be a normal thing?" Buffy asked in a soft voice.

"God, I hope not." Angel answered. "She's been getting all sentimental on me with graduation a few months away." Buffy smiled a little and realized how much he has grown up and still growing up. "Calling it, there's nothing here." Buffy nodded as they walked away and Joyce and Doyle followed.

The cemetery wasn't far from a park and they were going to cut through the park to get to where Angel's car was. Angel led the small team but then he heard his mother gasps. Angel turned around and saw what she saw. Angel got to his mother shielding her as she started to break down. Buffy and Doyle ran over to the two children, one was on the mare-go-round and another on the ground next to the first child. It was boy maybe seven years old and girl maybe five years old. Joyce started to sob in Angel's arms as he held her.

Buffy and Doyle checked on the children but there was nothing. When its kids something in you makes you and angry. Buffy then noticed a symbol on both their hands and quickly memorized it knowing it meant something.

* * *

Cops were on the scene and Angel stood there with his mother. She was in shock seeing this. There was no blood or a sign of a struggle. For Angel and Buffy the symbols on their hands were what had to have caused the death and they would figure out what it meant. Once Joyce was done being interviewed Angel walked her to his car to drive her back to hers. Doyle and Buffy would stay behind to pick up anything that was unseen to the police and report back later.

"They were just little kids." Joyce wiped a tear away as she sat in Angel's car as he drove.

"I know mom." Angel didn't want to talk about it. When things happen like this to children it angers him. Like last year with Der Kinderstod and then just recently with the new born babies.

"They were so tiny and little who, who could do something like this?" Joyce asked and Angel didn't want to answer that. There were too many things out there that can and his mother was a wreck as it is not knowing and if she knew what could do this it'll make it worse.

"This is why I don't want you out here." Angel didn't sound phase by this and that upset Joyce.

"You don't care?" Joyce asked.

"I do." Angel was firm. "When kids get involved it pisses me off." He was angry. "I'm going to find who or what did this to them." Angel assured his mother.

* * *

Giles was called and was at Buffy's and Angel explained what he saw as Buffy came from the kitchen with hot tea for everyone. Giles gladly took some as she sat on the couch. Angel was in the recliner as he finished the story. Doyle was there too.

"So, not vampires." Giles stated and Buffy pulled out a piece of paper and set it on the coffee table.

"This symbol was on their hands." She stated and Giles studied the paper.

"Well, a symbol on a victim something like this can suggest a ritual murder." Giles explained.

"Is this symbol demonic or something in witchcraft?" Buffy asked knowing that while they are used interchangeably they meant very different things.

"You mean people did this?" Angel asked sounding just a little upset. "Humans did this?"

"Possibly," Giles didn't confirm or deny it knowing the subject was getting testy. Buffy got up quickly and Angel knew she was going to grab some books and this put a whole new prospective on things.

"While you're in there Buffy find me a loop hole about the whole slayers don't kill people." Angel added.

"Maybe you can kill them indirectly like uh…an accident." Doyle suggested and Angel was thinking about it.

"Angel," Giles had to keep his slayer level headed. "This is awful I know but let's, let's not make this personal."

"Not personal?" Angel asked as Buffy came back with some books. "Giles, my mom was there and…I don't know I just can't wrap my head around something killing kids especially people." Giles nodded understanding and then his eyes widen seeing the books Buffy brought out. "Oh, yeah she's got a collection."

"You guys head home, I'll do some research see if anything comes up." Buffy offered and they nodded. "Since you're living here Doyle, here," She handed him a book meaning he wasn't sleeping tonight.

* * *

The A-Team for the most had put the past behind them as they all sat at a local dinner eating off campus for lunch. The only person not in the group was Cordelia and Amy sat with them. She and Willow were becoming friends lately and Amy knew about Angel. Angel talked to them about the kids from last night and that made everyone sad.

"Well, at least your mom took the time out to see you." Willow finished as she ate a French fry. Angel knew Willow's mom was never around and while he was grateful for his mom caring about his slaying that was a bad night to start caring.

"Buffy is researching and I got Giles on it too." Angel finished his meal and then he looked up seeing his mom walk into the diner. Everyone saw her and this was odd.

"Hi, everybody." Joyce greeted them and Angel stood up. "I'm ok, just checking in on you guys." It was awkward. "Angel, is Giles looking up who did this?"

"I got Buffy and Giles looking they think it could be something ritual like the Occult or something." Angel answered and maybe he shouldn't have said that seeing the reaction on his mom's face.

"Occult like witches?" Joyce asked and then both Willows and Amy's eyes widen.

"Mom, please I have this under control ok." Angel did not want or need his mother to get involved. She hasn't been involved since day one and she doesn't need to get involved now. He's gotten this far without her.

"I know Willow dabbles in it but this is some monster." Joyce said and Willow relaxed a little.

"Mom," Angel had to get her to relax. "Please, it'll be ok." Angel then stood up and walked her out of the diner.

"Angel, listen I know you're on the case but I've called up everyone I know in town and they're just as upset as I am." Joyce explained. "I want to help." Angel didn't want to say no to her help but she could get in the way or even hurt. "They called up their friends and we're even setting up a vigil for the children. The Mayor will be there and we can find who did this." Angel didn't like this but maybe he'll let his mom have this one. Maybe he'll let her help on the front of finding the people since they are people.

* * *

Night came around and the vigil was full. Buffy came to it and found Angel looking a little uneasy. Angel and walked over to her with Willow about to explain.

"What's happening?" Buffy asked.

"Mom…mom went overboard." Angel answered looking around.

"Great, we can all patrol together." Buffy deadpanned looking around at the people.

"Don't suggest that she'll do it." Angel warned her and then a woman with red hair came over.

"Mom?" Willow asked.

"Hi Willow, hi Andy," She greeted Angel but because she was not apart of Willow's life she barely had a clue who her friends were. "When did you cut your hair?" Her mother asked.

"Oh, Shelia," Joyce came over and the two women started to talk. Angel, Buffy and Willow moved away to talk. Then Giles came over looking a little confused as well.

"Quite the turn out." Giles commented and Angel shrugged and sighed. Then everyone quieted down seeing the Mayor stepping onto a plate form ready to speak.

"Hello, everybody," The Mayor started as everyone was listening. "I want to thank you all for coming in the aftermath of such a tragic crime. Seeing you all here just shows how caring Sunnydale is. Yes, we've had our share of misfortunes but we're a good town with good people. We will not rest easy until whoever did this is brought to justice. Never again." Everyone clapped in the speech but not Angel or Buffy. Something about the Mayor threw them off.

Joyce then was on stage and Angel sighed again. Don't get him wrong he loves his mother but this is why he wanted to keep the slayer life away from her.

"I wish I could believe that this is a good town but I can't. How many of you guys lost someone who just disappeared?" Joyce started and Angel had the urge to pull her off stage. "Who's afraid to speak out? I'm supposed to lead us in a moment of silence but I can't. I'm a mother and what if that was my son?" She asked. Angel knew she had good intensions but still. "This isn't our town anymore. This town belongs to the monsters, witches and slayers."

That last part made Angel close his eyes and sighed. She was never supposed to tell but she was going to. The room seemed to be in a small uproar about it. Angel looked to the Giles and he knew this could get out of hand quickly.

"It's time to take Sunnydale back. We will find out who did this and make them pay." Joyce finished and there was a clap for her.

* * *

The next day came around as Angel was at his locker grabbing his stuff. Down the hall Amy was with a friend but a bully decided to ruin the boy's day. The boy was dressed in black with black hair nails and make up.

"What's your problem?" Amy asked as the leader shoved the boy against the locker.

"We know you play with that voodoo stuff, well it's time to learn a lesson." The bully answered and was about to punch the boy but a hand grabbed his.

"Back off." Angel ordered but the bully was going to pull away and punch Angel but too bad Angel tightened his grip and the bully decided to back away. Angel then to turn to Amy and the boy seeing if they were ok.

"Thanks Angel," Amy said and walked away. Angel headed to Giles and he knew that symbol was pointing to witchcraft. Both Buffy and Giles research was confirming it more and more.

"Any news?" Angel asked his Watcher.

"Buffy and I have some ideas what the symbol means but to get more there's a book Willow's borrowed." Giles answered which meant Angel needed to get it. Angel headed to the student lounge part of the cafeteria where Xander was.

"Seen Willow?" Angel asked and Xander scoffed.

"Just because she and I had a thing doesn't mean I know where she is all the time. It's over I wish you people could see that." Xander answered and Angel nodded not caring.

"Her books?" Angel asked seeing her bag on the table.

"Yes, she's in the bathroom and I know that because she said so I'm not following her. And plus Oz is staring at me like this she's mine I don't trust you stare." Xander rambled on as Angel picked up the book but then something caught his eye. The symbol on the children's hand was on the page of Willow's notebook. Angel picked up the notebook and he was hoping Willow was researching the symbol and nothing more.

"Hey, Angel," Willow greeted and without any word Angel grabbed her and pulled her away. Xander saw but Angel flashed him a look to stay put. Angel found a more secluded area for them to talk.

"What the hell is this?" Angel asked.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked and Angel wasn't sure if she was playing dumb or she really didn't know.

"This symbol was found on both of the kids. Are playing around with something?" Angel was serious and he prayed to god that Willow had no part in this. He had no idea what would happen if Willow was against him and killed someone. Just before Willow could say something there was motion.

"Everyone stay back, this is official police business." A voice said and there was a locker raid going on. The students filled the halls looking at what was going on.

"Some of my Play Boy is in there." Xander commented as Snyder looked around smiling.

"It's a glorious day for principles everywhere." Snyder started and Angel tensed up as students were passing up their books too. "No more student's rights."

"They just took three students away Amy too." Oz informed Angel. "What are they looking for?"

"Witch stuff." Angel answered but he was panicked. Angel gently grabbed Willow and motioned for Xander and Oz as they needed to get out now. They snuck out and Angel and his team made it to the library and Angel got to Giles' office. The Watcher looked up and he could tell by Angel's face something was wrong.

"Get the hell off campus now, met at Buffy's place, be there in ten minutes and be quiet." Angel told his Watcher and Giles got up and grabbed his suit jacket and they left the library. Everyone was in the halls were so focused on the lockers that the A-Team snuck out. Giles took off to his car and Angel and the group ran to the student parking lot and got to his car. They all crammed in and Angel sped off.

"Why are we becoming fugitives?" Oz asked and Willow looked scared. Angel didn't answer as he kept driving in fear for Willow at the moment.

"Angel, I didn't do anything wrong. This symbol is a protection spell for you. You've been emotional and I did it so you don't have to worry so much." Willow explained and Oz's jaw dropped. "It's harmless I swear." Willow started to tear up and Oz grabbed her hand.

Angel pulled up to the mansion and Giles pulled up right behind them and they all headed inside. It was dark and quiet and Angel headed upstairs to wake Buffy. Angel went down the hall to the master room and gently opened the door. She was sleep and he didn't want to wake her. Angel closed the door as he went to the side of the bed.

"Buffy?" He gently shook her. Buffy rolled over and opened her eyes and sat up. "We're in trouble." Buffy got up out of bed and grabbed a sweater and followed Angel out. "Make sure all the windows are covered." Angel informed his group as he and Buffy came downstairs. Most of the curtains were closed and just few more needed it.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked.

"They're raiding the lockers at school and probably the library too." Angel explained. "They're searching for witchcraft. Willow," Angel turned to her.

"The symbol is harmless it's just for protection." She explained. Buffy looked a little panicked. Angel then noticed something.

"Where's Doyle?" He asked.

"LA, he said something about friend named Lorne and I don't know something, he'll be back in a few days." Buffy explained and Angel thought this was a small world if the Lorne Buffy was talking about was the same green demon that sent him back here. "What are they going to do with the books and other magic things?" Buffy asked and Giles sighed meaning he didn't know. "If the symbol is harmless then why is it found in a ritual sacrifice?"

"I'd say let's widen our research but they're probably tearing my library apart." Giles seemed to growl that out.

"I got books here." Buffy reminded him. "Who called this?"

"Snyder." Xander answered and that wasn't so surprising.

"Actually, Snyder is just following orders MOO called this on." Oz spoke up as he turned on the TV. They all crowded around the TV seeing Sunnydale Highs school. The news anchor stated that MOO was founded by Joyce O'Brien. Angel was getting very mad about this and it was time to tell her to back off. "What do we do?"

* * *

Angel came home a little upset.

"Mom!" Angel called out and walked upstairs to the office room where Joyce was hard at work. "What's with the locker raids and destroying the library?" Angel asked.

"Protection." Joyce answered as she was writing.

"Protection?" Angel asked but he was confused. "Protection from what!" Angel was anger and Joyce looked up at him. "Mothers Opposed to the Occult? Mom, I told you I can handle this and I told you to not get involved."

"Sweetie, I've let you take charge and two little kids are dead." Joyce added and that punched Angel in the stomach and made him tense up.

"Might want to watch what you say to me." Angel warned her.

"First, we can handle this better and also Willow's locker was found to have witch stuff and I don't want you to be around her anymore." Joyce sounded like she didn't care about what Angel had to say. "We're just getting rid of the bad stuff. Giles will get his books back. Also I know Buffy's good and all but I'd like you to stay away from her too."

"We need those books to solve this." Angel stated and he wasn't going to into the subject of Buffy right now. "This is my job."

"I know and for the most part you do well but how safe is Sunnydale with you here?" Joyce asked and Angel took offensive to that. "But you don't have a plan you just willy nilly go out there."

"No, I don't have a plan so you know what next time the world is about to get sucked into hell you can handle it." Angel then started to walk away and Joyce chased after him.

"Angel," Joyce was stern and he turned around.

"Look, I got go on my pointless and unplanned patrols." Angel headed down the steps and out the door and Joyce sighed.

* * *

Angel got back to the mansion and Buffy already knew he was coming to the front door and she went to greet him. She went outside and he looked down.

"Hey," She folded her arms across her chest not sure what to do. "What can I do?" And he shrugged and she did what she knew best and hugged him. It wasn't going to do anything but it felt nice. They pulled away and sat down out in the pretty garden.

"I don't understand people die in Sunnydale all the time, why now, why is everyone so concern?" Angel asked because it was true. People die on a daily basis and now all of a sudden the town grows a set.

"It was children very young children and that just angers people." Buffy answered and Angel nodded. It anger him too because children should not have to fight for their right to live and be a target for evil. Children were helpless and innocent.

"And what? Everyone else had it coming?" Angel asked and Buffy didn't know what to say. "Sorry, not mad at you just my mom said some things to me about slaying. It's pointless. Sunnydale isn't really better with me around."

"Angel, you've saved this town three, four times over maybe even more." She then had to reach out and put a hand on his cheek. "You've made a huge difference." He nodded and she slowly pulled away.

"I kill a vampire, five more come back." Angel was just down on himself. "They get stronger." Angel sounded defeated but he shouldn't be. This felt like a blow but it's not the thing that should bring him down.

"Like the story where the boy sticks his finger in…the...duck." Buffy added and Angel looked up her confused.

"Dike." Angel corrected her. "Or dam, dike is another word for dam." Angel added and then her face had that look that everything made sense.

"Ok, that turns things around." Buffy added and then she looked at a discourage Angel. She wasn't sure what he could because it was true no matter how much evil he fights more come back. It was the life of the slayer and that's why it's a hard life. "You got to keep fighting, some really nice, caring and strong man told me that." Angel smiled a little more at her. "I'm here to fight with you, standing right here."

"We never win." Angel added and she nodded.

"And we never will but that's not why we fight. We fight because there's something worth fighting for." Buffy explained and he nodded. He wished there was a way to win but Buffy was right.

"What do you fight for?" Angel asked and she thought about it for a minute. She never had anything to fight for in her life. Well that was the past she had something to fight for, live for and die for now.

"You." She answered and he had to hug her again. Angel then pulled away and they looked at each other. There was that urge to lean in and kiss and there was a want to do it. But they denied it; they denied each other once more. She was here to protect him and he was here to help her find the salvation and peace she needed. Then something hit him.

"What were those kids name?" Angel asked and Buffy went to say them but then stopped.

"What were they're names?" She asked realized Angel was getting at something and they headed back into the mansion where the research party was. Willow had left to go home to talk to her mom but Buffy told her if she needed to come back she was always welcomed. Xander had found his way into the kitchen and the food.

"What do we know about these kids?" Angel asked. "What are they're names, how old are they, where they do live, who are they're parents, are they even brothers and sisters?" Angel went on and that started to turn the gears in Giles' head.

"We know a lot about their deaths but not their names." Buffy added.

"It never came up…ever." Oz realized and now he was confused.

"If we don't know their names where did the school pictures come from?" Buffy asked and Giles started to pace thinking.

"Well, you got a computer let's fire it up see what we can find." Oz said and there was a computer. Buffy bought it but she was more into books though. Oz got on to start looking.

An hour later Oz had them come over as he pulled up newspaper articles. He found some interesting ones.

"Two kids found dead, no names," Giles read the screen.

"Nineteen fifty one." Buffy added. "Fifty years ago?"

"Yeah and this one dates back further same MO." Oz pulled up another article.

"Nineteen O one." Buffy read.

"Bet we go back another fifty years we'll see it again." Angel was connecting the dots.

"The pictures all match." Xander looked at the picture from Sunnydale to the other ones.

"So…every fifty years these kids come around…dead?" Buffy asked. "Why?"

"Keep going back," Giles suggested and Oz did. Oz kept going and then stopped. Oz read the screen and sighed.

"Ok, there's nothing before sixteen O one." Oz stated meaning they've found a starting point which was good.

"They're four hundred years old?" Angel asked and Giles made Oz get up and he sat down and looked that the article. "What language is that?"

"Uh, German," Giles answered and he started to read it. "Two children were found butchered in the forest they're names were Hansel and Gretel."

"You mean the fairytale Hansel and Gretel with a gingerbread house and a witch?" Angel asked. "That's a true story?"

"Bread crumbs?" Xander asked. "What the hell?" But they were all just as confused. But this is Sunnydale and if they haven't learned by now anything and everything was possible.

"It's all making sense now." Giles spoke.

"Yeah, totally didn't see it…what?" Buffy asked and Angel smiled a little.

"Some demons thrive by posturing hatred and execution of animals or people around them. But not by destroying them but watching them destroying each other." Giles explained as they all sat around listening. "They feed into our darkest fears and turn a peaceful community to vigilantes."

"Hansel and Gretel came home to tell dad about the witch that almost ate them." Angel added remembering the story.

"And dozens have been prosecuted by what they think themselves as a righteous mob. It's all over history, Salem Witch trails is one." Buffy jumped in a Giles nodded. "The symbol on them pointed to witchcraft even though its harmless symbol."

"They're going after witches." Oz sounded concerned and they all looked at each other realizing Willow was in trouble.

"Buffy, Oz, Xander you get Willow." Angel ordered and Giles toss Oz his keys. Angel and Giles went to the black Mustang and Angel raced home. If his mom knows the truth then maybe she could end it.

* * *

Angel pulled up to his house and he and Giles burst through the front doors seeing in the living room a meeting was going on.

"Angel, mister Giles," Joyce looked up. "Something wrong?"

"Kitchen, now." Angel demanded and Joyce stood up and walked into the kitchen with Angel and Giles. Angel was about to say something but Joyce picked up a bottle and smashed it against Angel's head. Giles went to stop her but the other people of the group grabbed him.

* * *

Buffy kicked down the front door to Willow's place and she, Oz, and Xander ran in looking but the place was empty. Oz ran to Willow's room but she wasn't here.

"This is creeping me out." Buffy admitted looking around.

"Her room is destroyed." Oz said.

"Where would they go?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know." Oz was panicked.

"Small town they can only go so far." Buffy reminded them and they left the house.

* * *

Angel heard something and woke up and he tried to move but he was tied up. He was tied to a post and saw books everywhere and then he saw Willow tied to a post and Amy to. Willow was crying in fear as the people held torches with fire on them.

* * *

Giles started to wake up to someone slapping him and it was Cordelia. He stopped her and she helped him up.

"Things are weird Giles, I came over here to get Angel and found you. What's going on?" She asked as he got up trying to focus himself.

"We need to save Angel from Hansel and Gretel." Giles was still out of it as he went outside.

"What?" Cordelia asked following him and then Oz pulled up the driveway. Angel's car was here as Buffy got out but she knew something was wrong.

"Where's Angel?" She asked.

"I don't know, we were attacked." Giles answered and Buffy stared to panic.

"The parents are all down at City Hall." Cordelia stated and the group raced to Giles' car and Cordelia followed.

* * *

Giles pulled up to city hall and they charged in and ran into some men standing there.

"Uh, we're here to join you guys." Xander stated.

"No, really we'll join the hate." Oz added as the men got closer. "Just so you know you guys are bat shit crazy." The A-Team well part of them started to run. Buffy looked in and Cordelia followed her as Giles, Xander and Oz had them on the run.

Angel begged his mom not to but she was under the demon's control and lit the books on fire. Angel tried to pull out of the ropes but couldn't. Amy started to shout a chant and then turned herself into a rat. That was the least of Angel's problems he needed to get Willow and himself out.

"Mom, look at me! You love me! It's me! I'm your only son! You this I won't ever come back!" Angel yelled trying to get his mother see but all she saw were dead children telling her to burn the bad people. Just then he saw Buffy in the back he needed her right now. He then saw Cordelia and she pointed and Cordelia ran. Buffy had a crowbar to beat anyone back if needed.

Just then Cordelia started to spray down the fire with a fire extinguisher and Buffy had a piece of paper and bottle and read from the paper. Before coming here Giles had a quick potion made to make the demon come to its true form. Buffy chanted the incantation and then two children came forward. Giles, Oz and Xander came through a vent and started to get Willow and Angel untied. Cordelia managed to put out some of the fire but not all of it. Buffy finished the chant and threw the glass bottle at the children and they become one and went to their demon form.

The demon screamed and charged at Angel. Angel grabbed the wooden post he was tied to and kicked it so the base was split. He grabbed the post and stuck it out and it went through the demon's neck. Angel let go of the post and the demon fell as people ran in confusion. Joyce just stood there and it was coming back to her what happened and she couldn't look at Angel and ran out. Buffy race to Angel and climbed over the burned books. She went to check him and he was ok. Oz and Willow were hugging and everything was ok well as ok as it could get.

* * *

Joyce sat in her room alone and Angel opened the door and she looked up. She looked so ashamed for what happened tonight. Angel shut the door a little and walked over to her and sat down next to her. Tears started to fall because she was so close to killing her own son. What would have happened if she did? She couldn't live without Angel.

"I'm a horrible mother. I almost burned my own son." She sobbed looking to him.

"It wasn't your fault." Angel assured her. "I'm not mad I know what caused it." Joyce nodded as she cried and Angel reached out and hugged her. "I love you mom." And she held him tighter.

"I love you Angel." She sobbed and it meant everything was going to be ok again. But what Angel proved to Joyce was just how forgiving he was. She felt so lucky to have him as a son. He was smart, kind, strong and willing to fight for those who can't. She was slowly starting to say it to herself, she was proud that she had a slayer for a son.

_**Aw, a mother and son moment. This was one of those easygoing chapters because the last few chapters have been a little emotional. So the A-Team is back and in full swing. Angel and Buffy are friends with some…sexual tension between them and all is sort of right. Chapter 12 is a fun chapter and I think you'll like it.**_

_**Here's the summer plans. Chapter 11 marks the half way point of the story. I know right it's going by fast and I dare you to go back and re-read up until now. So much has happened and we're only half way. The next half gets dark with Faith. Angel gets a little darker and a little tease because I've gotten some messages asking to bring back the Angel from the Wish chapter. That Angel comes through towards end. So chapter 11 is the point of no return and would be the mid-season/mid-chapter finale deal. Well option 2 has won hands down. So all next week I will post chapters 12-22 and it all needs to be done by Thursday because I leave before the sun rises Friday.**_

_**Monday I will begin massive postings. You'll get thee chapter postings a day starting Monday and with Thursday the last two chapters. So the week looks like this: Monday it's chapters 12, 13 and 14, Tuesday 15, 16, and 17 Wednesday 18, 19 and 20 Thursday 21 and the final chapter 22. It's going to be a busy week and as of now I'm finishing the last two chapters.**_

_**There will be no extra things in the forum and no sneak peeks after each chapter. I have one last chapter review for this chapter and that's it. That forum topic will be about Book 4. A new forum will open for Book 4 in August. Also a preview of Book 4 won't get posted until mid-July, which it'll get posted in this story as chapter 23 and in the forum. So be on the watch for that in July. I have looked into Book 4 and it's going to…be not season 4 things are changing. I have more in the forum about my plans for Book 4 for you guys.**_

_**So there we have it. Ready for the mass chapter postings? I'll post randomly as well so you might get a back-to-back post or have to wait through out the day. Monday it begins. **_

_**A small chapter in review to close out the TCOAB 3 topic and a look ahead to Book 4 and another sneak peek into chapter 12. Thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_Chapter 12 Eighteen _

_Angel headed to the library knowing something was wrong. He headed to Giles office and the Watcher looked up._

"_I'm losing my strength." Angel stated and Giles looked up. "At first I thought maybe I was off my game but now I can barely pull a guy off someone. I thought it could have been exhaustion with studying and training but I don't know now." Angel sounded panicked. "Buffy looked up some information but there's nothing supernatural she found." _

_Giles nodded and Angel found that to be so strange. In a time like this Giles would have jumped to his feet and start giving out theories to what it could be and then list the books he would start with. But instead his Watcher did nothing. _

"_We'll figure this out soon." Giles waved Angel off and he knew something was wrong._


	12. Eighteen

Chapter 12 Eighteen

_**A/N:**__** Here we go the massive postings begin. Enjoy. **_

_When everything turns to black  
You don't know where to go  
You need something  
To justify your soul_

_Silence is broken__  
__Confidence is gone__  
__Everything you're holding on to__  
__Falls_

_All the people selling truths__  
__On every corner now__  
__The wait until the fear__  
__Has knocked you down_

_All the rules are changing now__  
__You're living in sin__  
__Everything around you is caving in_

_All you're holding on to__  
__Slipping like water through your hands_

_And you sing__  
__La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Ya you sing__  
__La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Far off in the distance__  
__Somewhere you can't see__  
__Allegiances have formed your destiny_

_Opposition all around__  
__Feeding off your soul__  
__Trying hard to swallow up you whole_

_And the demons all around you waiting__  
__For you to sell your soul_

_They're singing__  
__La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_They're singing__  
__La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Oh la la la la la_

_Oh la la la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_Song Black sung by Kari Kammil_

The burning of the witches and Hansel and Gretel coming to town was the biggest thing that happened. With Doyle around he managed to help by seeing events before they happened and Angel ended saving some lives. Things were actually starting to become dull around here. Angel would patrol, slay a vampire and then go home. He'd wake up, go to school, train, go home, see Buffy, they patrol and then done.

A routine was nice but it was getting a little boring. Right now Angel and Buffy were in sparing match at her mansion. They've gotten close again but there still needed to be space. While sparing Angel had some music going and Led Zeppelin played in the background. Buffy jumped dodging Angel's kick to sweep her from under herself. She threw a punch and he grabbed it and threw her to the ground. Pretending to hold a stake he pretended to stake her.

"Got you." He stated and she smiled. But then they realized the closeness how if Angel just leaned in maybe three more inches they could kiss. These little moments of wanting to throw out the pact to just be friends were becoming far and few in between but it still happened. There was that sexual tension between them and there'll probably always will be but they were mature enough to not act on it. Angel stood up with his hand out and she took it and stood up. Buffy fixed herself up as Angel went to the record player to turn it off.

"Oh, leave it, liking the band." Buffy said and Angel smiled. "So, you're going to be eighteen, old man." Angel chuckled a little. "Doing anything this weekend?"

"Dad called and said he was going to take me to LA." Angel answered and Buffy had a small idea on how he felt. "You guys planning a surprise party."

"No, uh no more surprises." Buffy answered. "I was thinking we could hang out, no slaying, no training." Angel smiled a little and that would be nice. "Maybe I'll take you out. If we were in London I'd take you out drinking, you'd be old enough. But if you're good and don't tell no one we'll do a birthday shot together." Angel both perked up and looked a little confused.

"You'll let me drink?" Angel asked.

"Only for the special occasions, birthday, graduation, stuff like that until you're twenty one." She answered. "Usually you do so many shots on how old you are but I don't think you can handle eighteen shots."

"And what you can?" He asked her and she shrugged. "You can do eighteen shots?" He had to know and she did her cute innocent smile but it was far from innocent.

"I can hold my liquor also had two hundred fifty years to perfect my drinking." She smiled.

"When is your birthday?" Angel asked and she knew he'd ask at some point.

"January." She answered. "January twenty first."

"We've missed it twice then?" Angel asked and she shrugged again. "How about this to make up for we'll make this weekend our birthday weekend and now that you've told me when it is expect to have it celebrated." Buffy smiled a little. "What would you like to do for your…very belated birthday?"

"I don't know," She was honest about it. "Haven't celebrated my birthday since I was six." She answered and walked to the living room and sat down. Angel picked up the needle of the record player and followed her. He sat on the coffee table knowing he brought up something.

"You can tell me anything." He told her and she nodded.

"I didn't have a great childhood, after my mom died," She paused. "I grew up, had to take care of my drunk dad and Darla left me. No birthdays no Christmas."

"Guess I'll have to make up for two hundred and fifty years." Angel added and she smiled a little but then it went away. "What?"

"You shouldn't be too nice or spoil me." Buffy told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Makes me nervous." She answered and Angel came over and sat next to her.

"Don't be nervous." Angel assured her. "I'll try to make you a cake but I…can't really bake." She smiled again and that's all he wanted to see was a smile she looked best when she smiled. She leaned in for a hug. She had a best friend something she never had.

Angel went to the library to meet up with Giles for some different slayer training. There was the physical training yes but also the mental training and the training of other things such as studying stones. They weren't just any regular stones they were called vibration stones. Angel was also doing homework while studying stones.

"Amathis." Angel answered and Giles nodded. That was one of many stones laid out on the table for him to go through.

"Used for?" Giles asked. But Angel didn't answer as he was punching numbers in the calculator trying to solve a math problem and calculus one took all this mental capacity at the moment. Giles cleared his throat and Angel looked up at the stone.

"Uh, breath mints." He answered but he wasn't taking this seriously. Giles sighed, he knew Angel knew what it was for but Angel was not focused at all right now.

"Charm bags, mini spells and to cleanse one's aura." Giles answered setting it down but Angel didn't say anything. "Angel," Giles was about to start but noticed his slayer was still doing his math homework. "Angel," Finally he got his attention. "I'm aware that you don't like to study vibrations stones but this is part of the slayer training so I would appreciate just a little interest in it." Giles finished and Angel sighed putting his calculator and pencil down.

"Sorry." Angel apologized. "It's just with one of Faith's unannounced walk abouts I feel like someone should be patrolling. Also I don't want to fall behind in my advance classes because the advance placement tests are coming up, can't believe we're in March already." Giles nodded knowing how weird it was to be this far into the year and how close he was to graduating.

"Faith is not interested in proper training or school for that matter so I must rely on you to keep up with yours." Giles said as he was wondering what stone to choose next.

"Love being the goodie, goodie." Angel sighed and Giles could tell he was a little agitated at the moment. "Sorry, got energy to burn and homework to finish and I'd like to fit maybe four hours of sleep in before the morning." Giles knows Angel has been working hard especially in the last month since they were getting down to the wire in school.

"In due to time, now concentrate." Giles set a huge stone before him and Angel stared at it.

Finally he was on patrol and kicked a vampire down a slide. Angel ran down the slide and took out a stake to finish him off. He was going to use a crossbow but he felt like a good old fashion fight was better. Angel slammed the stake down and the vampire caught him and kicked Angel back. Angel went to get up but felt this wave of dizziness and the vampire pinned him down. Angel went to punch him off but he went limp.

The vampire laughed and pointed the stake the other way and drove it towards Angel. Angel held him off and started to panic. He's never been this week before not even when he was sick. Angel managed to push the vampire off and he crawled to his crossbow and took aim and fired. The vampire was dust and Angel laid there for a moment in confusion. What just happened? He slowly got up and decided to leave. He usually does one more sweep but if he wasn't at full strength then he needed to get home.

Buffy woke up and heard something and headed downstairs and saw Angel in the training room with Doyle watching him. Buffy had just started to fall asleep for the day. Angel had maybe thirty minutes before he needed to leave for school and he was throwing knives at a bored and Buffy's eyes widen seeing how dead off he was.

"He's throwing like a girl." Doyle informed Buffy and she walked up next to Angel.

"Are you ok?" She asked him and he sighed.

"I almost got killed by a vampire last night, he almost staked me with my own stake." Angel faced her and that not only concerned Buffy but Doyle as well. "I got dizzy for a moment and I had no strength that's never happened before." Buffy looked just as confused as he was. Angel went to throw another knife he missed the target. Buffy reached out to stop him knowing it would only frustrate him faster.

"How about you go to school and I'll look some stuff up ok?" Buffy asked and he nodded. "Doyle will help and if we find out what it is then we'll fix it." She assured him and he nodded.

Angel informed Giles what had happened but the Watcher seemed not concerned and told Angel he might be sick and just needed to rest. Angel wasn't buying it something was wrong. Giles was always quick to figure something out and now he just sipped his tea and waved Angel off.

Angel went about his day or tried. He was too focused on wondering about what could be wrong with him. His friends were more concerned about his birthday. They knew his father was coming to pick him up for LA but they still wanted a party.

"Last time that happened the world nearly ended, no parties please." Angel insisted.

"But you'll be eighteen Angel, that's a big one." Willow told him and Angel understood but he didn't want a party.

"Guys, please no parties just, we can see a movie or something but I want it quiet." Angel put his foot down and they knew not to pursue it any further.

Angel headed home and walked into the kitchen seeing a balloon and a card. His mom would be home any moment and he thought maybe it was from her. Angel picked up the card and from the return address it was from his father. Angel sighed having a feeling knowing what it was about. He opened it and it was both a happy birthday card and a sorry note. He wasn't coming to pick him up. Angel took the balloon and put a hole in it and let the air drain. The last time he saw his father was last summer and even then his father wasn't around.

Come to think of it his father didn't call on his birthday last year, not even a phone call. This year he took the time to remember to tell him how he can't see him on his birthday.

"That's just ridicules." A voice said and Joyce was standing there. She looked upset knowing what it was about after Angel's reaction. She brought the balloon inside and like Angel when she saw who it was from she knew.

"It's fine," Angel stated but it wasn't. "Work was always important." Angel then left the kitchen and Joyce stood there. His father could be thoughtful enough to just make a phone call his only son was about to turn eighteen. Turning eighteen happens once and it'll never happen again. Angel was about to be an adult and his father cared more about earning money.

"Angel," Joyce was going to go after him but she knew he wasn't going to talk. It killed her that her ex husband didn't care about his son.

Out in town in an abandon place called Sunnydale Arms something was going on. This place was run down, it had been for years. Squatters come here and sometimes vampires will to, to get out of the sun during the day. But inside the broken place men were hard at work. The windows were being covered with bricks. As a man was finishing up a window an older gentleman came over.

While he was inspecting the window another man came from downstairs looking dirty and tired. The older man turned to him looking around the dark place.

"How much longer Hobson?" The old man asked.

"Another five or six hours at the most." The man Hudson answered.

"Once it's finished you and Blair can get some rest." The older man explained looking around the dark place. "You'll sleep in shifts." They walked together and came before what looked like a coffin up against the wall. "We're almost done, the slayer's preparation is nearly completed."

Angel was back in the library and tonight he was quiet as Giles brought out the stones to study. Giles looked up at him and Angel looked to his Watcher.

"Something on your mind?" Giles asked.

"My dad canceled on the birthday trip to LA, work is more important." Angel answered and Giles knew that hurt him.

"I'm sorry," Giles seemed uninterested at the moment and that was weird. He was always interested in Angel's life. "Now, look for the flaw at its center." Angel sighed looking at the blue stone and stared at it. It only took a few moments and he was in a trance. Giles waited for a second more and then grabbed a kit. When he opened it there was a needle and several vials of a clear liquid. Giles drew up a vial and then stood before Angel. But Giles didn't want to do it. He stood there and thought about it and was jittery about doing it. He went ahead and grabbed Angel's arm and injected the medication.

Giles' heart pounded doing so knowing what it was doing to Angel. It was weakening him. He didn't want to do this at all and was in fear for Angel's life. Giles put away the little box and sighed. He had to gather himself as Angel just sat there in the trance completely unaware what just happened. Angel will find out what's happening and will he understand?

Giles waved his in front of Angel's eyes to break the trance and he looked around.

"Did I zone out?" Angel asked.

"For a moment." Giles answered.

"Sorry, just not myself." Angel sighed with a hint of frustration.

Angel and Xander were walking together about ready to head off campus for some lunch. They were mending their friendship and it was getting better. For the most part all was back to normal except Angel getting weak. He hasn't told his friends because he needed to know what it was and didn't want to scare them. Buffy has yet to find anything super natural on what was occurring to Angel and it scared her too.

"So, how are you and Buffy?" Xander asked.

"Good, actually," Which was very he and Buffy were friends and aside from the want to kiss from time to time it felt like the old days.

"You don't do that to me!" Someone yelled and Angel and Xander looked over seeing a guy talking to Cordelia.

"Uh oh," Xander commented.

"I waited for you at the Bronze all night and you stood me up, made me look like a real loser." The guy explained and he was upset and grabbed her. Cordelia pulled away and Angel knew this could get ugly. Xander, while he and Cordelia weren't on good terms, still cared enough for her.

"You should know not to take my flirting seriously." Cordelia defended herself. He then shoved her against the tree and Angel grabbed and normally the guy would have flown three feet but he took a step back. Angel thought that was weird along with Cordelia and Xander. Angel managed to shove him away and the guy knew about Angel and left. Angel should have been able to knock the guy to his feet not shove him away, Xander shoves people away.

Angel headed to the library knowing something was wrong. He headed to Giles office and the Watcher looked up.

"I'm losing my strength." Angel stated and Giles looked up. "At first I thought maybe I was off my game but now I can barely pull a guy off someone. I thought it could have been exhaustion with studying and training but I don't know now." Angel sounded panicked. "Buffy looked up some information but there's nothing supernatural she found."

Giles nodded and Angel found that to be so strange. In a time like this Giles would have jumped to his feet and start giving out theories to what it could be and then list the books he would start with. But instead his Watcher did nothing.

"We'll figure this out soon." Giles waved Angel off and he knew something was wrong.

After school Giles was sitting in the Sunnydale Arms with the older gentlemen. Giles came here to express his concern about drugging up Angel and making him completely defenseless. Angel was now just an average person and it was scaring him.

"You're having doubts?" The older man asked Giles as he sat there. "This is not easy for the slayer or the Watcher but it must be done." The man sat next to Giles. "Especially for the first male slayer. This is our chance to see what he can do without his powers." Giles sighed not liking any of the reasons for this. "He's still the slayer and when a slayer turns eighteen this is a time rite and an honor passage."

"It's an archaic exercise and cruelty." Giles was getting upset. "To lock him up in this…tomb," Giles looked around as the place was sealed up with one way in and out. "He's defenseless, no strength and on top of that to unleash that thing on him." Giles looked to the coffin and sighed and faced the older man. "If anyone on the Council had contact with the slayer would see that I'm the one in the thick of it."

"Which is why you're not qualified to make this decision you're to close to him." The man explained. "The slayer itself is not just a physical power mister Giles. The slayer must be cunning, have imagination some kind of confidence from self-reliance. And with the male slayer this is completely new and something the Council is very interested in studying."

"He's not a lab rat he's a person." Giles correct the man.

"When this is over Angel will be stronger because of it." The man tried to assure him.

"Or he'll be dead." Giles added. The reason why slayers usually don't make it passed eighteen years old is because of this test. The Council will say they failed because they were not strong enough. Most slayers were lucky to reach eighteen. The few who have passed this test usually die a year later anyways.

"Rupert, if Angel is anything you've said then you have nothing to worry about." The man added but that didn't help Giles any. Just then there was a loud scream of insanity. Giles tried to block it out as the other two men grabbed some pills. Giles stood up facing the coffin as his heart raced. He couldn't believe that the Council was going to let him face this creature.

The two men unlocked the coffin and opened it and inside was a vampire. He was wrapped in a vest restraint and he was restrained at the head, torso and feet. He was in full vampire form with his yellow eyes staring at the men. One man opened up a pill bottle and placed to pills on a spoon attached to a pole so they didn't have to get close. Giles scoffed as they fed the vampire the pill.

The A-team was searching as well but Angel was gone for the night. But if Buffy hadn't found anything then they may not either.

"Maybe it's like slayer kryptonite?" Xander suggested.

"Faulty metaphor," Oz looked up. "Kryptonite kills."

"You mean the green kryptonite, I was referring to the red kryptonite." Xander stated and Oz nodded. "The red kryptonite drains Superman of his powers."

"Wrong, the gold kryptonite is the power sucker. The red kryptonite is the one that puts Superman in some sort of weird," Oz went to continue but Willow cut them off.

"Guys, yes Angel's a superhero but this isn't about kryptonite." Willow needed to get them on track. Then Giles came into the library looking a little lost. "Anything?"

"Uh no, not yet." Giles then locked himself in his office.

"What if Angel does his lose his powers and becomes normal guy?" Xander asked. He didn't want to think of the worse but it was a possibility.

Back at the Sunnydale Arms the vampire screamed in pain and the two people watching him were about to go insane as well. One man got up and opened the coffin.

"Pills!" The vampire demanded and the man nodded and started to give him his pills. But what the man didn't know was while the vampire was locked up he managed to rip his vest restraints and when the man was close enough the vampire grabbed him by the throat. The vampire smiled crushing the man's windpipe and lifted him off the floor as the man died.

Buffy had Doyle stay upstairs so she can be alone with Angel and give him his present. They were in the gardens with the lights above him. She made him a small birthday cake for him. She knew how to bake too and Angel enjoyed it. Soft music played the music itself was Pink Floyd the volume was just turned down. Also there was candlelight to help further relax him and the Jasmine flowers were blooming so it gave them a nice atmosphere to be in. She hoped it would relax Angel a little. They sat at a table and Buffy passed him a gift and he smiled and took it. Angel opened it and it was a book. The book was old not to old but it was worn and he liked it.

"Utopia," Angel stated looking at the book and back up to Buffy and she smiled. She took it from him looking at it.

"It's about paradise and what it would take to live it. Kind of…dry but if you can read Socrates and Plato you can read this." She handed it back to him as he stared at the old book and opened it up flipping through some pages. In the front page there was something written in it, someone had beautiful handwriting and at the bottom it said 'Always, Buffy.' He looked up at Buffy smiling. "You like it?" She was worried.

"I do." Angel did because the books she's read she's allowing him to read which made him feel a little closer to her. "Sorry if I don't seem interested."

"We're going to figure this out I promise." Buffy assured him.

"What if I am losing my powers? I know I've lived a long time with out them but I know what's out there Buffy." Angel was worried and Buffy got up scooting her chair closer to him. "I can't be defenseless and weak."

"You're not." She assured him. "You can't be even if you tried."

"Buffy, what if I'm not the slayer? Everyone talks like I'm the second coming and now what if I'm not? I become some regular person, what do I have to offer?" Angel sighed and Buffy reached out taking his hands into hers. "Why would you like me anymore? Protect me?

"You have more to offer than you think. And plus I knew who you were before you called." Buffy answered and he looked up at her. "I saw you moments before you were called. I was in blackout car and I watched you sitting on the steps of Hemery High." Angel looked a little confused but he remembers what felt like a lifetime ago a blacked out car. "Whistler pointed me to you and I watched you. I watched your first kill but most of all watching you on those steps I knew who you were. I can see your heart and I wanted to protect it from everything and I still do whether you're the slayer or not." She smiled at him a little as he gazed at her. "I wanted to protect you and warm your heart with my own."

Angel smiled a little and they both leaned in for a much needed hug. At least if he does lose his powers then someone can keep him safe but he wouldn't be able to keep her safe.

"That's pretty," Angel commented and she pulled away smiling but then smile faded.

"Or taken literally really gross." She added and Angel nodded.

"I was thinking that too." Angel looked to her and she smiled again reaching out touching his cheek.

"You're going to beat this world, slayer or not." She assured him.

Back at the old Sunnydale Arms the insane vampire hummed and the man he killed woke up but morphed sitting up.

"Ah, you're up," The vampire sounded happy. "Thought I killed you, it happens sometimes." The new vampire stood up before him. "Ever had a dream you can't get out of your head and replays over and over? Drives me nuts." The new vampire released the insane vampire. "Ah, better," The insane vampire stepped out stretching. "Much better." He then downed his bottle of pills looking around. "This is a game you know, we're not going to play by their rules but that doesn't mean we're not going to play."

At the mansion Buffy was at the kitchen counter somewhat lost. She was worried about Angel. She'll do what's necessary to protect him at all cost but she was still scared. Doyle came down the stairs and could tell something was wrong.

"Nothing, nothing about slayer curses, nothing that says a slayer can lose her powers well his powers in this case." Doyle explained and Buffy sighed. "Oh no,"

"What?" Buffy asked and Doyle scream as he held onto the other side of the counter and Buffy rushed to him. He convulsed a little and then let up.

"Vision, oh shit, oh shit," He muttered holding his head.

"What did you see?" Buffy asked and he looked up at her.

Angel pulled up to his house and sat in his car for a moment. His mom wasn't home yet but will be soon. He thought last year's birthday was a total disaster but this one was topping it by far. Angel let out a sigh not knowing what to do. Maybe Giles was turning cold to him because he really was losing his powers. Angel stepped out of his car and locked it slowly making his way to the front door when he heard something.

Angel walked away from the door for a moment walked to the side of the house but there was nothing there. He turned around and then ran into something and looked up and it was a vampire. Angel shoved him back but the vampire grabbed him.

"I like the women but for now I'll make an exception." The vampire laughed and threw Angel to the ground as he laughed. Angel fought him off as best as he could but the vampire was too strong for him. Angel managed to get him off and went to run to the door and get in but another vampire cut him off and he ran another way. Angel's never ran from a vampire before not even Elizabeth but he no strength.

The second vampire jumped in front of him and Angel slid to the ground as the vampire growled at him. Angel crawled back slowly and the vampire jumped but something tackled him and threw him away. Angel looked up and saw Buffy and she went to the ground to help him up but there was another growl. Angel looked behind him and Buffy's jaw dropped.

"Elizabeth." The insane vampire greeted with a happy growl.

"Oh my god," Buffy muttered she pulled Angel up. "Run, run!" And grabbed him and ran with him. She held onto his arm running and she could feel him slowing down. "No, Angel," She looked behind them as the vampire didn't need to run he just walked. "Faster, run faster!" But Angel didn't have the high endurance levels that he usually has. Buffy then had to pick him up and he had to throw out his manly dignity for the moment. He hopped on her back and she kept running. Thank god Buffy was three times stronger than a man and even faster than a vampire.

Just then a car came pulling up honking at them. Buffy put Angel down as the car pulled up and it was Giles. Buffy opened the door and pushed Angel seeing the insane vampire now running after them. Buffy got in too and shut the door as Giles sped off. Buffy climbed into the back seat looking out the back window seeing the vampire getting smaller. She then turned to Angel who was panting like he just ran a marathon.

"Are you ok?" She asked and he nodded but he was shaken up.

Giles got into the library and locked the doors behind them as Buffy still held onto Angel as he had a small limp. She sat him in a chair and saw his lip was cut. She forwent her manners and went into Giles' office and grabbed a paper napkin and came back out and put it on Angel's lip. He was ok and she felt a little better.

"How did you know to find me?" Angel asked.

"Doyle had a vision." Buffy answered and then she turned to Giles. "Why is Zachary Kralik here?" Buffy asked and Angel looked to him.

"You know him?" Angel asked and she nodded and then she looked back up at Giles.

"I thought he was dead." Buffy added and Giles said nothing. He didn't look shocked or surprise and Buffy knew something was up. Giles went into his office and came out holding something and walked to the table and set it before them and opened it. Inside was a syringe and an empty vial.

"It's a muscle relaxant and a adrenaline suppressant." Giles explained and sat down. "Better known as Flexeril and propranolol." Buffy looked to Giles and Angel was confused. "Every slayer who turns eighteen goes through a ritual called the Cruciametum. It's where you are suppressed of your powers. The intent of the practice is to establish the slayer's intelligence and practical capabilities, testing her ability to out-think her enemies as well as outfight them. It's a test." Giles finished.

"And you're putting him against Kralik?" Buffy asked but she was ready to attack Giles for letting a vampire loose on Angel much less a vampire like Kralik and Angel had no powers.

"I don't pick the vampire the Council does." Giles answered.

"The Council knows who this vampire is right?" Buffy was getting upset.

"Who is he?" Angel asked and Buffy looked to him.

"He's like…he's like the male version of Elizabeth, that's the best way to describe him. He was psychotic before he turned a cannibal. He found me once when I was Elizabeth and he…" Buffy didn't finished and now Angel was getting upset, very upset. "He almost killed me but I got away. Before he was turn he tortured and killed many women and was put into an asylum where he was sired. I thought he was dead but the Council took him?" Buffy asked looking to Giles. "Why even keep him alive?"

"It's a test." Giles was trying to keep a level head.

"It's cruel and he could die Giles! You know this and you did it anyways!" Buffy yelled and Angel stood up looking to his Watcher.

"You asshole." Angel stood there. "You drugged me, stuck a needle in me, made me defenseless, how could you?" Angel asked. "I'm your slayer, I trust with my life and this is what you do?" Angel asked and Giles knew this was wrong. "Why!" Angel yelled.

"It's over!" Giles yelled back. "It's over, you know about the test so it's invalid now and the medication will where off in forty eight hours." Angel started to pace the library.

"Why? Since when do you give a damn about the Council?" Angel asked.

"I was to give you instructions to go to the old boarding house Sunnydale Arms to face him. But you know now I told you because Kralik is free and you're going to need your strength to kill him."

"Don't talk to me." Angel then stormed out.

"Angel!" Giles sat down as Buffy was quiet and looked to him.

Joyce was home and thought Angel went out since his car was here. She was paying bills at the moment as everything was quiet. She thought about what she could do for Angel's birthday since her ex-husband once again backed out. Then she heard something from outside. Joyce got up and went to see what it was and looked through the window and opened the door and saw a man on the ground.

"Oh, are you ok?" She asked him and helped him up and got him inside. She set him down and was going to call the emergence people but then he shot up and grabbed her and turned into his vampire form. Joyce went to scream but he cover her mouth muffling the sound smiling.

"Mommy dearest," He smiled.

Angel came home and the place was quiet. He figured his mom was probably asleep. Angel turned off the light in the kitchen and went upstairs. He had no idea what to do for now but at least he was home and safe. Angel then stopped at the foot of the steps.

"What the fuck?" He asked seeing the hallway was trashed. Angel ran to his mom's room and saw a picture on the ground of his mom. He picked it up and his mom was being held down and was looked to be in pain. Angel ran to his room and took his shirt off getting a clean one. Angel then went to his dresser and pulled out a dagger, his wrist stakes and a spare stake.

He went to his closet and grabbed his crossbow and the arrows. Angel opened up his dresser and pulled out some small vials of holy water and put them in his pocket. He put the dagger in under his pant leg and strapped it there. He put on the wrist stakes and then put on and over shirt with long sleeves to hide them. He picked up his crossbow with some spare arrows and left the house. He got into his car and headed to the Sunnydale Arms.

At the Sunnydale Arms Joyce was tied to a chair with her mouth gaged. Kralik was taking pictures of her for his wall as he does with all his victims. Joyce was in tears hoping Angel would find her. She needed her son and now.

"You know," Kralik came before her and knelt down as Joyce whimpered in fear. "My own mother was a person with no self-respect of her own, so she tried to take mine. Ten years old and she had the scissors. You wouldn't believe what she took with those..." Joyce felt sick hearing that. "You think about doing that to your own son?" He smiled. "Well, she's dead to me now mostly because I killed her, ripped her up and ate her."

Kralik kept taking pictures of her and Joyce tried to ignore it. He then got up and went behind her.

"Soon, I'll have your son, not going to kill him, going to Sire him and then he'll kill you." Kralik giggled. "I'll turn the male slayer and then I saw Elizabeth in town, she and I have some unfinished business." Joyce tried to pull on her ropes but nothing. "I got a problem with mothers as you can see."

Angel came up to the old place. He didn't have his strength but that didn't mean he didn't have his wits. He still has his training and would use it as best as he could. Angel reached the front door and it was slightly opened. He pushed it opened slowly and looked into the dark place and held the crossbow up. Angel slowly made his way and closed the door so nothing could leave. If and his mother weren't getting out alive then no one was.

Giles was at the library trying to call Angel's house to see if he was home as Buffy waited. She was ready to go after him. Giles hung up in frustration.

"I'm going to look for him." Buffy declared but then an older man came walking up to them.

"Quentin," Giles greeted the man and Buffy studied him and just by the way he walked and the way he dressed.

"I was on watch at the boarding house." Quentin stated as Buffy stood there.

"Then you know what's happened." Giles stated as he was angry.

"Yes," Quentin answered.

"He killed Hobson and made Blair into one of his own. Your perfectly controlled test has seem to spun rather out of control don't you think?" Giles asked.

"Changes nothing." Quentin stated and sat down.

"I told Angel everything." Giles added.

"Well, that's direct opposition of the Council orders." Quentin informed Giles and the Watcher nodded.

"And some how I can't seem to give a rat's ass about it." Giles didn't care he wasn't going to put Angel through that and he should have never drugged him up. "There will be no test."

"The test has already begun, your slayer has engaged on the battlefield about ten minutes ago." Quentin stated and Buffy's eyes widen and Giles stood up.

"Why?" Giles demanded.

"I don't know." Quentin answered as he grabbed a cup of tea. Giles about to leave to save Angel but Quentin got in front of him but that didn't sit well with Buffy. Buffy grabbed Quentin and slammed him against the wall and picked him up so he dangled in the air.

"Quentin, I'd like you to meet Buffy or as you know her Elizabeth. She happens to be Angel's guardian and she's mad right now and it would be wise for you not to anger her further, she's got a slight hate to men, especially the older ones." Giles introduced them. "Stop us and she'll stop you." He threaten the head Watcher. "Buffy, let's go." Buffy dropped him and they left.

Angel walked through the house with the crossbow seeing that every window was sealed off. This was an old boarding house so there were many levels and rooms. Angel thought he heard something and went to a door to open it hoping to get his mother. Then he heard a growl and spun around seeing a vampire he held up the crossbow and fired but his aim was off but not by much.

The vampire charged at him and Angel swung the crossbow at the vampire and got a good hit in its face. The vampire growled and grabbed Angel. Angel kneed the vampire and threw him away. Angel picked up the crossbow reloading it and stood over the vampire, putting a foot on his chest and at point blank shot an arrow to the heart. The vampire was dust. He knew Kralik wasn't going to be as easy. If he was around when Elizabeth was then he was going to be harder to take on.

Angel held up his crossbow and was ready. He moved slowly through the halls trying to take in everything possible. This is when his true training comes in. He could no longer rely on strength he had to be thinking two maybe even three steps ahead.

"Hide and seek," A voice whispered and Angel turned around quickly. There was nothing there and he continued on. "Hide and seek." He knew it was Kralik and he wanted revenge on him for taking his mother and for trying to rape Buffy even if she was Elizabeth at the time. Then something slammed into Angel and he fell back. He lost his crossbow and Kralik was on top of him laughing.

Angel brought up his hand to use the wrist stake and just as he was going to stab Kralik the vampire grabbed his wrist and forced it down low and it still stabbed him.

"Oh yeah, that's nice." Kralik smiled and this vampire was sick. Angel managed to punch him and the face and crawled away and started to run. Angel ran into the kitchen closing the door and saw a dead man on the table. Kralik was banging on the door and Angel took the dagger from his shoe and held it up. Then the banging stopped. Angel walked to the door and opened it slightly looking out to the empty hall.

Angel then ran and went up the steps but something grabbed his foot and he fell on the stops and blacked out for a split second. He kicked at Kralik and then took out the holy water and sprinkled it on him. Kralik let go and then Angel smashed the vial on him and continued upstairs. Angel ran down the hall opening or at least tried to open the doors. One did open and he shut it. Angel flipped a switch and there were pictures all over the wall and they we of his mother. This angered him even further.

Then the door splintered and hand came through it. Angel ran to the other side of the room but there was no way out. Kralik came in and reached for Angel but then screamed.

"Medicine, medicine!" Kralik screamed taking a pill container out. Angel grabbed it and pushed the vampire back and that gave Angel enough time to run passed him and out into the hall. Angel tripped for a moment and got back up and kept running. He had one dagger, a wrist stake and a spare stake in his belt. This vampire shouldn't be that hard but Angel's reflexes were not quick enough to counter Kralik. He saw the vampire running after him and Angel saw a laundry chute at the end of the hall and he dove in. Angel landed on a wooden box as it crumbled under him. Angel coughed feeling the wind knocked out of him and even some blood came up. Angel kicked the broken pieces off of him and rolled over.

"Angel?" He heard his name but it was muffled. Angel looked up and saw mom in and chair and she was tied down. Angel went to get up and tripped but was able to regain himself. Angel took the cloth off his mom as she was in tears. "Oh, Angel thank god."

"He, he didn't hurt you?" Angel asked as he started to cut away at her ropes and she shook her head no shaking all over. "Mom, mom look at me." She did and Angel had a bruise forming above his right eye with a cut on it and it was bleeding. His lip was split wide opened and who knows how many more bruises he had that were unseen. "I need you to stay calm ok." She nodded as he untied her and he had plan. He helped her up and Kralik screaming knowing he was close.

Angel walked his mom to a corner in the shadows to hide. He took the stake out of the wrist ban and gave it to her. Angel got up and had the pill bottle and opened the top and hid the dagger ready. There was a bang at the door as Kralik was screaming to get in. The door came down and Angel dumped the pills and then with his foot stomped on them.

"No!" Kralik scream and charged at Angel. Angel ran to the chair and used it as a shield. Joyce watched in horror and screamed and cried in fear. Kralik forced the chair away and grabbed Angel forcing him to the wall holding him there. Kralik punched him and Angel went to stake him but the second punch Angel lost the stake but as fast as he could grabbed the dagger and slammed in Kralik's neck. Both him and Kralik screamed but for different reasons. Angel shoved Kralik back and looked for the stake but saw something better. The rickety chair was on the ground and with his foot he broke it further and got a point end. Kralik charged and Angel screamed again and staked him with all the strength he had.

Kralik turned to dust and Angel took a step back and went to his knees in pure exhaustion and then let out another scream like a hunter finally killing it's prey. It was scream of angry as well because someone tried to hurt his mother.

Buffy ran to the house with her vampire speed and kicked down the door looking around.

"Angel!" She screamed and panicked. "Angel!"

"Down here! We're down here!" A voice answered and Buffy ran to the basement with Giles following. Buffy saw Angel with his mom coming up the stairs. She wasn't sure who was helping who up. Buffy ran to them to help and had Angel put his arm around her shoulder. Giles game down and helped Joyce and they left the building.

Angel sat at the dining table at the mansion. Joyce was there as well along with Doyle. Quentin came in with Giles helping Buffy get hot water, clean cloths and bandages.

"Congratulations you passed." Quentin informed the slayer but Angel wasn't about to jump for joy. "You exhibited courage and clear headiness in battle. The Council is very pleased." Angel looked up at Quentin and didn't look pleased either.

"Do I get a gold medal?" Angel asked.

"I understand you are upset," Quentin started but Angel cut him off.

"No, you don't. That thing came after my mother you bastard." Angel really wanted to ring the man's neck.

"You think the test was unfair?" Quentin asked him.

"I think you should get the hell out of my town before I get my strength back." Angel warned the man.

"We're not in the business of fair Angel, we're fighting a war." Quentin informed the slayer.

"You're wagering war he's fighting it there' a difference." Giles stepped in.

"Mister Giles, if you don't mind," Quentin looked to the Watcher.

"The test is done, we're finished." Giles wanted to end this and have Quentin leave.

"Not quite," Quentin added and Buffy stood up straight wondering what that meant. "He passed you didn't." Everyone in the room looked confused. "The slayer is not the only one who must perform in this situation. I have recommended to the Council that you be relieved your duty as Watcher immediately, you're fired." Angel, Buffy, Doyle and Joyce's eyes widen and a few of their jaws dropped in shock.

"On what grounds?" Giles asked.

"You're affection for your charge has render you incapable clear and impartial judgment." Quentin answered him.

"You're firing him because he actually cares?" Doyle asked but Quentin ignored him.

"You have a father's love for the boy and that is useless to the cause." Quentin finished. Joyce's heart then broke. Giles was the father figure in Angel's life and if being fired meant he was going to leave it would kill Angel. Angel sat there and couldn't move. He was angry at Giles but he warned Angel and tried to stop this. And now he could lose his Watcher. "It would be best that you do not have any further contact with the slayer."

"I'm not going anywhere." Giles declared.

"No, I thought you would but if you interfere with the new Watcher or counterman his authority you will be deported." Quentin threatened. "Are we clear?"

"Oh yes, very clear." Giles sounded a little absent now. Quentin then turned back to Angel and bowed a little.

"Congratulations again." He said and Angel looked up at him.

"Shove it." Angel said and Quentin nodded and then looked to Joyce.

"Sweet kid." And then he left. The room was silent now as everyone repeated the events of the night and just the moments that happened. Giles walked over to Angel and grabbed a hot washcloth and put on the bruise and cut over his eye. Angel winced at the pain and then looked to Giles. Giles nor Angel had to say anything but Giles apologized to Angel and by helping him with his wounds he was telling the slayer he wasn't leaving. Giles then placed his free hand on Angel's shoulder and Angel placed his hand over Giles. They'll get through this somehow.

The next day came around and Buffy's kitchen was full as she was making breakfast for everyone. Joyce was with her helping as there were five men in here and three were teens and they eat like giants so they had to make a lot. Willow was setting the table to help move things along and a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast was needed after a night like last night.

"I can't believe you're fired." Willow went on as everyone started to gather around the table as the food was being set. The place smelt good and everyone was hungry. Giles didn't want to hear it but he knew they were all in shock about it.

"So, how did you manage to kill Kralik?" Oz asked as he started to grab some food.

"Oh, he was great," Joyce explained sitting down. "Used a chair." Angel smiled a little because for once his mom sounded proud. Buffy sat next to Angel to eat. She would have blood later once everyone leaves. Everyone started to grab at the food, juice and coffee.

"But Giles, you're fired," Willow couldn't believe it as she looked to Watcher as he grabbed some toast and sipped his tea.

"You're not moving on passed that are you?" Xander asked bathing his pancakes in syrup.

"He's…between jobs I mean he, he is the librarian still but," She paused trying to think.

"I'm not leaving I'm still going to help couldn't leave this island of misfits if I tried." Giles assured them. Nothing was going to change all that much with the group right now.

"Oh my god," Xander looked around with his mouth full of pancake. "These a are real homemade, made from scratch pancakes." He stated and Buffy nodded. "I think I'm going to move in." He grabbed some more and Buffy smiled. "For someone mostly on a liquid diet wow you can cook."

Angel looked over to Buffy and she looked up at him. She was coming to save his life again. But what last night proved was that Angel was strong with our without his powers. Everyone ate together at a table for breakfast and today on this Sunday morning was Angel's actual eighteenth birthday and he was surrounded by those he loved he most. By far the best birthday.

_**Angel won and fought well and does not like the Council. Buffy played a bigger role in this than Angel did in the show, which I hoped you guys like. Giles is fired and the group all partied at the mansion. In the coming chapters the mansion will become headquarters for the future books. So what's next? The next chapter is a little boring but it's the chapter following that you'll all love. **_

_**Now remember there will be no sneak peeks and no chapter reviews but the forum is still open for discussions on each chapter. What's next, oh I got some surprises for you guys. Thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	13. The Loser

Chapter 13 The Loser

_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy _

_Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco se's  
You know its kinda hard just to get along today  
Our subject isn't cool, but he thinks it anyway  
He may not have a clue, and he may not have style  
But everything he lacks, well he makes up in denial _

_So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricki Lake _

_The world needs wannabees  
Hey, hey, do the brand new thing! _

_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy _

_He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice  
But they didn't have Ice Cube so he bought Vanilla Ice  
Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass  
But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lilly ass! _

_So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake _

_The world loves wannabes  
Hey, hey, do the trendy thing! _

_Now he's getting a tattoo yeah, he's getting ink done  
He asks for a 13, but they drew a 31  
Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip  
But in his own mind he's the, he's the dopest trick _

_Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy _

_Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco se's  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake _

_The world needs wannabes  
The world loves Wannabes  
Let's get some more wannabes  
Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!_

_Pretty Fly for a White Guy by The Offspring_

The A-Team was completely back with a new addition to the squad but it wasn't really a gain. Cordelia had left the group for undisclosed reasons for the most part. Doyle was in her place at the moment and he knew how to fight. Only Buffy, Angel and Giles knew he was part demon and he wanted only them to know at the moment.

They were tracking something and it led them to a hole in the ground. Buffy looked in since she had the best vision in the dark and Angel shined a light in to see. They could see the bottom but what was beyond that? Angel was about jump in first but Buffy positioned herself so she would be first.

"Buffy," Angel scoffed and she smiled.

"What? You want to live forever?" She asked and jumped in. Angel put the flashlight in his mouth and jumped in and he tossed the flashlight to her and she looked down the way. Faith could see something between them, they weren't a couple but they were still in love. She still wasn't sure about Buffy yet and would watch her. Angle held up the crossbow getting in front of Buffy as the rest of the team started down. Doyle got down into the whole too and Giles helped lower Willow in and Doyle got her.

Oz followed in with Faith behind him. Giles made it in and then Xander went to jump but didn't land on his feet. Everyone looked at him as he got up and brushed himself off. Angel started to lead the group as they maneuver around this cave. As they moved deeper into the cave they heard growling and snarling.

"Get down, formation," Angel ordered and like a well-oiled machine they all formed up getting close with their weapons ready. "Willow," Willow then started to chant something and smoke around them started to form to give them cover. They ended up being in a huge room of some kind. There was some kind of demon walking around as they all started to fan out against the wall.

It was an ugly demon, short, red eyes, pointed ears, grey and black skin. The demon was running around the little room as everyone was waiting to attack. It may be a short demon but it meant nothing. They had to treat this thing like it was huge demon or they could all go down. Angel, Buffy, Faith and Doyle were the four that had any chance in taking this thing out. Willow chanted softly and then blew out the candle and the smoke cleared.

"Now!" Angel ordered as he fired an arrow at it. The arrow caught the demon's arm and it hissed as it looked to Angel. Buffy jumped at it tackling it to the ground as it was clawing at her. Doyle ran up to help and they picked the demon up and Giles ran to the demon helping them shove it to the wall. The demon kicked Giles back and Faith ran to it with a sword and the blade went through its chest. The demon fell to the floor and was dead. Angel walked over to it looking at it.

"I think that was the last of them." Giles said as Angel held out his hand helping his Watcher up. Everyone looked around the cave. There were more of these demons they've killed above ground and this one they tracked down here.

"You ok Willow?" Buffy asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, yeah the shaking is the side effect of the fear." She answered as Oz came up to her. Just about all of them did something that killed these demons. Then the demon they thought they killed hissed and Angel held up his crossbow and fired an arrow into its head and it was dead for sure.

"That's what we call over kill." Oz commented as Giles squatted to the ground to look at the demon.

"What are they?" Faith asked looking around the cave.

"Wish I knew, most of my sources have…dried up since the Council has relieved me of duties." Giles answered looking around. "This was their nest it looks like." Angel held out his foot on the demon's head, reached for the arrow and yanked it out.

"I'll check the mansion see if I can find anything else out." Buffy jumped in. She was a productive member of the group again. It actually felt like old times.

"I thought we were going after vampires." Doyle looked around the place.

"Not a vampire type…nest," Buffy looked around and then Doyle looked to her. "What? On contrary to popular belief vampires do like to live high and mighty, and this, no." She explained.

"If I knew it wasn't vampires I would have just made sure Angel, Buffy and Faith were here." Giles loved that they all wanted to help but the two slayers and Buffy were the strongest ones. Then Xander stumbled around. He got the wind knocked out of him from the last demon hitting him.

"You feeling better?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, oh yeah see me jump at one of them so Angel could beat it up?" Xander asked but everyone looked confused.

"Yeah, because it was real manly how you shrieked like a little girl." Faith deadpanned and Angel sighed and rolled his eyes meaning it was time to go as Buffy and Giles looked around the place.

"What's the protocol? Burn them?" Angel asked.

"Make a nice campfire sing a few songs before we call it a night." Doyle added and Oz nodded agreeing. The look everyone else gave him was the "really" stare. "Sue me," Everyone else shrugged it off.

"Well, Buffy if you don't mind we can take one back to the mansion, see what they are." Giles stated but asked and Buffy didn't look all that thrilled having a dead demon in her mansion.

"Just remember we eat at the dining table." She reminded Giles meaning yes but he had to find a place to put it. "What?" Buffy asked Giles as he stared at her. "I don't want to carry it." Angel had to smile just a little.

"Doyle," Angel flagged him over and they lifted the dead demon up. The rest of the A-Team filed out of the place to call it a night. Well, most of the gang will.

At the mansion the dead demon was on the ground as Giles was taking pictures. Not only that a record player was playing to get some of the weird feelings out about having a dead demon on the floor. Angel, Buffy and Doyle stood around looking at it. Buffy had a book open reading and seeing if they could get a hit on it tonight.

"I feel like I'm in Law and Order or CSI." Doyle commented as he squatted to the floor.

"You're cleaning the floor." Buffy added as she still read and Doyle looked up at her. "What?" She asked and Doyle knew not to test her.

"So, what could it be besides a…demon?" Doyle asked and Angel just stared at it. Giles was taking pictures so they could compare it to the text.

"More importantly why is it here besides it being Sunnydale." Giles added.

"Well, I'll look up demons that travel together and nest underground." Buffy stepped over the demon and left the training room and Doyle looked to Angel with a small smile as Giles left with his pictures. Doyle came over to Angel squatting back down next to the slayer.

"She's tenuous." Doyle commented and Angel nodded.

"You have no idea." Angel stood up and it was time to call it. Angel headed into the dining room as Giles looked through the pictures.

"Angel, may I have a word?" He asked and Angel was ready to listen. "It's about Xander I know he wants to help but," Angel nodded understanding.

"Two slayers, a werewolf, a witch, a Watcher, a vampire and half a demon." Angel stated knowing what Giles was saying.

"And parchrid in a pair tree." Buffy finished as she brought some books in from the study and set them down on the table and sat. Angel smiled a little at the last part.

"He can cost us and he can kill himself by doing so. I'll need you to talk to him about hanging back in battle unless he's willing to train." Giles explained to Angel.

"He could be the loser cheerleader, with Cordelia gone someone needs to fill it." Buffy added and Doyle laughed. Angel wanted to but this was his friend. Yes Xander can get on his nervous but his heart was in the right place.

"I'll talk to him." Angel assured him.

The next day came around and Angel was heading to the library before class but saw Xander about to get his face smacked and went to save him again. Angel put his hand on Xander's shoulder and yanked him away.

"Picking a fight with Jack O'Tool?" Angel asked as they were facing each other. "Are you crazy or just plain stupid? He's a psycho."

"If I can handle vampires I…might be able to handle him." Xander said and Angel sighed.

"Look, Xander I know you're trying to help but something's going on and I'd like for you to not get in trouble." Angel explained.

"What?" Xander asked.

"Just hang back for a little while ok?" Angel asked and then walked away but Cordelia saw the whole thing and smiled and walked over to Xander.

"What he asked?" Xander asked Cordelia.

"You are such a loser, wannabe you don't contribute to the group at all and," Cordelia was smiling because this was her way of getting back Xander for cheating on her. "You're a liability actually."

"I help." Xander defended.

"Oh, really name one thing you've done that improved the group." Cordelia wanted to know. Xander sat there thinking. He's fought but it's that fight where the monster is weaken and easy. Usually we waits to jump in and when he does he gets pushed back. "See, loser," Cordelia walked away smiling.

Angel made it to the library and there were books on the table that Giles was going through. They were Buffy's and they might help. Buffy was probably asleep for the day and if they find anything on the demon then they'll let her know.

Xander and Oz were at the local dinner for lunch while Angel made his way to the mansion with Giles. Willow was staying on campus studying she felt like she was falling behind. Not only that any day now the college acceptance letters would be coming in. In the diner Xander had to as Oz some questions.

"How do you become cool?" Xander asked eating some fries. "I mean look at Angel, he puts on all black and girls lose their minds and panties drop. Look at you; you have people talking to you all the time. How do you do it?" Xander for the last week has been feeling left out.

"I don't know." Oz answered.

"Angel's the slayer so that makes him cool but you, you're in band, how hard is it to play guitar?" Xander seemed desperate now.

"Xander relax." Oz kept eating.

Angel and Giles walked into the mansion and Buffy was awake meaning she has found something. Her and Doyle were making sandwiches for lunch since Giles called and she knew Angel would be hungry. Angel and Giles made their way into the kitchen seeing what was for lunch as Giles brought some notes.

"So going through the stars, text and from what you've found we might some issues." Giles spoke up as he went to the table putting the notes down and Angel sat down as the food was set out and ready for eating. Once everyone leaves Buffy will have some blood but she sat down to be with them. Angel plowed through his lunch as Buffy looked over Giles notes and compared to what she's found.

"What are the stars pointing to?" Doyle asked as he ate more chips.

"I hope I'm wrong," Giles looked to Buffy and she shook her head no and he sighed. "Then we're looking at the end."

"End of the world, go figure." Angel added finishing his lunch.

"So they can really do this?" Buffy asked as she was still reading some notes.

"They seem very committed." Giles answered. "Sisterhood of Jhe are an apocalypse cult and what we killed last night won't be the last, more will come."

"So, they're here in Sunnydale for what?" Doyle asked as Angel leaned back in the chair. Buffy looked up to Giles.

"Hell Mouth." Buffy answered and looked confused. "But we closed it years ago. Yeah the energy is still strong but it's closed." Buffy didn't know how to reopen it and she didn't want to know and it should never be reopened.

"The one in the library?" Angel asked and Giles nodded and Angel tossed his napkin onto the empty plate. "Shit," Angel sat up leaning forwards on the table.

"I'll do my best to find out when it will happened but in the meantime we need to guard the library and try not to worry." Giles was calm and he had to be for the group.

"How do we do that?" Buffy asked and that was a good question.

The next school day came. Angel got out of his car and headed to the campus and saw Willow waiting for him. She could tell he was stressed and it wasn't the usual stress either.

"What's going on?" Willow asked and even the day wasn't sunny out it looked like a storm was coming in. "Angel?"

"Remember the night I died and the Master rose?" Angel asked as he sounded a little frantic and Willow nodded. "You remember that three headed thing that came?"

"Yeah," Willow answered and they stopped walking and she knew this was bad.

"Those demons we killed, more are coming to open the Hell Mouth again and the three headed beast is just a small rabbit compared to what will come behind it. If it opens there's no way I can stop it I would need army and even then I don't even know." Angel explained and Willow's widen.

"What can we do?" Willow asked and looked lost.

"I don't know killing those demons only bring more so that's out." Angel was thinking of a way and they needed one.

"We'll find something." Willow assured him and then there was a honk. Angel was a little impressed about the car as he pulled up, dressed…a lot like Angel. "What was this all about?"

"Nice…car," Angel sounded a little confused.

"1957 Chevrolet Belair convertible, borrowed from my uncle Rory." Xander stated smiling and Willow nodded but was confused.

"Why?" Willow asked and Xander scoffed and looked offended.

"It's my thing." Xander answered but that didn't answer Angel's or Willow's question.

"Your thing?" Angel asked and Xander nodded. "Is this a penis metaphor like you're trying to compensate?" Now Xander looked very offended. Angel wanted Xander out of this but maybe he can make him useful for a moment.

That night at the library Angel, Buffy, Doyle, Giles and Willow were studying. Oz was werewolf form and locked up. Oz was more wolf like than normal tonight. Xander wasn't here and asked to stay out of this but he brought them doughnuts. Faith was out on patrol and hopefully the group can find something to stop this. Willow watched as Oz paced back and forth and growled. She looked to the res of the group and sighed.

"He's cranky, extra cranky." Willow stated.

"Can't animals sense danger before we can?" Doyle asked reaching into the doughnut box grabbing another one and ate it. Angel wasn't paying attention as he read but it was all the same. He closed his book and sighed and leaned back in his chair unsure what can be done.

"Sisterhood of Jhe, fierce clan of female demon warriors, celebrate victory by eating their…foes…gross." Buffy closed the book because that's there was.

"What? Vampires don't eat their foes?" Doyle asked and Buffy looked to him. She wasn't sure if she liked him or not.

"Not whole." Buffy answered and Giles came out looking panicked and mad. The last three hours he's been on the phone trying to get a hold of the Council but they won't take his calls or return his messages. If the Hell Mouth opens they'll have bigger problems on their hands.

"Insolent bastards won't even talk." Giles mostly muttered to himself and looked at the group. "Anything?" Angel shook his head no.

"We still have a few more to read but nothing." Willow stated and then Oz howled and slammed on the gate. That upset Willow and she felt helpless to do anything for him. Angel stood up and started to pace as well. He was getting agitated and he knew time was against them all. Buffy could sense his heartbeat and didn't know what to do for him or anyone.

"Maybe I'll check out Willy's see if he knows anything." Angel stated because reading wasn't doing anything. He then noticed he was standing over the Hell Mouth and looked up to Buffy. With her eyes she told him to get away from it and he did.

"I got an idea," Doyle closed his book looking to everyone. "Anyone heard of the Oracles?" He asked.

"Yes, but the location is secret and even then they may not answer." Giles answered.

"But it's a start and I know the location." Doyle added and Giles nodded.

"Ok, new plan," Angel jumped in. "Willow, stay here with Oz and see if you can find anything else. Doyle, Giles you guys find these Oracles, Buffy you're with me."

"Autobots roll out," Doyle commented and everyone headed out to do something.

"What about Xander?" Buffy asked Angel as they headed out of the school.

"I want him out of this he'll get himself killed." Angel answered as he unlocked the car and opened the passenger door for Buffy and she got in. She liked that he would open doors not just for her but for girls in general. Who said chivalry dead. Angel got into the driver's seat and started up the engine.

"If we fail we all die," Buffy added.

"Guess we have nothing to lose." Angel backed out and sped off to Willy's.

Giles followed Doyle as they were at the post office. He continued to follow Doyle into the sewers or at least it looked like the sewers on the outside. Underground it was all cobble stone and a huge fountain was before them. Giles looked around and saw a sign that was in Latin.

"Portae amissis Animas." Giles read the sign. "The Gateway for Lost Souls, the entrance to the nether world…is under the post office?" Giles asked Doyle and he shrugged.

"Makes sense when you think about it." Doyle answered and Giles thought about it for a moment and nodded. Doyle then reached for a pot and threw sand into the fountain. "We beseech access to the all knowing ones." Then under the sign a light formed and Doyle stood next to Giles. "Ok, listen, the Oracles are pure beings, also they're very busy so don't ask them so many questions. Also, here," Doyle gave him a little butterscotch candy. "It's a gift to them."

"You're not coming?" Giles asked.

"Can't, half demon. Now be quick." Doyle pushed Giles in. The Watcher looked behind him and there was a white wall and two beings stood before him in gold and blue.

"Have you brought us a gift lower being?" The woman asked and Giles held up the little candy. The woman held out her hand and the candy flew to her. "Sweet foods," She smiled.

"Why have you come?" The man asked.

"The Hell Mouth, is it supposed to open?" Giles asked them.

"Yes, nothing can stop it from opening." The man answered.

"But closing it? Can we close it?" Giles asked as he was in a panic.

"We are not supposed to tell the future but we can say that binds always help, now away," The woman held up her hand and Giles flew back. Doyle caught the Watcher as they both fell to the floor.

"How did it go?" Doyle asked him as they got up and Giles looked confused meaning nothing to good.

Xander had been out in the town running from Jack O'Tool. Ever since that day he accidently ran into him Jack swore to kill Xander. Xander was running from him and two of his friends and jumped into his car and started it up and sped off. He had to find some help like Angel. Angel could protect him from Jack. As he drove he saw Faith fighting a demon and decided to help. He ran his car into the demon and Faith jumped in.

After driving to her place they ran inside hoping no one followed them. Faith was laughing but Xander wasn't. Someone was trying to kill him but only if he knew what was about to happen then Jack would be the least of his concerns. Faith then smiled as Xander and walked over to him and placed both hands on his chest and he was in shock.

"You know, that got me all worked up what about you?" She asked getting closer to him and Xander went to say something but stammered. "I'm about ready to pop." Although she rather have Angel pop her instead it looks like Xander will do. He had brown hair and brown eyes like Angel, not as built but close enough. Angel was into older blonde girls but that didn't mean Faith couldn't have fun. "You up for it?" She asked getting closer to him seducing Xander.

"Oh, I'm up," Xander stammered and then his eyes went wide as Faith's hand slid down to his crotch. "Yeah, I'm up." Faith leaned in for a kiss and took his jacket off. She pulled his shirt over his head and then threw him to the bed. Faith climbed on top of him smiling and took her shirt off.

"Don't worry, relax and let me drive." She smiled but she in order for her to get what she wanted out of this she had to think about Angel. She thinks about him, being with him, knowing Buffy will never realize how lucky she was to have been with him. She pictured it was Angel under her and if only it was.

Xander thought he was going to hold Faith all night but she kicked him out right after they were done. For Faith it wasn't the worst sex but she knew it wasn't the best. At least she got the itch scratched a little. Xander got dressed heading to his car but then ducked as he saw Jack and his friends drive by. They were up to something but what.

"Burn the school!" One of Jack's friends yelled as he drove by. Xander had to stop them but how? He knew one person who could stop them.

In the library Doyle, Giles and Willow watched as Oz was going crazy in his cage. That sight upset Willow almost to tears. Giles came from his office with the tranq gun and set it on the table. They had to get Oz out of here and to safe location since the Hell Mouth was going to open. Doyle put his hand on Willow's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"I've never seen him like." Willow explained.

"He can sense the Hell Mouth, he knows it's going open." Giles was worried as time was running out. "You ready?" Giles asked and she nodded picking up the gun and she and Doyle took a step back as Giles walked to the entrance to the cage ready to open it. Giles opened it and Oz charged out and Willow shot him and he kept coming. Willow shot him again and the wolf was down. Willow walked up to him and started to pet him.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me." She begged him.

"Doyle, let's move him." Giles insisted and Doyle nodded as Willow leaned over and kissed her wolf.

At Buffy's mansion in front of the dying fire Angel and Buffy were in a heated discussion about the Hell Mouth and what to do. The three-headed beast was nothing compared to what will follow once it does come out. Nothing will stop hell from spilling over but Willow found a binding spell that could work. But in order to do so the three-headed beast would need to be distracted.

"Listen I'm already dead, I can divert it just long enough for Willow's spell to work." Buffy was getting angry that Angel was so stubborn not to listen to her plans.

"I'm not going to let you do that Buffy, we do this together." Angel stated. "I'm not going to watch you die again Buffy I can't do that." Angel's seen her die before and couldn't go through it again not when their friendship was finally rekindling.

"I'm going to die protecting you Angel, I swore to that. This is a one shot deal there is no second front. If we fail and we all die then the last thing you'll see is me protecting you, that'll never change Angel." Buffy looked to Angel and if this was going to be it then maybe they should throw out everything and kiss. They got closer looking into each other's eyes and there was the want came again. She then put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm not afraid." They had to do it, this could be their last night and they didn't want any regrets just in case. They started to lean in but someone cleared their throat and Angel looked up and Buffy turned around seeing Xander there.

"Uh, uh hey what's up?" Xander asked and then it slowly hit him that he ruined a moment. "You know what it looks like I caught you both at a bad time…so…I'll…I'll just go." And Xander left them standing there and yes it did ruin the perfect moment because they had to leave.

Angel, Buffy, Doyle, Faith, Giles and Willow were in the library as a symbol and candles were on the floor. It was over the Hell Mouth. Angel had a sword, a dagger and his crossbow ready. Buffy, Doyle, Giles and Faith also had swords too. Giles was starting the incantation while Willow would finish it. The ground then started to shake as Giles took a step back into the group.

"Here we go," Angel whispered to himself and the ground shook just like when the Master rose. The ground cracked and the three-headed beast came from it. They've all seen it except Faith and they never wanted to see it again. Angel fired an arrow at it and the fight began.

Xander pulled up to the school and had to stop Jack from burning it down. He ran through the halls and the best place to start a fire would be the boiler room. Xander raced down the stairs but heard screaming and looked in. He saw werewolf Oz attacking Jack and his men. Xander ran out of the school knowing Oz took care of it and that was enough for Xander.

In the library Buffy swiped at the beast as it growled at her and with its tentacles threw away. Willow kept reading the spell as Giles shielded her. Angel saw Buffy go and Doyle and Faith we trying to keep the thing back. One of the heads went to devour Buffy but Angel threw his dagger at it and it landed in its neck.

"Buffy! Move!" Angel yelled and she backed away as he ran up the railing of the stairs. Buffy reached for his crossbow as a fog started to form and the spell was working. Buffy took a shot to help subdue the beast a little and then threw the crossbow up to Angel and he caught it. Angel aimed at the backs of the beast's heads and Willow chanted the last word. Angel jumped over the beast as it the binding spell was working. The beast started to fall back into the mouth but same with some of the ground.

Angel crawled away with Buffy and pulled her close as parts of the library were falling too. Then it stopped. Angel grabbed Buffy closer to him with one arm going across her chest as he sat on the ground. They heard the best screech as the rest of the group came over and looked down. They did it; they stopped it with the binding spell.

"How long will this last?" Willow asked Giles.

"I don't know but it'll do for now." Giles answered as both Angel and Buffy looked to the whole in the world. Faith caught a glimpse just how close they were together but she forced it out of her mind. Angel helped Buffy up and it was over for now.

"Who's hungry?" Doyle asked them and they all looked to him.

School came as if nothing happened; no one knew once more that the world could have ended. Xander came up to the library but there was yellow tape everywhere. He then saw Giles walking over to him.

"Guess you guys won." Xander commented and Giles nodded. "How is everyone?"

"All is well for now." Giles then walked away and then Xander saw Angel and ran to him.

"Anything I can do?" Xander asked.

"Not right now but thanks for staying away." Angel answered and Xander was disappointed that he missed out. He didn't even stop a fire from happening Oz did. Angel left Xander there and Cordelia came over to him smiling. Xander didn't want to hear but to late.

"Pretty fly for a white loser." She then walked away. Maybe Xander would always be the loser but at least he had friends. Angel decided to skip out of school today and headed to the mansion where the new headquarters would have to be until the library was rebuilt. And by the time it is rebuilt he'll probably have graduated. He just wanted to see Buffy even if she was sleeping. If anything he and Doyle could talk or just watch TV for the day. It's the little things that get you through the world almost ending.

Faith sat alone in her little room. Angel and Buffy told everyone that they were just friends but why did appear not like that. Angel and Buffy looked ready to just explode on each other and make little vampires. In Faith's mind Buffy still had no place here, she was a vampire and should die.

_**Make a note of this; this chapter is the very, very early stages of Book 7. Oh, Book 7 will be awesome. Yeah not the best chapter got some tension though going on right? Next chapter will get posted here soon. Like I said I got some twists as we move onto the more intense side of the story. Ready for more? Don't forget TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse TCOAB 3 is still up to chat among yourselves. Thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	14. A Very Old Demon

Chapter 14 A Very Old Demon

_**A/N: Faith begins to show her true colors and I've changed little things but they change everything in a big way. Enjoy.**_

_She burns friends like a piece of wood  
And she's jealous of me because she never could  
Hold herself up without a spine  
And she'll look me up when she's doing fine_

_Because the rage it burns like Chinese torture_  
_She's just someone's favorite daughter_  
_Spoilt and ugly as she willingly slaughters_  
_Friends and enemies they're all the same_  
_They'll burn her name_  
_And crush her fame_

_She'll break a promise as a matter of course_  
_Because she thinks it's fun to have no remorse_  
_She gets what she wants and then walks away_  
_And she doesn't give a fuck what you might say_

_Because it cuts her up like Irish mortar_  
_Mother's pride is what we taught her_  
_Soiled and petty as we happily taunt her_  
_Friend or enemy we're all to blame_

_She'll burn us bad_  
_She'll flaunt her flame_  
_She'll make us remember, remember her name_

_If she sits still like she knows she could_  
_She could win this game and be the queen for good_  
_Save herself up for the cream of the crop_  
_Then she'll look us up when she's ready to stop_

_Because the rage it burns like Chinese torture_  
_She's just someone's favorite daughter_  
_Spoilt and ugly as she willingly slaughters_  
_Friends and enemies are all that came_  
_To burn her name_  
_Crush her flame_  
_We're all to blame_

_Chinese Burn by Curve_

Patrolling was like any other patrol night. Angel shot at a vampire and then threw a stake at one. Faith kicked down a vampire and then staked it. They met up looking around seeing if there were anymore at the moment.

"Wow," Faith started. "How did you learn to get so fast like that?"

"I train." Angel answered reloading his crossbow as Faith continued to stare at him. She was still thinking about that night with Xander how they had sex but she wished it was Angel. That happened two nights ago and the end of the school year would be here in three months. Angel then held up the crossbow firing at one last vampire and it was dust.

"I train to but not fast like that." Faith walked with him as he grabbed the arrow.

"I've been doing this longer also I train with Buffy." Angel answered and Faith had no idea why that name made her cringe. Maybe it's the fact that they aren't together but you can tell they wanted to be. Or maybe the way Angel looks at her there's a twinkle in his eye but when he looks at Faith there's nothing.

"Buffy makes you fast?" Faith asked as they left the cemetery.

"When you fight a two hundred and fifty year old vampire you learn a thing or two." Angel answered. Tonight was a normal patrol night except the vampires looked like they belonged to King Arthur's time. Faith nodded to the answer but she didn't like it. If Angel wasn't studying, patrolling or with the A-Team he was at Buffy's place.

The school day was over and the Seniors were receiving their admission letters or rejections. Angel did apply to several universities to see what would happen and he got accepted to every single one. Willow got accepted to the ones she applied for, Oz a fair few and Xander not so much.

"You think I'll get a letter on thin paper that says no way in crayon?" Xander asked the group as they left the campus for the day. No one answered that as Angel got to his car and would go to the mansion first. The library was destroyed and Giles had an office in the school media room but that was hardly a place to meet. Until the library was done or a new place was found the mansion would be the new meeting place.

Angel pulled up to the mansion unsure if Buffy would be awake but he needed to report about last night's patrol and headed inside. Inside the mansion Buffy was awake with Doyle and Giles and they were in the dining room. But there was one other man with them. He resembled Giles with the suit and glasses but was younger and as Buffy would say stuck up. Giles looked more annoyed than Buffy and Doyle at the moment.

"Of course training procedure has been update quite a bit since your time." The man went on as he unpacked his boxes of books.

"I have that copy," Buffy said seeing one of the books he had. "Plus the other five volumes." She added and the man looked to her like she was stupid.

"Field work has been sanction now." The man with the pompous English accent when on and that really annoyed Buffy. Giles gave her the look to remain calm. "Books and theory are wonderful but the field is where it's at. I have in fact faced two vampires under controlled circumstances."

"Well, you'll find no such thing as controlled circumstances in Sunnydale." Giles said as he was looking very annoyed. Buffy couldn't believe the Council sent this man. Giles thought with two slayers around, one being the first male slayer that has been slaying for three years the Council would have sent out an experience Watcher. But instead they get a kid. "Hello, Angel," Giles greeted the slayer as he walked into the kitchen looking around and saw a man in a suit.

Angel looked to Giles, Buffy and Doyle and they all looked unhappy. Doyle was more interested to see what was in the boxes but this man wouldn't let him touch them. The man walked right up to Angel and Giles and Buffy forgot to warn him never to walk right up to Angel. Unless you know him personally you never charge at him. Giles could already see Angel tightening up and he took a step back to avoid throwing the man down.

"Hello," The man started and Angel looked to Giles.

"New Watcher?" Angel asked and Giles nodded but it wasn't a happy nod.

"New Watcher." Giles answered and the man reached out to shake hands but Angel backed off.

"Wesley Windum Pryce," Wesley introduced himself but Angel didn't return the handshake leaving Wesley hanging. The Watcher put his hand down with a sigh. "It is an honor to be working with the first male slayer." Angel walked around the man and sat on the table while Doyle swiped a box and sat down in a chair and started to rummage.

"He evil?" Angel looked to Giles as he unbutton his over shirt and put it on the table so it was just a plain white t-shirt. Wesley thought that the Council wasn't kidding that Angel was strong. He had more muscle these days since the day he was called.

"Evil?" Wesley asked sounding confused.

"The last one was evil." Buffy answered but Wesley ignored her. He hasn't even bothered to ask who Buffy and Doyle were letting alone learn their names.

"Ah, Misses Post we all heard but I can assure you mister Giles has checked my credentials." Wesley said and Angel nodded. "Now, how about you tell me everything about last night's patrol." Wesley grabbed a pad and a pen to take notes and Angel looked to Giles asking with his eyes if this was guy was for real.

"Humor him for now." Giles told the slayer.

"I killed some vampires normal night." Angel answered and Wesley looked confused. That was it and around here that was about as routine and normal as it gets. Buffy was getting very annoyed at the man. Even his English accent made her cringe it was all-uptight. "Except they had swords, jewels on them and they looked like King Arthur's men." Angel finished and Wesley perked up and started to rummage through his boxes.

"Sounds familiar," Giles was thinking.

"El Eliminati," Buffy spoke up and they looked to her. "Followers of a demon Balthazar which rumor said he died a hundred years ago." Buffy finished and Giles smiled a little bit, she was good to have around. Wesley however looked unimpressed and annoyed.

"Excuse me Miss," Wesley started. "Unless you are a slayer,"

"Hey," Angel jumped in. "She's with me and same with him," Angel looked to Doyle. "So back off." Angel warned the new Watcher. "Continue," Buffy shrugged.

"The cult is for the most part gone." Buffy finished.

"So why are they here?" Angel asked wondering because you don't come to Sunnydale for no particular reason this town was barely on a map.

"There is a rumor when he was killed by an enemy his amulet that gave him strength was buried here in the Gleaves family crypt." Giles answered. "They might be looking for it."

"Well, Balthazar is dead so the amulet has no power, they're probably looking for it for sentimental value." Wesley sounded like this wasn't a big deal.

"Uh, Wesley if you've been here as long as I have then you'll know vampires just don't visit." Angel said to him.

"Well, then Angel you will go to the crypt tonight and fetch the amulet." Wesley stated and Angel nodded but looked a little annoyed.

"You know when Giles gives me a mission he usually says please and thank you." Angel sounded sarcastic. Wesley looked confused and the whole feel of the room was just tension and uncomfortable.

"I don't think we're getting off on the right foot." Wesley stated.

"Nailed it," Angel confirmed and then Faith walked in looking confused and angry.

"New Watcher?" She asked.

"New Watcher." Angel, Buffy, Doyle and Giles said at the same time and she nodded.

"Screw that." And Faith left.

"She's starting to grow on me." Buffy commented.

"I'll get her back just don't touch anything." Angel warned the new Watcher and left to get the slayer. Wesley sighed looking around and then to Giles.

"They'll get use to me." Wesley insisted and hoped. Buffy scoffed and left because he hasn't introduced himself to her and this was her house. She was only allowing him because he is a Watcher and she needed Giles here.

"Fair warning, Angel doesn't like pompous people and is like a stubborn donkey and then Faith well she's like a bucking bronco so good luck in breaking them in." Doyle stated and left as well.

Angel caught up to Faith and he didn't like this new Watcher either. He was snobby and thought he knew it all. It was funny how Buffy upstaged him and knew the information but he wasn't liking how Wesley was treating his people.

"Faith, wait," Angel caught up to her and stood before her as she looked annoyed. "Look, the guy has a corncob up his ass I know but we have to play along or we'll lose Giles completely."

"You're going to take orders from?" Faith asked sounding a little disgusted.

"It's sort of part of the job." Angel answered.

"We can do whatever we want," Faith started to explain and Angel knew she had an attitude to authority. "We're slayers Angel the chosen two. We don't take orders." Faith then left and Angel sighed. Looks like he'll go on patrol later tonight by himself, which wasn't so bad.

Night came around and Angel had his crossbow and his flashlight ready as he headed to the Gleaves family crypt. He went inside and turned the flashlight on and looked in. Nothing looked disturbed as he walked in and found one tomb. He pushed the top open and saw a corpse but no amulet. Angel went to the second tomb and opened the top and saw the amulet around the neck of the corpse. All too easy he thought and reached for it but then heard something. Angel shut the flashlight off and hid in the shadows as six vampires came in.

He could take two out with his crossbow but that still left four to deal with and they were in a tight space. Angel watched them as one found the amulet and grabbed it smiling and they left. Once out of the crypt Angel slowly moved with his crossbow out in front of him moving very slowly and made his way out of the crypt and saw the last vampire jump into a manhole. Then Angel swung around and Faith held her hands up.

"Easy cowboy it's me." Faith lowered her hands as Angel lowered his crossbow. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Faith, there' six of them and maybe more down there." Angel warned her but she already took off. She was going to get herself killed if she doesn't think and only reacts. "Faith, no!" But it was too late she jumped and Angel took off after her.

Back at the mansion Giles had all the diaries of past Watchers on the table for Wesley to read plus his own. It was procedure, protocol and tradition to pass the diaries on. History tends to repeat itself so by knowing the past you might be able to save yourself. Angel's first Watcher's, Merrick, dairy was there too. It was odd to think about it as Merrick died three years ago and there was little in his diary because he didn't survive very long because of Lothos but Angel killed Lothos and burned down the gym while doing it.

"These all of them?" Wesley asked looking at the diaries.

"Yes, knock yourself out, please do," Giles muttered the last part as Wesley read the first entry of Merrick's diary about Angel.

"Insubordinate," Wesley read and looked up at Giles. "This will not be tolerated."

"Wesley, Angel was very stubborn back then for good reasons but his stubbornness has kept him alive. He has gotten a lot further than I ever thought he could so do not judge him." Giles stated as Buffy came into the dining room and then left. She didn't want to be around Wesley at all.

"You know why you were removed from the Council?" Wesley asked and Buffy stayed behind the wall to listen. "You are emotional and too attached to the slayer and don't hold the mission standard."

"My attachment to the slayer has kept us alive this long. We have faced five apocalypses and we're still standing so don't criticize my slayer or me." Giles was getting very tired of this. "They should be back by now." Giles looked to his watch as he paced.

"Not to fret, my mission scenario has him back in one minute." Wesley smiled and Giles really wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

Angel and Faith landed in the sewers but what were six vampires was now eight. Angel rolled to the ground and fired at one vampire and then fired at another so now they were back to their six. Faith was fighting but it was taking her longer to kill the vampires as she was struggling. A vampire charged at Angel and he rolled to the ground catching the vampire by the feet. Angel pulled out his stake and stabbed him. Angel got up and blocked the moves another vampire.

Angel wasn't happy, Faith doesn't think all the way through and now they were in trouble. Angel ducked and another vampire charged after him. Angel rolled to the floor to dodge the vampire and then caught a sword before the first vampire he fought could kill him. Angel kicked the vampire away and the second grabbed him and threw him. Angel's head hit the steps of a makeshift well. He rolled over to get up and the first vampire grabbed Angel, picked him up and shoved his head in the water.

Angel was still disoriented from the fall but within moments he had the flashbacks of the Master. He could remember drowning again and in his head he was screaming for Buffy. She saved him the last time and his gut was yelling for her to come back. He needed her again as he thrashed in panic and for the first time since last year he was having a panic attack as he was reliving his death. Just then the vampire that held him under threw his sword in the well thinking he wouldn't need it. Angel reached for the sword and reached over his head and the blade hit the vampire's head hard enough for him to let go.

Angel got out of the well and sliced the vampire's head off still catching his breath. Angel charged to the last three vampires that Faith still could not kill. He took out his stake jumped, threw both the sword and stake at the same time. The sword spun and sliced the head off one vampire, the stake landed in the second vampire's chest. Angel then reached for the dagger he always carried and charged at the last vampire and shoved it through the vampire's neck and then grabbed the tip of the blade coming out from the other side and twisted the blade slicing the head off.

Faith stood there as Angel took out all eight vampires. She was impressed but Angel didn't look happy at all as he turned his back to her and walked over to the amulet and picked it up.

"Angel, Angel I'm sorry I didn't think," Faith started and Angel turned around.

"You never do." Angel then left the sewers. For Faith this was supposed to be a bonding time for them, hopefully to bring them closer but it backfired badly.

Angel was against the wall at the mansion as the sun just came up. Buffy had gone to bed an hour ago and Angel wanted to talk to her about last night. He relived his night of dying and if he thinks about it right now his heart starts to race so he needed to not think about it. Giles was here because Angel called him about the amulet and Wes was studying it. Once it's confirmed both Angel and Giles will go school for the day.

"It looks authentic enough but I'll do some more research to be sure." Wesley stated but Angel was still waiting for Wesley to ask him how everything went. Wesley just took the amulet and that was it. Giles knew Angel well enough to see last night's patrol went not very well.

"Well when you're done researching tell me why your dead demon cult was out and in force last night?" Angel demanded and Wesley looked up at him. "I nearly drowned for that amulet."

"Angel are you ok?" Giles asked because he was concerned and Angel nodded.

"I'll live," Angel answered but Wesley didn't comment on the near drowning experience nor did he appear to care.

"Perhaps there were a few more than you thought but no matter we have the amulet." Wesley wasted no time. "I expect you to be ready for anything. Remember the three words of a slayer, preparation, preparation, preparation." Wesley smiled a little but Angel didn't smile at all.

"That's the same word repeated three times dumbass." Angel then grabbed his backpack to leave for school and walked over to Giles. "Giles, we need to talk." And that made Wesley mad and he stood up.

"Angel," Wesley had to put his foot down and Angel turned him. "Need I remind you that I am your Watcher, the only thing you need to discuss with Mister Giles are overdue book fees." Wesley finished and Angel nodded but he didn't care and looked to Giles.

"We'll talk later." Angel left and Wesley looked angry and looked to Giles as the former Watcher grabbed his jacket to leave for the day.

"You're not helping." Wes said to Giles as he sat back down.

"I know I feel just sick about it." And that was to be sarcastic as Giles left for the say. Wesley had one more night at the mansion and then he'll be out and at his own place.

Night was here and Angel was looking for Faith. If she wasn't home then she was probably at the Bronze, it was Sunnydale there were only so many places to go. Angel walked into the club and it was techno night so the people were dancing crazy and some had glow sticks or something that glowed. Angel searched for Faith and found her dancing with five guys on her. Angel sighed and decided to let her have the dance and he leaned against a pole.

Faith caught Angel and smiled. She started to dance a little sexier to get his attention. Maybe he'll come over and they could dance together. Angel ignored it and was in his own thoughts. While he was thinking someone else walked into the Bronze. She had gone to Angel's place but he wasn't there. Doyle tagged along and danced a little as they stepped into the Bronze.

"Small town but people know how to dance." Doyle said and Buffy smiled and rolled her eyes. Buffy went to find Angel as Doyle sort of followed and danced. He was hoping they could stay a little and he could get the attention of a few girls. Buffy then picked up on Angel and saw him leaning against a post. She would say he was dressed in his slayer attire, black shoes, black pants, black shirt and a black leather jacket. That was his signature look these days and it worked. Angel looked over and saw Buffy walking to him and he smiled a little.

"You're here on techno night?" Buffy asked as she stood next to him and then saw Faith dancing. "Babysitting?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Sort of," Angel answered and Buffy smiled a little but when she looked back up at Angel she saw something.

"Hey, you ok?" Buffy asked and he sighed.

"Couldn't sleep, almost drowned last night and brought back some memories." Angel answered and Buffy reached out and put her hand on his shoulder for reassurance. Faith saw it and every time Buffy was around there was that twinkle in his eyes. Angel and Buffy then saw Doyle on the dance floor trying to dance and it was kind of funny.

"Well," Buffy started looking at Angel. "You know how to dance, you're good at it too." She suggested and Angel smiled. Was she suggesting that they dance before they talk slaying and vampires? Another song came on as the lights went crazy and the temptation got the better of them as they went to the dance floor but far from Faith and Doyle. Faith could see them and her heart raced with jealousy. She should be the one dancing with Angel.

Buffy would do her best not to work Angel up and vise versa, this was just a dance between friends…right? Angel hated techno but somehow it brings out the inner animal in everyone. They started to dance together and hopefully it won't get out of control and they can stop themselves before they start kissing and groping. They were like each other's drugs and since the holidays they've managed to warn off certain thoughts. But while they won't admit to each other they still dream about their first night together, the dream about the dream they shared having sex. They were close right now with Buffy's arms around Angel's neck and his arms around her waist.

It started off pretty innocent but the longer they danced the more intimate they were going to get. It didn't help that Buffy liked it when he wore this black on black look. Angel was letting it get out of control as she started to really dance on him swaying her hips close on his body. They had to tone it down very soon and Buffy knew how. They could continue to dance but talking about the mission would deter some unwanted thoughts and desires.

"Balthazar," Buffy started still dancing a little. Angel was both happy and upset she brought that up.

"Business trip," Angel said but he was kind of glad. If Buffy continued to dance and then started to grind on him and things could get interesting. "Thought he was dead,"

"Wish, rumors are putting him in a packing warehouse off Baker's," Buffy explained as they were still dancing with Buffy's arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. He was fighting the urge to let his hands roam down further.

"I found the amulet so we're good." Angel assured her and Faith watched them from afar and they looked too cozy.

"I went to Giles and he said," Buffy was cut off as Wesley came over and he can ruin any mood no matter the atmosphere.

"There you are, been looking all over for you." Wesley looked around to the place and listen to the loud music. This was no place for a slayer he thought. Wesley then looked to Angel and Buffy, which he has yet to still learn her name. Angel and Buffy were close and Wesley assumed this was his girlfriend or mistress, squeeze, something. "I think we ought to establish if you're going to go out slaying you leave me a number where I can contact you." He then looked to Buffy again wondering why she hung around him so much. "Why are you here?" Buffy gave the Watcher a serious look the look of _"you're not my father." _

Angel had to break the tension because he was so unaware how much that can upset Buffy and he doesn't know how she's not a fan of men well boys in his case. Right now Angel is the only man she fully trusts. After Angel it was Giles then Doyle then Xander and Oz. But Wesley she has no idea who he was or what he stands for and she will safeguard Angel from him.

"She's with me," Angel stated and couldn't help himself but pull her closer mostly to keep her safe. Buffy fought the smile and continue to look at Wesley. Buffy didn't mind getting as close as possible to Angel but she needed to get out of here soon because being this close to Angel with the music and the smell of sex pheromones of teenagers it was tempting. She was very tempted to pull him in for a kiss and let loose. "The amulet, where is it?" Angel asked and Wesley straightened his jacket.

"Somewhere safe." He answered and then Buffy reached out and grabbed him by the tie pulling him. Wesley wasn't sure if she was being seductive or not and then she reached into his jacket and pulled out the amulet. "How, how did you know?" Angel smiled thinking _"that's my girl."_

"Pooches your jacket, besides this is like having a sign on your back that says shoot me." Buffy told him. Angel wanted to smile but didn't.

"Then you keep it and put it somewhere safe that's really safe." Angel told Buffy and she nodded.

"I'll do it now." Buffy assured him as she put it in her little purse.

"I'll look into Balthazar see what we're up against." Angel stated and Wesley looked confused.

"Am I the only one that remembers that Balthazar is dead?" Wesley asked and Buffy ignored him.

"Please be careful I'll meet you there in an hour." Buffy told Angel and had to do it so she got on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. Angel was holding her hand as she walked away and he didn't want her to leave. Buffy smiled as she started to disappear in the sea of people and she could heart Angel's heart racing just for her. Buffy finally let go of Angel and she walked through the crowds and saw Doyle trying to hook up with some girls. "Come on little Irishman."

"Hey, but," Doyle tried to argue but you couldn't argue against Buffy as she dragged him out of the club. Angel found Faith and took her out leaving Wesley by himself looking lost and confused.

A huge demon laid in a bathtub of water. He was at least five hundred pounds, red eyes and horns coming from his face. All in all he was ugly. He was angry at the moment because it was as normal people would say it, it's crunch time.

"Let me tell you what I see," Balthazar started in a low voice. "A bunch of pussies!" He yelled. "You failed to get my amulet! He will rise in sixty days and if I don't have my amulet by three am I will not be able to defeat him! Ah!" Balthazar screamed.

"It's the slayers," One vampire minion told him.

"Then kill them! Bring me the Watcher! I have been weak for a hundred years! He will not take the end from me! Go! If you fail I will kill you all!" Balthazar yelled.

Angel and Faith left the Bronze and walked to Angel's car for weapons. They grabbed some weapons and headed to the packing warehouse to kill Balthazar and then call it a night. They were quiet as they walked side by side. Angel was still on edge about the night before and Faith could feel it.

"Look I'm sorry ok," Faith spoke up. "I'll try to think things a little more through next time." But Angel only half bought it. "Fine stay mad," Just then three vampires from Balthazar jumped in front of them. Before Faith could take them out Angel fired at one, threw a stake at another, kicked the third one back and fired at it. What he was trying to tell her was he didn't need her if anything she was a liability to him. Faith worked against the system. Yes there are times when you can't play by the rules but a lot of times you have to. Faith walked away and then someone grabbed her and she shoved him back and he went to the ground.

"Faith no!" Angel yelled but it was too late Faith staked the man smiling waiting for him to turn to dust but nothing happened. She took a step back and Angel threw his crossbow down and pushed Faith aside and got to the ground and put his hand over the wound. Faith stabbed a person.

"I, I, I didn't know," Faith stammered.

"Faith, call for help now!" Angel ordered and he looked back to the man. "You're going to be ok just stay awake," Angel hoped it was true but the man struggled to breath looking scared. "Faith!" Angel yelled but when he turned around she was running away. Angel looked to the man and he started to fade. "No, no, no," This wasn't happening and then the man died. Angel sat back on the ground and scooted away. He didn't know what to do.

Angel raced down the ally hoping to find Faith but she ditched him. Angel went to round a corner and held up the crossbow but lowered it seeing Buffy.

"Hey, I was getting worried," But then she really started to panic. The air was full of blood, was he hurt and then she saw his hand and reached for it. "You're hurt?" She asked and he pulled away.

"I'm ok," Angel was lying and she knew but there was no time for that.

"They got Giles," Buffy stated and now it wasn't just a search and destroy it was also a rescue mission and they were off.

Giles and Wesley were tied up and standing before the demon. The demon couldn't do much to them but his vampire minions could. Wesley looked panicked but Giles just stood there. He knew Angel would find them somehow he knew and just had to buy his slayer time. Balthazar then looked to the two Watchers.

"Bring them closer," Balthazar demanded and two vampires walked them up the tub. "You know what I want?" The demon asked.

"If it's for me to scrub those hard-to-reach areas, I'd like to request you kill me now." Giles answered the demon's face twisted in anger and Wesley looked shocked to hear Giles say that.

"Are you out of your mind!" Wesley panicked. "This is hardly the time for games!"

"Why not? They're going to kill us anyways." Giles was very calm about this and Balthazar smiled and snickered.

"You're not wrong about that." Balthazar added.

"Wait," Wesley didn't want to die. "Now hold on. We can deal with this rationally. We have something you want, you have something we want." Wesley hoped this would work.

"Hmm," Balthazar thought. "A trade, intriguing…no, wait, boring. Pull off his kneecaps!" And the vampires went to do so.

"No! No!" Wesley begged. "The slayer gave it to someone! A blonde girl, girlfriend maybe. I can tell you everything." Wesley started to cry in fear.

"Shut up you twit!" Giles whispered loudly.

"But…but I don't want to die." Wesley said and Balthazar smiled.

"You will tell me!" Balthazar screamed. "What is this girl's name!" Wesley went to answer but then realized he's failed to learn her name. He's been at her place but was so into being a Watcher than he failed to learn her name. Now he was going to die. "What is her name!" Balthazar yelled.

"Name's Buffy," Buffy walked in and two arrows flew in as Angel fired at two oncoming vampires. Buffy went to the floor taking out another vampire. Angel ran in and kicked vampire down taking it's sword away. Giles turned around and Angel cut the rope off Giles' wrists and tossed him the sword and he took out a nearby vampire. Wesley was in a panic while Angel staked a vampire and then tossed the stake to Buffy.

"This is unacceptable!" Balthazar yelled as Angel ducked and rolled to the ground grabbing his crossbow and fired at one more vampire. He then looked up seeing a faulty light hanging over Balthazar and knew what to do. Buffy and Giles had the vampires at bay and Angel scaled the boxes and with the small dagger cut the rope and the light fell into Balthazar's tub electrocuting him to death. Angel hopped down from the boxes as he, Buffy and Giles stood there seeing the burned demon.

"What took you?" Giles asked and Wesley looked confused. This was a team and Wesley has yet to see it.

"Got caught up." Angel answered then Balthazar opened his eyes and Buffy went into defense mode getting slightly in front of Angel.

"Slayer!" He yelled but was dying. "You've think you've won?" He laughed a little with a smile. "When he rises you'll wish I killed you." And then Balthazar died.

Three am was here and the Mayor sat in the center of an upside down pentagram chanting in Latin. Candles lit the room as he chanted and then the place started to shake. He looked around smiling and once done he stood up.

"Did it work?" Mister Trick asked as the Mayor shrugged. He then grabbed a sword and tossed it to Trick and Trick went to slice his head off. The Mayor's head almost flew off but then it was like his body reached for it and his head remained attached.

"This marks the last sixty days before the ascension." The Mayor smiled.

"I have a gift for you, courtesy of the male slayer." Trick opened up the cabinet and there on the shelf was the head of Balthazar and the Mayor smiled.

"Good, it's almost done." The Mayor smiled.

Angel knocked on Faith's door and she opened it. He wasn't going to try and go in but she was safe. It was late but this needed to be sorted out right away.

"We need to talk," Angel started and she shook her head no.

"No we don't." Faith stated.

"Faith, sooner or later they're going to find the body this isn't something that's going to go away," Angel explained and she shrugged.

"What body?" Faith asked and Angel's eyes widen. She was crazy, why would she do this? She was putting them both at high risks and from what Balthazar said they had something huge coming.

"What did you do?" Angel demanded this wasn't the typical denial this was something else. What did Faith do the man because this was getting out of control.

"Got rid of the problem." Faith smiled.

"You killed a man Faith!" Angel was getting frustrated.

"I don't care." Faith looked to him still smiling. "We never had this conversion and if you repeat it I'll take you out." She threatened him and then shut the door in his face. This was bad Angel knew this was all going to come back but how? He had this plus bigger problems that he has yet to discover. Angel left Faith's place and she watched him leave through the window. Once he was gone she went to her closet and opened it. The body of Allen Finch laid dead in there looking up at her. She smiled looking at him, she felt a rush of energy, a rush of power, a rush of control and she liked it.

_**Oh my god, oh my god Faith didn't get rid of the body she kept it! What! A very different ending to that so cue up the evil creepy music. So now what? You want the next chapter I know but it has to wait until tomorrow. Faith is going to be interesting and there's one chapter that will catch you guys off guard in complete surprise. Ah! It gets a little tense from here on out. Excited? Remember the forum is still open for you guys to discuss things, guess what happens next, talk about what you would like to see from here on out and in Book 4. Thanks for reading and as always comments and reviews are welcomed. This concludes the three posts for today and it will continue tomorrow. **_


	15. Choosing To

Chapter 15 Choosing To

_(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)_

_I, I can't get these memories out of my mind,_  
_And some kind of madness has started to evolve._  
_(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)_  
_I, I tried so hard to let you go,_  
_But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah_  
_(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)_

_I have finally seen the light,_  
_And I have finally realized_  
_What you mean._

_Ooh oh oh_

_And now I need to know is this real love,_  
_Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?_  
_(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)_  
_And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had,_  
_Like some kind of madness was taking control, yeah_  
_(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)_

_And now I have finally seen the light,_  
_And I have finally realized_  
_What you need._

_Mmmm..._

_(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)_

_And now I have finally seen the end (finally seen the end)_  
_And I'm not expecting you to care (expecting you to care)_  
_But I have finally seen the light (finally seen the light)_  
_I have finally realized (realized)_  
_I need to love_  
_I need to love_

_Come to me_  
_Just in a dream._  
_Come on and rescue me._  
_Yes I know, I can be wrong,_  
_Maybe I'm too headstrong._  
_Our love is_  
_(Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma...)_  
_Madness_

_Madness by Muse_

Angel was swimming right? It felt he was swimming but why was he swimming? Something wasn't right and there seemed to be no bottom or top of the water. There seemed to be no surface as he swam up and under him was just dark and empty. He could finally see the surface and started to race to it but then something caught him. Angel looked down and saw the man Faith killed.

The man grabbed his foot pulling him away from the surface. Angel tried to kick the man but he had no strength and he couldn't swim any harder. He started to panic as he struggled to get away. Somehow Angel got away and swam to the surface and took a deep breath. Angel looked up and Faith stretched her hand and he went to take it but instead she shoved him back under.

Angel shoot up in bed taking deep breaths as if the dream was real. His heart was racing as he looked around the room and it was four in the morning. He got out of bed knowing he wasn't going to sleep anymore and put a shirt on and headed downstairs for a glass of water and was thinking about going to Buffy's place until school. But as he walked down the hall he heard his mother's TV going. Her door was open as Angel looked in. His mom was asleep but the story on the TV made his heart raced.

"A murder that has not only rocked Sunnydale but the major himself." The news anchor started and Angel watched the TV. "The victim was found in the waters of a nearby lake and was brutally stabbed." Angel prayed this was another murder but it sounded like it was the man from two nights ago Faith stabbed and he tried to save. "The victim has been identified that it is Deputy Mayor Allen Finch." Angel walked into his mother's room and shut the TV off and he had to get out of the house.

They had a half hour before school started and Giles, Angel, Doyle and Faith sat around the dining room table at the mansion. Buffy was going to go to bed once they leave for the day. It was the murder Wesley was discussing. It could be just that a murder or something supernatural.

"I need you to find everything out that you can about this." The new Watcher informed the two slayers. Faith shrugged looking calm and cool like what happened never did happen. Angel knew what happened, she dumped the body in a lake. He wasn't sure how comfortable he was sitting next to her or how long he can hide what he knows.

"It's not really our jurisdiction is it?" Angel asked which was a valid point. How much could they do before stepping into someone else's territory?

"It's no big, we can handle it." Faith spoke up and Angel wanted to punch her and she just looked at him with those eyes. This would turn into blackmail soon. If anything she could turn it on him.

"Angel's right," Giles stepped in as he sat at the table drinking his morning cup of tea. "The Deputy Mayor's death was a result of human malaise nothing supernatural." Buffy stood off to the side and could see something was bothering Angel.

"How certain are we?" Wesley challenged Giles. "It merits investigation."

"Which the police are doing if anything turns up that warrants supernatural then we'll send in the slayers." Giles laid down the rules, which Wesley wasn't sitting well with. "For now their time can be better spent."

"Must I remind you that I'm the Watcher," Wesley was about to lecture when Cordelia walked in looking tired. She hasn't been around since the break up with Xander and of course she'll show up at inconvenient times.

"Anything interesting going?" She asked sounding interested but she really wanted to see the mansion and what Buffy had here. Just then Doyle looked up at Cordelia and his eyes widen. They have yet to meet and his heart started go wild. Doyle wasn't the only one interested in Cordelia as Wesley stared at her too. Buffy picked up on that and rolled her eyes and thought _'that's so gross.'_ "Who are you two?" She asked both Doyle and Wesley. They stammered and she rolled her eyes at them. "Whatever, so nothing? Ok bye." And she left.

"Who was that?" Doyle asked.

"Cordelia Chase." Angel answered as he still sat in his chair and Doyle scooted closer.

"Got anymore friends I should know about?" Doyle asked and Angel looked to him. "Come on, hook a brother up, help a brother out."

"She's seventeen," Angel said hoping to deter Doyle away for now.

"Jailbait," Buffy coughed and Angel smiled a little. Faith hated that Buffy can make Angel smile. Faith has never made Angel smile but all Buffy had to was say something stupid and he'll smile from ear to ear. Doyle and Wesley looked up to Buffy and she shrugged.

"Damn," Doyle commented smiling and Wesley turned around looking stunned too. The last thing Cordelia needed was to know two older men were interested in her. "Wow, she's a hottie." Angel then stood up meaning it was time to go.

"Now, now…where were we?" Wesley sounded thrown off.

"Done." Angel stated grabbing his backpack. Buffy now really could see something was bothering him. As everyone started to move Buffy gently pulled Angel aside and Faith saw it.

"Hey, what's going on?" Buffy asked and Angel shrugged. "You can tell me anything you know that right?" Angel nodded but she knew she wasn't going to get anything from him right now. He couldn't help but place a small kiss on her cheek as a thank you and he left. Faith followed him out to his car and they stood before each other.

"You going to rat me out?" Faith asked very straight forwards. They had to talk softly because Buffy had incredible hearing even if they were outside the mansion.

"Faith, you need to confess. I can't lie anymore, I can't pretend to investigate this when I know what happened." Angel stated and that is what was setting Angel and Faith apart as slayers and as people.

"I see and you still need to protect Buffy when she's dead." Faith added and Angel didn't like that statement.

"Look, the longer we wait the worst it'll be for you." Angel redirected the conversion.

"What? Worse than jail time for the rest of my young life?" She asked. "You were right there, anything I have to answer for so do you." And now Angel was stuck but for a moment.

"I tried to save him, you ran away then you dumped his body I didn't." Angel reminded her and got in his car and drove off leaving Faith there. That meant she had to walk wherever she wanted to go.

The school day went normal and night came. Buffy decided to do her own investigation on this. Something wasn't right about it and something wasn't right with Angel. Buffy walked the streets a little lost in her own thoughts mostly about Angel and Faith something was very wrong between them. Buffy then saw flashing blue lights and commotion and headed in that direction.

She looked in on a crime scene investigation. There was blood on a dumpster as the cops were collecting the blood and then something hit Buffy. The night they killed Balthazar Angel had blood on his hands and Allen Finch was declared dead for three days. Did Angel have something to do with this?

At the Mayor's office the paper shredder was hard at work. The Mayor had something to hide as fed another piece of paper into the shredder. Mister Trick then came over as the Mayor looked frustrated.

"It's not working." The Mayor informed the vampire.

"It's supposed to do something other than shred?" Trick asked and the Mayor flashed him a dirty look.

"It's supposed to cheer me up." The Mayor went back to shredding papers.

"Well, this might help," Trick handed the Mayor a folder and he opened it. "Finch's wound had wooden splinters in it, the wound was over the heart and the wound indicates a stab."

"Slayers!" The Mayor threw the documents away. "I want them dead! They're costing me everything!" The Mayor paced up and down the office.

At the same time Angel and Faith were looking through Finch's office but everything was gone. What startled them was a scream and it was something screaming the word slayers. There were not many slayers in town and when Angel opened the door slightly his eyes widen seeing Trick walk out of the Mayor's office and the Mayor followed as they talked. Angel shut the door silently and looked to Faith.

"What?" Faith asked in a whisper.

"We're in trouble." Angel answered and looked to the window. "We need to go now," Angel raced to the window and opened it and jumped out with Faith following. They ran a few yards away from City Hall and then Faith looked to Angel. "Trick and the Mayor are working together."

"Ok…" Faith had to process that for a minute. "So, the Mayor of Sunnydale is a black cat, shocker."

"Never got a bad feel from him." Angel walked away knowing to night was done.

"Not everyone wears their real face." Faith added as they walked side by side.

"You're one to talk." Angel muttered and Faith stopped dead in her tracks.

"Excuse me?" She asked him and he turned around.

"You killed someone and now you're walking around like nothing happen hoping to wake up." Angel answered. "Look,"

"It's was just one guy and from what you saw looked like he was a bad guy." Faith explained. "We've saved thousands, kill one save a thousand. It means nothing. If anything that puts you and me on god's good list."

"We help people but that doesn't mean we can do whatever the hell we want." Angel explained.

"Why not? The guy was dealing with the devil. You don't get the big picture one I don't care and two we're warriors we kill." Faith argued.

"Demons and vampires we kill demons and vampires we kill the dead we don't kill the living." Angel reminded her. "We don't get to pass judgment like we're better than everyone else!"

"We are better!" Faith raised her voice. "People need us to survive." Angel didn't know how to respond to that because he was unsure what to believe. Were they better than everyone else?

Angel was in his room sitting on his bed and he looked up to the window and Buffy climbed in. Angel slowly sat up and she remained standing there looking concerned.

"Hey," She greeted him. Angel didn't say anything so something was bugging him. "How long will take for us to be honest with each other?" Meaning he needed to say something because she knows his him better than he ever will. But then the look in Angel's eyes meant he couldn't hold something back and Buffy walked to him and knelt on the floor before him. "Angel please tell me."

"I'm in trouble Buffy," He started and his voice was shaking and she got closer.

"Whatever it is we can fix it ok." Buffy assured him.

"Faith killed Finch, I know it was an accident. I tried to stop the bleeding but she ran away and I couldn't save him." Angel explained. Buffy knew the kind of person Angel was and if he can't save a life it hurts him. "She dumped his body and she acts like she doesn't care."

"Shock? Maybe she can't cope so pretend it never happened?" Buffy asked and Angel shrugged.

"I don't know but I know the cops will find out." Angel answered and Buffy nodded agreeing.

"We need to go to Giles." Buffy stated.

"She said if I told anyone she'll kill me." Angel added and he saw that small hint of anger flicker in Buffy's eyes. She's killed five slayers and she'll kill Faith if she tries to hurt Angel.

Angel pulled up to the mansion and he and Buffy got out of the car and headed inside. Angel was feeling better that he told someone and he knew if he told Giles it'll help even more. As they walked into the study Giles was there but so was Faith. Angel's heart sank knowing what just happened.

"I already told him," Faith stated. "He had to know what you did." It took all of Buffy's will not to attack her.

"What I did?" Angel asked and it was confirmed that she was lying trying to save her own self. "I didn't do it,"

"Alright enough," Giles spoke up. "Faith please leave, Angel," Giles had a stern look and when Faith left she gave that look of glory as if she won. Once Faith left both Angel and Buffy looked at Giles.

"You believe her?" Angel asked.

"The hell I do." Giles answered and Buffy smiled a little and Angel looked relieved. "Faith has many talents but lying isn't one of them." Angel let out a sigh of relief and sat down. "I'm sorry I did that I needed her to believe I was on her side." Angel nodded understanding. "I wish you came to me first."

"I wanted to Giles, you're like my father," Angel answered.

"Faith?" Giles asked knowing she had to be the reason why he didn't. Angel nodded and the more he got it off his chest the better he felt. "Did she threaten you?" Angel nodded again and Giles sighed. No one threatens his slayer.

"We both thought it was a vampire but,"

"Angel," Giles cut him off knowing he just wanted to get his story out but he knew what was going on. "This isn't the first time this has happened." Angel looked confused at that statement. "The slayer is on the frontlines of a nightly war, while tragic accidents do happen."

"So, what's next?" Buffy asked and Doyle came in holding a recorder. He was getting all the sides of the story so there would be no holes.

"The Council will investigate and if punishment is due then it's carried out." Giles made it sound so simple. "Although I rather not involved them. Faith doesn't need that right now. But, she's unstable Angel. She can't and won't accept responsibility."

"Not good right?" Doyle asked.

"She'll slip up, do something crazy." Buffy added.

"Can we help her?" Angel asked and that's why Buffy was still in love, all he wanted to do was help and save everyone.

"She's in denial there is no help until she admits what she did." Giles explained or at least tried.

"So what just wait until she gets out of denial?" Doyle asked.

"We'll meet later but for now no one but us needs to know this is very delicate." Giles finished and the three of them agreed. But someone was listening to their conversion and he's had it with the group making plans behind his back.

The A-Team had assembled at the mansion devising a plan about Faith. Angel came clean on what happened and now how do they help? They needed to help her before she becomes worse. It's hard to confront someone because they don't believe they've done anything wrong. Faith believes what happened is one a mercy killing if Finch was in league with Trick. Also he was just some bystander that got in the crossfire in battle something that wasn't uncommon. Not only that she sees this as one death of a human won't do anything for all the other people she's saved so far.

"Intervention?" Willow asked and Giles shook his head no.

"No, Faith is too defensive. She might best response to a one on one approach." Giles suggested cleaning his glasses.

"I can do it." Xander jumped in and that shocked everyone. Angel couldn't do because he was too close so why was Xander so interested in it.

"What makes you think out of everyone here that Faith will listen to you?" Buffy asked.

"We have a connection?" Xander answered and everyone looked confused.

"A connection?" Angel asked and Xander nodded. "A connection to what?"

"We've hung out you know," Xander was trying to be discreet and Buffy studied him. She knew certain cues to pick up and her face twisted in disgust.

"Oh, gross you two had sex." Buffy blurted out and everyone looked to her and then she pointed back at Xander. "See," And Xander had the guilt look no matter what he said. "It was heat of the moment too wasn't it?" She asked and again Xander said nothing. "That's not a connection, you stuck your penis inside her that's it. She's not going to talk she just used you plus she was probably thinking about Angel while doing you." Buffy finished now she got a strange look. "Oh, come on you guys haven't noticed?"

Willow shrugged meaning yes every since Faith came here she would look at Angel. While Angel was something to look at it has gone on for almost a year. Faith even gets jealous when Buffy's around Angel even though they're friends.

"Ok," Giles was a little lost about what had just been said. "While I don't agree with how Buffy said it I do agree with what she said." Giles still looked confused. This was by far the most interesting group he's ever known.

"Xander thanks for trying but Faith's not big guys especially ones she's slept with." Angel told Xander and he looked shot down.

"Ok, so Angel, Xander, Oz, Giles, myself and Englishman with a stick up the ass can't talk to her," Doyle stated. "So that leaves Willow, Cordelia and Buffy." Cordelia wasn't here so that left Willow and Buffy. "Don't jump in at once."

"Ok, ok," Giles redirected the focus. "While we figure out who can talk to Faith we still need to do research on the Mayor and Mister trick. If time has told us anything from the past we don't have a lot. Willow I need you to hack into the Mayor's system." Willow nodded absently though.

One day everyone will tell Buffy she was right or she'll get to say I told you so. Buffy followed Xander to Faith's motel room and saved his life. Faith had Xander pinned on the bed choking him and Buffy subdue the slayer with a whack to the head. Once the slayer was out Buffy took her back to the mansion and put her in chains as it was time for some girl talk. Faith began to stir after being out for nearly an hour. Buffy didn't have to hit her that hard but it felt good to anyways.

"Finally, thought you were going to nap the night away." Buffy commented as Faith pulled on the chains while Buffy sat on the coffee table with the bat in hand just in case. "Sorry about the chains it's not that I don't trust you…well, actually I don't but it's for your safety." Faith smiled a little.

"What from myself?" Faith asked and Buffy shook her head no.

"From me, see if you attack me you won't get very far." Buffy answered and Faith laughed a little. "I've killed five of your kind before, no problems to add you to the list plus I like even numbers so only killing five has been driving me crazy for like a hundred years. You threatened Angel, you nearly killed Xander,"

"We were just messing around, having some fun." Faith played it off.

"And he forget the safety word?" Buffy asked and Faith smiled.

"Safety words a for wusses." Faith then turned her ahead away from Buffy. Buffy stood up and walked over to the slayer and knelt before her. "You going to be my shrink now Buffy?" Faith asked Buffy knew this was going to take a long time at this rate.

"I just want to talk." Buffy answered.

"I know the game." Faith added and Buffy nodded.

"You want to take the super long way around this, cool, not getting older and I look good for two hundred and fifty if I might add." Buffy got up and headed out to the gardens where Angel waited. Buffy shut the door so Faith couldn't hear them talk.

"So?" Angel asked and Buffy shrugged.

"It's like…talking to a wall except I've gotten more from walls." Buffy answered. "It's going to take some time."

"She needs our help and I know she wants it somehow." Angel added and Buffy forced a small smile. He always had good intentions but this time he might be able to do anything.

"Angel, listen she may not want our help." Buffy explained and Angel couldn't understand why not. But the reason why he couldn't understand is because he goes for help when he needs it. Faith probably never did because no help was offered. "She needs to make her own choice if she wants the help or not." Buffy finished. This was her disclaimer because she didn't want anyone to think it'll take one night. "Like making my own choice about staying here."

It was true though. At one point Buffy was ready to kill herself because of the pain and memories. But sometimes if you want to live you have to almost come to the end to figure that out. Buffy came close and when she finally was in Angel's arms she realized she wanted to live. While Faith wasn't trying to kill herself it was the same principle.

"That was some choice Buffy and if I hadn't shown up then you would be dead." Angel reminded her. This wasn't the place to talk about this but it was still in the air.

"Well, I chose to stay." Buffy added hoping to get moving on with Faith and her issues.

"You chose suicide." Angel wasn't helping but what he was figuring out is what Buffy already knows, it's about choice.

"And I came out of it but no one can make choices for her. If she wants to change then she will it's no different than me wanting to change and help myself three years ago. Yes I went through something but I came out of it. If things are meant to be then they're meant to be Angel." Buffy finished and he sighed. "I will try to talk to her but I'm not promising that I can fix this, she has to want it too."

"Sorry," Angel apologized. "I just,"

"It's ok, we'll fix as much as we can but if we can't then we can't." Buffy finished and Angel nodded. "She's killed someone and now she has a taste for it something I know that feeling all to well." Angel hoped Buffy could get Faith to open up but with what Buffy is saying it's either going to take a long time or it won't happen. "You need to get some sleep." That was his cue to go. "I'll call you in the morning." Angel nodded and left.

The night went on as Doyle came in and saw Faith chained up in the living room. The two stared at each other for a moment and Doyle didn't like it.

"Buffy!" Doyle searched for the vampire and Buffy came down the stairs. "What the hell?"

"We're having girl talk." Buffy answered and Doyle's eyes went wide.

"Isn't that done with girls in PJs, chocolate and maybe they'll start kissing?" Doyle asked and Buffy looked confused. "Right," Doyle walked over to the stairs as Buffy leaned against the railing to hear him gripe. Doyle looked to the direction of the living room looking uneasy as Buffy followed him. "Not sure if I can sleep here even if she's chained up and now when I think about it surprised I've sleep knowing she was loose on the streets." And Buffy had to smile just a little.

"You're loose on the streets all the time and I sleep just fine." Buffy added and headed down the rest of the stairs while Doyle went up them. Buffy came back into the living room where Faith still sat in her chains.

"Comfy?" Buffy asked with a little bit of a chipper in her voice. That annoyed Faith so she gave Buffy the middle finger. "Look, Faith I know what you're going though,"

"Join the club." The slayer spat.

"No, I really do," Buffy then sat on the ground face to face with Faith. "To take a life, you feel like god. Everything that person was, will ever be is gone by your own hand. It's amazing isn't it?" Buffy asked and right in that moment she had Faith hooked. "It's like a high and you need to do it again and again. The problem is you're not god you're still a child. I wasn't a god either. I was twenty when I made my first kill as a vampire. As I kept doing it, it was no longer about the hunger it was about the kill." Buffy finished.

"So what changed?" Faith asked.

"My soul it was returned. I still didn't trust people. The way I grew up I especially didn't trust men. I thought people were around to hurt each other, that love in any form was just a lie." Buffy continued. "Then I came here and found that there are those willing to help even if they make mistakes. They make the mistake and get back up. I even found that someone can love and see pass the monster inside." Buffy knew she was getting somewhere. "We're alike that we've killed, we've been used and love isn't much of word."

Faith sat there thinking and it was true she feels what Buffy just said. No one's loved her, she's been used before and now she was here. Buffy has finally scratched the surface.

"What are you thinking?" Buffy asked and just before Faith could say something the doors flew open with Wesley walking in. Buffy stood up but Wesley shoved a cross in her face to keep her at bay. Doyle came the stairs and a man hit him with a crowbar while another man threw a net over Buffy and two more men started to beat her. Wesley unlocked Faith's chains and dragged her out.

"By order of the Watcher's Council you are to go to England to receive punishment." Wesley explained to Faith as he and another man carted her off.

Angel came back to the mansion because he needed to talk to Buffy. It wasn't about Faith though. He found Buffy in a net and Doyle knocked out. Angel called Giles and now everyone was here. Buffy was free from the net and Doyle was awake as Cordelia gave him an ice pack for his head. She wasn't going to admit it but she came back to see Doyle. She also asked herself why a short man like Doyle gained her attention.

"Not sure if this was worse then the mind numbing painful visions or not." Doyle commented as he was drying to open a bottle of aspirin. "Is, is there a trick to this?" He asked and Cordelia helped him open it and gave him two pills. Angel and Willow saw the small look Cordelia and Doyle were exchanging but that wasn't important right now.

"So it was Wesley?" Giles asked and Buffy nodded. "Well, it means Faith will be on her way to England to face the Watcher's Council."

"That's it?" Xander asked and Giles shrugged meaning yes.

"We have a problem," Wesley walked into the mansion and Buffy was ready to charge but good thing Angel matched her in strength.

"She got away?" Giles asked and Wesley didn't need to say anything.

"Great, you terrorize her then put her back in the streets thanks." Angel said to the Watcher. "We need to get her, I'll head to the docks see if she's there, Giles go to her motel, Willow and Xander go to the cemetery, Buffy the airports, Doyle hold down the fort." Angel gave the orders.

"I'll stay with Doyle, two is always better than one." Cordelia spoke up and Wesley looked at Cordelia and then realized he had no job.

"You got it captain." Doyle accepted and then Buffy looked to Wesley.

"Get out of my house." She demanded and left, that would be Wesley's job.

Angel made it to the docks and search one ship and moved on to the next one. He should have brought a weapon but didn't.

"You don't give up?" Faith asked as she stood on a cargo fairy.

"Faith, you're not going to get very many more chances. Please just come with me." Angel begged and she smiled and jumped onto the dock.

"Came out here alone not smart." Faith smiled.

"I can take you, do I want to no but if I have to." Angel stated.

"I like it when you get all bothered." Faith was making this really difficult. "Tried to get your girlfriend to be my buddy, buddy didn't work." Faith continued to smile. "You still don't get it do you? We are the law." Angel decided enough was enough and walked away. "You know I'm right," Faith caught up with him. "You're a killer too, I've seen the lust. You even like to screw vampires." That made Angel stop and he turned to her.

"You keep Buffy out of this." Angel warned and Faith knew she was onto something.

"It was good too, felt good, the sex, the danger," Faith was getting off on it. "Bet you even liked it when she went psycho. Part of you wanted her to come after you, part of you liked it." Faith was crossing a line with him. "You can't watch me live my life because you want it." Angel couldn't hold back anymore and threw a punch across her face. Faith looked up and smiled. "There's the real you."

"Not doing this," Angel went to walk away but Faith caught up to him and threw a punch now he was in self-defense mode. Angel kicked her back and she charged right at him and he picked her up and slammed her to the ground. Faith kicked him back and got to her feet and they went into a fistfight. Angel shoved her back and she kicked him off of her and then saw a wrench laying on the ground. It was a big one for ships and she threw it hard at him. Angel dove to the ground and dodged it and then when he looked up he saw Trick.

Angel blocked Trick's punch and roll back up. Trick wasn't alone as he had two more vampires with him. Faith fought off another one and Angel rolled to the ground and the wrench had broken a huge wooden box. Angel grabbed a splintered piece and threw it to a vampire and it was dust. The second vampire was dusted by Faith and Trick grabbed Angel shoving him to the ground and went to bite him but Angel was too fast and threw him off of him and then grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and then shoved him against a piece of wood sticking up.

But the fight wasn't over as Angel rolled to the ground as Faith wanted to keep fighting. Before she could get up Angel pinned her to the ground driving his knee into her back and she screamed in pain as he had her under control.

"Stop! Get off of me!" She screamed in pain as Angel didn't let up. He was showing her how strong he was and how she will not win in a fight with him ever.

"Pay attention," Angel demanded because he's had enough. Faith nodded to his demand meaning she'll listen. But Angel didn't release her kindly. He grabbed her and threw her to the side and she fell back down looking up at him. "You want to be here Faith? You want to live? You need wake up! You need to listen. You have to follow me, trust me, listen to the Watchers." Faith sat there on the ground realizing how strong Angel was. He was trying to help. "No more bull shit" That was the deal.

Angel walked up to her hand held out his hand. He was offering his help to her, to be a friend to make amends, to make it right. She grabbed his hand he pulled her up and she stood before him. Angel looked at her and then turned away to leave her to think. She could leave or follow. "By the way," Angel stopped and looked at her. "You want to kill me? You got to do better than a wrench next time." Angel continued to walk and Faith slowly followed him meaning he won tonight.

Buffy laid on her bed while Angel sat on the side. He explained what happened at the docks but for Faith to follow hopefully it meant she wanted to change.

"I know you want to help," Buffy started and Angel was ready for her to say it was impossible. "She might be able to come back." That threw Angel for a small loop and he smiled a little but there was more Buffy wanted to say and it had nothing to do with Faith. "Have," Buffy sat up a little. "Since this is all about second chances and choices…have you…thought about me? Us?"

"All the time." Angel didn't need to second-guess that answer. Buffy has thought about him too. They've been trying to let go and just be friends but how? How can they be when they get close they can feel it. There was something between them.

"Even if…if we can't…get close?" Buffy asked and Angel got closer literally crawling on the bed. He has been waiting for this day. With the hype of Faith it only increased the tension and want.

"I want you Buffy and not just like that. I want you because who you are, what you do, how you try." Angel answered and she had to smile a little. "I understand why we are the way we are. It's to keep others safe but that doesn't mean I don't think about us."

"Is it worth another try?" She asked. "Am I worth it? I put you through so much and," Then Angel put his hand on her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. It was the _"just shut up and kiss me,"_ kiss. Buffy accepted the kiss and it was soft at first but with each second it got a little more heated, had a little more passion. They pulled closer to each other and Angel pushed her to the bed. They couldn't go all the way but it was like old times with Buffy running her hands up his shirt and he did likewise to her.

It would be best to slowly easy back into their relationship, start dating like dinner and a movie. Tonight though they'll let it slip as the kissing was in full-blown passion mode with no intention to stop. Angel was kissing her neck and she missed that feeling. He was so warm it chilled her body. They found each other's lips and this was all a build up of not being able to touch for nearly five months and add on to the time Elizabeth was here and the time Buffy was in a hell dimension. She was happy to have him but she couldn't have him all the way so she wasn't perfectly happy.

Angel pulled back looking down at her and she caressed his cheek and he kissed her hand. They couldn't hide their feelings even with what Elizabeth did because that was Elizabeth and the group finally saw it. This was absolute madness for them but it made so much sense too. They were already two powerful forces so why not join up like this and be even more powerful?

Angel leaned in for another kiss felling Buffy wanting his shirt off and he didn't protest. She then saw his Mark of Igone tattoo still on the inside of the biceps of his arm and she leaned in and kissed it. Angel sat up and pulled her up to so they were sitting on the bed just to feel. He leaned in and they hugged a tight hug and Buffy buried her face into his neck feeling safe. She never felt as safe as she does in his arms like right now. She wished she could stay like this forever. Buffy pulled away and looked into his eyes and he leaned in for another kiss and she accepted. It was just a few kisses and Buffy went back for another hug.

Faith sat outside the window and watched Angel and Buffy in both anger and sadness. Angel didn't want her at all. He offered his hand to help her but she only saw it as for his own benefit and nothing else. Angel looked like he was glowing and Faith left before she could watch anymore and a tear fell. Buffy was wrong, no one can see passed what they want to see. Buffy's killed more people than Faith and yet Angel still wants her.

The Mayor was grabbing his coat to leave for the night when he opened his door to leave Faith stood there. The Mayor didn't look surprised to see her though. He looked as if he had been waiting. Really, he wanted Elizabeth but a slayer will do.

"You sent Trick to kill me." Faith stated and the Mayor said nothing. "Angel took him out but that means you have an unfilled position, I'm in." Faith stated and the Mayor could sense it, she was full of rage and anger and he smiled a little and let her into his office. Faith had a better way to kill Angel. If Angel didn't want her, didn't want to follow her then he dies like everyone else. With the help of the Mayor she knew the perfect way to kill him, there was one person in this world that had his heart and soul that is his heart and soul…Buffy.

_**What a chapter right? Told you I have surprises. You thought Angel and Buffy weren't getting back together. Fooled you. But wait what about the Prom episode when Angel dumps Buffy? Will that happen there? Not telling. But now Faith seeks to destroy Buffy…BITCH FIGHT! You guys want one right? If you don't then too bad it's already typed up. So what's next? Ah, it's getting good right? Chapter 16 and 17 will get posted tonight and they'll be back to back too. So hang in there. Don't forget the forum is still up where you can chat together or with me. Comments, reviews and everything in between are all welcomed. Thanks for reading. **_


	16. Seeing Double

Chapter 16 Seeing Double

_**A/N: Short chapter but enjoy it.**_

_You come from here, I come from there  
You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere  
We're more alike than anybody could ever tell  
(Ever tell)_

Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks  
Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak  
But we can get up and let loose and LOL  
(LOL)

It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
(That you're not alone)  
And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I got your back, yeah yeah yeah!

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary

You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la

I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me  
When we write the same song in a different key  
It's got a rhythm you and me can get along  
(Get along)

It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
(Here I go again)  
And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I still got your back, yeah!

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary

You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
We're so good, more than momentary!

'Cause we're one  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)  
'Cause we're one  
(I think we're almost legendary)  
We're anything but ordinary!

You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream, oh  
You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!

_One in the Same by Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez_

Angel was on the ground at the mansion doing sit ups. Giles was there with a timer timing him to see how many he could get in two minutes. The sun was still up which meant Buffy was asleep. Xander was out, Willow was sitting on the ground in the training room with books, Doyle felt less than a man seeing Angel hitting one hundred sit ups and Wesley hasn't been brave enough to show his face around the group.

"Time," Giles called and Angel laid on the ground feeling the burn all right.

"Hundred and four, damn," Doyle commented as Angel sat up and saw Willow staring at a pencil and it was floating. She was getting very good at magic these days. Giles wasn't fully on board with Willow practicing witchcraft but she was good at it. Willow looked up at Angel smiled as the pencil spun around.

"How are you doing that?" Angel asked as he jumped to his feet walking to the side grabbing his water bottle.

"Easy, it's all about emotional control." Willow answered as the pencil spun. Angel was gearing up for a physical challenge that is conducted by the Watcher's Council. Faith and Wesley weren't on good terms with the group at the moment and of course Faith and Wesley weren't on good terms between each other. Wesley was still the acting Watcher to Angel and to Faith and has to conduct the test.

Angel had the upper hand in this test one he's a guy. Men tend to be more athletic than women by nature. Also he's been a slayer longer and he trains more than Faith. Faith doesn't have strategy either where as Angel does. Angel can calculate and then make a move making it more effective. Faith just goes in guns a blazing and risks her life and possibly the lives of others. If you compare the slayers Angel outshines Faith in every way. Also because Angel does train with Buffy, a two hundred and fifty year old vampire, he's faster in combat.

"You nervous about the fit challenge?" Giles asked the slayer and Angel shrugged. He was nervous because it's a test but then again he knows how hard he works.

"Well, is there a prize or something?" Doyle asked.

"It's just to make sure the slayer meets the minimum fitness level." Giles answered.

"Why? Are there fat slayers? Or slayers who slack?" Willow asked and Angel smiled a little and then Buffy walked into the training room.

"Morning," Buffy greeted them even though it was four in the afternoon. She was dressed to take on Angel in a sparring match.

"Well, I'm team Angel all the way." Willow added and Buffy looked confused and looked to Giles.

"Oh, uh fitness and psych eval test for the slayers. If Faith can pass the psychological test she can well for the lack of better terms be reinstated." The former Watcher explained and Buffy nodded. "Moving along, Angel is warmed up."

"That's an understatement," Angel muttered and he looked to Buffy and everyone in the room could tell. They were making the googly eyes, the _'I like you signals'_ at each other. The group knew they were going to get back together but never knew when. Two nights ago they made out feverishly but they've toned it down and were starting over again. Tonight they were going out to dinner like a normal couple.

"Ok, Angel the key to defeating Buffy is," Gils went to explain but stopped. "Just fight." Everyone got to the wall while Angel and Buffy faced one another ready and the sparring matched began. It was rather exciting to see the only male slayer take on Elizabeth's alter ego and how they match perfectly. Angel is the only mortal who can take Buffy on and win. For Giles even as a former Watcher witnessing these sparring matches is history in the making.

The next school day came and went and Angel was back at the mansion with Willow. Willow was forced by Snyder to tutor a basketball player who is failing. Willow could careless but because this student is an athlete and a good one he needs to pass or he'll never make to college with the scholarship given to him.

"Hate that Snyder thinks that everyone is on his time." Angel commented as the two headed to the entrance to the mansion.

"It's ok I'll do it, don't want to get in trouble he'll get what's coming to him." Willow added as Angel opened the front door letting her in.

"He needs an ass kicking." Angel said and Willow smiled as they walked inside. Buffy would be up soon.

"So happy you and Buffy are back together again. You two are so perfect for each other." Willow smiled and Giles came from the study with a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

"Willow, I need you to try to re-hack into the Mayor's office." Giles stated.

"On it," Willow smiled heading into the study.

"Afternoon Angel," Giles greeted the slayer and Angel set his backpack down. Then Faith and Wesley came into the mansion. There was tension between those two plus extra tension between them and the group.

"That was fun…not," Faith commented as Wesley came in looking tired.

"How did it go?" Giles asked.

"Faith did well out on the obstacle course, sloppy but it'll do." Wesley answered. Today was a hot day and Wesley was tired.

"You up to take Angel or should I?" Giles asked and Angel prayed in his mind over and over _'Please let Giles do it, please let Giles do it.'_

"Oh no, I'll be fine give me a second." Wesley insisted as he put his hands on his knees and hunched over.

"Don't puke on my floors I just cleaned them." Buffy informed the Watcher as she came in and greeted Angel with a quick kiss on the cheek and headed into the study. Faith wanted to throw up seeing the kiss and felt so angry that they were together again.

"Well, the test sucked." Faith complained.

"Faith, it's a necessary test that the slayer will go through. It's to make sure the slayer is on point both physically and mentally." Giles re-explained to her for the hundredth time. Angel took the test six months into his training and just before Merrick died. The last two years ago he hasn't because every time the test came around the apocalypse showed up.

"Well, I'll go change then, be right back." Angel grabbed his slayer gym bag as Giles would call it. It had a change of clothes, shoes, everything an athlete would get but for a slayer. Faith headed into the study seeing Buffy and Willow on the computer. She decided to swallow it and walked over to them to play nice.

"What you guys doing?" Faith asked and both Buffy and Willow looked up at her.

"Hacking to the Mayor's personal files." Willow answered. She wasn't all that keen on Faith anymore not after she slept with Xander and killed a man. Buffy didn't like Faith because she could sense she wanted Angel also she killed a man.

"You can do that?" Faith asked and Willow nodded. "How long will it take?"

"Don't you have slayer test to take?" Buffy asked as she was reading a book and didn't bother to look at Faith. Faith rolled her eyes and left the study and Buffy finally looked up and then looked to Willow. "I don't like her in my mansion."

"I just don't like her." Willow was direct with that.

"Well, until she no longer becomes a slayer she'll be here." Giles came in but didn't sound enthusiastic about it. He set a cup of blood before Buffy and a can of coke before Willow. Doyle walked in rubbing his head.

"Vision?" Buffy asked and he shook his head no. "Hung over?" Buffy asked and he nodded.

Faith reported to her new boss and they walked into an apartment. She thought it was his but she was wrong. The apartment was for her. She told him how Angel and his team were trying to hack into his files. The Mayor decided since Faith was going to be inside man that she deserved some nice things.

"Are you for real about this place?" Faith asked looking around.

"No slayer of mine lives in a hotel. Plus if Angel gets to train in a mansion then you deserve this." The Mayor smiled at her as Faith climbed into the bed smiling. "Now, let's kill this little witch." Faith's eyes widen. "Not you though I think a vampire attack won't look as bad." Faith knew it would be dangerous to kill Willow. She was like Angel's lieutenant.

Angel and Buffy were at the Bronze dancing together as a slow song played. This was nice to be together just by themselves. The last few months have been a rollercoaster for them. But they were taking it slow as far as their relationship at least it was the plan. It was back to candies, flowers and chocolates first. If only Angel could avoid Faith all together then he'd be happy.

As they danced slowly a fight was breaking out. The commotion broke Angel and Buffy's trance and they walked over to the group. Angel pushed his way through and he was confused. The two of them looked confused as ever.

"Willow?" They asked at the same time. It was Willow, she looked like Willow had the red hair like Willow but the outfit was not a typical Willow outfit. She was in the dominatrix black leather outfit with bold red lipstick.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked and then Willow's eyes seemed to grow in anger.

"You two, stay away." She demanded and took off and Angel went to get her but she turned around with yellows and her face morphed into a vampire. Angel jumped back and Buffy's jaw dropped as Willow growled and walked away. Angel took another step back in shock. Not once, not ever did he think that Willow would die and be turned. Buffy grabbed his arm and they quickly left the Bronze.

Angel and Buffy went back to the mansion knowing Giles was there studying and they sat him down and explained what they saw. Giles nearly had a heart attack and passed out. The three of them were sitting in the garden and Doyle had joined them hearing the news. Willow was turned into a vampire something they never thought would happen ever.

"She, she was the best of all of us," Giles was doing his best to consul them. Willow was something special and she had something going for her.

"This isn't real, this isn't happening." Angel looked lost and he was so numb. He lost Willow someone he never thought he would ever lose. "This can't be real." Buffy reached over and took his hand into his holding it trying to comfort him. "It's all my fault,"

"No, Angel it's not," Giles insisted.

"If I didn't let her get involved in this she would be dead." Angel stated.

"We're all involved in this Angel, it was her choice, if it's your fault then its ours too." Doyle added it didn't help the situation at all but there was no one to blame.

"Hey guys," A voice greeted them and they all looked up and Willow was standing there. "Wow, who died?" She asked and the sad faces turned into confused faces. Angel got up and ran to her and hugged her feeling a wash of relief.

"Your alive," Angel whispered and she nodded and then Buffy hugged her.

"Most of the time. Ok, ok, can't breathe," Willow added as Angel and Buffy pulled away and everyone still looked confused. "What's going on?" But before she could do anything else Giles hugged her and Doyle as well. "What's going on?"

"We saw you at the Bronze as a vampire." Angel explained and now Willow looked confused. "You're a vampire or you were uh," Angel looked to his Watcher not having any idea what was happening. "Giles?" He hoped his Watcher could explain.

"Well, uh, uh," Giles stammered having no answer. "Something," Giles started and Doyle nodded with him and Buffy had a small smile. "Something very strange is happening." Was the answered and Buffy nodded.

"And the Watcher's Council let their finest go." She smiled at Giles feeling better that Willow wasn't dead.

Back at the Bronze Oz was setting up for a gig and as he was setting up Xander was back behind stage.

"Hey Oz," Xander greeted him.

"What's up?" Oz asked.

"Seen Angel?" Xander asked and Oz shook his head no. Just then the doors flew open and vampires started to storm in. "Oh this isn't going to go over well." Oz gently shoved Xander behind the curtains so he wouldn't be seen.

"Everybody shut up!" A huge vampire yelled as everyone backed up to the wall and vampires guarded the exits. "Alright, you do as we say and no one gets hurt!"

"You might want to go find Angel and fast." Oz whispered to Xander. "Can you get out?" Xander nodded and then both their eyes widen as Willow walked in. Oz and Xander never seen her in all black leather like that. "Go," Oz demanded and Xander took off.

Back at the mansion Willow was in shock that there was a vampire version of herself walking around.

"It was you, every detail except you're not being a dominatrix." Buffy finished.

"Yeah right, like me and Oz play Mistress of Pain every night." Willow smiled but everyone else stared at her as the image of a Willow in black leather with Oz appeared in their heads.

"Wow," Buffy commented.

"Ok, new thoughts," Angel went to redirect everything just then Xander came running in.

"Oh my god, oh my god guys," Xander stopped catching his breath and started to tear up. "Willow, she's, she's, they got Willow." But everyone just stared at him and he looked confused looking at them.

"Xander," Angel pointed and Willow waved at him and Xander lunged to her and hugged her. Once he pulled away everyone shrugged. "No idea what's going on."

"Well, other Willow is at the Bronze with some vampires looking for a good time." Xander informed them and just then Doyle grabbed his head and was having a vision, two visions actually. It only took a moment and it passed as Angel and Buffy eased him to the ground.

"Oh, god, Tylenol and a glass of Jameson please," Doyle begged.

"What did you see?" Buffy asked.

"Well, Xander's right got vampire Willow at the Bronze but something else. I don't know if it was a dream or…the factory, a huge fight…Angel, Buffy, Oz you were all there fighting and vampire Willow too. The Master was there." Doyle finished as Giles gave Doyle the Tylenol but just a glass of water.

"The Master?" Angel asked and Doyle nodded finishing the water. "The Master is dead."

"Darla was there, Drusilla, Spike one big freakin' family reunion." Doyle explained which only added to the confusion. Darla was dead too both she and the Master have been dead for three years.

"Ok, Giles stay with Doyle see if you can come up with something," Angel started.

"Wait, I have an idea I'll stay with Doyle you guys go." Willow suggested to them.

"Alright well let's move like we got a purpose." Angel stated and they were off. They rushed to Angel's car and got in and he sped off to the Bronze. Things just get weirder and weirder living in Sunnydale. He wished he could say he's seen it all but he probably never will. At least there will never be a dull moment ever. But then Angel stopped and turned back to the library and ran to it.

Angel ran inside and saw vampire Willow throw human Willow away. Doyle went into demon form to counter her but he was still a little off from the vision. But Willow reacted quickly enough and grabbed Oz's tranq fun and fired at her vampire self and was down. The rest of the A-Team ran in and saw vampire Willow on the ground out cold.

"That's just weird." Buffy commented as Angel walked over to the vampire and Xander helped drag her into the locked section of the library.

"It's me as a vampire, it's horrible and…I'm skanky." Willow stated looking at herself. "And I think I'm kind of gay." Everyone looked up at her and she shrugged.

"Ok, why is she here?" Doyle asked redirecting the conversion.

"Anya," Willow answered quickly. "It's kind of making sense. Earlier today Anya came up to me wanting me to help get a necklace back with a spell. The spell didn't work but…I saw like freaky other world." Willow finished.

"I saw it too." Doyle added seeing it in his vision.

"You two saw another universe?" Giles asked and they nodded. "Amazing,"

"That's awesome but how do we get vampire Willow back in her universe?" Angel asked, he didn't like seeing Willow as a vampire.

"We still got to get to the Bronze regardless if the other vampires are waiting for her, they'll still feed." Buffy jumped in.

"Cool, how? Bust down the doors?" Xander asked.

"High casualty risk." Giles added. "Don't have another plan though," Then Buffy had that scared smile as she raised her hand.

"I have really bad idea." She informed the group.

At the Bronze or at least outside of the Bonze Angel landed perfectly on the ground after spying in. When he landed Buffy smiled.

"That was hot," She meant to say that in her head but it came out and the group looked at her and she shrugged. "It was,"

"Vampires are still in holding pattern." Angel stated but on the inside he smiled at Buffy's comment as he picked up his crossbow.

"They must be afraid of you." Buffy looked to the human Willow and she was wearing vampire Willow's outfit and she looked so uncomfortable. "You ok?" She asked and Willow nodded but she was lying. Angel handed weapons out to his people.

"Are you up to this Willow?" Angel asked making sure. He was risking her life and many more. Willow nodded to him as he stood before her. He hated putting his team on the line of fire but if they are willing then he had to support them. "Giles will be at the front, Xander and Doyle will come in through the back, Buffy and I will be on the roof with the crossbows, we've got your back,"

"I'll scream when it's time." Willow informed him and Angel nodded.

"Alright, lock and load." Angel told his team and they all went into formation and were ready. Willow walked in knowing she had to be skanky, mean and try to walk correctly in these heels.

Willow was let back into the Bronze and her heart raced as she looked around. She knew her team were all set to go but she had to get the vampires out or at least get them off guard. But Willow had no clue how to be a vampire as Anya came over.

"Did you find her?" Anya asked and Willow nodded but cursed herself for looking so peppy.

"Yes, I killed her, sucked her blood." Willow tried to not have her voice shake let alone her body.

"Why?" Anya asked.

"She's a human, we vampires kill…humans." Willow answered and then realized her vampire self came after her because Anya sent her. She was flubbing this royally. "Besides I think I like this better."

Up on the roof Angel and Buffy looked in. Angel carefully lifted the glass sunroof hatch open so they could get some good shots. They both laid low and held the crossbows ready. They would try to take some of the vampires out before diving in. But they were listening to Willow's lines and this wasn't going well at all.

"Wait a minute," Anya picked up one what was happening. "You're not her you're you."

"A human, should have smelt it." The second vampire leader commented.

"No, no I'm me I mean look at me." Willow demanded but the joke was up. "Besides can a human do this?" Then Willow screamed and then stopped. But before the vampire could say anything an arrow went through his heart and a second arrow hit another vampire. The front and back door opened as Doyle, Giles, and Xander came in with stakes. Angel jumped down and landed on the pool table and kicked a vampire away and fired another arrow. Buffy landed behind him and swung her crossbow at as vampire and fired at an oncoming vampire.

Oz jumped in and got Willow out of the line of fire. Buffy and Angel went to a fistfight with the vampires while Doyle and Xander had a system going with Giles. Doyle and Xander would grab a vampire hold it down and Giles would stake it. The system while slow worked. Then vampire Willow came in. She was able to trick Cordelia into letting her out and now was here.

She wanted to kill human Willow so she threw Oz away and started to choke herself. Angel looked up seeing what was happening and picked up a pool cue and stabbed a vampire with it, broke it across his knee and tossed one to Buffy. Angel picked up a pool ball and aimed and threw it at vampire Willow's head. Buffy jumped onto the stage and was about to stake vampire Willow but human Willow stopped her. Buffy just held her down.

"This world is no fun." Vampire Willow commented looking depressed.

The candles were all set as vampire Willow waited. It was time for her to go home.

"I don't like this, letting her go." Angel commented to Willow and she shrugged.

"She's not meant to be here so let's send her back." Willow said and Angel nodded. Then Xander walked over to vampire Willow.

"In your world I'm a badass vampire?" Xander asked smiling and vampire Willow rolled her eyes. Both Willows sat in the circle and Giles began the ritual that Anya so unwillingly provided.

"When I gain my powers back, all of you will bow before me." She stated to them but none of them looked scared or frighten at all. Angel nodded meaning he wasn't afraid he just wanted to go home for the night.

Vampire Willow smiled as she was back home but her smile lasted for a moment as Oz ran up to her and shoved her against a splintered piece of wood and she was dust.

The gang were all at the mansion having breakfast together after that long ordeal. This was becoming a habit, eating a big meal after saving something like the world. They mostly talked about vampire Willow and Giles researched Anya. He informed them who she was.

"So, someone wished for that reality?" Doyle asked sipping his orange juice and Giles nodded as he sipped his tea. "Why?"

"A woman scorned wished for it." Giles didn't have an answer this was just a leap based on what he read.

"So glad that's not here." Xander commented and Angel nodded in agreement.

"I think its time we focus our energy on the Mayor, he's up to something and if he's blocking Willow's searches then he's hiding something." Giles was moving onto the next objective and they all agreed.

Wesley wasn't with the group at these early hours. He was in his little apartment with a scroll. It had various writings all in different languages and they were prophecies of some kind. One however had him hooked. Some of these prophecies had already passed such as Angel's where he would fight the Master as explained in the Codex. But one had him stumped and it was going take time to read it and understand it. But what drew him to it was it mentions about a vampire with a soul and he knew of a vampire with a soul.

_**Ah the Shanshu has been introduced. The next chapter will be posted now and it's a good one. Comments, reviews and what not are always welcomed and thanks for reading. **_


	17. Slayer vs Slayer

Chapter 17 Slayer vs. Slayer

_**A/N: The chapter you all wanted so how will this all play out? Got a few words though, the bitch is back. **_

_I see your dirty face  
High behind your collar  
What is done in vain  
Truth is hard to swallow  
So you pray to God  
To justify the way you live a lie  
Live a lie  
Live a lie_

_And you take your time_  
_And you do your crime_  
_Well you made your bed_  
_I'm in mine_

_Because when I arrive_  
_I, I'll bring the fire_  
_Make you come alive_  
_I can take you higher_  
_What this is, forgot?_  
_I must now remind you_  
_Let It Rock_  
_Let It Rock_  
_Let It Rock_

_Now the son's disgraced_  
_He, who knew his father_  
_When he cursed his name_  
_Turned, and chased the dollar_  
_But it broke his heart_  
_So he stuck his middle finger_  
_To the world_  
_To the world_  
_To the world_

_And you take your time_  
_And you stand in line_  
_Well you'll get what's yours_  
_I got mine_

_Because when I arrive_  
_I, I'll bring the fire_  
_Make you come alive_  
_I can take you higher_  
_What this is, forgot?_  
_I must now remind you_  
_Let It Rock_  
_Let It Rock_  
_Let It Rock_

_Yeah!_  
_Wayne's world_  
_Planet Rock_  
_Panties drop_  
_And the tops_  
_And she gonna rock 'til the camera stop_  
_And I sing about angels like Angela (rock)_  
_And Pamela (rock)_  
_And Samantha (rock)_  
_And Amanda (rock)_  
_And Tamara (rock)_  
_"Ménage à trois" [french for: 3-some]_  
_I'm in here like bitch what's up_  
_Mechanic, me, I can fix you up_  
_I can dick you up_  
_I can dick you down_  
_Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town_  
_And the jewelry is louder than an engine sound_  
_Big ass rocks like off the ground_  
_Dirty like socks that's on the ground_  
_Weezy_

_Because when I arrive_  
_I, I'll bring the fire_  
_Make you come alive_  
_I can take you higher_  
_What this is, forgot?_  
_I must now remind you_  
_Let It Rock_  
_Let It Rock_  
_Let It Rock_

_Because when I arrive  
I, I'll bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

_Just Let It Rock_  
_Let It Rock_  
_Let It Rock_  
_Let It Rock..._  
_Let It Rock..._

_I'm back like I forgot somethin_  
_I'm somethin_  
_Ruling Rock rubbin' rap running'_  
_Miles like I'm trying to get a flat stomach_  
_Like Wayne the personal trainer_  
_My aim is perfect I'll bang ya_  
_Period, like the reminder_

_I wish I could be_  
_As cruel as you_  
_And I wish I could say_  
_The things you do_  
_But I can't and I won't live a lie_  
_No, not this time._

_Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf feat. Lil Wayne_

The movie was over and both Angel and Buffy watched it wide eyed and not understanding it. Well they understood it but from the title it wasn't what they were expecting at all. Walking out of the theater people all around them got worked up and were making out. The couple left the theater a little worked up themselves and feeling a little awkward.

"That was…" Buffy couldn't find the right words for it. "Artistic…" That's all she could come up with. "You know from the title I thought it was about food, Le Banquet de Amelia,"

"Well there was…food," Angel added as they walked together keeping a small distance between them.

"Yeah the scene…with…the food," Buffy added and the awkwardness settled in again as they stopped and stood before each other. "So want a extremely cold shower?"

"Sorry, just wanted to see a movie didn't think that's what we were going to see." Angel was apologizing but there was nothing to apologize about.

"It's ok, I mean we can't do…anything like that I'd lose my soul besides I don't even own a kimono." Buffy rambled.

"Buffy it's ok I'm fine." Angel assured her but she looked hurt.

"I don't want to work you up or rub your nose in it. Suddenly wondering where that expression comes from now…" Buffy thought and looked up at him.

"Being around you works me just fine." Angel gave her a soft smile.

"It doesn't bother you we can't get close?" Buffy asked and he shook his head no still with a small smile. "Not afraid of losing control?" He then leaned in for a kiss. It was just a soft and tender kiss and he pulled away.

"See, no loss." Angel assured her and she leaned in for another kiss and he pulled her in a little closer and the kiss got a little more heated. It was a cool night to so Buffy was drawing warmth from him.

"Ooo check out the lust bunnies," A voice interrupted the moment and the couple pulled away. Faith was getting on Buffy's nerves that was for sure especially with the end of the school year approaching. Angel looked to the other slayer wishing she would go away.

"Patrol?" Angel asked and Buffy turned around facing Faith but stayed in front of Angel almost in a protective this is my boyfriend back off stands.

"The Council has you back?" Buffy asked and Faith nodded.

"Yup and they want us by Mersa." Faith seemed all too happy. She hasn't hung out with Angel in a while and seeing Angel and Buffy in their little session made her want to patrol with Angel more. Buffy looked up to Angel and he knew he had to go.

"Come by later if you can?" Buffy asked and he leaned in for a quick kiss meaning yes.

"Don't worry B, just keeping him warm for you." Faith smiled as Angel headed towards Faith still holding Buffy's hand until he got far enough away that he had to let go. Buffy watched the slayers leave and she didn't trust Faith not anymore.

The slayers were at the cemetery and Angel was in deep thought about Buffy at the moment. He wanted to patrol with her tonight but he was stuck with Faith.

"How do you do it?" Faith asked and Angel looked to her. "You and Buffy, the no touch no hands policy?"

"Faith," Angel didn't like to talk about his love life especially to Faith. "What goes on between me and Buffy doesn't concern you, never has and never will." That shot Faith in the heart.

"Sorry, just you know all the pinned up energy," Faith started. "Not sure if I could."

"Well, you're not Buffy." Angel added and then reached out and pushed her aside and he punched something. Angel grabbed the thing and shoved it against the wall.

"You can't go around hitting people." The thing told Angel and he reached for the thing's hat that hid its horns. "Ok, demon but still." Angel could tell this thing knew something. "Demon seeking the slayer well slayers, have something."

"You have ten seconds and I'm down to eight." Angel warned the demon.

"I've got the Books of Ascension, dark stuff and the Mayor would be pissed if the slayers got them." The demon explained and Angel wasn't completely convinced. "I can get them to you."

"Why help us?" Angel asked again because you don't trust demons.

"If he rises we all die, most demons like to live." The demon explained and Angel's heard of that before. Spike wanted to stop Elizabeth from ending the world because he wanted to live. But still something told Angel's gut to stay alert something wasn't right and the demon wasn't what he was worried about.

Faith was in the Mayor's office reporting the daily news about the A-Team. She reported about the demon that was offering the Book of Ascension to Angel. The Mayor wanted the demon dead for one and the slayer was getting closer to finding out what he was up to.

"So what do we do about Angel and the A-Team?" Faith asked as the Mayor sat down at his desk.

"I need you to kill the demon first then get the books." The Mayor answered and Faith shrugged.

"What if Angel gets them first?" Faith asked. "He and Buffy are this tight little team." And the Mayor knew what was really bothering Faith, it was Buffy.

At the mansion the A-Team were at Buffy's dinner table while Wesley stood before them. Angel explained about the books and they were all leery about this. A demon is not to be trusted and offering something like this means there could be a hidden agenda.

"Aside from the books, what is this ascension thing?" Xander actually asked a good question. Wesley and Giles looked to each other and shrugged. They didn't know but whatever it was they knew it was coming.

"Ooo, ooo," Willow raised her hand and Buffy smiled a little. "Marianshta Text uh the section on genocide it mentions ascensions." The red head smiled but Giles didn't look happy.

"Where did you find it?" Giles asked and Willow got small.

"In the locked section." She admitted and Giles went to get the book but it was a start. Wesley had to talk to Giles about the scrolls he found but when and he hoped to be reading it wrong. Maybe once everyone leaves he will to not upset Angel or Buffy or the whole group. Giles came back with the book and sat at the table.

"Here, there's a reference to the journal of Jesmine Cain, he says god help us all the ascension is tomorrow." Giles finished.

"Then what?" Angel asked.

"That was the last of Cain and the town he lived in all but disappeared." Giles finished looking at everyone. This meant something was coming and the Mayor was tied to it.

Faith was already on it and found the demon's place. Angel would have persuaded the demon with some physical bargaining but Faith not so much she stabbed the demon but when she did a pain went through her. Blood went on her hands and even if it was demon blood it was blood. She started to panic.

Buffy was in her room getting ready to go out for the night and downstairs Angel was finishing up homework in the living room by the fire. Angel looked up and saw Faith walking in. He wasn't expecting to see Faith until later. But he could tell she was in trouble and he stood up.

"There was a demon, I killed it," Faith blurted out and Angel stood up. She lied and she was trying to sound like a victim. "But I'm afraid, I killed a demon but I remember Buffy said you can feel like a god and I'm afraid."

"Faith," Angel didn't know what to do for her. "You need help something I can't give you."

"Yes you can, I need to be like you Angel you're not a killer." Faith stated and Angel got a little closer to her wondering what was going on. "You kill but you're not a killer you do everything with a clear conscious." Faith looked at him. "I don't know what I'm doing or who I am, what I'm becoming. I'm scared." She then jumped into his arms and Angel was confused. Angel wrapped his arms around her slowly confused himself.

Faith's heart was racing and she could understand why Buffy never wanted to let go of him. Faith felt safe, secured, loved and it wasn't fair that Buffy was allowed to feel this all the time. Buffy's killed more people than she has and yet Angel wanted Buffy in the end. Faith slowly pulled away looking up at Angel and wanted him. She's wanted him since she met him, to taste him, to hold him.

But what she didn't know is how much self-control he has, how loyal he is to one person. Angel pulled away and Faith's eyes widen a little in confusion.

"Faith I can be your friend but I'm with Buffy." Angel stated the limit. That name made her stomach flip.

"Right, Buffy," Faith was hating Buffy more and more as she had Angel in the palm of her hand. "You never thought about us?"

"No," Angel was honest.

"You really do love her." Faith stated and Angel nodded because it was true. "Why? She's a vampire, she's killed so many people."

"Because I see passed what she's done." Angel answered.

"Well, good for you two, love is rare." Faith didn't mean it but she wanted to know something. "You think things were different that things between me and you would be different?" She wanted to know if Angel would ever want her.

"We'll never know." Angel answered meaning no and he never thought about it. So he was choosing a vampire, a deadly vampire over her. Faith went to turn away and Angel headed upstairs. Buffy was just straightened out her hair and Angel went into her room and she turned around seeing him. She smiled a little as he walked up to her and without warning kissed her. She didn't know why but she didn't mind. Angel just wanted to get Faith out of his head.

Faith complained to the Mayor about Angel. She's dropped hints to Angel but he refused her offers. He was hooked and set on Buffy but the Mayor had a better idea.

"Well, Faith there is more than one way to skin a cat." The Mayor assured her. "You see Faith remember when Buffy was going to kill herself?" Faith nodded. "That was me, I sent the First on her. You see Faith no one has escaped a hell dimension not when the gates are closed. Those two together mean something bad for us. I can't have Buffy around but there is someone else I can have. Now the person isn't a team player but she can destroy this world all on her own and think you two could be good friends." The Mayor finished and Faith was interested.

Giles was in the den of the library researching and Wesley came in with the scrolls. Giles looked up to the young Watcher and he sat down next to Giles. Giles looked over seeing the scrolls.

"I've read one and translated it and I'm asking to make sure I'm wrong." Wesley gave Giles the old paper and pointed to the manuscript. Giles looked at it and began to read it as Wesley waited. After about five minutes reading it Giles looked up to Wesley with wide eyes. "Please tell me I'm wrong." Just then Buffy walked in with a book.

"Coming up empty handed about this ascension thing, those books the demon mention would probably tell us more." She stated as she sat down at the small table and looked up at the two Watchers as they stared right back at her. "What? Something in my teeth?" Giles let out a sigh and Buffy knew it wasn't good.

"I've come across this scroll about two months ago and," Wesley sighed. "I made it to a passage talking about a vampire, a vampire with a soul." Buffy's eyes widen. "These are prophecies one mentions that the Master will kill the slayer."

"You think it's talking about me?" Buffy asked and Giles nodded.

"You were called into this war from the Powers and this passages states a vampire with a soul will play a role in the coming apocalypse." Giles explained.

"Ok, so great I help fight but," Buffy was confused because they looked shocked and scared.

"It states after the vampire with a soul helps, the vampire with a soul will die." Wesley finished. "I wanted to be sure that was correct I had Giles look over it." Buffy sat there in shock, that was it, she was going to help and then die. "It doesn't state when or how just after fulfilled your duties."

"Buffy," Giles didn't know what to say.

"Does Angel know?" Buffy's main concern was always Angel.

"No," Wesley answered.

"I'll tell him…soon just let me do it." Buffy asked and the Watchers nodded. Buffy and Angel have made a pact with each other and that was sharing everything. Buffy would share this but she needed to wrap her head around. For once in a long time she didn't want to die.

"Ok, alright let's focus this ascension." Giles didn't want Buffy to dwell on this and she nodded meaning they'll come back to this later. "No luck?" Buffy shook her head no.

"What about the Council?" She asked and Wesley shrugged.

"Our best route would be to find those books." Wesley stated as Angel came in and Buffy's mind raced about the scrolls.

"What's that?" Angel asked as he walked in and Wes grabbed the paper and rolled it up. Angel wouldn't be able to read it because it's was in a different language but still.

"Oh, old paper nothing important." Wesley stammered as he finished rolling it up. "Listen that demon with the books he needs to be found."

"Found him," Xander walked in handing Angel a piece of paper. "Willy the snitch came through."

"You should wait for Faith," Wesley suggested just as Faith came in. Angel wanted to avoid her after last night.

"I got this," Angel then left leaving Faith there alone. Buffy looked to Faith and knew what she was trying to do, she was trying to get into Angel's pants and so far was failing.

The night would be here soon but Buffy wasn't able to sleep not after finding out she was supposed to die. She didn't know how to tell Angel because it would break his heart. Not only that they would be living on edge wondering when it would happen. But something else was going on in the dark where dark magic was forming. But Buffy was thinking about Angel and Faith.

Faith, she was slayer like him, close in age, doesn't have a prophecy that will have her die. Buffy sat on her couch thinking as Doyle came in.

"Uh oh," Doyle picked up on something and sat next to her. He was on his way out but he and Buffy were getting to be good friends.

"Doyle it's nothing." Buffy assured him.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Doyle asked.

"Faith, she's been," But Buffy didn't need to finish.

"Trying to get Angel." Doyle finished. "I know and she wants to but Angel doesn't."

"How do you know?" Buffy asked and Doyle sighed. "They can be together, they can get close."

"That's not what Angel wants. Sure it would be great but you mean everything to him. You're all the thinks about I mean he was willing die to keep you here." Doyle explained to her. "There's something between you two and it's real. It's a bond that most people let alone mortal enemies do not have. He's not stupid he wouldn't give that up." That made Buffy feel a little better. "Angel's one those people, if you earn his trust and loyalty then you've got friend for life and people better stay the hell away."

Buffy nodded trying to think like that but men. She knows that there are men who want something else. Cuddling and holding hands is just one thing but they want more and she can't give that to him and she never can.

"Going to do some street research about these books, be back soon." Doyle then left and Buffy thought about Angel and them. Buffy stood up and thought maybe it was time for bed even though she might only get four hours in. But when she stood up Faith was there.

"Faith?" Buffy asked.

"I need to talk to you." The slayer stated and Buffy stood there confused. "It's about Angel and I know I come all you know but I know he's yours and I'm sorry if," Faith paused and Buffy didn't believe her she knew she was lying. "It's cool you know I mean he's something what does he see in you that I don't have?"

"What?" Buffy asked.

"You're a vampire so that's hard to wrap my head around but what you've done to him before and others why does he bother trying?" Faith asked.

"How about you leave my home." Buffy didn't suggest her voice demanded. "You know nothing about me or him or what we went through. Stay away from him and stay away from me, I don't trust you."

"And you're so trusting yourself, how many have you killed?" Faith asked.

"Too many and I'm still paying for it unlike you." And Buffy went to turn away.

"Bitch, you don't deserve him." That made Buffy stop in her tracks and she turned around seeing the slayer standing there. Buffy walked up to her and they were to eye.

"I don't care what you think about me but you stay away from this place, I don't want you in my home again and stay away from him." Buffy demanded and then Faith threw a punch. Buffy dodged it but it was what Faith wanted as she threw blood on Buffy. Buffy took a step back and then a being all in black chanted something and a bright light surrounded Buffy. "Oh god," Buffy then feel to her knees and Faith smiled.

The lights went away and so did the being. Faith walked closer to Buffy as she remained on the floor. Faith went to the ground but she flew across the room as Buffy stood up with her vampire face on. Buffy stood there looking around and smiled.

"Thanks so much." She walked over to Faith and grabbed her by the throat and held her up in the air. "You see I don't why you summoned me here Faith but I hope your death won't be in vain for it." Faith went to kick her and Buffy blocked her hand and slammed her down to the ground. Elizabeth walked around the living room smiling. "Please, don't get up. Sunnydale, so good to be back." Faith then got up and charged at Elizabeth but this slayer has never fought Elizabeth.

Elizabeth grabbed her holding her back smiling. She violently turned Faith around and slammed her against the coffee table holding her down.

"You're crazy," Faith muttered realizing this was a bad idea.

"No, Faith I'm a vampire. And vampires don't get along with slayers." Elizabeth stated.

"Not what Angel's says." Faith added and Elizabeth yanked Faith back and threw her to the couch.

"Mmm Angel, you hitting on my man, find your own." Elizabeth smiled. "Now, again thank you for bringing me back because I'm sure that will win Angel over. But do you know how long it's been since I've killed a slayer?" Faith tried to fight her off but Elizabeth was way too strong for Faith and she slammed the slayer to the floor. "Haven't in a while so I might be rusty."

Faith tried to keep calm but on the inside she was regretting this. She thought Elizabeth would be grateful for this and listen but instead Elizabeth was choking her to death.

"I…I…I can get help!" Faith was trying to reason with her. Elizabeth brought Faith in a sit position still holding her throat.

"Do I look like I need help?" Elizabeth asked.

"They…Mayor…he…knows…how to destroy…the world…he wants you." Faith fought for air.

"You brought me here to take orders from guy, someone didn't do their homework." Elizabeth smiled knowing Faith was about to tap out.

"Over…overthrow him." Elizabeth eased up a bit wondering what the slayer was really wanting. "Listen or you want to die?"

"I want to watch you wriggle and beg for mercy that's always a fun game." Elizabeth smiled.

"Last time you were like this Angel kicked your ass to hell," Faith reminded her and Elizabeth smiled.

"You think you've got something on me?" Elizabeth asked.

"They Mayor wants you." Faith hoped this was going to work. "He can give you everything and you can kill Angel." Elizabeth thought about it and threw Faith away.

The mansion was empty when the A-Team arrived. Doyle came back but no word on the streets. But Buffy wasn't asleep she was gone. The meeting went on as planned for now but something worried Giles seeing Angel's look. The plan was to find where the books went and who took them. Most likely the Mayor but they needed to figure out who the mayor was.

"Angel you should head to the Mayor's office look there but be damn careful, we don't know what he is or if he's working something bigger." Giles told Angel and the slayer nodded. "Willow, anything on the Mayor's files."

"No, I go in new encryptions it's impossible." Willow answered.

"No visions either." Doyle jumped in and Wesley sighed.

"What about the Hall of Records?" Oz asked.

"Yes, yes there might something." Wesley agreed.

"Ok, then here's what we'll do, Wesley you take everyone to the hall, I'll break in an entry," Angel laid out the plan.

"I'll go back to my place see if I have any books that can be of use." Giles added.

"I'll walk the streets see if I pick up anything." Xander added.

"Alright, let's go then." Angel stood up with everyone following.

"Autobots roll out." Xander tried to keep the mood light as they all left.

Elizabeth looked around the Mayor's office as Faith stood next to her smiling. The Mayor smiled to seeing Elizabeth here.

"I've heard a great deal about you Elizabeth, can I call you Lizzy, you are a worthy advisory." The Mayor stated. "So, how about we shake hands and I can give you what you want."

"Ok then how about you turn over what your plan is to me and I run this place." Elizabeth suggested the Mayor smiled. "You don't get it do you?"

"I do but don't you forget who brought you back." The Mayor warned her and Elizabeth didn't like the threat let alone that it came from a man. Elizabeth walked the room looking around and walked to his desk and picked up a letter opener that was more like a knife. "No trouble with the transition?" Elizabeth shrugged holding the letter opener.

"Had a soul, now I'm free and no can't call me Lizzy." She answered smiling a little as she managed to rhythm a little. "You see I don't like men especially older ones and you kind of remind me of my father, hated him."

"Oh now Elizabeth let's be civil," The Mayor started. "You a lot of rage in you I can see that but here to work us you need to open up and way in the past. So let's get to know each other what was your father like?"

"Great," Elizabeth smiled. "Tasted like chicken." She then threw the letter opener at the Mayor's chest. The Mayor took it out and his body healed quickly. Elizabeth's eyes widen and the Mayo smiled.

"Unlike you, I can't be killed, nothing can kill me." The Mayor stated and Elizabeth nodded.

"Unstoppable but you're afraid of germs?" Elizabeth asked and the Mayor nodded.

"We all have our flaws yours being the male slayer." The Mayor pointed out. "Now that you're here what's your plans for Angel?"

"To thank him in my own special way for sending me to hell." Elizabeth answered and the Mayor nodded.

"And what's your special way?" The Mayor asked.

"Aside from the obvious?" Elizabeth asked with a smile. "Don't worry it'll be awhile before he dies I like to have fun."

"I like your style so capture him and hold him off now his group once he's gone they won't be a threat." The Mayor added and Elizabeth left with Faith following her.

Xander was on the streets heading to Willy's again but then spotted Buffy and Faith. He ran up to them wondering where they've been.

"Hey, Angel's heading home and we're on recon where," But Buffy socked him right in the face not wanting to here it.

"Can't stand him sometimes." Elizabeth muttered and started to skip and smiled.

Elizabeth knocked on Angel's door and Joyce opened it smiling seeing Buffy and Faith letting them in.

"I believe he's upstairs." Joyce answered before either girl asked the question.

"Thanks," Elizabeth smiled and headed upstairs but then faced Joyce. "I like the hair." She commented and went upstairs where Angel was just about to grab his crossbow.

"Where were you two?" Angel asked as Elizabeth walked in his room and gave him a kiss.

"Got the books they're at the mansion, Giles and the others are on their way." Elizabeth lied but they all left together and Angel drove to the mansion. The place was empty when he walked inside no one was here. Then Angel looked to Buffy as she stood there with a smile. He knew that smile and thought he never would see it again.

"Buffy?" He asked and she still stood there smiling. "Elizabeth?" And the smile grew and Angel took a step back and his head started to spin and flood with memories.

"You know Angel, I never thanked you for sending me to hell." She still smiled and Angel grabbed Faith to pull her out of the mansion.

"We've got to go now," Angel demanded but Faith didn't budge.

"Oh, wait maybe there's something inside me that still remembers, something good, remember those days?" Elizabeth asked.

"Stay away from me, stay away from my friends." Angel demanded and she smiled.

"I like it here Angel," Faith told him and in a flash Elizabeth was before him, grabbed him and slammed him down.

At the hall of records the A-Team found something. They found the Mayor and he was old but not only that he was impersonating his grandson and son, and father, grandfather, great grandfather.

"The Mayor must be a hundred or more years old." Wesley stated and then Xander came in.

"Guys, we've got problems. And remember awhile ago I was pissed because Angel kept Buffy around well Buffy's gone, the bitch is back." Xander stated.

"Are you sure?" Willow's eyes widen. He had to be sure because everyone has been plagued by dreams of Elizabeth. She was only around for a few short months but she did a lot of damage. "We need to call Giles and fast."

"Faith's with her too, we're in deep shit." Xander added.

Angel started to wake up and opened his eyes and the blur started to clear as Elizabeth was sitting before him.

"Wakey, wakey Angel, you know never thought about using chains been together a while now." She hinted as she stood up and walked over to her coffee table and on it were different surgical instruments. Elizabeth had this girlish glee on her face.

"I like it," Faith added and Angel looked to the other slayer.

"You have any idea what you've done?" Angel asked and Faith nodded.

"Yeah, if you finally got my hints wouldn't have done this, it's a cry for attention." Faith answered.

"You can't trust her, she'll kill me, she'll kill you, she'll kill everyone." Angel stated plainly and Faith looked to Elizabeth.

"Oh he's right I'm going to kill you too." She smiled. "I'm the worst as they come." Faith walked over to Angel and knelt down.

"Why are you doing this?" Angel asked.

"I never got what I wanted, I wanted you, I wanted to be the slayer but that didn't happen." Faith answered. "So to get what I wanted I took something from you because you took it all from me." She got closer to him. "This was supposed to be my town. You get the mommy, the team, the Watcher, the lover. I get jack shit! Well, Angel I'm taking over."

"This is my town, I took it and I spilt blood for it." Angel wasn't afraid.

"You think you're better than me?" Faith asked.

"No," Angel answered. "I know I am. Always have and always will be." Faith looked like she wanted to explode and she walked over to Angel and smacked him.

"Do it again!" Elizabeth cheered smiling and clapped. Faith was starting to realize that Elizabeth was a psycho bitch and crazy.

"You had to tie me up to finally beat, you're weak." Angel sat there with no emotion on his face. Faith walked back to the table. "What's in it for you Faith? This ascension, you think I can't stop it?"

"You can't, no one can stop it, the Mayor runs this town and come graduation day I sit on his right hand." Faith smiled and Angel nodded. "Then all your friends die so think about that when Elizabeth cuts into you."

"You're crazy." Angel stated.

"World's best actor." Faith added.

"Second." A voice stated and it was a different voice and Faith turned around seeing Elizabeth or at least who she thought she was staring at. She then turned to Angel. "I think I jotted all that down."

"What?" Faith asked and looked back to Elizabeth and she shrugged.

"You really think you can take my soul with magic? Or take my boyfriend?" Buffy asked with a smile. "Thanks for the insight," Faith then charged at Buffy screaming. Buffy dodged the slayer. Buffy jumped into the air using both of her feet and kicked Faith to the ground. Faith grabbed a knife from the table and went to stab Buffy. Buffy then punched Faith in the face and Faith wacked the knife against Buffy's arm.

Buffy caught the knife and tossed it away but Faith punched Buffy's jaw causing her to fall to the other wall. Faith went to get the knife and before she could use it Buffy kicked the knife away and then punched Faith again. Buffy threw some punches but Faith blocked. Faith managed to throw Buffy on the coffee table and picked up another knife and held it over Buffy's neck. It wouldn't kill Buffy but it would do some damage. Angel reached for a small scalpel on the ground and picked the locks.

Buffy managed to shove Faith back and then shoved her up against the wall this time the edge of the blade inching closer to her neck. Faith then kicked Buffy's shin and Buffy let up only a little and then Buffy headed butted Faith right in the nose. Faith backed off and Buffy stood back holding her broken and bleeding nose and Faith touched her face where Buffy left a mark. They looked at each other with anger and then ran at one another. They both kicked each other hard and both fell to the ground. They laid there for a second and both got up at the same time. Faith once again tried to use the knife but Buffy grabbed a glass bottle smashing it into Faith's head.

Now it was time for a fistfight. Faith kicked Buffy's side knowing she was hurting there and Buffy flew back. Faith threw a few more punches that Buffy blocked. Finally Buffy was kicked to the ground but she picked up the fire rod and swung it at Faith. Buffy swung the fire rod at Faith and she caught it and kicked Buffy back. Faith threw the rod away and wanted a stake.

Angel broke free from the unchained chains. Faith was able to throw him back. Faith wanted Buffy. Buffy did a back roll as Faith went after. Buffy rolled to her feet and ducked a punched and jumped in the air and kicked Faith back. Faith blocked a punch and grabbed Buffy and slammed her on the table this time breaking it.

Buffy slammed her heel on Faith's foot and then kicked her back. Buffy jumped to her feet and got two good punches. Those were for trying to take Angel and for threating him. Buffy went to kick Faith and Faith grabbed her leg and threw her but Angel jumped in the air and caught her. Just then the A-Team came through the doors. Faith went to another medical instrument and Angel charged at her.

She went to stab Angel and he caught her wrist and kicked her down. He then grabbed her and threw her away as the A-Team watched wondering what was happening. Faith got to one knee seeing everyone else arrived and Angel stood there and Buffy had a knife ready to throw it.

"I see you anywhere near my people, I'll kill you Faith." Angel threatened as Faith got up smiling.

"You kill me you become you ready for that?" Faith asked with a smile and Angel took a step closer meaning yes. Faith took off running and Buffy dropped the knife and ran to him. Angel turned around and she jumped into his arms and he held her.

The living room of the mansion was a mess but that wasn't important. The dark man that came that appeared to have taken Buffy's soul was back talking to Giles.

"The task is done, my debt is repaid, you may not call me again Rupert." The man stated.

"Of course and thank you." Giles stated and the man disappeared and Giles came over.

"Debt?" Doyle asked.

"I introduced him to his wife." Giles answered.

"So this whole evil Buffy was a scam?" Xander asked and Angel nodded. "I smell Oscar and it's nice the punch you gave me was in the name of goodness."

"Sorry," Buffy apologized and looked upset. She didn't want to do this, to play Elizabeth, it made her sick acting like that.

"Well, we now know about the Mayor's plan it'll help." Giles added.

"And Faith?" Willow asked. "She's turned on us."

"All this was done without informing me?" Wesley asked. "I'm informing the Council."

"You should, we have a rouge slayer on our hands I can't think of anything more dangerous." Giles added. This was dangerous and now Faith would be out for blood. Graduation was only a month away so they had month to figure this out.

Buffy sat on her bed and heard a knock and looked up seeing Angel at her door. He walked in and shut it quietly and stood there.

"I know you didn't want to do this, I know you didn't want to be Elizabeth," Angel started. "It worked."

"Yeah but we put slayer against slayer, could have hurt you, killed you." Buffy was somber and Angel walked over to her and she looked up at him.

"I trusted you Buffy." He stated and then got to his knees.

"What if I became Elizabeth again? What if I lost my soul and there was no way to get it back?" Buffy asked and Angel sighed not wanting to think like that but it could happen.

"I'd end it." He answered and she could see he was strong enough to do it now. "If ever comes to that, but it won't." Buffy nodded and then she felt his hands on her cheeks. "It's ok Buffy." He assured her and she nodded with tears. Being Elizabeth scared her and hurting him even if it was just an act made her sick. But she was keeping a secret from him right and it was that prophecy and not saying anything about it made this worse.

"It's not ok, ok," Buffy told him and he looked confused. "It's not about Faith," She paused knowing he had to know. But how can she tell him? "I'm going to die."

"What?" Angel asked looking more than confused.

"I'm going to die Angel it says so in some prophecy called the Shanshu. Wesley found it and Giles confirmed it. It…it says a vampire with soul once it fulfills it's destiny will die." Buffy turned away fighting the tears and then looked to Angel. "I don't want to die Angel, not anymore." Angel reached out and hugged her, holding her close. He was told he would die and he here stands. He wasn't going to let Buffy die, her fait was not going to be determine by some words on a piece of paper not if he could help it. Angel pulled away and looked to her and leaned in for a kiss. Buffy accepted it and it was a soft one. Angel pulled away looking at her.

"We're all going to die someday Buffy. I'm going to die, Giles, my mom, it's what makes us human and I believe you are more human than most people out there." Angel explained and for some reason that made Buffy smile just a little.

"Hold me?" She asked and Angel stood up and Buffy scooted onto the bed as Angel crawled in but instead of laying beside her he laid half on top of her and brushed some hair out of the way and leaned in and kissed her forehead and then her cheek and then her neck. Buffy buried her face into his neck as he rolled over onto his back and held her close.

Faith looked out from her new apartment window into the night. She was completely alone and this act didn't get Angel it only made him hate her more. But she was going to let it go because the Mayor would kill them all except she wanted to kill Buffy and she found away to not only kill her but make Angel watch her suffer and die. Faith couldn't help but smile at that though that soon she would own this town like she was supposed to.

_**So the Shanshu has been read, Faith is gone and Angel and Buffy are still together after this ordeal. So now what? This is chapter 17 so we got 5 more to go. I've got some surprises left don't worry. More soon comments and reviews are welcome and thank you for reading. **_


	18. Noises

Chapter 18 Noises

_**A/N: A lighthearted chapter before we kick into maximum overdrive. Enjoy. **_

_All alone in my room  
Waiting for, for this phone to ring  
She'll come home someday soon  
I just know or am I imagining things  
The voices in my head keep saying  
(The voices in my head)  
She's coming back to you_

_Is it strange that I talk to myself (oh oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_Is it weird when I hear someone else (oh oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_What do I do (what do I do)_  
_There's no more you (there's no more you)_  
_And I tell me you'll be coming home (coming home)_  
_Is it strange I believe them again (oh oh oh)_  
_Voices in my head_  
_The voices, the voices, the voices_  
_Voices in my head_  
_The voices (oh), the voices, the voices_

_Someone's there at the door_  
_This is her I just know (I just know) it is_  
_I get dressed I put on a smile_  
_Oh but I it's just the mail again (the mail again)_  
_The playing in my mind (the playing in my mind)_  
_Saying she'll come back this time_  
_Is it strange that I talk to myself (oh oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_Is it weird when I hear someone else (oh oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_What do I do (what do I do)_  
_There's no more you (there's no more you)_  
_And I tell me you'll be coming home (coming home)_  
_Is it strange I believe them again (oh oh oh)_  
_Voices in my head_  
_It's gonna be ok, it's gonna be ok, it's gonna be ok_  
_Oh just gotta get through the day_  
_It's gonna be ok, it's gonna be ok, it's gonna be ok_  
_Oh I just gotta get through_  
_The voices in my head (the voices in my head)_  
_Keep saying she's coming back to you_

_Is it strange that I talk to myself (oh oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_Is it weird when I hear someone else (oh oh oh oh oh oh)_  
_What do I do (what do I do)_  
_There's no more you (there's no more you)_  
_And I tell me you'll be coming home (coming home)_  
_Is it strange I believe them again (oh oh oh)_  
_Voices in my head_  
_Oh, oh, oh (oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Voices in my Head by Bruno Mars_

Angel jumped on the table and kicked a really huge demon down. It was a strange looking demon, taller than Angel by a foot, its head was flat but the sides were slightly elevated. The demon appeared to have no mouth and was had beige color to it. Angel jumped and rolled onto the ground and kicked the demon down.

Angel pulled a knife out of from his shoe and was attacked by a second demon. Angel kicked that one away and then threw the knife at the first demon. The first demon dodged it while Angel jumped in the air and kicked the second demon down and reached for it grabbing it by its throat and slammed it down on the table. The first demon threw Angel's knife back at him and Angel caught it like it was nothing and stabbed the demon on the table.

Angel went to face the second demon but it was already running off into the night. Angel looked to the first demon and it moaned meaning it wasn't dead. One way to always be sure something was dead is to stab in the head and Angel did.

Morning was here as the entire A-Team sat around the big dining room table at the mansion. This was a quick briefing before the day and what they will be studying for the night. But to get here on time and get to school on time everyone needed be here when sunrises. Buffy sat at the table reading and Angel looked like he was about to fall asleep.

Giles came over a book to begin the meeting and this was their usual routine. Some of them like Willow were reviewing notes for the day for a class or if you were Xander you were actually starting your homework from two nights ago.

"Been trying to get more about the Mayor's forth coming," Giles announced as he stood at the end of the table. "Buffy, Doyle and myself have been researching his ascension."

"Pretty cool stuff," Doyle added as he sipped his coffee for the morning.

"What do we know?" Angel asked half asleep seeing books all over the table that Buffy had been studying last night.

"What don't we know is the real question." Xander pointed out smiling and everyone looked at him.

"Do your homework." Buffy ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Xander put his head back in his math book.

"And don't ever call me ma'am." Buffy added.

"Yes…Buffy," Xander corrected himself. She gave Xander a beating after the Faith thing to put him in his place and told him he should fear her and not Elizabeth.

"We know the date, graduation and the Mayor being incapable of being harmed we crossed referenced what we could." Giles sat down at the table. "We've narrowed it down to what it's not. So far it's not the ritual flaying of the demon Azarath,"

"Have no idea when that will happen either." Buffy tossed in there reading her book.

"That was kind of an anti-climax." Oz muttered looking around.

"So…we don't know anything?" Angel asked and he was frustrated because graduation was getting close. "Buffy pretending to be Elizabeth was for nothing?"

"No, no, no," Giles wanted to make sure they knew that Buffy provided them with some good information even if it there was so little of it. "Buffy managed to bring forth Faith's treachery to the open and the information on the ascension will prove useful eventually." Giles assured him.

"We just need to piece the puzzle together." Doyle added and then Wesley came running in. He was late and he knew it. Once he got to the table he set down his suitcase and fixed his suit jacket.

"Sorry that I am late, Council business, please continue," Wesley explained and had to catch his breath.

"We were just going over what we know about the Mayor and this ascension." Willow told the Watcher and Wesley smiled hoping that was the morning's topic.

"Maybe the Council has something?" Giles asked the Watcher.

"Well, I'm please to state, with certainty, that the demon Azarath is not involved," But before Wesley could continue everyone got up meaning the meeting was over. Doyle would get a few hours of sleep, Buffy was going to go to bed and the rest were going to class. "We'll keep searching." Wesley muttered to himself. Angel kissed Buffy good bye and good night or good morning however you looked at it and he left.

Angel, Oz, Willow and Xander were in the Bat mobile heading to school for the day. With the Faith thing going on Angel was getting some strange feelings from Buffy. Even though she knew that there was nothing between him and Faith he can still see why Buffy feels concerned it's called love. She was also a little on edge about this Shanshu thing which doesn't help the over situation.

The Faith ordeal happened just two days ago so it was all fresh. There was fear though because she was out there and a slayer. Angel and Buffy were the only two at the moment who can take her on. Buffy had no problem beating Faith up. Faith was truly a puny mortal compared to Buffy. Actually Angel has been the only slayer both Buffy and Elizabeth have had problems with, they match each other.

"You and Buffy ok?" Oz asked knowing there was some issues. Faith tried to take Angel, she had the intention of bringing Elizabeth back so there was tension.

"We're fine," Angel stated clearly although it wasn't entirely true. They just kissed before he left but it was more habit kiss. The tension between them wasn't just Faith it was also the Shanshu. "Just seeing Elizabeth again even if it was for show,"

"I know," Willow jumped in. "Brings back not so good times. But like you said it was all for show."

At lunch Angel headed to Giles' makeshift office. The library was cleaned up of the debris but not finished to be reopened to the school. It would reopen next term. All through Angel's morning classes he noticed something his hand itched. He itched it enough that it was red and a bit puffy at the moment.

"You think you touched one of the demons?" Giles asked his slayer and Angel nodded. Then Doyle walked in with a book and opened up to a paged he marked. "This your demon?" Giles asked Angel and Angel nodded seeing the picture.

"This demon can infect its host," Doyle added.

"Something going to burst out of my chest?" Angel asked and Doyle smiled getting the reference but Giles looked a little confused. Giles started to read the page to see what else there was.

"Aspect of the demon," Giles tried to make it sound better. "A part of it,"

"That makes me feel better." Angel deadpanned.

"Angel, the itch could be anything, may I suggest we go about the day." Giles didn't want Angel to think about it. "Besides there's a pep rally soon I hear?" Angel gave Giles that look meaning he needed more information on this demon.

"What's a pep rally?" Doyle asked.

Angel decided to show Doyle what a pep rally was since this was Angel's last one. The Sunnydale Razorback varsity basketball team was in the state championships a first so the school was excited. Angel led Doyle into the football stadium since that's where this was being held.

"This is kind of cool," Doyle commented as he followed Angel into then bleachers. Tonight was the big game and even though Angel was going to patrol Giles asked him to go see the game. It's not everyday your high school basketball team makes it to the state championship. Not only that this was Sunnydale's first time, it was history and Angel should go because Giles was going.

"This is cool," Doyle commented as he Angel found Oz, Willow and Xander. Out on the field on the sidelines Cordelia was there as a cheerleader and Doyle was eyeing her big time.

"You think she's a hottie," Angel commented to Doyle and Doyle looked at him.

"Hey, that's my woman." Xander stated.

"Xander you and her broke up." Willow reminded him. Xander rolled his eyes because he wasn't officially over her even though Cordelia was over him.

"You think she'll date a half breed?" Doyle asked Angel and he shrugged.

"She's a shallow bitch," Xander added and the group looked at him.

"If she dated Xander I think you're ok." Angel answered Doyle's question.

"Hey!" Xander protested.

"Buffy going to game?" Willow asked hoping Angel would take her. Angel wanted to it would be like they were normal high school teens. She's been to some football games from last year and she liked it and so did he. Everyone in the bleachers was dancing as the drumline of the marching band played for everyone.

"This is cool though." Doyle commented again and Angel smiled a little.

The game night was here and to wake up Sunnydale for the biggest game of year because the whole town was pretty much going even Joyce there was another pep rally outside of the school before the game. Buffy walked around looking for Angel and found him. She could tell something was up as she walked over to him.

"Hey," She greeted him and he looked to her. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Angel answered quickly and she nodded.

"Angel?" She asked and he knew she would get something out of him.

"Just, I touched a demon, hand's been itching." Angel answered and she nodded.

"Aspect of the demon." Buffy added.

"Yeah, might get a tail." Angel didn't sound happy and Buffy knew there was more to it but she'll humor him at the moment.

"Some demons like to talk tough." She was trying to say that this could be nothing. "You know I won't let anything happen to you not if I can do something." They were having a moment but like all their moments it was ruined by the people of the town. The band was here playing the war chant and Buffy looked over. The town was getting hyped up for this. "This is it Angel, you're never going to do this again."

"I know, it's…scary," Angel was going to graduate soon, he was eighteen and an adult, time went by so fast. Everyone cheered as the game would start soon and Buffy felt Angel intertwine his fingers between hers. He was happy she came and they could be normal for a few hours.

Buffy never went to high school so this was like her second chance to be teenager. Buffy looked up at Angel and smiled because he was here to. Buffy then looked to the crowd and decided to be even normal and yelled cheering too. That made Angel smile.

Joyce was with Giles knowing her son wouldn't want to be around his mom at an event like this. Wesley was the only one not here. He felt research was needed but this game was needed for the group. This allowed the group to feel like normal graduating high schoolers. It was bringing them closer because there could be a situation that might not be stopped and this can be a happy time.

It was a happy time as Sunnydale was winning. They could win the state championships as there was a minute left in the game and Sunnydale was up by ten points but it's not over until the fat lady sings. The band kept playing the war chant to keep the crowds cheering and both Angel and Buffy were cheering, Doyle, Willow all of them. Even Giles was cheering along with Joyce. The clock was running down now and the stadium was going crazy and getting louder and louder with each second. Sunnydale could win this and this would be their first basketball championship ever.

The buzzard rang and the Sunnydale Razorbacks won 101 to 92. The Sunnydale fans screamed and cheered and Angel and Buffy hugged. For Buffy for once she felt like a normal girl, a normal high school going girl hugging her boyfriend. Angel smiled holding her as everyone cheered and she smiled back at him.

The whole stadium went crazy and the basketball team themselves were in shock they did this and they were going just as crazy and a few were crying. This was a big victory for Sunnydale, for it's town in general as they were all united but this won't be the last time this town unites.

The next day at school the game was the talk as Angel came over to sit down before class started. Angel wanted to go back to bed last nights game was long and then there was a party in the streets. All of them wanted to sleep from being up late last night. Angel sat on the couch and let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Wonder if he's kissed Cordelia," Xander said and Angel looked to him.

"You're still concerned about Cordelia?" Angel asked and Xander looked to him.

"You read my mind dude," Xander answered and the bell rang and Angel sat up but not because the bell rang but because of what Xander said. Angel headed to class but something was…odd. Students would walk passed him and he can hear them speak but they weren't talking not out loud. Some of the things were funny others…creepy. Angel stood in the hallway listening and it hit him. This aspect of the demon, the demon had no mouth so it was telepathic. Angel was telepathic now? That's a cool aspect.

'_Angel is hot,'_ Angel heard a voice and it was coming from a girl at her locker trying to be discreet about looking at him. _'God, I just wish rip his clothes off.'_ Angel kept walking smiling a little. If this was the aspect then he can really use this and it can aid him.

It was the second class before lunch. Angel was halfway focused as he was still trying to understand his new power.

"Jealousy," Angel answered, he didn't have to read minds to know the answer but still it was nice to know he was right.

"Very good jealously is the very tool Iago uses to undue Othello," The teacher explained and for a moment that caught Buffy's attention. "But tell me what's his motivation what reasons does Iago give for destroying his superior officer?"

"Well he was passed over from promotion," Angel said and the teacher listened. "Cassio was picked instead." Once again Angel was right and the teacher confirmed it and all he had to do was read her mind.

"Very good so with that wouldn't that give Othello a readiness to believe Iago and within seconds he turns on Desdemona. He believes she's been unfaithful and we're all like that we all have our little internal Iagos that tell us our husbands or our girlfriends whatever that they don't really love us. We can never really see what's in someone's heart." That made Angel think for a moment about Buffy. What did she think about him?

Angel walked through the mansion and couldn't find Buffy downstairs so he went up. He walked into her bedroom and heard something coming from the bathroom and walked in.

"Oh, oh sorry!" Angel's eyes widen. Buffy was just in a towel standing in the tub shaving and looked up to Angel. He turned around quickly wanting to get the sight out of his head because it'll drive him crazy but then again Buffy in a towel that was a nice sight. "I'm so sorry." Buffy came out of the bathroom with a robe on kind of smiling at him.

"It's nothing you haven't seen," Buffy added but that's one thing she did like about Angel, he was modest.

"Uh," Angel was still shocked but the robe was a little better even though the robe was silk, black, and barely reached her knees. "The gang will be here in a bit I just ducked out of class a little early." Angel explained and she nodded going to her dresser and picked up a comb and started to brush her hair.

"What's up?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the bed and Angel shrugged.

"You look good," He commented and Buffy looked at him. "I mean you always look good especially like this and…god kill me sound like Faith." Angel paced the room. Buffy stopped combing her hair and right away she knew what was happening. Angel studied Buffy and she sighed.

"You can't read my mind Angel, sorry." Buffy stated.

"How did you know? Why?" Angel asked, he could read everyone else's.

"It's like the mirror, thoughts are there but they cast no reflection." Buffy explained and that made sense. "So that's the aspect of the demon?"

"It's…ok some thoughts I don't want to know." Angel stated but that's not why he was here.

"Angel you don't have to play games with me ever. What do you want to know about Faith?" Buffy asked. "That she tried to seduce you by turning me? I didn't like it because I knew what it would do to you. That yeah I am jealous of her because she wants you. Yes I am protective over you whether we are together or not." Angel smiled a little and he felt better. "I know girls like Faith and I know how they take."

"I never liked her like that." Angel added.

"I know," Buffy sighed. "But I…never really had anything that belong to me or that was mine." Angel sat down on the edge of the bed with her.

"Belong to you?" Angel asked and she nodded.

"Been around for a long time in my two hundred and some years here I've loved one person." Buffy answered and Angel reached out and took her hand into his. "Be careful with this though Angel. It might seem helpful but it can be painful."

"Like immortality?" Angel asked and she nodded.

"I'm dying to get rid that." Buffy was sarcastic all the way.

"Oh, you're funny," Angel smiled and she shrugged.

"I can be funny." She added scooting closer to him and she already picked up his racing heart. Angel leaned in for a kiss. It was just a soft one and they pulled away and looked to each other. Then they leaned in for another one only unlike the first it was heated. Angel pulled her in closer and she accepted. Buffy decided to get just a little risky and pushed him onto the bed and he smiled and wanted more kisses.

While this was going on Doyle came home knowing the A-Team and the Watchers would be here for lunch in a minute. He was going to make sure Buffy was awake and walked upstairs and down the hall to her room. But he was about to get a surprise. Angel rolled Buffy over and she smiled as he kissed her neck and Buffy closed her eyes. She and Willow were currently trying to find a way to anchor her soul so she and Angel could be more intimate.

"Hey Buff, oh whoa! Whoa!" Doyle saw the young couple on the bed, Buffy nearly naked with only a thin silk robe covering her and Angel about to put his _"real" _slayer moves on. Angel wanted to kill the half demon as Buffy looked over to him. She knew Angel couldn't move at the moment for a very good reason.

"Yes Doyle?" Buffy asked like it was no big deal that Angel was still on her and his belt was loose and her legs were around his waist. They couldn't have sex but they could still do some stuff.

"It's almost lunch time." Doyle quickly informed her and left.

"Shut the door!" Buffy reminded him knowing they had at least five minutes before the mansion had a full house. Doyle was happy to close the door as he heard the bedroom type giggles.

"Gross," Doyle muttered and left trying to get that image out of his head. Maybe a vision so painful will come along and kill him.

The lunch was Chinese Take out and it was an interesting one as Angel explained what was going on. Giles was able to confirm it and everyone was both shocked and awed by it. Angel has a new power.

"This could really help you," Giles started sounding happy about it. "You can anticipate your opponents next move." Angel shrugged to that. This could be used for other purposes except fighting.

"So, Angel can read our every impulse, every fantasy?" Xander asked sounding scared.

"Yup," Angel answered while finishing his lunch. _'Oh god,' _Angel heard Xander's thoughts and they sounded panicked. _'I don't see what this has to do with me.'_ It was Cordelia's thoughts Angel was now hearing.

"I don't see what this has to do with me." Cordelia added and for Angel it just showed how shallow she can be.

"I think it's cool, I mean you enjoy other slaying powers," Willow spoke up but that's not what she was thinking. _'He's hardly human now, how can I be his friend now he doesn't need me.'_

"Yes I do Willow." Angel blurted out and realized he wasn't use to hearing thoughts.

"We'll research this further see how we can train Angel on this, Wesley will you help?" Giles asked and the second Watcher nodded.

"Where should we start?" Wesley asked and then Angel heard Oz's thoughts. _'I am my thoughts, if they exist in him then Angel contains me and becomes me. I cease to exist.'_ Angel thought that was pretty deep. _'What am I going to do?'_ Now Angel was picking up Xander's thoughts. _'All I think about is sex. Ok, I can think other things like one plus one is two, four times five is twenty, naked girls._' Xander then looked to Buffy as she was sitting at the table. _'Naked Buffy, oh damn, he got to see her naked I want to see her naked she's so hot.'_

"I'm going to kill you." Angel looked to Xander and he smiled realizing what just happened.

"I'm going to head back to school, see you guys there." Xander got up and ran out.

"So, I believe Xander has just demonstrated something important," Wesley started and Angel leaned back in his chair looking bored now. "Whatever you don't want Angel to hear is what you'll think the most." Buffy thought to herself its good that he couldn't read her thoughts because uh that would be bad. "It'll be mental discipline,"

'_God Cordelia is so hot,'_ Angel was now picking up Doyle's thoughts and looked to the half demon. _'I just want to take her, rip that small dress off and push her against the wall,'_ Angel cleared his throat and Doyle went bright red in the face. _'Look at Cordelia,'_ Now Angel was listening to Wesley. _'No don't look at Cordelia she's a student. I am bad, a bad, bad man.'_ Then Wesley saw Angel staring at him and gave the slayer a stern look.

"I'm going to the study." Wesley stated.

"You do that." Angel suggested. _'Uh, can I go now?'_ Angel heard Cordelia asked.

"Uh, can I go now?" Cordelia asked out loud and grabbed her things to leave. Buffy got up from the table to help with the research and walked over to Angel and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey, quit listening," She whispered to him.

"What do you think about?" He asked and she gave him a mischievous smile.

"Maybe I'll show you," She suggested and then he heard Giles clear his throat and Buffy left. _'No one exists either, Angel is all of us,'_ It was Oz again. _'We all think there for he is.'_ Oz had a lot of deep thoughts. _'He knows what Oz is thinking, I never know what Oz is thinking. I never know and before long he's going to know him better.'_

"Willow no," Angel tried to calm her.

"I'll see you back at school." Willow got up and left and Oz followed.

Giles was in the study reading. Buffy was going to get some more sleep but decided to help the Watchers find more about Angel's new power. Giles then found something.

"Here," Giles grabbed the book and walked over to Buffy as she was sitting on a couch reading. Buffy yawned meaning she needed some sleep. "It's happened before a man in Ecuador."

"What happened?" Wesley came over as Buffy took the book and was going to read it.

"Went crazy, he killed himself." Giles answered and Buffy's eyes widen and she looked up. "We'll find a way to control this.

At the school Angel was walking to his second to last class but now this whole listening in on people wasn't so fun. He could hear everything. It was just voices everywhere and he couldn't make any sense of it. People were sad, depressed, worried, happy, stupid but how do you shut this off? Angel couldn't even put what thought belong to what person. _'By tomorrow I will kill them all!'_ A voice shot out. Angel looked to the where the voice but he was surrounded by people.

Angel raced into the mansion knowing this had to be fixed. It's one thing to listen to thoughts but this was too much. Buffy looked up and saw Angel and he looked sick. She raced to him and grabbed him and eased him to the ground. Giles, Wes and Doyle rushed over to.

"Can't make it stop," Angel said as he was on the floor. "Someone, someone's going to try and kill people at the school tomorrow."

"Who?" Doyle asked.

"I don't know, someone but they were angry." Angel answered and closed his eyes trying to shut Doyle, Giles and Wesley out.

"Hey, it's ok," Buffy assured him. "We'll find the person and get you better." She assured him.

"Listen, I'll get the team together, Doyle take him home, Buffy and Wesley keep researching." Giles staid and Buffy and Doyle helped Angel up on his feet. _'If we don't figure this out soon he'll go crazy.'_ Angel heard Giles' voice.

Angel was home as his mom was going over the top about making him comfortable.

"I'll make you soup too," She insisted to him. She trying to avoid him and he sat for a moment wondering why she was so edgy and then his eyes widen.

"You got to be joking." Angel sounded very upset and Joyce couldn't hide it any longer. "You had sex with Giles!" Angel yelled and now he really this power to go away.

"It was the chocolate and we were teens." Joyce tried to justify it but there was more as Angel got out his bed.

"Twice! On the hood of a police car! And you liked it!" Angel covered his eyes as Joyce left and he sat back down on the bed rubbing his face. That has to be by far the grossest image in his head right now. His mother and his Watcher had sex twice.

Night came around and Angel couldn't shut the voices out no matter what he did. While that happened at the mansion the A-Team had no idea who the killer could be. Willow found a personality profile and listed some students that had any signs or potential to hurt people.

"Who just mindless guns down a school?" Xander asked.

"Obviously you haven't heard of Columbine." Buffy deadpanned looking at the listen Willow had made. There were still students to question and they weren't sure how long they had once tomorrow came. "This is going to take too long." Buffy was frustrated right now. While this was happening Wesley and Giles might have found a way to help Angel. Wesley was mixing some stuff while Giles had a book.

"Well, seems to be coming along alright." Wesley added.

"Yes but Angel is going crazy, we have no proof this is going to work and we still need the heart of the second demon which we can't without the slayer." Giles threw his glasses on the table.

"Negative thinking doesn't solve problems." Wesley calmly stated and Giles sighed.

"Berk," Giles mutter. "How are we going to get the heart?"

Buffy tracked the demon and found it. She grabbed the demon and slammed it down on a picnic table growling at it. The demon got up and went to punch Buffy and she blocked the punch. She had to wear the demon down first so she could kill it. Buffy grabbed the demon's wrist and swung it and it hit a tree. She ran over to the demon and it kicked her back. Buffy landed on the ground and saw the demon making a run for it. She used her vampire speed and dashed to it and kicked it to the ground.

Buffy pulled out a knife and stabbed the demon in the face. She would usually stab it in the heart but she needed the heart. She wasn't sure how it had to be cut so she was going to leave it whole and intact. Buffy stabbed the demon in the face again just to be sure and the thing was dead. Buffy then started to cut into the chest of the demon very gently as Doyle came over.

"Oh, that smells," Doyle started to look sick as Buffy cut down the center of the chest. "Oh," Then Doyle gagged mostly because of the smell. Buffy set the knife down and opened the chest wide open and Doyle threw up.

"Found the heart." Buffy stated and grabbed the knife to cut the heart out. "Doyle, the bad please," Doyle handed her the bag and then vomited again. Buffy put the heart in the bag and zipped it up.

"I guess you really will do anything for love." Doyle commented as Buffy left and Doyle looked to the dead demon and threw up again.

Angel didn't sleep at all last night and Giles wasn't sure what to do. Angel could make heads or tails of the voices in his head or what was outside of his head. He could hear so much but it made little sense to him. He was trying to sleep, trying to shut it out. His mom sat in his room all night with him trying to help him but Angel didn't know that his mom was even here. Giles was with Joyce trying to help but there was nothing they could do. Angel was going to lose it if nothing could be done.

Doyle pulled up to Angel's place with Buffy in the backseat of the car. The windows in the back were covered to keep her safe from the sun. Buffy also had a fire blanket ready to go. Buffy, Doyle and Wesley were up all night making this potion, mix for Angel. They had no idea if this was going to work but they had to try something.

"Ready?" Doyle asked as he tried to get her as close to the front door. Buffy got the blanket and grabbed the bottle of the mixture. Wesley got out of the car and opened the back door and Buffy rushed out. She ran to the front door but it was locked. If it wasn't locked then she could go in. Doyle started to bang on it and within seconds Giles opened it and Joyce was behind him. Buffy rushed in and threw the blanket off of her showing Giles the potion.

"Got the heart." She stated and Giles nodded and all of the rushed up stairs. Buffy made it to Angel's room first. Giles made sure the blinds were closed and they were. The darkness seemed to help Angel just as little. Buffy set the bottle on Angel's nightstand and sat next to him. He looked in pain and lost and confused. "Angel," Buffy whispered trying to be as quiet as possible. She gently sat him up and took the bottle and had Angel a sip.

Buffy set the bottle down and leaned in and kissed his cheek. Angel's room was full as the Watchers and his mom hoped this would work. Then Angel started to shake violently and Buffy held him down with the help of Giles and Wesley. Joyce stood there in tears hoping her son would be okay. But there was nothing she could do for him.

At the school the A-Team was still on the hunt for the killer. They had until lunchtime to find him or her. There was one person of interested and his name was Freddy. When the team went to question him a few times he happened to be gone so the search was on for him at the moment. He was looking like it was him too.

"So he's the only one that hasn't been interviewed?" Cordelia asked as the group was outside meeting up and debriefing each other. "How do we know it's him?"

"This might help," Xander held up the school newspaper. Freddy was the school newspaper editor. "Basketball games gives way to the brainless," Xander read the title. "The paper's been getting depressing and bad mouthing the school even for it's high points."

"So he could be our guy?" Willow asked.

"Need to confront him." Oz added.

"If he's planning on shooting up the school we need to be careful, he's dangerous." Willow reminded them.

"Why not just go to the police about this?" Xander asked which was logical even though the way they found out was Angel hearing voices in his head.

"Well, maybe we can talk him down." Willow added as they all headed inside the school to find him.

Angel's place Buffy rested her head on Angel's bed hoping the potion would work. Doyle, Joyce, Giles and Wesley were all crowded in Angel's room hoping it worked too. Buffy then felt something and she picked up her head as Angel stirred awake and she smiled a little.

"Oh thank god," Joyce muttered as Buffy studied Angel. Angel looked around the room seeing all the people.

"You hear anything?" Giles asked and Angel thought for a moment and he heard nothing.

"No, the shooter," Angel sat up but winced. He had a bad headache now and Buffy supported him as he sat there.

"Haven't found him." Wesley answered but he was just as worried. "We should call in the authorities and tip them off."

"It'll scare him and he might do worse." Angel explained and started to get out of the bed slowly.

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked and he looked at her.

"Stop a shooter." Angel then stood up.

"Angel, you're still recovering," Giles protested but the look his slayer gave him was that stern look. Angel will do what he wants as he started to leave.

"He's…tenuous," Doyle commented and Buffy sighed.

"You have no idea." Buffy added.

The A-Team finally found Freddy and he looked nervous.

"Why?" Xander asked as he no place to go.

"It's true," Freddy answered. "Look sorry about the review but it's true." Then everyone looked at each other confused and Freddy gave them the paper. Oz took it and started to read.

"Dingoes Ate My Baby played their instruments as if they had plumped Polish sausages taped to their fingers." Oz read out loud and looked around.

"So you're not the murder?" Cordelia asked and Freddy looked confused.

"I get a lot of hate mail, thought you were going to hurt me." Freddy answered and it made sense why he was avoiding them.

"Means the killer is still out there and we don't have a lot of time." Willow sounded frustrated as Cordelia looked through the hate mail Freddy gets. She was reading one and her eyes widen.

"Oh whoa, uh guys," Cordelia looked up them and began to read a letter. "By this time tomorrow you'll know what I've done. Deep down you know I had to do it. Death is never easy but it's the only way." Cordelia looked up at them.

"Who is it?" A voice asked and Angel was standing there.

"He's back." Xander sounded happy. "Wait can you still hear thoughts?" Angel shook his head no. "Damn, just when I wasn't thinking about sex."

"Who is it?" Angel asked again.

"Jonathan Levinson," Cordelia answered.

"Alright listen, he's dangerous I want Willow to go to Snyder and tell him what's happening and get the police out here, Xander, Oz, Cordelia get as many people off the campus understood?" Angel asked and they all left as Angel ran to find Jonathan. He never pegged him as a killer but sometimes it's the quiet ones.

Angel ran through the halls as lunchtime was ten minutes away. He had to think where this could happen as he ran into the courtyard. Just then he looked up to the clock tower and knew where he was. It was the perfect place to not only hide but he had a clear view where thousands of students pass by. Angel ran up the railing of the stairs, jumped to the roof and climbed to the clock tower.

Angel smashed through a window and Jonathan turned around and saw Angel. Angel slowly got up showing his hands to show Jonathan he meant no harm.

"Get out of here." Jonathan demanded.

"I'm not walking away from this." Angel was firm. "Whatever the reason I need you to stop and we can talk." Angel would try to reason with him and do what he could.

"You don't know what it's like!" Jonathan yelled. "To be an outcast! To not be seen! No one cares!" Jonathan then had tears.

"I care right now," And Angel did care. He didn't want this person to end lives for no true reason. "Please, whatever this I need you to stop." Angel could see he was tension. "I know what it's like to not have people care, to feel different. My life sucks Jonathan more than anyone will ever know or understand but I won't gun down a school and it's students." Jonathan's eyes then widen.

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked and now Angel was confused.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked him and then he finally noticed there was no gun but a rope. He wasn't going to kill anyone just himself. Jonathon felt alone and to end it he was going to hang himself out on the clock tower to finally gain attention. "Jonathan, it's not worth your life." Angel knew that after being about to hear other people's thoughts he knew just how much pain others were going through. "Please, come down from here."

Angel raced around the school knowing someone else was on the loose. He got Jonathan off the campus and other students were leaving quietly. Angel was running against the crowds as the teachers were heeding the warnings of Xander, Oz and Cordelia. The lunch bell wasn't going to ring for another five minutes but the students were leaving now. Then something hit Angel and he ran to the lunchroom. The threat was made there and that's where it was going to take place.

Angel quietly walked into the cafeteria as it was empty and he snuck around. In the kitchen a lunch lady opened a box and took out an assault rifle ready to fire on the oncoming and unsuspecting students. But her plans were being foiled as the students were leaving the campus in a quiet manner. The lunch ladies were in the far back prepping the food. This lunch lady picked up the gun and walked into the cafeteria ready.

She cocked the rifle and held it out as the bell rang. But as she held it someone kicked it away and she looked as Angel caught it and disassembled it to it's pieces and toss it to the ground. She then took a swing at him but Angel ducked and grabbed her hand and threw her to the ground. The other ladies came out to see what was happening as Angel had her in a chokehold. The lady reached for a pistol to shoot Angel.

"Look out!" Another lunch lady cried out and Angel saw what she was about to do. Angel grabbed her by the wrist and slammed it on the ground and she lost the pistol. Just then the doors opened as cops came in seeing Angel had subdued the person.

Angel was the talk of the school for saving so many lives from a shooter. People came up to him telling him thank you. Angel headed to Giles' office to report in before lunch.

"How's Jonathan?" Giles asked and Angel shrugged.

"He's ok, his parents aren't and he's been suspend but he's ok." Angel answered and Giles nodded.

"Well, now that you're back we need to focus on the Mayor, running out of time. I was wondering if you'd be up for some training this afternoon?" Giles asked sipping his tea and Angel nodded.

"As long as you're not having sex with my mother." Angel added and left and Giles spat out his tea.

"Angel," Giles called back to his slayer but Angel kept walking. "Angel, she, I," But it was too late and then he looked at all the tea he spat out all over his desk and sighed. He hoped that Angel would have never found out but you can't keep a secret forever.

_**And now the fun begins. Like said I made some small changes but they work and the next chapter there's a surprise ending something you won't expect. You excited because I am. I'll post the next two chapters when I can and tomorrow you'll get the last two and if I can't post everything I want today then you'll get the rest tomorrow as well. Don't forget about the forum where you can chat amongst each other about the chapters and your guesses for Book 4. I'll chat there to when I can sit down. Thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	19. Round 1

Chapter 19 Round 1

_**A/N: Ok readers the last chapters are similar to their episode counterparts but I also changed it as well. Angel's going to be a little bit more badass in these last chapters and you'll see why. Also the end to this chapter is so much different than it's episode counterpart. Enjoy. **_

_When everything turns to black  
You don't know where to go  
You need something  
To justify your soul_

_Silence is broken  
Confidence is gone  
Everything you're holding on to  
Falls_

_All the people selling truths  
On every corner now  
The wait until the fear  
Has knocked you down_

_All the rules are changing now  
You're living in sin  
Everything around you is caving in_

_All you're holding on to  
Slipping like water through your hands_

_And you sing  
La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Ya you sing  
La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Far off in the distance  
Somewhere you can't see  
Allegiances have formed your destiny_

_Opposition all around  
Feeding off your soul  
Trying hard to swallow up you whole_

_And the demons all around you waiting  
For you to sell your soul_

_They're singing  
La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_They're singing  
La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Oh la la la la la_

_Oh la la la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_Song Black sung by Kari Kammel_

Angel was on the hunt tonight. He was behind a huge headstone waiting. The vampires were getting more active these days in light of the Mayor's ascension. He was also watching his back for Faith knowing she was out for blood mostly Buffy's. Angel heard the vampire looking for him. He lost his crossbow but he had a huge rock in his hands. His plan was to smash the vampire's face in.

The vampire rounded the corner and Angel rammed the rock into its face. The vampire was about to fall back but someone caught him and a stake went through him. The vampire was dust and Buffy was standing there. Then the two heard a whistle and looked to the direction knowing it was Doyle. They quietly made their way to Doyle and saw a dozen vampires over the bushes.

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy asked in a whisper and she looked to Angel. Doyle then handed Angel his crossbow.

"Can we take them all on?" Doyle asked as Angel studied them. Three against twelve it was a possibility. Angel could take a few out with his crossbow to help but they would all engage in combat. Angel looked to Buffy and she answered the question. Angel let Doyle and Buffy sneak around the vampires and waited for Angel. Angel stood up and the vampires saw him. He took out four with the crossbow and Buffy and Doyle jumped into action.

Two vampires ran off as Angel came in and staked two more. Buffy got three and Doyle got two. They looked around and this was something to report.

"It was like a nest but," Buffy looked around confused because she could feel it too. Something was coming soon.

"Another sweep?" Doyle asked and Angel wanted to say no. They've killed a number of vampires tonight. Angel couldn't remember the last time he's killed this many vampires in one night. Just then Doyle winced in pain holding his head as a vision popped up. Buffy and Angel grabbed the half demon lowering him to the ground letting the vision subside. "We're doing another sweep." He stated and Angel looked up seeing another vampire charge at him. He grabbed the crossbow and fired it and hit his target. "Family's about to be slaughtered by vampires."

"Let's get moving," Angel helped Doyle up and they headed off to save this family.

Meanwhile at the Mayor's office Faith was given orders. Not only was she being given orders but also a gift. She was no longer associated with Angel and his group and was in full league with the Mayor. The Mayor was getting closer to his rise and things were lining up. With Faith by his side she can keep Angel back. Faith still wanted to hurt Angel but she wasn't sure how yet.

"Now, a package will be arriving from Central America and I cannot stress this enough how important this is." The Mayor explained to Faith sitting down. "I need this and Angel and his team cannot get in the way." Faith nodded to the assignment and the Mayor smiled. "Open your gift." Faith smiled and ripped apart the wrapping paper and opened the box and pulled out a knife a big knife. "Like it?"

"I love it." Faith smiled as she held it and twirled it in her hand. "Got anyone in particular that I can use this on?" She asked and the Mayor smiled.

The school day was in full swing and the Seniors were beginning to send off their letters of acceptance either accepting or rejecting the schools. Angel was accepted to a number of universities and looking at the boxes checking 'Yes, I accept' or 'No, I decline,' his heart sank. He was accepted to all the Ivy League schools and would have to reject every single one of them. He hasn't even told his mom yet that he's been accepted let alone about to fortieth the seats. He wanted to go to college but his calling was more important. Even though Giles and Buffy were ready to pack their bags and follow him something told him he needed to stay. This was the Hell Mouth and it can open at anytime. Evil comes by here on a daily basis and he needs to control it.

Angel began to mark the boxes telling the universities that he was declining his seat. He almost felt like crying as he checked the boxes. There was one university he did get accepted to and that was the University of California Sunnydale. Sunnydale also has a community college and given the drive times both weren't very far. Angel would get a better deal out of UCS than SCC. Willow hasn't decided where to go and Xander was going to become a bohemian traveler whatever that was. Cordelia got accepted to Columbia and she was going.

Once Angel filled out his boxes he headed over to Giles' office and told his Watcher even though Wesley was the active duty Watcher about his choice. Giles wished Angel could go but for him to be brave enough to stay close meant he truly accepted his calling. If Faith hadn't turned to the dark side then maybe Angel could have left but then again maybe everything happens for a reason.

"You sure you want this?" Giles asked and of course it was a no. Angel wanted to go away to college but things happen. Wesley came over to Angel seeing all the rejection boxes he's filled out except for UCS. Angel was sacrificing his future right now.

"Yeah," Angel was upset and Giles could tell. "Even after the Mayor's ascension and Faith, too much happens here I can't leave."

"Well, I'm glad you can see that." Wesley step in and Angel looked at the Watcher. "You are needed here." That's not what Angel wanted to hear. Giles would congratulate him on his acceptances even if he couldn't take them.

"Since I am staying," Angel looked to Wesley. "How about we take the fight to the Mayor. I rather not wait until graduation day."

"No." Wesley was stern on that.

"Why the hell not?" Angel asked because it made more sense to go in after him rather than wait. Plus the Mayor isn't expecting them to attack so it would be a surprise. "Look, I need to take them down right now before we all die and he'll never see it coming. I'm getting tired of waiting when we have three weeks until graduation."

"No, we're at a disadvantage and we know nothing of the Mayor." Wesley put his foot down.

"He's right," Giles jumped and Angel sighed. "Time is running out we need to get on this." Angel then realized Giles was siding with him. "You have a plan?"

"Break in," Angel looked to Giles. "Go to City Hall and poke around. When I checked on Finch's things all the paperwork was shredded. He's hiding something." Angel answered and that was a good plan. "See what they're up to."

That night Faith waited in a limo as a man walked up to after getting off a private plane. He was carrying a rather large box. She was also with a vampire to be sure everything went smoothly. The limo driver who also a vampire opened the door for the man and he got in. After a few seconds the limo started to leave.

"The Mayor was supposed to meet me." The man informed Faith and she nodded with a smile. "The price goes up because of it." She nodded and before the man could react Faith stabbed him with her new knife in the chest. She took the knife out and grabbed the huge box and handed it to the vampire. She then opened the limo door and kicked the dead man's body out.

Angel waited outside of City Hall seeing a limo pull up and Faith getting out of it with a box. He had his crossbow and had the perfect shot. He could take her out right now if he wanted to and she would have no idea what hit her. Faith was a good slayer but she doesn't keep aware of her surroundings. He lowered his crossbow at the moment because there was not enough to kill her for yet.

Faith walked into the Mayors office and set the box on the desk and he smiled. It was all coming together. He could see a little bit of blood on her hands as she killed the middleman so no money was due either.

"You are a unique slayer Faith, I mean even if Angel walked in here wanting to switch sides I'd tell him no." The Mayor said as he looked at his box but then saw the look on Faith's face. "You still not over him?" He asked.

"I'm over him, he and his vampire can have one another." Faith answered but that wasn't true. She still wanted Angel and she knew when the Mayor rises he'll kill Angel. She wanted him to join so he could be saved but he wanted Buffy to be the righteous one.

"He deserves that poor whore of a creature, you can do better." The Mayor tried to make her feel better.

Angel decided to talk to the vampire that drove Faith here. And it was his lucky day there were two of them. Angel stood on the building of a roof holding the crossbow and for a nice early graduation gift Buffy got him a scope for the crossbow for better aim. He loved his gift and girlfriend. He saw the vampire driving and aimed to his chest and pulled the trigger. The limo had no driver and swerved out of control and slammed into a light post. Angel jumped from the building and headed over the limo to the back.

He saw a vampire looking disoriented as he sat up. Angel kicked out the window and grabbed the vampire and pulled him out from the back seat.

"I'm having a really bad night so just answer my questions." Angel threatened the vampire. "What's in the box?"

Most normal teenagers on a Saturday are out shopping, out at the movies, out at the park. But if you are Angel or part of the A-Team then you were gearing up for a mission. Everyone was at the mansion even Cordelia as she was taking more of a liking to Doyle and Buffy had a book out. She found what Angel saw and quickly skimmed through it.

"It's called the Box of Gavrok," Buffy stated as she read through the passage. "It has a gateway to another dimension which has…spiders for…the Mayor to…eat…before graduation day." Buffy finished and looked around. "Why not throw a good old fashion barbeque and eat hotdogs?"

"That could harm him." Giles added meaning if he needed these spiders as food and they take it away it can do damage. Then Xander laid out a whole bunch of maps on the table. The group was getting down to business on this. They had to stop the ascension somehow. "Are these all of them?"

"I got some older ones too," Xander added. "Parts of City Hall have been rebuilt but there could be hidden ways." That was actually a smart idea.

"The box is being kept here," Angel pointed to a room. "Conference room on the third floor. It's heavily guarded by vampires and magic according to my informant before he became unruly." Angel added and everyone looked to the room.

"I believe," Wesley started but was cut off.

"How do we get in? If this is important everything will be on lock down." Doyle jumped in.

"Good old fashion sewers," Angel answered and pointed. "Buffy, Oz, Doyle and myself will use the sewers to get in. Head up to the main floor. There's sky access, Willow I'll need you to use a counter spell." Willow nodded.

"There's a fire access here that she can use." Xander pointed out.

"This is all well and good but it's not," Wesley started.

"We need to destroy the box." Buffy interrupted him. "Again Willow that's you. I don't think it can be destroyed physically if it has access to another dimension."

"All yours." Willow smiled.

"Hold on," Wesley spoke up not liking getting talked over. "We're not sure which ritual will be needed if that." He stated.

"Breath of the Atropyx, standard for destroying these sort of things." Giles took over and Wesley sighed.

"I can get the supplies." Xander added and everyone agreed.

"Hold on a moment, we have no idea if this is going to work and we need to think this through more." Wesley was getting frustrated.

"I'm not waiting until graduation day you can but I'm not." Angel wanted to end it now.

"I'm in charge here!" Wesley wasn't going to Angel take over or let Giles overstep his bounds. "We need to fully analyze the situation, have a back up plan," Wesley stated but Angel walked right up to him.

"Either you get on my level," Angel warned the Watcher hovering over him. "Or you stay out of my way." That was all Angel had to say as he left the dining room as did everyone else to gather supplies for tonight.

Everyone met back at the mansion gathering the weapons and magics needed. The plan was for Giles and Wesley to drive Willow to City Hall. She would do a spell to subdue any magic that could be guarding the box. Cordelia and Xander would stay at the mansion with Oz as they prep the spell to destroy the box. Then Angel, Buffy and Doyle would infiltrate City Hall and get the box. They didn't want to concentrate on one area so spreading out made a better battle tactic.

Everyone but Cordelia, Oz and Xander left the mansion. Buffy and Doyle got into Angel's mustang while Willow got in the van with Wesley and Giles and they followed Angel out. This was becoming a tight unit these days despite Wesley around and what happened to Faith. Doyle helped with his visions so he contributed greatly. Angel stopped as the van pulled up next to him and the windows went down.

"If anything should happen Wes and I will create a distraction." Giles informed Angel. "We all meet back at the mansion no later than midnight understood?" Angel nodded and drove off to park elsewhere. Once he parked the three got out and Angel opened the truck with all their gear. Angel picked up his crossbow, Buffy grabbed a sword and Doyle small axe. They all had stakes on them as well. They then headed to a manhole and both Angel and Doyle lifted the cover off of it. Buffy had a flashlight and looked down it and saw t was clear.

"Stay close." Angel told his people and he jumped in first and Buffy dropped the flashlight down to him and he looked up and down the sewers. Again nothing and then Buffy jumped in followed by Doyle and the three moved together. After a few moments they came up from the basement and actually headed inside. If the Mayor follows a schedule then he should be home at this time. The only things they should run into are vampires.

The three moved through the building quietly to go unnoticed. Angel had a feeling though the two vampires he killed the Mayor will noticed plus he totaled a limo. Angel headed to the back of the room and opened a door and they headed up the stairs. They could use the fire exit all the way up and not be seen. Angel made it to the third level door and Doyle opened the door. Angel checked around the open room as Buffy followed. So far no trouble but it meant nothing yet. Doyle then went to open the conference door but it was locked.

Buffy reached for the handle pushing it down and the door opened. Angel went in and saw that Willow did what she was supposed to do. There was what looked like sand around the box and a rope hanging from the sky access.

"Alright, let's bag it and go." Doyle commented as they got to the table. Buffy then felt it, vampires were nearby. Then it hit her what was about to happen.

"No, wait," She tried but it was too late as Doyle picked he box up and an alarm sounded it. It was booby-trapped. Just then the doors flew open and vampires came in. Angel pointed his crossbow and fired at one. Angel backed flipped to the table to get higher and started to take out the other vampires. Doyle and Buffy had weapons and started to slice heads.

"Get the box!" Angel ordered and Buffy sliced the head off of one vampire and rolled onto the table and kicked a vampire away. She grabbed the box and made her way out. They were supposed to use the rope but there was no time. "Doyle!" Angel told Doyle to go as he fired at another vampire. Angel quickly ran out of the room collecting what arrows he could and they ran back the way they came in.

The vampires ran out of City Hall and saw a van speeding off and they went after it. But while they were chasing the van Angel, Buffy and Doyle were already at his car heading back to the mansion.

The Mayor walked around the conference room seeing that his box was gone and the room was a bit ruined.

"God damnit!" He flipped the table over and really wanted to kill Angel. "The little prick has my box!"

"Yeah but we got something else." Faith walked in but not alone. She had Willow with her new knife up to her neck. The Mayor smiled at what his slayer found. He walked over to Willow and grabbed her slammed her against the wall.

"I could kill you right now you little witch but I got a better plan." The Mayor smiled. "You're going to bring Angel and his vampire to me and you'll be the reason they die."

At the mansion everyone was accounted for except Willow. Angel was in rage now that the Mayor and Faith had Willow.

"What do we do?" Doyle asked.

"Go back, full on assault." Xander stated and Angel was about to agree and grab his crossbow.

"They'll kill her." Giles stepped in and it was true.

"Assuming they haven't already." Wesley added.

"She's too important to us." Buffy added and then looked to the box. "As long as we have the box."

"Damnit," Giles muttered and sat down trying to think.

"We trade." Angel made up his mind. Getting the box was a plan, strike the Mayor where it hurts the most but it's backfired.

"No." Wesley spoke up and Angel looked to the Watcher.

"It's all we've got." Buffy went to defend Angel's plan.

"We are not trading, we are not going back." Wesley was plain and bold for saying that. "This box must be destroyed."

"Can I hit him?" Xander asked.

"We can't we must destroy the box, Giles you know this is true." Wesley was looking for back up.

"You can hit him." Angel gave Xander permission and now Wesley had enough.

"Damnit you listen to me!" Wesley yelled at Angel. "I am your Watcher so you will listen. This box is the key to the Mayor's ascension, we can destroy it, save thousands of lives. I want to help Willow but it's her life against thousands."

"You even human?" Angel asked.

"We'll deal with this rationally but Willow made her choice," But that was all it took for Wesley to be grabbed by Angel and slammed on the table and the room was in an uproar about what to do. They had the box, they could destroy it right now and thus further destroying the Mayor's chance of survival later. But that can and will cost Willow's life. Then there was a crash and everyone looked to Oz. He smashed the cauldron of ingredients. Angel then backed off of Wesley and this meant they would return the box.

"You can stay here." Angel told the Watcher. He's about had it with this man and was close to killing him. Angel couldn't believe that Wesley was willing to let Willow die. It was true the Council did not care about the lives of others.

At City Hall Willow sat in a room alone unsure what was going to happen to her. As she sat there the door opened and it was a vampire. The vampire smiled as he and Willow got up from the chair knowing what the vampire wanted. It lunched at her and shoved her against the wall.

"Just a taste," It growled but Willow was already on the defensive line as a pencil hovered behind the vampire and with her mind she forced it into the vampire's back and he dust. Willow ran for the door and looked down the hall and ran. She then heard someone coming and went to hide in another room. She looked around something caught her attention. They were the books of ascension. She could take them with her but she started to skim through them to see if there was something useful but it was all Latin.

As she flipped through the books there were two pages that caught her attention. She didn't understand them fully but the context of some of the words caught her sight. Willow ripped the pages out and stuffed them in her jacket, closed the book and went to leave. As she got close to the door it opened and there was no place to hide. Faith walked in smiling.

"Hello, Willow long time no see." Faith greeted her. "Sorry about grabbing you back there but Angel took something of ours." Willow took a step back from the slayer. "Oh right, you don't trust me. Why? Is it because I slept with Xander?"

"Faith, just do whatever it is you're going to do then go to hell." Willow was calm and Faith smiled. "You could have done great things and who knows maybe if you didn't become so psychotic Angel would have actually liked you." Faith punched Willow to the ground. Willow knew what hurt Faith the most and that was Angel. She was in love but for Angel to be in love with the enemy it made it worse.

Just then the Mayor walked in seeing the girls.

"We've got a trade to make although more of a trap, let's go." The Mayor informed Faith and she grabbed Willow.

The A-Team waited at the ruins of the school library. They didn't come empty handed either. They were also invisible as well. The deal was for Angel to come alone with the box and make the trade. But the library had plenty of hiding places where the rest of the group would stay out of sight. On Angel's cue they would attack and hopefully not only get Willow but keep the box. Angel was armed with his crossbow for now. The lights then went out meaning they were here.

The doors opened and Angel stood there as the Mayor walked in followed by Faith holding Willow and five other vampires walked in. It was one against seven and the Mayor smiled seeing his box and one slayer. Angel then walked up to the Mayor and held up his crossbow meaning he was ready and the Mayor walked up to him just a little smiling.

"Well, this is exciting isn't?" The Mayor asked sounding giddy. "Finally I meet Angel the first male slayer. I must say it is an honor." The Mayor knew he can take out all five of his vampires easily so it was time to take it slow. "So, you're the little boy who's been causing me all this grief and trouble. You are right Faith he is a strapping young man."

Faith smiled a little as she held Willow at bay. Angel wasn't sure where this was going but wasn't going to let his guard down not once.

"I hear you bagged yourself a vampire for a girlfriend, she's a little too skinny for my taste though." The Mayor went on. "Why couldn't it work out with you and my Faith? Both of you are slayers."

"Don't know I kinda like my women blonde and sane." Angel answered and he knew that would really piss Faith off. The Mayor shrugged and then reached for his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one out and then handed the pack to Angel.

"Don't take it then I slit the witch's throat now." The Mayor told Angel. "This is for us leaders, share a smoke before an exchange and battle." Angel lowered his crossbow and he took a cigarette as the Mayor lit his. "Two generals on the battle field, war is coming, this will relax the both of us so there's no…irrational jumps." He then lit Angel's cigarette. "Warning though, might cough a lot if it's your first time." Angel took a long drag on the cigarette and blew the smoke out as if were nothing. "You're a pro, so let's talk."

"I have something you want, you have something of mine, let's make the damn exchange and I'll kill you myself later." Angel wanted this over with. The Mayor smiled as he took another drag on his cigarette.

"I like you Angel, you know what you want, that'll get you far in life." The Mayor studied Angel. "You're not going to win this, you won't be able to stop me, I will kill you and all your friends. In fact I'll kill your little vampire whore and save you for last so you can watch." Angel took one last drag and nodded as he blew the smoke out and dropped the cigarette on the floor and put it out with his foot. "Make the trade."

Angel took a step back and with one hand grabbed the box as Faith walked over to him with Willow. Angel gave the box to the Mayor and then Faith threw Willow to Angel and he caught her and pushed her behind him and that was the signal.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The Mayor added just then an arrow went through a vampire's chest and he was dust. The A-team came out and went to attack the vampires. Angel kicked the Mayor away and grabbed the box. Faith then charged at Angel and he used the box as a shield and then punched her. Angel kicked her away and then the Mayor grabbed Angel and threw him to the ground. Angel jumped back up as the last vampire was dust and Buffy made the shot.

Faith looked to Buffy and then Faith threw her new knife at the vampire. Buffy caught it with ease and Faith started to back away as the Mayor ran off with his box leaving her behind. Buffy made her way to Angel as he got up and held his crossbow at her. Faith wanted to cry seeing the crossbow aimed at her and Buffy at Angel's side. She took off running into the dark to catch up with the Mayor.

Everyone was back at the mansion out in the gardens as Willow discussed what happened. Most of it was how she got caught and what she and Faith talked about. But once she mentioned that she saw the Books of Ascension Giles was interested.

"You read them?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Skimmed, most of it was in lots of detail and not enough time to read it all." Willow explained.

"Anything useful?" Giles asked and she shrugged again and he looked disappoint until she reached in the pocket of her jacket and held a folded up piece of paper.

"See what you can make of it." Willow smiled a little and Giles took it with an even bigger smile.

"Well, we're no closer to stopping the Mayor." Wesley spoke up.

"Way to kill the mood." Doyle deadpanned and everyone looked around. They had some pieces from those papers and a date but that was it. The Mayor was upset for sure and that could be used to their advantage because he could slip up. But they had less than twenty days now and the count down has begun.

"So what's next?" Xander asked and in a split second Buffy jumped to Angel and pushed him to the ground. She caught an arrow in her leg and everyone started to run for cover as arrows flew. They were under attack.

"Inside!" Giles yelled and Angel helped Buffy and got them inside as an assault on the mansion began. Oz closed the door and Doyle and Xander ran to the weapons room as Angel took the arrow out of Buffy. Oz went into the weapons room as well and grabbed what he could carry and they came back out and passed around swords to them. Buffy got up with a limp but nothing too bad and she would start to heal soon.

"Get away from the windows!" Angel ordered as he made sure his crossbow was loaded and ready. Buffy got a glimpse outside as the arrows flew as the place was surrounded by vampires.

"It's Faith." Buffy informed them as she backed up into the group.

"Bitch." Willow muttered as they got close together. Outside Faith couldn't get a clear shot on any of them but she smiled knowing they were right where she wanted them. She gave the signal and a vampire tossed her something and she took the pin out and threw it. The grenade landed on the roof and within in seconds exploded. The A-Team got down to the ground as parts of the roof caved in. Angel searched for his people as his heart raced in both fear and anger.

"Buffy! Giles! Doyle!" Angel screamed and arrows flew again this time coming from the hole in the roof. Angel jumped out of the way and pointed his crossbow up and killed a vampire. As Angel reloaded to take another vampire out everyone started to climb out of the mess and formed up. If they didn't get out then they used the debris as a shield.

Angel did a head count as they took cover. All of a sudden the arrows stopped. The team was scattered around the room hiding behind furniture waiting. Angel saw Buffy across the way as they waited. This was one hell of a bold move for the Mayor and Faith to take.

Buffy felt something was coming in her house that was not welcomed. Just then the front door was kicked down as a dozens of vampires came in. This was a vampire's home so they didn't need an invitation they could just walk right in and they did. Angel got up and had to defend his group as they all got up. The vampires ran in with full force. Angel fired at one and tossed the crossbow away and took out his stake and stabbed a vampire with all his strength.

Giles got out of the rubble and threw a piece of roof at a vampire and grabbed his stake and staked him. Everyone was still armed from the school library. Angel kicked a vampire down and staked him. Angel looked up seeing Buffy getting cornered by a vampire as they kept coming in.

"Buffy! Buffy!" Angel screamed and he then threw a stake one vampire and picked it up fighting off more. Buffy held out one hand holding a vampire back and held a second one by the neck as they both tried to get at her. Then one vampire was dust as Willow helped and two vampires attacked them. Buffy grabbed one and kneed him and kicked him back. She grabbed her stake and staked the one attacking Willow. Willow saw the other vampire charge at Buffy and she ran to shoving it back. Buffy threw the stake at it and he was dead.

Giles was getting cornered if he didn't move. The group either had to fend them all off or run. Doyle went ahead and turned into demon form to give himself extra strength and it worked. Angel ran to his Watcher and jumped in the air staking a vampire. Giles shoved another vampire away. Cordelia saw Doyle morph into demon form and was shocked. Then a vampire rushed to her and she picked up a piece of ceiling that was a broken pipe and slammed it against the vampire. Doyle rushed to help her. Everyone was fully engaged in battle except Wesley he hung back in the corner shaking.

Angel killed another vampire and one jumped him. Angel threw him to the ground and with the heel of his show slammed his face hearing a crack. He then staked him. Angel saw his crossbow and rolled to the ground and scooped it up and he fired at one. The vampires were slowly trickling in and some turned back. Some of the vampires were a scare tactic others were really here to kill them. Angel kicked one vampire down and at point blank range he shot the vampire in the chest. Two more vampires went down as the A-Team started to regroup.

Outside Faith smiled knowing that would hurt them. She might not have killed any of them but that was ok. She had a better plan for later this was to scare them, make them understand who they were dealing with. She grabbed her huge bow and left.

Inside the mansion the ten vampires remained still attacking while the rest left. Angel, Buffy, Giles and Doyle took out the majority of them while the rest of the A-Team worked together and the last were dust. The team were scattered about looking at the debris as Wesley came over and they looked to the hole in the ceiling. Angel ran to Buffy and hugged her close. She took an arrow for him and he never wanted her to do that again. Buffy looked around and then up seeing the huge hole in her roof. They have never, not since Angel's been in Sunnydale been attacked like that. Elizabeth never even attacked them on a scale like that.

Buffy charged to Angel and jumped in his arms and he held her. Oz walked over to Willow as she was pale from the attack and he held her. Doyle went back into his human form and looked to Cordelia and she looked shocked and hurt that he kept something like that a secret. Xander looked around in disbelief and horror that they all could have just died.

"Fuck!" Doyle yelled and that about summed everything up.

"Faith, it was Faith I saw her." Buffy informed Angel and now he was going to kill her. She kidnapped Willow, threw a knife at Buffy, tried to shoot him with an arrow, blew up some of Buffy's roof and attacked his people. He warned her that if she such a thing he'd kill her. Angel counted his people and they were all accounted for. No major injuries just cuts and bruises. Angel pulled Buffy closer just to make sure she was still here. Angel looked to his group as they were finally getting the idea what it was they were up against.

"What are we going to do?" Willow asked and Angel looked beyond mad. He looked around and it was time to say it. He was hoping to stop whatever was coming from coming that wasn't going to happen not anymore. Angel looked to his people as they looked to him for guidance now.

"The Mayor wants a war," Angel looked around as the A-team gathered around closer to him and to each other. "He has it." It was now official, war has been declared.

_**Uh so that's not how the episode ended. Round 1 goes to the Mayor and Faith. Want more? Don't forget about the forum and comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	20. The Protector

Chapter 20 The Protector

_**A/N: I have changed this chapter around entirely in fact the only real thing that will be similar to the Prom episode is Joyce will talk to Buffy like she did with Angel and they have Prom. Everything else in this chapter…it's different from the episode. It is on the lighter side before the last two chapters. Enjoy. **_

The sun would be up sun but no one was to leave the mansion yet. Everyone would be able to leave in time to get home and get ready for the school day. After the attack last night it was better that the group stayed here together so Faith couldn't pick them off one by one.

Angel opened his eyes and looked over Buffy seeing the time. He still had a half hour before he had to wake up. He then looked down at Buffy as she slept and he smiled a little. It took a long time for them to fall asleep after the attack from Faith. Willow put up a barrier spell so nothing could get in from the hole in the ceiling that was made and also so no more vampires except Buffy could get in. Angel managed a solid two hours of sleep and that was it.

Buffy started to stir a wake feeling someone watching her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled a little seeing Angel hovering over her. He smiled a little bit bigger as she moved a little.

"What?" She asked him. "Do I have funny bed hair?" She asked and he nodded. Buffy reached for her hair and sighed. "Oh no," She then sat up and tried to comb it out with her fingers.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked her as she kept going.

"Trying to kill a cat on my head." Buffy answered. "Wished I could see what I look like."

"You look great." Angel commented and she looked to Angel not believing him but smiled. "Should probably wake the others soon." Buffy then looked at the time and got closer to him and gently pushed him back on the bed and she rested her head on his chest.

"Still have half an hour." She stated meaning they could wait. Angel knew the half an hour was going to go by fast. She didn't want him to leave he was so warm.

Giles woke up and came out of a bedroom he slept in. The mansion had a total of seven bedrooms, four bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, small breakfast room, den, two living rooms and a study. The smaller living room was cleared out and was now the training and weapons room. The study is where all the books were kept and the rest of the rooms served as their built purpose. Everyone had a room since four of them coupled off.

Giles walked into the living room knowing Buffy can have it fixed soon plus clean up the living as it was trashed. The outdoor garden didn't have any damage just discarded arrows. Giles would get the gang out with breakfast and then home so they could change and then to school. But everyone needed to be on high alert.

The morning classes came and went and now the Seniors were back at the mansion for their off campus lunch. They didn't have time to discuss the occurrence from last night so this would be the time.

"Anya? Interesting choice," Oz commented to Xander. Prom was just around the corner and while you don't need a date it's tradition to go with someone. Of all people Xander was going out with thousand year old ex revenge demon.

"Don't have much of one." Xander added as they passed around the burgers and fries they picked up on the way here. Giles then came in with a book and sat down at the table. Buffy would join them but she was out cold at the moment from last night. Plus she's been up a lot during the day because of research. Giles decided not to wake her at the moment.

"Anything on the Mayor?" Angel asked as everyone had their food and started.

"No," Wesley stated and Angel sighed. "We have no idea what he's transforming into and with Faith out there and the attack on us last night we are down to the wire." Wesley looked at them as they were all eating. "And all you guys can think about is food and the Prom."

"You know Wesley," Angel has about had it with him. "We all might die come graduation day, let us have Prom pretend for one god damn night the world isn't ending." Angel was tired, he's been shot at, punched, kicked, lied to, almost lost his team yet Wesley insists they keep driving. They needed a breather.

"You can go to Prom Wesley, we'll get you a dress." Willow added trying not to laugh.

"I will be there helping Giles." Wesley muttered.

"And I have been saving up for a shiny new tux so watch me dazzle." Xander smiled.

"And I will be wearing pink taffeta as the chenille does nothing for my complexion and can we please talk about the Ascension?" Giles knew they wanted to be normal but they do need to stay on the Mayor.

"Ok, so what do we do?" Angel asked trying to get back on track. The problem was they still have nothing to go on. Giles has yet to read the papers from the book. So now what?

Angel went upstairs where Buffy was asleep. Angel opened her door slowly and she didn't stir and he walked in. He had to go to school for the rest of the day but he was still going to say goodbye. He walked to the side of the bed and leaned in and kissed her cheek. He took a moment to watch her sleep and she still didn't stir. He was wondering though even though his mind should be on war what Buffy was going to wear to Prom.

As the A-Team began to leave Doyle had to do it now or never. He walked right up to Cordelia and she looked confused. He wanted to ask her to Prom, he's never been to a dance so he was nervous. But before he could ask Cordelia smacked him across the face. She wanted to do that last night but everything was so tense. Then she wanted to do it this morning when she woke up but he was passed out on the floor and she was too tired to. So now was a good time before she went back to school.

"Why didn't you tell me you were half demon?" She asked and Doyle knew he was in trouble. She wasn't supposed to know but she saw him morph into the demon last night. "I thought we agreed that secrets are bad." Doyle looked to the floor and then back up to her.

"I wanted to tell ya," Doyle began. "I was afraid." He admitted and Cordelia looked hard at him. "Thought if I did you'd reject me."

"I rejected you way before now." Cordelia said, like that was helping any. "So you're half demon big whoop. I can't believe you'd think I would care about that." She paused and he looked back at the ground and back up at her. By now the group surrounded them watching this. "I mean my friend is a slayer, he dates a vampire another friend is a witch and she's dating a werewolf hello!" She added and then Doyle smiled a little.

"It's true I just," Doyle started but Cordelia cut him off.

"What do you think I am superficial!" She yelled. "I mean you're half demon that's so far down the list way under short and poor." Cordelia took in a deep breath and calm down. "Is there anything else I should know?" She asked and Doyle shook his head no.

"Nope the half demon thing pretty much covers it." Doyle responded and Cordelia nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Good." Cordelia said. "That's out, it's done. Would you ask me to Prom already?" She asked and Doyle smiled.

"Yeah?" Doyle asked and Cordelia smiled and Doyle smiled back. "Cordelia Chase will you go to Prom with me?" Doyle asked and she smiled and nodded. But someone else heard that and his heart was broken, maybe he really didn't belong here. Wesley was about to ask Cordelia as well but it was too late.

The evening was coming and Buffy was finally awake when she heard a knock at the door. Buffy went to open it and saw Joyce there.

"Oh, come in," Buffy let her in and Joyce walked into the living room seeing the hole in the ceiling.

"Angel told me what happened, you ok?" Joyce asked and Buffy nodded.

"Can I get you something?" Buffy asked her.

"Oh no, I'm just stopping by to well," Joyce wasn't sure what to say. "I want to thank you Buffy," That made Buffy confused. "Ever since we moved here things just made no sense, people were dying and Angel was…slipping. These last few months I haven't seen him this happy in years despite what goes on and I know it has to do with you somehow."

"I'm really nobody," Buffy didn't like it when people made complements to her or made her feel good. It's not that she didn't like the compliments it's just she never gets them so she's not use to it.

"I know what kind of life Angel will have, I saw his college letters and how he rejected every one of them to help this town. I'm finally understanding the war he fights and that one night he might not come home." Joyce paused for a moment. "He's sacrificing so much and I don't think anyone realizes it. But you, you're giving something…normal…normal for what's happening." Buffy smiled a little. "I'm not going to be around forever and once I could protect him but I can't anymore and,"

"I'll do what I can." Buffy finished and Joyce nodded with a small smile.

Angel came home after school and headed to the kitchen and stood there in stillness. Faith was at his dinning table sitting there and looked up at him smiling. Angel looked to the kitchen to the knife set.

"Oh, now that's just mean." Faith's smile went away. "Kill your own kind?" She asked. "Look I'm not here to do anything to you not yet so please let's talk like normal people and have a seat." She then kicked a chair out and Angel decided to play along. He sat down slowly and Faith smiled. "So, Prom is coming would it be too late to ask me?" Angel didn't say anything to that. "I'm giving you one last chance Angel to save yourself from the Mayor."

"What do you have to offer me that I would just jump for?" Angel asked.

"The Mayor will kill everyone here unless you're on his side. I don't want to see the only male slayer die because he wants to be a hero." Faith explained. "We let the Mayor rise, let him do his thing then we can stop him and you and me we'll take over."

Angel thought about it, not the joining forces with Faith that was stupid. But he thought about in Faith in general how she became like this. She was so lost, had so much rage in her. She does need a friend but he couldn't be he friend in this.

"You're crazy Faith," Angel stated. "You really think when this happens the Mayor will spare you. You have no idea what a demon really is. He'll turn on you as soon as you have your back turned. Demons talk but after a while that's all it is."

"Being the good boy," Faith smiled. "It's not over, if some how you stop the Mayor you won't stop me. The world owes me not you, you should be dead already. Anyone of them survives this, I'll kill them." Faith threatened and Angel nodded.

"I want you to get out of my house, next time see you I will kill you." Angel was stern and held back from lunging at her. Faith stood up slowly from the table.

"The class of 2001 won't get their dance and neither will you." Faith started to walk away and Angel grabbed her and shoved her back.

"What are you going to do?" Angel demanded and she smiled knowing he had to ask.

Night came around and Angel informed the A-Team of Faith's actions. She was going to release a demon into the school. It was a demon called Prio Motu and Buffy came into the room with a book to look it up for him.

"Can't we have just one normal night?" Xander asked.

"If the Mayor is to rise graduation day why kill the Seniors? Won't that be less people to feed on?" Oz asked.

"She could be calling a bluff." Willow added. "You know trash talk…talk."

"This is bad," Buffy looked up to them. "A Prio Motu is an ancient species of demon, bred to maim and massacre." Buffy read the passage and Giles looked over her shoulder. He saw the picture and it was a huge demon.

"Then I'll stop it and kill it." Angel stated and Buffy looked concerned.

"Prios are nasty, they're not some vampire that turns to dust when you stake it." Wesley spoke up. "These are bred killers and for Faith to find one, the people at the dance don't stand a chance." This was serious. This was another attack mostly to Angel to show that he cannot win against this.

"Then I will stop the demon before he even shows up." Angel stated again.

"Ever think this is a trap?" Doyle asked and they all looked at him. "Think Faith is trying to lure you in?"

"To what end?" Giles asked.

"Angel is all that stands in the Mayor's way, why not lead him away from the group, take him out with this demon?" Wesley asked seeing Doyle's thought process. "We lose Angel then we lose just about any chance facing the Mayor when he rises." Now it was keep Angel safe until the ascension. But for Angel this thing was going to ruin a night every Senior in high school looks forwards to and kill half of them if not more. What Wesley was saying from Angel got out of it was that whole sacrifice one for a thousand. Let the people at the dance get killed so others can be saved from the Mayor.

Angel sat there thinking about what was worse. There were people in immediate danger and then there was the Mayor. He had to make the choice now, go after this demon or not. Everyone was squabbling among each other about saving Prom, saving the Seniors, not saving Prom.

"Everyone!" Angel raised his voice and they all looked up at him. "Go to Prom, I'll handle this." Meaning it was settled.

"Angel we can't let you do this alone." Xander stepped in.

"To bad because I am." Angel's voice was stern. "I don't know if I can win against the Mayor, I don't know if I can save this town and its people again. So in case I can't I want you guys to enjoy one night. Enjoy one night of being actual high schoolers because we haven't had that."

"What about you?" Willow asked. "Don't you deserve it too?" Angel didn't enjoy Homecoming because he was hunted, every game consisted of slaying so when you sit down and think about Angel hasn't had that perfect night.

"I'll go if I can make it." Angel answered and there was no fighting with him now. "Prom's tomorrow so make sure you guys have everything." Angel started to walk away and Buffy got up to follow him.

"Please let me help," Buffy begged but Angel made up his mind.

"Listen," He then took her hands into his and sighed. "If I don't make it out, if the Mayor rises and I'm not here you're my second front." Buffy understood but she didn't agree. "You're the strongest person here and I need you to lead them if I can't."

"I can't go to Prom without a date." Buffy told him as the group talked amongst themselves. "Angel let me help please."

"You deserve a night too." Angel cut her off. "You told me you never went to a dance, never got dressed up, please go." Of course she's been looking forwards to Prom but not without Angel.

"Then who will dance with me?" Buffy asked him and he didn't have answer. "I won't go if you won't." But that echoed on more levels. If Angel wasn't going to do something then neither was she.

"Please, go," He begged her.

Prom night was here and all across town the Seniors of Sunnydale High School were getting ready. Girls were at salons getting their hair in curly updos and their nails done. The guys were making sure their tuxes fit and they clean and shaven. The school gym was being set up into a Night Beyond the Stars. The gym looked so different with the decorations and the hanging stars.

Buffy was in her room and she had no idea what she would look like tonight. She was so scared for Angel and what he was up against. Buffy was in her bathrobe and he hair was dry but how was she going do to it? She got up and looked into her closet and went to the back where she hid her Prom dress from Angel and she took it out seeing it. It was a soft pink dress that a princess would wear. She held up to her hoping Angel would like it.

Angel drove to City Hall and drove to the back of the building. No one was here but this was the Mayor's headquarters and he knew this was the place. Angel parked his car and got out and opened the trunk and took out his crossbow and an axe. He was armed for anything and now he waited.

At the Sunnydale school gym the place was filling up. Giles smiled seeing how dressed up the Seniors were and was impressed. He then saw Cordelia and Doyle walk in. They looked good together as they walked in. Behind them was Willow and Oz and they were all dressed up. Willow and Oz walked over to Giles and looked around for Angel. Just then Buffy walked in and she looked nervous. She found Giles and made her way over to him and the three looked shocked.

"What?" She asked.

"Buffy…wow," Willow's eyes lit up. "You look awesome." She commented.

"Haven't worn a dress like this in forever." She was a little shy as the dress was strapless so it felt like it was going to fall. Her hair was down and slightly pulled out of her face and held by a stone clip. She had very soft curls in her hair just to add some dimension. "Angel here?"

"No," Giles answered and he was concerned to.

Angel looked around the parking lot and then he felt it, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. There was something behind him and he gripped the axe tighter and turned around and the demon was there. It stood seven feet, had horns coming from its forehead, dread locks, had a bluish tint to it, wore an armor suit and had sharp teeth. His growled at Angel but Angel held his ground for a moment and knew the crossbow wouldn't do anything.

Angel tossed his crossbow aside and held up his axe. The two enemies walked to each other about to duel for their lives. Angel twirled the axe as he walked up to the demon. The demon swung his weapon and Angel ducked, spun and swung his axe. The axe and the sword colloid and grinded against each other and both Angel and the demon held their positions.

The demon then took a swing at Angel and he ducked. Angel swung the axe again and the demon blocked his moved and then kicked Angel to the ground. Angel jumped to his feet and dodged the sword. Angel swung his axe back at the demon and the demon blocked him and roared and punched him down. This thing was strong maybe one of the stronger demons Angel's faced.

Angel rolled over as the demon slammed its sword down trying to slice Angel. Angel got back to his feet and dodged another swing from the sword. Angel countered some of the blows and then lost his axe and the demon went to drive the sword into Angel. Angel caught the blade between his hands and kicked the demon away and jumped and kicked him again.

The demon grabbed Angel and slammed him to the ground and roared. Angel spat some blood out and looked up as the demon went to smash Angel with its fist. Angel stopped the blows with his feet and as he kicked the demon away he rolled backwards and back onto his feet. The demon charged at him and Angel held him back and the demon picked Angel up and pinned him against the wall of the building. The demon then wrapped his hand around Angel's neck and started to choke him.

Angel kneed the demon as best as he could with the thick armor it wore and then he managed a good punch in the face and the demon let him go. Angel fell to the floor and then with both feet kicked the demon in the knees and it screamed in pain. Angel rolled away and reached for a knife in shoe. The demon's neck was exposed and that would be the best shot of killing the demon.

Angel threw the knife at the charging demon and it landed in the neck. Angel then rolled to the ground and picked up the demon's sword as it was the closes weapon. The demon ripped the knife out of its neck and threw Angel's knife back at him. Angel swung at the knife like a batter was up at the plate to knock a baseball out of the park. Angel barely managed that move and the demon charged at him and Angel charged at it. Angel jumped and stabbed the demon through the armor.

The demon growled at Angel getting in his face. Angel pulled the sword out and sliced the head off and it rolled and the body fell. Angel took a knee taking in deep breaths out of exhaustion. He spat again and blood came out and he wiped the sweat from his brow. Angel got up and tossed the sword away, scooped up his axe and crossbow and tossed his weapons in the trunk of his car and then got in and drove off. Up on the roof of City Hall Faith watched the battle. Angel won, he won the fight hands down.

"I'm taking a huge risk." Faith stated as the Mayor joined her seeing the body of a dead demon on the ground. "If I do this he'll kill me."

"I trust you Faith," The Mayor assured her. "Taking Buffy out is the only way to assure Angel loses." Faith nodded and they headed back inside letting this win go to Angel.

At the gym Prom was in full swing now. The A-Team along with Giles were together wondering what was happening with Angel. So far there was no demon attacking the dance meaning all was ok. They couldn't enjoy the dance without knowing if Angel was ok or not.

Angel got out of his car hearing the music blasting from the gym and he was all dressed up for Prom. Angel walked to the front doors of the gym and walked in. Buffy looked up and smiled and the group looked over and there was a huge collective sigh. Buffy pushed her way through the crowd to get to him. Angel was dressed in black slacks, black shoes, black button up shirt, black vest, black tie and a black leather jacket. The group made their way to him and Buffy hugged him.

"You're looking spiffy tonight." Xander commented the slayed and they did the _"bro"_ handshake.

"You look good to." Angel said and looked to his group they were all dressed up. "You all look amazing." He smiled and Giles came over and the look on Angel's face meant the demon was dead. Just then Wesley came over with some food.

"These finger sandwiches are delightful who came up with these?" He asked as he ate one. The group looked confused but then again they were all together for a very special and normal night.

The dance continued on until the awards ceremony began. People would win stupid things like class best dressed, most like to be the president, class clown, cutest couple. Xander hoped to win class clown but didn't. The announcer left which was strange because Jonathan came on stage and lowered the microphone. He looked nervous and then began.

"We have one more award to give out before crowning the king and queen." Jonathan stated and looked around. "Is Angel O'Brien here tonight?" Everyone got quiet and looked around and people spotted him. Angel looked confused on what was going on. Buffy looked up to him and his friends wondered what was happening. "This is actually a new category. First time ever. I guess there were a lot of write in ballots and…um well the prom committee asked me to read this."

Jonathan pulled out a piece of paper as everyone listened. Angel was still confused and Giles was wondering what was happening.

"We're not good friends," Jonathan started to read the paper. "Most of us never found the time to get to know you but that doesn't mean we haven't noticed you." Angel smiled just a little. "We don't talk about it much but it's no secret that Sunnydale High isn't really like other high schools. A lot of weird stuff happens."

"Zombies!" A voice cried out.

"Werewolves!" Another student yelled.

"Snyder!" A third yelled and people laughed. Angel smiled bigger on that part because he'll agree to that. Giles smiled and kept watching Angel.

"But whenever there was a problem or something creepy happened you seemed to show up and stop it." Jonathan continued on. "Most of the people here have been saved by you or helped by you at one time or another." Everyone was smiling now. "We're proud to say that the class of '01 has the lowest mortality rate of any graduating class in Sunnydale history." Then everyone gave a soft clap and a few people cheered. "We all know at least part of that is because of you. So the Senior class offers its thanks and gives you this," Jonathan turned around and someone hand him a shield. It was handmade with the letters SHH meaning Sunnydale High School. It was painted with school colors. On the bottom there was a metal plague attached to it. "It's from all of us," Jonathan held it showing it off. "It has written here, Angel O'Brien, Class Protector."

Everyone clapped as Angel headed to the makeshift stage to claim his award as everyone cheered for him. Angel got up on the stage as the DJ played the school's war chant for Angel and everyone cheered. This would be the last time the Seniors would be together hearing this song. The people standing next to each other would not all be standing here come graduation day. Angel had to save them now more than ever they needed him. Everyone cheered for him and he never thought he would earn something like this or ever be recognized for what he has done.

The war chant began and the Senior class all swayed together in unison and Giles was baffled. He's never seen camaraderie like this before nor has Wesley. This town was truly remarkable. They didn't know who Angel was but they understood he was powerful and they understood and respected that power. Buffy stood there smiling seeing her slayer on stage and how far he's come. She got chills seeing everyone in unison along with the A-Team. The Seniors swayed together listening to their war chant remembering this moment. Something was coming they all felt it and this was them telling Angel they were ready to unite in whatever way. The Sunnydale High School Class of 2001 silently united together under Angel in that moment with war chant in the air.

The king and queen were announced with the award winners on stage as everyone clapped for them. The king and queen would have their dance. Cordelia was not at all disappointed that she lost the queen title for her it didn't matter for some reason. Buffy smiled as Angel walked closer with the shield and she had to laugh a little. Giles came over smiling looking at the stupid thing but no matter how stupid it looked it meant more than words could describe.

"Never thought a class of youth like these would be so generous." Giles commented and Angel nodded.

"People can surprise you." Angel stated and new song came on and Giles took the little shield away from him meaning he needed to enjoy the night. Giles walked away leaving Angel and Buffy alone and it was time teach Buffy how to be a teen again.

The dance continued on and Angel did his best to teach Buffy the Electric Slide. She caught on and for once in Buffy's life she was at a dance and smiled. She felt like a normal teenage girl with her normal teenage boyfriend at Prom. Just then the classic Macarena came on and the A-Team gathered together. Angel thought this was a stupid dance but it's played at every dance and party. Buffy watched them and saw Giles standing with Wesley completely amused at this. She walked over to the Watchers and brought them over and she tried the dance. She knew she looked stupid but she didn't care it was called live like no one's watching.

Of course everyone looked stupid but that was the point. For Angel, Buffy, Cordelia, Doyle, Giles, Oz, Wesley, Willow and Xander this was needed. They had no idea what was in store for them in the coming days. Hell was coming but for this one night there was no such thing as evil, the Hell Mouth, demons, vampires it was just them enjoying themselves as they all deserved.

The dance was winding down and people started to couple up as the slow song started. Willow and Oz were already in each other's arms, Doyle and Cordelia were together as well. Anya and Xander looked awkward together but at least he got to dance with a girl. Buffy stood there and Angel smiled at her.

"You look beautiful tonight." He smiled and she shrugged. He hadn't commented on her and he's been wanting too. She was the best-dressed one here and she has his date, only the best for the Class Protector.

"I try," She answered and he shook his head.

"No, you really do, I'm lucky." Angel was honest and held out his hand. "Dance with me?" Buffy put her hand into his and they walked to the dance floor together and got close. They swayed slowly in each other's embraced as Wild Horses played. Buffy got closer holding the Class Protector and felt proud. Her slayer has come very far in life. She rested her chin on his shoulder and was happy, not perfectly happy because she can lose him soon. But she had him for now. Angel closed his eyes and danced slowly with Buffy. This was as close to a normal and perfect night he'll get and this was more than he could ask for.

Giles stood there smiling seeing the team happy and normal. These were the moments that made it all worth it in the end. The Mayor could kill them all and they needed these memories, these times to get through whatever was to come. Until this was over this was the A-Team's perfect night. Buffy wrapped both arms around Angel just holding him closer and if allowed she would fall asleep in his arms right now. Angel danced with her with a small smile on his lips and he could be like this forever, it was perfect.

_Ay, ay, ay…  
Good to see you, come on in, let's go  
Yeah, let's go_

_So we put our hands up_

_Alright, alright  
OK, uh, alright, OK  
Alright, OK_

_Return of the Mack, get up!_  
_What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't._  
_Looking for a better way to get up out of bed_  
_Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit me_  
_Get up! Thrift shop, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious_  
_Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy_  
_Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here, is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,_  
_And we did it, our way._  
_Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it_  
_And yet I'm on._  
_Let that stage light go and shine on down, got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style._  
_Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,_  
_But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town_  
_Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,_  
_Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bussing halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing_

_Labels out here,_  
_Now they can't tell me nothing_  
_We give that to the people,_  
_Spread it across the country_  
_Labels out here,_  
_Now they can't tell me nothing_  
_We give it to the people,_  
_Spread it across the country_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Here we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful._  
_I grew up, really wanted gold fronts_  
_But that's what you get when Wu tang raised you_  
_Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat_  
_And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week_  
_Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!_  
_Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,_  
_Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne._  
_That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing a song and it goes like_  
_Raise those hands, this is our party_  
_We came here to live life like nobody was watching_  
_I got my city right behind me_  
_If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Here we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_And so we put our hands up_  
_And so we put our hands up_

_Let's go!_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_And all my people say  
Na na na na na na na na_

_Ma-ckle-more_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_  
_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_  
_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_  
_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Here we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us._

_Let the night come, before the fight's won_  
_Some might run against the test_  
_But those that triumph, embrace the fight cause_  
_Their fears then prove that courage exists_

_Let the night come, before the fight's won  
Some might run against the test  
But those that triumph, embrace the fight cause  
Their fears then prove that courage exists_

_Hope_

_Mackalmore Can't Hold Us_

_**I felt the song was very fitting to our group and the Seniors of Sunnydale High School and the town. The end of the song fits perfectly with the over all story of both BVTS, ATS and of course this universe. The school's students will all band together for a fight and I got a good finale for you guys, more of Angel leading and more action. Angel leading is the foundation for the coming books as he becomes a general and later leads a bigger and more powerful army. **_

_**I'm excited for the finale and the chapter leading up to it. But the class is behind Angel in full and it's time for the show down. Sunnydale High School will be ready Angel and Faith have one more fight as well. You guys ready for the end of this book? We're almost done. Remember the forum is up for more talk and questions and I'll answer what I can. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	21. Round 2

Chapter 21 Round 2

_**A/N: This is the last time you will see the title song for this book. Happy reading.**_

_When everything turns to black  
You don't know where to go  
You need something  
To justify your soul_

_Silence is broken_  
_Confidence is gone_  
_Everything you're holding on to_  
_Falls_

_All the people selling truths_  
_On every corner now_  
_The wait until the fear_  
_Has knocked you down_

_All the rules are changing now_  
_You're living in sin_  
_Everything around you is caving in_

_All you're holding on to_  
_Slipping like water through your hands_

_And you sing_  
_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Ya you sing_  
_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Far off in the distance_  
_Somewhere you can't see_  
_Allegiances have formed your destiny_

_Opposition all around_  
_Feeding off your soul_  
_Trying hard to swallow up you whole_

_And the demons all around you waiting_  
_For you to sell your soul_

_They're singing_  
_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_They're singing_  
_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Oh la la la la la_

_Oh la la la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_Song Black sung by Kari Kammil_

Night was here and Faith found a man named Lester Worth a professor at the Sunnydale University. He was studying when she knocked and greeted him with a smile. The professor the kind man he was welcomed her in. Faith made it seem she was interested in his work although she had no idea what it was he was studying she just knew she needed to kill him.

"So what brings you here?" The professor asked and turned to Faith and saw she had a knife in her hand. "Whatever you want just take it." He thought this was a robbery and Faith smiled and walked right up to him and shoved him against the wall.

"Don't want anything but thanks for the offer." Faith smiled and drove the knife into his chest. She stabbed him four more times and smiled at her handy work and left.

The school day was coming to end as the yearbooks were being passed out and the Seniors picked up their caps and gowns. But there something in the air and they all felt it. Now that the secret was out, now that they've talked about it everyone was aware of evil and how it was knocking at their door. On the outside everyone was acting normal, signing years books getting excited for graduation or just for it to be summer vacation.

Xander and Anya were picking up their cap and gowns and Anya was doing her best to ask Xander on a date. Xander couldn't understand her very well as she was very direct and annoying.

"We can watch sports," She hoped that would catch his interest.

"Look, maybe if I can survive the ascension then maybe. I gotta go see you soon." Xander waved her off but the word ascension grabbed Anya's attention.

Angel walked into the mansion and set his cap and gown on the dining table and sighed sitting down. The rest of the A-Team would be here for the afternoon debriefing. Buffy saw the red cap and gown in the plastic bag and decided to open it. Angel didn't seem to mind as he got up to get a glass of water. Buffy put on his gown and it engulfed her. But she's never worn something like this so this was a moment for her.

"I won't be going anyways." Angel stated filling up his glass and came back in and saw Buffy put on the cap with the tassel. He smiled at the sight but it was just a quick smile.

"What do you mean you aren't going?" Buffy asked looking confused as she put the cap back on the table along with the gown. It was his high school graduation you only get one and then it'll never happen again.

"Have to fight the Mayor." Angel reminded her as he sipped his glass of water and Buffy sighed. He couldn't do both even though he's worked hard for this.

"Oh, don't worry," Xander walked in with his cap and gown on him. Most Seniors did the same thing when they got theirs, they put it on. "Guess who's doing our commencement speech?" He asked.

"Shit," Angel put his glass down.

"Now you can do both." Buffy stated which was true it didn't make anything better.

"Getting short now, three freakin days and we're done literally." Xander sat down and Angel looked at him. "No idea what he's ascending to and now we die at graduation."

"You finished?" Angel didn't want to hear the whining and the complaining there was no time for that. The rest of the A-Team trickled in also wearing their caps and gowns and gathered around the table. Giles came in moments later and saw a sea of red.

"Why are you all dressed up for graduation?" Giles asked walking in but he didn't get an answer. Buffy had the newspaper out and it caught her attention and once everyone was here she held it up.

"Faith," She stated holding the paper to the front page. Giles put his glasses on and took the paper from her to read while everyone put their caps and gowns back in the bags they came in.

"Can we be sure?" Wesley asked coming over to the table.

"I recognize the brush strokes." Buffy answered.

"Professor of the local University of Sunnydale found brutally stabbed to the death. He was a professor of geology. Nothing states a motive." Giles finished as he sat on the table while everyone gathered around.

"Random perhaps?" Wesley asked.

"Sounds more like a hit." Doyle added as Cordelia sat next to him. These two were extra close since Prom night and she had her arm wrapped around his.

"The Mayor wanted the professor out the way?" Giles asked and it made sense but why?

"Tying up loose ends, he's going to make his move soon." Angel stated looking around. It was getting down to the wire, crunch time for the group. "The professor might have something the Mayor doesn't want us to know."

"Then let's bust down the doors and find out." Xander jumped in as he came back from the kitchen with a bag of chips to snack on as he sat down.

"I'll check out his place see what's there." Angel sat down looking tired.

"Be careful though when you do." Giles warned him. While Faith might not return she was out there.

"Uh, hi," A voice said and everyone looked up as Anya slowly walked in. "Xander and I were talking and he mention an ascension and well you guys are going up hill on this." Anya informed them. Giles then realized what Anya was.

"You've seen one?" Giles asked and she nodded.

"About eight hundred years ago," She sat down in an empty chair to try and help before leaving town. "It was in the Koskov Valley above Urals. There was a sorcerer there that achieved ascension. He became the embodiment of the demon Lohesh. I was there cursing a man being unfaithful. Lohesh…" Anya paused for a moment. "Lohesh decimated the entire village within a few hours." She looked to the group and this was vital information for them and they were grateful she was here to share. But this made them worry even more. "Three or four people made it out. I've seen and done horrible things but nothing like that."

Everyone sat there taking it in and processing it. If this was going to be the Mayor's ascension then they were all in danger and maybe it was time to leave. There was that fear to leave but they couldn't.

"Well,…damn," Doyle spoke.

"Wait a minute," Wesley spoke up. "Lohesh was a four-winged soul killer, a demon and we've faced demons." And Anya shook her head no.

"You guys have never seen a pure demon well except one." Anya looked to Angel. "The Prio Motu is one demon that hasn't been tainted he's as close to pure as you get here. He was crossbred but more pure than impure. The demons you guys have faced are hybrids, half breeds like vampires. Pure demons like Lohesh are harder to kill." She explained. "An ascension means that a human being becomes a pure demon."

"How different are pure demons besides being harder to kill?" Giles asked trying to get as much information as possible.

"One thing they're a hell of a lot bigger." Anya answered.

"Could the Mayor becoming Lohesh?" Willow asked.

"Well, what's been happening?" Anya asked.

"The Box of Gavroc he needs it." Angel answered.

"It's not Lohesh the rituals are all different." Anya sounded defeated and she wanted to leave this place. Seeing one ascension was enough for her.

"Well, at least we know it's not Lohesh that counts for something right?" Cordelia asked.

"So, this is the headquarters," Everyone looked up and got up quickly as the Mayor walked in smiling. Oz got in front of Willow ready to protect her and Doyle did likewise with Cordelia. Buffy took her place in front of Angel to protect him. The Mayor looked around seeing the place. "Elizabeth, place looks good."

"You are unwelcomed in my house." Buffy sounded both stern and afraid but for her life.

"I can walk where I please, Faith tells me this is where you all work and play, where you busy little bees plan all your little schemes." The Mayor stood there. "So, what are you guys doing? I know it's long past Elizabeth's bed time?"

"None of you goddamn business." Angel answer and the Mayor looked up at him. Angel was the only thing standing in his way. The Mayor got closer to Giles smiling.

"That's one hell of a little boy you've raised there Giles," The Mayor looked back at Angel with Buffy ready to fight him off. "I'm going to eat him." The Mayor then backed away a little. "I smell fear in all of you." He smiled at them.

"You and I will have a round and I will kill you I promise." Angel threatened the Mayor and he smiled at him.

"Oh, I can't wait, going to take out the first and only male slayer. That's going to be the high light of graduation and my ascension." The Mayor then left them but the tension was still there as no one moved from their spot. Angel saw that Buffy was slightly trembling but also tension both fear and anger.

Angel was packing but not his stuff. He was in his mother's room packing her clothes at least two weeks worth. He was about halfway done when he heard his mother coming up the stairs.

"Angel, I'm home sweet…" She walked into her room seeing Angel packing her things. "Angel what's going on?" Angel then turned to her.

"Listen to me very carefully mom." Angel began and from his voice she knew this was important. "I know since I was born you wanted to see me walk but I can't let you,"

"What, why?" Joyce asked.

"Listen, something bad is going to happen on graduation day ok, a demon is going to rise," Angel continued.

"But you've stopped them before." Joyce stammered and he shook his head no.

"This is different, this demon, what's about to happen," He paused trying to stay strong for her because what he had to say. "This demon is going to wipe out this town, I have to try and either stop it or save as many people as possible. I want you to leave because if I know you're far from here I'll feel better."

"Angel, you can't be serious, you've saved the world before what about now?" Joyce couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"I might die ok, I can't have you," Angel tried but Joyce wasn't going to have it.

"No, no! You're not ok, you're not," Joyce started to have tears form as it was hitting her.

"I need you to leave mom," Angel fought the emotions but they were coming through. "Please leave town ok please," He begged and she started to cry.

"Angel," She started to sob and he walked over to her and hugged her. "No, I can't lose you." She sobbed harder. This was the side of being the slayer no one likes the chance that death will take you. Joyce always put it out her mind that Angel would never die. But now the way he was reacting to what was about to come she had to accept it no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.

"I know you wished I had a different life but this what I have to do." Angel told her and he felt her nod. Joyce then pulled away looking at him with tears and a smile her son was all grown up. He grew up before her eyes it felt like yesterday he was in diapers crawling on the floor laughing. Now he stood taller than her, he was a man now and a slayer fighting to save the world.

"I'm proud of you no matter what you are," She was crying looking at her son. He might be eighteen and graduating but he was still her baby boy. "I've always been proud, always," He pulled her in for another hug. "My boy, my sweet boy," She cried and he pulled her closer. "I love you."

"I love you mom," Angel barely got it out. This was good-bye he had no idea what was going to happen if he was going to survive this. He wasn't going to make a promise to her. But knowing she was safe and away from danger made it better because she was safe.

Angel watched his mom pull out of the driveway and she looked to him. He could see the tears even from the distance and she drove off. Joyce sobbed in the car as she drove away. Her heart ached and she felt sick. She was leaving him behind to fight but there was nothing she could do. If she stayed she could kill him and die herself. But for a mother to leave her only son, to not be there to protect him it cut deep. His life flashed before her eyes from the time she first held him as a tiny baby, when he took his first steps, said his first word, first day of school all the way until now. She hoped this wasn't going to be the last time she'll see him. She prayed that this wasn't.

Angel went back into the empty house and sat at the dining table and rested his face in his hands. That maybe the last time he would see his mother ever again. He felt alone now. The last time he felt this is when he ran away. He felt naked without his mom, she always knew what to do but he had to be alone in this. She had to leave because he loved her. That was one life he would always save above all others.

Willow and Oz were researching for a spell that could stop the ascension or at least do something but there was nothing. Willow closed her books and sat on her bed and was both frustrated and scared as Oz came over. He didn't look worried at all.

"How come you aren't worried?" She asked him. "I mean we can all die in a matter of days." Willow vented and he nodded.

"You want me to panic?" Oz asked.

"While it's not good yes you should panic, I mean we're going to die in two days. There's so much I wanted to do after high school but we won't get to because of this and there's nothing we can do and you just sit there," But Oz cut her off with a kiss. He then pulled away looking at her. "What are you doing?"

"Panicking," Oz answered and leaned in for another kiss only with more passion.

Angel was at Lester's place looking through his notes. He had no idea what he was reading but would take everything to Giles. Angel started to pack things in a box as Buffy walked in but then slipped at the door.

"That was uh…stealthy," Angel commented and she sighed.

"Anything?" She asked and he shrugged. "Well, maybe Giles and Wesley can find something." She tried to sound hopeful but she could tell something was wrong with him and it wasn't about the ascension. "Hey," She got closer to him. "What is it?"

"I sent my mom away, might never see again." Angel answered and Buffy didn't know how fix it. "Come on, we need to go."

"Angel," Buffy wanted to make this easier but she didn't know how. They were out in the streets walking. "What can I do?" She asked and he turned to her. "I don't…know… I've been motherless for a long time. But I know you have a close relationship with your mom and I wish I could say we're going to win this but,"

"It's ok Buffy, she's out of town and away from here and," He paused and she knew he had something important to say or ask. "I'd like if you left too."

"That's not happening," She got closer to him. "I'm not leaving you not with something like this you need all the help you can get." She was firm on that. "I love you too much," She managed a small smile and he smiled too. Then something went through her and she looked down and an arrow was in her chest. Angel's eyes widen as Buffy started to fall. Angel lunged to her and lowered her to the ground. She didn't turned to dust though.

Up on a roof top Faith smiled seeing what she did. She meant to miss the heart because now he would have to watch. She smiled and left.

At the mansion Giles and Angel had Buffy in a chair at the dining table. Wesley had Lester's notes out and Doyle came in with some bandages.

"We have to do this at the dining table?" Doyle asked setting down the supplies.

"Best light," Angel answered meaning yes. Giles then snapped the back of the arrow off so all Angel had to do was take the other half out. "Ready?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded as Giles took her hand for support and she squeezed it. "On three, one," Angel then pulled it out and Buffy grunted.

"Knew you were going to do that." Buffy felt better now that the arrow was out of her. Angel tossed the broken arrow on the table and started to grab some tape and gauze for her. Angel got behind her and she leaned forwards as he lifted up her shirt.

"Not a lot blood," Angel went ahead and put gauze over it anyways.

"I'll be fine," Buffy assured him as he was patching her up. "My jacket and shirt are ruined though." Buffy was trying to be light hearted and it did cause Angel to smile a little.

"Well, I'm glad Faith is such a suck shot." Angel commented walking to the table to get more gauze and tape to patch up the other side.

"We sure it was her?" Giles asked but that was a stupid question he knew better.

"Hmm, psychotic bitch who hates Buffy and the rest of us and wants us all dead…I think so." Doyle answered as Angel did his best to work with Buffy without exposing her to the other guys here. He was doing a good job to. He rolled her shirt up just a little but was working slightly blind. The rest of the guys did their best to ignore it and let Angel finish.

"Fascinating," Wesley commented as he read the former professor's work as Angel finished up. "The professor was in an expedition in Hawaii digging up old lava beds near a dormant volcanoes."

"That is fascinating," Doyle deadpanned and Wesley gave him a disapproving look.

"He found something underneath a carcass. He thought maybe it was undiscovered dinosaur." Wesley finished. "It was buried by an eruption and the carcass was a very large one too."

"Demon?" Buffy asked as she sat forwards and then felt a wave of dizziness hit her. She refocused herself and hoped no one noticed.

"Well, that would be something the Mayor would want to keep secret." Giles took his glasses off and thought about it. "If it's the same demon he's turning into is dead then it means he can be killed."

"Ding, ding winner, winner chicken dinner." Doyle added and Giles looked at him and he shrugged. "So, the dude can't be hurt not in human form but can be killed in demon form, I say one point to the A-Team."

"Yeah so now we just need a volcano and we're all set." Angel was very sarcastic meaning they haven't even scratched the surface yet on this and graduation wasn't far away. Angel held out his hand to help Buffy up.

"It's something," She took his hand and then stumbled and that alarmed Angel as he got closer to steady her. She put both hands on his shoulders and he could fell her gripping him hard.

"You've been a real klutz today," Angel commented and something was wrong as she looked up at him.

"Damn," And not even Angel could stop her fall as she went down. Everyone rushed to her as Buffy looked disorientated laying there. Angel scooped her up and he sat back down in the chair cradling Buffy and she looked panicked. Giles grabbed the arrow looking at it studying it.

"It's poison," Buffy blurted out. "My whole shoulder is numb," She explained and now Angel knew why Faith missed the heart. Angel felt her head and it was like she was on fire.

"We'll need to work fast," Giles stated as Buffy looked like she was shivering but her temperature was rising. "Call the others, get them here now."

"I'll call the Council, they have the list of all the known poisons mystical and non-mystical." Wesley added and Angel nodded. He looked down as Buffy feeling that she was in pain. Angel stood up with her in his arms and headed upstairs to put her in bed.

Giles gave Willow, Oz and Xander keys to the school and they were in the science lab. Willow would be able to swab a sample and then go from there. Once a sample was on a sliding glass Willow then had a spell put over it to find any mystical compounds. As they were doing this Xander explained to them how Anya wanted him to go with her and run away. He thought maybe she was taking a liking to him of course at the worst time.

"Ok, I've got the compounds we should be able to look it up." Willow stated.

"How much time does Buffy have?" Oz asked. Willow and Oz were in sheer bliss half an hour ago after having sex for the first time. It short lived with Buffy being poisoned.

"I don't know but it's spreading fast." Willow answered meaning they didn't have anytime.

At the mansion Buffy was in bed as Angel sat over her watching her. She was dying, she had a fever over a hundred and five. The fever would burn her out, cook her so to speak. Soon she'll become delirious if he couldn't get the fever down. Angel tried to keep her cool with cold washcloths and ice but it did nothing.

"I'm so hot," She mumbled in pain. Angel held her hand in his and put it to his face and kissed it. He had no idea what to do for her. He just had to sit and watch her suffer. It's what Faith wanted she wanted to make him suffer and he was. Buffy's died once and that nearly made him go insane. He wasn't sure if he could do it again.

"I'm here," Angel whispered to her and leaned in to hold her. She was shaking from the pain and the fear. Angel looked to her and leaned in kissing her forehead and then resting his forehead to hers for a moment. She was sobbing a little because of the pain and the fear of dying and leaving Angel. Angel then rested his head on her chest staying close. This wasn't happening, this isn't how it was supposed to end. Just then there was a knock at the door.

Angel followed Doyle down the stairs and into the living room. Wesley was back. Giles was in the living room with books spread out over the coffee table. The hole in the ceiling has been covered but no work was done yet. The work was put off until the ascension was over. Angel stood there with his arms folded across his chest waiting to hear some sort of news.

"I've contacted the Council," Wesley began. "They uh, they couldn't help." Wesley finished and Angel squatted to the floor. There was nothing then. If the Council couldn't find anything then there was nothing and she was going to die tonight. "Actually, they wouldn't help," Angel looked up and stood up slowly. Giles looked disgusted and Doyle was ready to hold Angel back. "It's not Council policy to cure vampires."

"Did you explain to them these are special circumstance?" Giles asked just to be sure.

"Yes, and they won't help under any circumstances." Wesley answered. "I promise Angel did try to convince them." He paused for a moment. "They're very firm, they follow laws and I'm talking about laws that have existed before civilization." Angel nodded but he didn't agree.

"I'm talking about watching someone I love die, then again you wouldn't understand." Angel was ready to lash out. "I lost her once I won't do it again."

"We'll find a cure Angel," Giles assured him knowing if Buffy's dies then so does he.

"The Council's orders are to focus on the ascension." Wesley stepped in.

"Fuck the Council," Angel stood there looking at Wesley. He's had enough of the Council. They took his Watcher away, drugged him, put against a deadly vampire, almost got his mother killed, made Faith into a monster and now they couldn't save Buffy. "I'm not taking orders anymore."

"You can't turn your back on the Council." Wesley turned angry now. Angel has tried his patience but this crossed the line.

"I just did." Angel was about to turn around and go back to Buffy.

"Angel, this is what Faith wanted, you're playing right into her hands." Wesley spoke up and Angel looked to Wesley. "Giles, say something," Wesley hoped that Giles could talk something into Angel. Giles walked over to Angel standing beside him.

"I have nothing to say." Those were Giles' words. "I don't work for the Council anymore remember my opinions have no relevance." Wesley tensed up with anger as Angel stood there.

"Go back to England and tell," Angel began but Wesley wanted to cut him off.

"This is madness," Wesley tried but Angel cut him off.

"You tell them until another slayer arrives I've quit, I'm not taking orders from you or them." Angel was firm on that.

"Buffy's supposed to die remember, it's in the prophecy." Wesley was going to play that card now. Doyle looked confused at what he was talking about. But what Wesley just said and after telling Angel the Council wouldn't help only angered the slayer further. Giles and Doyle couldn't stop him as Angel charged to Wesley, grabbed him and shoved him against the wall.

"You listen to me you little pompous asshole mistake for a Watcher," Angel was in his face and Wesley was scared as Giles and Doyle did nothing. "I've taken too much shit for too long, you leave this mansion and you don't set foot inside it again, I don't want to see you my town. You don't care about anything but this job. And that's all it is to you a job. Well, you're fired." Angel let him go and Angel walked away heading to Buffy's room.

"He can't do that, he can't fire me." Wesley whined and Giles nodded.

"He just did and I think it would be wise of you to leave right now before he comes back." Giles warned him and he went upstairs to Angel. Giles walked down the hall to Buffy's room and saw Angel sitting on the bed holding Buffy's hand. She was panting, sweating and shaking. Giles came over to look at her and she was getting worse.

"She was awake before I left." Angel was panicked.

"It's the fever," Giles stated and put his hand on Angel's shoulder.

"How much,

"Angel," Giles didn't want to him to think like that.

"How much time?" Angel demanded and Giles sighed as Angel watched Buffy.

"Two hours maybe, three the most." Giles was honest and Angel couldn't hold it back and he broke down. Angel crawled into the bed next to her holding her hand and laid there watching her. Giles left knowing this was a private moment but Angel didn't see the tear Giles let fall as he left the room. Angel tucked some hair behind Buffy's ear and watched her sleep.

"Buffy?" He asked and she didn't respond as he reached out and touched her face. He had to accept that he couldn't save her. He didn't want to believe in prophecies either. A piece of paper told him that he was supposed to die and he was still here. But the poison was spreading. "Buffy, you don't have to fight anymore,"

Angel had to be ready to let go because she was slipping. He didn't want to lose her, he wanted to be selfish like the rest of the world. But she came back from the dead and came home to him. They haven't spent a lot of time together but the time they did have was time well spent. She kept her end of the promise. "If you're worried about me don't. Don't worry about me," Angel fought hard not to lose it but she had to know it was ok to finally let go.

She's fought the good fight and maybe she deserved to rest. Maybe that's what the prophecy was saying. Once she fights and fulfills her role she die because she could finally rest. "I can do this, you've made me strong and I know I can do this. I'll never forget," Angel leaned in closer resting his head on hers. "I love you."

Willow, Doyle and Oz came to the mansion with their findings. Doyle was sitting downing some shots knowing the time of Buffy's death was getting close. Giles paced unsure what to do, there was nothing to do. The two looked up seeing the group come in.

"Killer of the Dead." Willow stated. "We found it." Doyle let out a sigh of relief and ran upstairs to get Angel but the look on Willow's face was nothing to get excited about as Doyle left and Giles knew there was more. Doyle went into Buffy's room and Angel looked up.

"They've found the poison." Doyle stated and Angel got and looked back to Buffy not wanting to leave her but did. Angel raced downstairs wanting to know everything.

"Killer of the Dead, highly toxic and not a lot of instances of surviving it." Willow began but it meant some did survive it.

"One vampire walked away from it fully cured but," Oz paused meaning it wasn't easy. "To cure it the vampire needs to drain the blood of a slayer." Angel sat down on the recliner and Giles' eyes widen.

"I can do it." Angel spoke up and everyone looked to him. "She needs a slayer I know where to get one."

"You're going after Faith?" Xander asked and Angel nodded. "Angel, Buffy will kill her."

"I'll kill her first." Angel spoke up meaning he'll kill her making it easier for Buffy to drink and Faith won't feel pain nor have the chance of rising.

"I got to agree with Xander, the Mayor rises tomorrow and the last thing you need to be doing is playing dueling slayer with Faith." Doyle spoke up. "I want to save Buffy too ok I do but lives are on the line yours to. She's fought and died to keep you alive and going on something like this might be a piss poor way to repay her."

"I'm done," Angel stood up. "I need her and if I can't save her then justice is done anyways." Angel wanted revenge on Faith for turning her back and stabbing Buffy's. "You find out where Faith lives and I'll take it from here." Angel went back upstairs to be with Buffy.

"Angel you go up against Faith it'll be to the death, last man standing." Giles warned Angel. Giles wasn't siding with anyone he was just stating what will happen.

"Standing right here." Angel was going to battle with his slayer rival. "Get me the damn address."

Angel began to change mentally preparing himself to kill a human a slayer one of his own. Faith has crossed the line but what kind of line is he about to cross? Angel looked in the mirror in Buffy's bathroom seeing the change. He didn't know what kind of person he'll be once this was over. If he loses Buffy a little bit of soul will go too. He kills Faith then part of his humanity dies. Which was more important? Which was the biggest loss? Angel left the bathroom getting ready as Buffy quiet down a little meaning time was running out.

Angel don his slayer look, the black shoes, black pants, black shirt and black overcoat. Angel walked to the side of the bed and leaned in and kissed Buffy's forehead.

"Good night love," He whispered and headed down the stairs and to the weapons room. He wasn't taking much this was going to be a battle of wits. He was going to take Faith's knife and return it to her though. He tucked it away and headed to the living room.

"Got the address," Willow hand him a piece of paper. Angel looked at it and it was time for battle. "You sure you can do this?" Angel didn't answer her and started to leave. No one would be able to convince him not to. Everyone watched him leave knowing when he returns he will not be the same Angel every again.

He wasn't the same Angel when he returned from LA, he wasn't the same Angel when he lost Buffy almost a year ago to the date. He was not the same Angel when he and Buffy consummated their love; he was a far cry from the Angel that came home at the start of Junior year. He was a full one hundred and eighty degrees from being the Angel that killed the Master and from the Angel that was first called as a slayer. Buffy has kept him from falling from some darkness and if she goes then he will lose it completely.

Faith was alone in her apartment reading a magazine while music was blasting. Angel picked the lock easily and walked in. Faith was never aware of her surroundings as she no clue Angel was standing in her apartment. Angel walked over to the stereo and turned it off. Faith rolled over and saw Angel standing there and she smiled.

"She dead yet?" Faith asked knowing what she had done and liked it.

"No, she's not going to die." Angel answered.

"You like what I did, the Mayor found it supposed to burn her from the inside out." Faith smiled walking the room.

"There's a cure," Angel told her and she nodded. "Blood of a slayer, here to collect the debt." Faith's eyes widen.

"You're going to feed me to her? That's sick?" Faith didn't show it but she was nervous and scared.

"You'll be dead when I bring you to her, dying with no pain that's a rarity so think of it as my gift to you." Angel was serious and she could tell. They circled each other slowly.

"You can't kill a person, you're a goodie, goodie," Faith reminded him and he nodded.

"I can't kill a person but I can kill a monster." Angel stated and Faith's eyes narrowed.

"Give me a kiss then." Faith taunted him and Angel took a swing and Faith went down. She jumped back up to her feet and took a few swings at Angel but he dodged them with ease. Angel took another hard swing at her letting all his frustration out. She's tried to kill his people and now she was close to killing Buffy. Angel spun to the floor and swiped Faith's feet from under her. As Faith went down she managed to kick Angel and he went down.

Faith got up to and Angel used both his feet and kicked her back and she flew to her mirror shattering it to piece. Angel jumped back up charging at her. Maybe one day this will get written in the history books that two slayers fought and they fought to the death. Angel went to punch the wall and Faith dodged the blow. Angel's fist went through the wall and Faith went to grab him but he kicked her away.

Faith threw a one two move but Angel blocked them. Angel has the upper hand because he was almost twice Faith's size and he had more years on her. But never underestimate the enemy they can always surprise you. Faith rolled to the ground and picked up a shard of glass and chuck it at Angel and he caught it. Faith picked up another on and charged at Angel jumped into the air and went to slam it down at him.

Angel jumped backwards to avoid her and she narrowly missed. Faith got up fast enough and climbed on him and went to force the glass into his neck. Angel held her at bay as Faith put all her efforts into it. Angel was able to knee Faith in the crotched and rolled over and now was on top and forced the glass shard back at her. Faith could see the tip getting closer and then quickly she slammed her head against Angel's and he let up. Angel backed off and Faith charged at him. Angel threw himself back and with his hands grabbed her and with his feet kicked her. Faith flew and crashed threw the window. Angel jumped to his feet and went after her.

Faith got to the roof of the building and looked around and Angel came right behind her. She ducked as he went to punch her. Faith took a step back and Angel pulled out her knife and she looked angry.

"That's mine." Faith declared.

"Yeah, and you're about to get it back." Angel added and Faith with blind rage ran to Angel and pulled out all the moves she could at him. She was supposed to be the slayer, she was supposed to have this town, have a Watcher, have the team but she had nothing. Angel spun around and grabbed her arm and she let out a cry of pain as he snapped it over his shoulder. He then tossed her to the ground and went to stomp on her face but she rolled away.

Faith went to get up to try and continue with a broken arm but something went into her stomach and she looked down. Her own knife was in her and she looked up at Angel in shock. He did it and he did for love. Faith killed out of hate but Angel was willing to kill a slayer for Buffy to live. Angel ripped the knife out and Faith took a step back and had tears. She was going to die by the hand of someone she actually cared about.

Faith started to stumble away but she wasn't going to get very far with the wound. Faith turned to Angel as he stood there waiting for her death so Buffy could live.

"You did it, you're a killer now." Faith smiled and started to climb up to the ledge and Angel realized what was about to happen. "Won't save your girl though."

"No!" Angel ran to her as she let herself fall from the building. Angel almost had her and he watched her fall into a bed of a truck. Faith didn't move as she laid there and the truck carried her off. "No!" Angel took a step back realizing what this meant. Faith was Buffy's hope and now she was going to die. No, no she won't die there was one more way to save her. Angel ran off the roof and landed perfectly on the ground and ran to his car. He knew how to save Buffy even if it was going to cost him his life.

_**Ready for the finale? It'll be here soon. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	22. Light 'Em Up

Chapter 22 Light 'Em Up

_**A/N: Because of the timing of this post and the nature of this chapter this is dedicated to all the high school graduates of 2013 and all the college graduates of Spring 2013.**_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_  
_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark_  
_And besides in the mean, mean time_  
_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_  
_So now the world can never get me on my level_  
_I just gotta get you out of the cage_  
_I'm a young lover's rage_  
_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_  
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_

_Writers keep writing what they write_  
_Somewhere another pretty vein just died_  
_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_  
_That you're the antidote to everything except for me_

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_  
_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_  
_In the end everything collides_  
_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_  
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_  
_(My songs know what you did in the dark)_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_  
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light 'Em Up) by Fallout Boy_

The Mayor was told that Faith was in trouble and he headed to her apartment but there was no one here. The window was smashed out and began to panic as he looked out it. The apartment was small it was more of a studio so there was no place to hide. He could tell there was a fight with the shattered mirror all over the ground.

"Search the place!" The Mayor yelled to the two vampires and he walked the place in a panic. "Faith will be ok, she'll be fine she can handle anything, she's my little girl." The Mayor prayed that she was ok.

At the mansion Giles found the demon. He came out from the study to the dining room where the research was going on.

"It's the demon Olvikan," Giles informed the group and they all looked up.

"You sure?" Doyle asked and Giles nodded holding a book in hands.

"The villagers described the demon and from there I've managed to find the demon." Giles sounded more relieved that they've found their demon. He then set the book on the table and flipped to it and smiled pointing to it. But Xander noticed the page was folded so he started to unfold it and everyone's eyes widen to see that the demon stretched over three pages.

"We're going to need a bigger boat." Xander commented and then Cordelia came in.

"We're on the right track though," Willow assured them as Oz came downstairs.

"We're going to need to find its weakness see what we can do to stop it." Giles added as Oz came over looking scared. Cordelia was going to come earlier but got held up. When she walked in everyone looked pale.

"What happened?" Cordelia asked just then the doors of the mansion opened as Angel came through. Everyone stood up and they've never seen him like this. He looked beat up for one and two he looked madder than hell and if you so much breathed the wrong way it looked like he was going to kill you.

"Angel?" Giles asked but he said nothing as he headed to the stairs. "Angel what happened?"

"I want everyone to leave, grab the books and leave." Angel demanded.

"Angel," Willow was about to protest.

"Now!" That was all they were going to get from him and they gathered their books and belongings. Doyle reached to Cordelia and would tell her as they left. Angel watched them all leave and he took in a deep breath. The group talked amongst themselves believing that Faith got away and Angel was going to say good-bye to Buffy and needed space. Angel headed upstairs to Buffy's room and went in. He shut the door and took the overcoat off and walked to the bed. Angel sat next to her as her sheets were soaked with sweat.

"Angel?" Her voice was a whisper and he looked to her.

"You're awake," Angel got closer and put his hand on her forehead and let glide down her cheek.

"I can't feel," She barely got the words out. Angel leaned in closer and pulled her to him as if he was going to hug her.

"I'm going to help you," Angel stated and she looked at him. "I know how to cure you," Angel pushed some hair out of her face. "You need to live, I need you to live." Buffy slowly nodded.

"How?" She asked.

"My blood, slayer blood is the cure." Angel answered and her eyes widen.

"No, no I won't," Buffy protested as she was going to break free from him. The First told her she would drink from him and she refused then. She would refuse now. Angel put her down and then started to unbutton his shirt and took it off. He tossed it away and then took off his undershirt so she had full access to his neck and shoulder.

"Do it." Angel demanded to her. "It's the only way." Buffy shook her head no and fought her way out of the bed to stay away from him.

"I won't, I can't," Buffy continued to protest. Angel stood up looking at her. "Slayer blood?" She asked and he nodded. "Get me Faith,"

"I've already tried." Angel stated and she shook her head no again.

"It'll kill you," Buffy was doing her best to not drink from him and got up to leave but she could barely stand on her feet.

"Please Buffy, please I can't lose you not again." Angel walked over to her. "Do it, do it now." Buffy leaned against the wall for support. Then Angel punched her to get her worked up. He didn't want to hit her but she needed to get angry and work up her emotion to feed. Angel punched her again and she looked up at him and her face went into her vampire face. Angel then knelt before her and took her hands pulling her down. He pulled her in and she could sense the blood pulsing through him. The temptation of feeding from a human, a slayer let alone the only male slayer took over.

Angel felt the sharp fangs pierce his neck. Buffy felt the animal in her come out and she bit harder on him and Angel grunted in pain. He was losing strength and fell back as Buffy pulled him in closer and tighter. Angel fell back on the floor as Buffy fed off of him. It hurt so bad but it also felt so good. It was on the threshold of pain and pleasure where the two lines begin to blur. Angel grunted as she continued to feed. He started to panic and felt the urge to fight her off. It was the slayer instincts to fight and he had to fight those instincts.

Buffy continued on and felt the surge of power hit her. The poison was going away, the pain, the numbness all that was disappearing. Just then she couldn't heart it anymore and pulled away and looked down. Angel was pale, and motionless. Her vampire face turned back to human.

"Angel!" She screamed in fear as tear ran down her cheeks. "No, no," She then started to lift him up to get him some help.

Angel managed to stay on his feet but Buffy wasn't sure for how long. She rushed him through the hospital doors fighting her way through the crowds. He just saved her life and now she had to save his.

"Help! Someone help please!" Buffy begged walking through the crowds she had put his over shirt on him to keep him warm so he wouldn't go into shock. A nurse came running to Buffy along with another team of medical people.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"Blood, he's lost a lot of blood." Buffy answered as Angel got on the stretcher and was being carted off. "He, he needs a transfusion."

"You found him?" A doctor came in.

"Yes," Buffy answered looking at Angel as he was pale.

"Was he conscious?" The doctor asked but Buffy didn't understand why that was relevant.

"Yes," Buffy answered again but she was getting frustrated as nothing was happening right away.

"We need a type and a cross match right away," The doctor called out to the team of people. "Get an IV started, wide open, two lines of Lactated Ringers, need to keep him from going into shock." The doctor ordered and everyone started to work on Angel and the doctor turned to Buffy. "What happened?"

"Something bit him." Buffy answered which was true something did just not a dog.

"Get a rabies shot going too!" The doctor called back out and turned to Buffy.

"Just help him." Buffy demanded the doctor. Buffy fought the tears and the doctor escorted her out knowing she didn't need to see this and if she stayed out of their way they can work. Buffy found a find and went to call Giles.

In another room there was a second slayer being treated unlike Angel though this slayer was almost beyond treatment. She lost a lot of blood, a few organs were pierced and the head trauma topped it off. She was in coma and if she ever woke up who knows what she'll be like. A normal human wouldn't be alive with the head trauma and the bleeding going on in her brain. The Mayor stood there in disbelief and almost on a verge of total melt down. The doctor left the room and the Mayor stood over Faith as she appeared to be sleeping. Then a nurse came in informing the doctor there was another patient with severe blood loss and they needed help.

That made the Mayor look up and he left Faith's room and walked over to the second room and looked in. Angel was the bed asleep and unconscious at the moment. A blanket was placed over him and he had fluids going in as he laid there. The Mayor walked slowly to him, this could be it, the Mayor could end it all right now. He stood over Angel and put his hand over Angel's nose and mouth ready to suffocate him. Angel was defenseless and wouldn't even know what happened.

"No! Sir!" The nurse came in trying to pry the Mayor off but couldn't. "Security!" She yelled as the Mayor continued to suffocate Angel. Just then a strong person shoved the Mayor back and Buffy went into protection mode.

"Stay the hell away from him!" Buffy yelled.

"Bastard! You've seen what he did to my Faith?" The Mayor yelled at Buffy.

"Wasn't making plans to weep over that one." Buffy held her ground.

"I'd get set for some weeping if I were you, you little bitch. Be ready for a world of pain because misery loves company and I'm looking to share that with you and you're little prick too." The Mayor threatened Buffy and she shoved him back.

"Get out!" Buffy yelled and he smiled.

"We're just getting started, stick around things are about to get interesting." The Mayor said through his teeth and stormed off.

Buffy waited in the lobby and looked up seeing the rest of the A-Team coming through the doors. Buffy stood up and she looked better but lost and sad.

"Is he ok?" Giles came running in and Buffy nodded.

"He's almost done with the transfusion, he'll be ok." Buffy was somber as everyone figured out what happened and why Angel demanded for them to leave.

"Are you ok?" Giles asked and Buffy looked up at him and tears came down her cheeks and she shook her head no. Giles pulled her in for a hug to reassure her.

"I almost killed him Giles," Buffy sobbed. "I almost," Giles just held her knowing she wouldn't feed off of Angel not even if she was starving so for her to do so made her feel horrible. Giles pulled away looking at her.

"He's all right, it's all ok," Giles assured her and she nodded. "It's going to be sun rise soon," Buffy shook her head knowing what Giles wanted her to do.

"I'll take the sewers home. I can't leave." Buffy stated and everyone sat down to wait.

Angel walked around Faith's apartment and it was a beautiful and bright sunny day. He looked around and then turned around seeing Faith standing there. She was in a white sundress and smiled at him. She looked so sweet and innocent nothing like before.

"Hi, Angel," Faith greeted him.

"There's something I'm supposed to be doing." Angel looked confused and then looked back at her.

"Miles to go, little miss muffet counting down from seven three o." Faith smiled at him but he had no idea what that meant. It meant something though and he knew he had to save it for later.

"I'm sorry Faith," Angel apologized to her.

"It's all scare tissue, it'll fade, it all fades." She assured him. "You want to know the secret?" She asked him and he wasn't sure what she was talking about. "Human weakness, it'll never go away even his, even hers." Faith finished. "Better hurry, time's running out."

Angel woke up and looked around. He sat up and felt it and got out of bed and walked over to the next room and saw Faith in bed asleep. Angel was human no matter what happens and that human nature in him took over. He reached out and cupped both Faith's cheeks and kissed her forehead but he'll never see her again, he had no desire too.

Angel walked down the hall slowly as he was still a little dizzy and weak. He saw the entire A-Team there waiting. Buffy was with them too even though the sun was up. She looked up at him and she got up from the bench and darted down the hall. Everyone else saw him and got up too. Angel stood there to brace himself but to see Buffy alive and racing to him made everything just a little better. Buffy was careful not to crash into him but she hugged him. Angel wrapped his arms around her for hug. They were both alive. She kissed him softly and he accepted it.

"Guess that makes us even." Buffy whispered and Angel looked at her. It was a sweet moment that was needed because today was graduation. The group all gathered around them looking at Angel.

"You look like hell man." Doyle commented and Angel nodded.

"We're going to the mansion, gather all the notes we've found about the Mayor and the ascension." Angel ordered them because they were down to the wire.

"You sure you're alright?" Giles asked and he nodded.

"I'm ready." Angel declared.

"Ready for what?" Willow asked.

"War." Angel stated.

"Woo?" Xander asked meaning this was getting dangerous.

The mansion was quiet as the A-Team sat around the table. Angel laid it all down the plan for today. For every other high school graduate that was graduating across the country it was a happy day. It was day to look forwards to because you did it. You made it through school and you can move on and become something, someone. But for Angel the people before him they might not live pass tonight.

"That's the plan." Angel finished and he looked around. Everyone was staring at him a little confused and possibly shocked.

"Don't think there could be a crazier plan." Cordelia commented and Angel let out a sigh.

"We attack the Mayor with humus." Oz blurted out and Cordelia looked to him.

"I stand corrected." Cordelia then sat back in her chair as Oz shrugged.

"Trying to keep perspective here." Oz then rested his head on the table. They were all tired every since the mansion was attacked sleep was little in the group.

"It's crazy and foolish and damn near impossible." Giles spoke and Angel nodded looking defeated. "Didn't say I wasn't up to try, backs are against the wall we need to do something." Giles took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up. Graduation was in a few hours and this was going to work they needed to get the plan laid out now.

"Well, Buffy," Oz looked to her as she sat at the table. "You spent the most time with the Mayor, anything?" And she shrugged.

"He doesn't like germs." Buffy answered looking confused.

"That's it we'll attack him with germs." Cordelia spoke up smiling but no one looked amused.

"Good, we'll corner him and you sneeze on him our work is done." Giles was dry in that sarcastic remark. Cordelia scoffed to the remark and crossed her arms.

"Just saying we can chase him with germs or something." Cordelia mutter and Doyle looked to her with a smile and put his hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

"I'm leaning towards the humus approach." Xander interjected and Oz nodded.

"He'll never see it coming." Oz was trying to keep the comedy up because the air was thick with death. Angel sat there looking at his team.

"Boss?" Xander asked looking at Angel as he had the final say.

"Xander remember my bazooka?" Angel asked and Xander nodded.

"Hell yeah best birthday," Which meant yes.

"You think you can sneak back and pick up a few more things?" Angel asked and Xander knew what he might be looking for. "It took a volcano to kill this thing before, might be able to recreate one." Angel looked around.

"It's a start but that's all on you to control the Mayor." Giles reminded Angel. "There has to be a weakness."

"Human weakness," Angel was more or less talking to himself remembering the dream from the hospital. "Faith, Faith told me to play on his human weakness."

"Was that before or after you put her in a coma?" Willow asked.

"After," Angel answered and everyone looked confused and then it hit Buffy what Angel was saying and she looked at him with a small smile.

"Faith's his human weakness, at the hospital he was crying over her." Buffy informed Angel and he nodded already forming a plan. Just then Wesley came in and everyone looked up at him.

"I don't want the Council here." Angel stated and Wesley stood there with a stern look.

"I'm not here for the Council I'm here as someone who wants to help." Wesley stated and Angel nodded a little and he stood up looking at his team.

"I'm not going to promise we're all going to make it out or that this will even work," Angel paused. "But I'll give it my all." They all nodded meaning they were going to help and stay. "We're going to need the entire Senior class and the school on this it's time we make the stand against evil. Here's how it's going to work," Angel began as the hours were counting down.

The Mayor laid out his plans to his vampires and now sat alone in his office. Faith was supposed to be here at his side. He was to rise and she was to rise with him. He sat back in his chair as the ritual preparations were completed and all that stood in his way was Angel. He knew Angel was going to be there to fight. If Angel wasn't going to fight him then he was going to try and save as many people as possible.

Back at the mansion the plans were laid out as the A-Team began to get to work. They had some good news that there would be an eclipse so Buffy would be able to fight and lead an attack. She was in the game for sure. The weapons in the mansion were being packed up because they would need every single one of them. Buffy wouldn't leave with the group she would need to take the sewers to the school.

Buffy came down the stairs as everyone had their orders. Angel sat on the bottom of the stairs cleaned up from last night and in his black slayer attire ready for the fight. He could hear Buffy making her way down them and she took a seat next to him. He was completely focused at the moment and in his hands was the necklace she gave him. She gave it to him two years ago and it was amazing how fast time went. Two years ago they met, a year ago to the date she was sent to hell. Everything happens so fast.

"We're ready," Buffy spoke up and Angel looked up her. "Don't ever do that again." She warned Angel meaning she never wanted to feed off of him again. Angel just stared at her as she looked off. "Won't lie, nervous."

"Me too," Angel confessed. He was so unsure if this was going to work and if they could pull this off. Buffy then held out her hand to him and he took it.

"Surely He shall deliver you from the snare of the fowler," Buffy started and Angel looked up at her with a croquet smile. "And from the perilous pestilence. He shall cover you with His feathers, and under His wings you shall take refuge; His truth shall be your shield and buckler.

"You shall not be afraid of the terror by night, nor of the arrow that flies by day, nor of the pestilence that walks in darkness, nor of the destruction that lays waste at noonday." Angel continued the psalm and she smiled a little. They took both each other's hands holding them close and tight and got closer themselves.

"A thousand may fall at your side, and ten thousand at your right hand; but it shall not come near you." Both recited at the same time. Giles was on his way to speak to Angel but stopped in his tracks hearing Angel and Buffy. "Only with your eyes shall you look, and see the reward of the wicked. Because you have made the Lord, who is my refuge, even the Most High, your dwelling place," Giles smiled a little listening to them. "No evil shall befall you, nor shall any plague come near your dwelling; For He shall give His angels charge over you, to keep you in all your ways."

They finished the psalm their psalm and then leaned in resting their foreheads together. This could be the last time they see each other. They leaned in for a kiss and got closer to deepen the kiss. Once they pulled away Angel hugged her and she hugged him back.

"I love you," Buffy whispered and she felt him kiss her head.

"I love you," Angel repeated and meant it. She smiled a little and then they heard some one and let out a sigh. It was time. They looked up seeing Giles there. The Watcher looked calm but they knew he was just as nervous as them.

"We're ready," Giles declared and Angel stood up and Buffy followed. The three walked together as everyone waited for them. Angel put on his the necklace of protection and looked to Buffy one last time unsure if he'll see her after graduation.

"Let's light it up." Xander commented as Angel led Willow, Oz, Cordelia and Xander out of the mansion. Oz headed to his van with Willow and Xander while Cordelia went with Angel. Giles left the mansion to his car and they drove off. Buffy was there still with Doyle and Wesley and it was time for them to start heading to the sewers.

The classic Pomp Circumstance played at the high school stadium as the Seniors filed in wearing their red gowns and caps and the tassels on the caps with the numbers zero and one. Angel marched in and stood at his seat. He looked to the stage seeing Snyder there and the Mayor. The School Board members were there too. Willow took her seat as she was further back. Cordelia was closer to the front while Angel Oz weren't far apart. Xander was a few rows up. The last of the Seniors walked in and it was time to start. Snyder walked up to the podium and looked around.

"Good afternoon Seniors and their guests. Well Seniors you made it so I guess you guys are…adequate enough." Snyder started. "Before we start I want order, no gabbing, silence and more order." Snyder demanded them and the three hundred students said nothing. Angel was supposed to have a speech ready because he was valedictorian but he thought his actions would be better. "I give you the Mayor as your commencement speaker. Mayor Richard Wilkins the Third." There wasn't a thunderous clap from the students just the parents.

The Mayor came to the podium and looked around. Angel sat there looking at the Mayor. This was it and the entire class and stadium was quiet. The Mayor looked around too and he seemed nervous. He wasn't nervous about speaking in front of people no that's part of the job. He knew what was coming and was nervous about changing.

"Well, what a day this is," The Mayor began and Angel was ready. "A special day, today is our centennial the one hundred year anniversary of the founding of Sunnydale." The Mayor looked around to the graduates. "I know what it means to you guys too…not a damn thing." The parents in the bleachers whispered among each other while the students said nothing. "Because today something much more important happens today you graduate from high school."

Angel wished this was a normal graduation where he would get to speak to his class, a class song would be played and then all the graduates get their diplomas and walk across the stage and at the end throw their caps in the air. But that wasn't going to happen.

"The wait and the hard work is finally over," The Mayor continued on. "It's been a long road getting here I know. There's been many achievements, joy and good times along the way." Then the Mayor paused and looked around. "Then there's been grief and there's been lost. Some people that should be here to today aren't." That confirmed to Angel that he can use Faith against him. "But you are and journey's end. Pretty soon home will be behind you and the world is ahead and oh the places you will go." The Mayor looked around. "You all begin and ascend today."

Just then the darkness started to fall as the eclipse began. Angel looked up as the sun was being blotted out. Everyone in the bleachers whispered to each while the graduates sat there. Angel look back to the stage where the Mayor continued on but then he jolted and grunted. The Mayor looked out into the field and he saw Angel and their eyes locked. The Mayor grunted again as he tried to continue on.

"Do it, come on, come on," Angel whispered to himself. Angel watched the Mayor jolt again and he slowly took his cap off as the Seniors still waited quietly in their seats. Angel stood up as the Mayor grunted and started to morph. Angel then stood up on his chair and the Mayor's human body shifted and grew long as he turned into what looked like a giant snake. It roared as the parents screamed in the stadium but the graduates still waited.

"Formation!" Angel yelled and the students all stood up and tossed their caps off and unzipped their gowns reveling weapons. They had axes; small swords and daggers, stakes and crosses, holy water and the front three rows had small flamethrowers. The Seniors got a little closer together waiting for orders of their leader's command. "Light it up!"

The three rows of graduates let the flamethrowers spew their flames. The huge demon screamed with the heat. With the fire going the next set rows going about mid way fired arrows at him. They had to keep him from feeding to help weaken him. The last few rows of the graduates grabbed their weapons ready. The parents fled but only ran into vampires blocking them.

Willow was leading the back of the Seniors and gave them the signal and they lit the tips of their arrows and pointed them up holding the bows and released. The flaming arrows caught the vampires and those set of graduates moved to get the vampires back. Angel saw that everyone was in position and fighting. Just then he saw the huge demon reach down and ate Snyder.

"Get back everyone! Get back!" Angel commanded. "Stay together!" And the group of graduates moved back still firing. Angel would have to get the demon out and the group would be on their own fighting off the vampires. "Move!"

The vampires that were being attacked by the graduates ran but then stopped as Buffy stood there holding a sword smiling. She wasn't alone though she had Wesley and Doyle by her and behind them was the rest of the high school. Buffy charged first and jumped into the air slicing the head of a vampire off. Buffy ducked a punch from a vampire and stabbed him with the sword and then one she removed the sword she cut its head off.

Buffy's team moved into the stadium trying to get everyone out alive while killing the vampires. The graduates were on the move now to attack the rest of the vampires coming in. Angel would take on the demon. It was a full out battle with Sunnydale High School students fighting against the vampires that for so long hunted and haunted them. Angel looked out seeing the battle was getting further away but people and vampires alike were dying. He knew Buffy and his entire team was in there.

Xander staked a vampire while Cordelia shoved on back and he turned into dust and Doyle was standing there in demon form. She smiled at him and they joined up back to back. Willow chanted something and the flaming arrows got just a little bigger with their flames. Buffy jumped into the air staking a vampire and rolled to the floor and jumped up slicing another vampire's head off. She wanted to find Angel but he was on his own that was the plan. Her goal was to kill as many vampires as possible and save as many people. A vampire came running to her and threw a punch and she ducked the punched and went to swing the sword but it met his axe. She blocked the vampire's moves and then an arrow went through the vampire and she looked up and saw Wesley standing there with a bow. She nodded to him and he nodded back and they continued the fight.

Angel took out Faith's knife and looked up to the Mayor now turned into a demon. He was still attacking people and feeding although Angel managed to get its food away so it would have to move to get it.

"Hey! Hey!" Angel yelled waving his hands trying to get its attention while it fed on some of the Sunnydale staff. "Here! Here!" The demon looked behind itself and Angel held up the knife. "Know what this?" Angel asked and he thought to himself _'here we go.'_ "Faith's knife I took it and then stabbed her with it, want it, come in get it." Angel taunted the demon. Angel started to walk backwards as the demon screamed and got on its belly and race to Angel.

Angel ran as fast as he could and ran out of the stadium where a student waited for him. Larry was on a motorcycle and saw Angel coming. He started his engine and started to move as Angel ran to him. This would get Angel closer to the library faster and he can save his energy as jumped on the bike. Larry put the pedal to the metal as the huge demon crashed through the stadium and followed the bike.

In the stadium the vampires began to retreat as the students were winning. This was them taking back their town after all this time. Everyone knew vampires exist but it took Angel to finally step out and say it. Now that there were no secrets the students took revenge. Buffy saw part of the stadium was smashed through meaning Angel was gone.

"There!" Buffy pointed meaning the living needed to run there. Everyone started to make their way there helping the wounded. The fallen students remained on the ground and when this was over they would get picked up regardless who won. Buffy ran ahead of the students leading them out the stadium. The vampires saw the crowd of people running and decided to run after them. The students left the stadium and Buffy fought her way through the crowds to hold the vampires off. But she wasn't going to do this alone as Doyle and Wesley got next to her to fight.

"Funnel them through the dead do not leave this place." Buffy stated and the three held up their weapons but then some students stayed to help as they joined. Any other day Buffy would have told them to run but this was their choice to stand.

Angel jumped off the motorcycle and rolled to the floor as Larry kept driving off. Angel was still a few building away from the library but that was the plan. Larry watched Angel's grand exit and smiled a little and kept driving off _'he's a total badass,'_ Larry thought to himself. He would go up a little further and then double back to help the others out.

Angel jumped into the doors of a hallway and kept running. At first there was nothing behind him but then there was a low rumble and the demon crashed through the door and most of the wall. Angel kept running as fast as he could not looking back as heard the demon was coming up behind him. Angel rounded a corned and smashed through another set of doors. The library was not far as he kept going. Up ahead he saw the library doors and ran right through those.

The place was still in ruins and it was lined with explosives. Once this place is blown up the school will go too as he had some of the more delinquent students turn on all the gas pipes and released it in the air and some Bunsen Burners were on as well in the science rooms letting the gas leak. Angel ran through the wreckage and jumped out the window. The demon kept after him and came into the library.

Angel saw Giles just ahead. It was enclosed area and Angel slid to the ground meaning he was ready. Giles was smoking a cigarette and then handed it to Angel and he took a drag as they heard the demon across the way. Giles had his hand on the detonator and then Angel put his hand over Giles' meaning they would do it together. Angel tossed the cigarette away and both pressed down the detonator and the library exploded. Angel grabbed Giles pulling him back behind the wall.

From the stadium everyone saw the explosion and then in almost a systematic way parts of the school blew up too. The entire high school was being blown to pieces to ensure that the demon would dye. The vampires all began to run for it but the students were done and chased after them. Buffy looked around as they won, they won again and she smiled.

Firefighters were on scene now trying to put out the fires while EMTs carted off the wounded and the dead. The people knew what happened here it was no secret or surprise. The A-Team began to search for one another. Buffy, Doyle and Wesley were together looking at the damage and more people lived than they thought.

Angel was walking with Giles looking at the damage as well. Angel had some cuts and bruises and a headache. Slayer and Watcher walked around seeing the mess they made but it was completely necessary.

"There's a certain, um, dramatic irony attached to all this. A synchronicity that borders on, on predestination, one might say." Giles spoke up and Angel looked to Giles slightly confused. "Right, you're not all with it."

"I'm exhausted." Angel admitted and he should be. The last few months have been non-stop let alone the last few days.

"Angel you've done well and…" Giles trailed off and took something out from his jacket and handed it to Angel. "You deserved this." Angel took the paper and unrolled it. It was his diploma. "I'm very proud of you." Most of the diplomas were probably in flames so before the ceremony even started Giles went to the gym where the real diplomas were and found Angel's and the rest of the groups'. Angel was looking around hoping to find his team. "She made it out I know she did." Giles assured the slayer.

Buffy was his concern now. Just then he felt it looking up and saw three people walking together well two were walking while holding another one up. Buffy and Doyle were just fine as they had Wesley helping him as hobbled on one leg. Angel and Buffy made eye contact and he rushed to her. Doyle motioned that he can hold up the whiny Watcher as Buffy raced to Angel she jumped into his arms. She kind of wanted to cry as she wrapped her whole body around him.

Buffy looked at him and they kissed and just then they heard some whistling with clapping and looked over seeing the rest of the A-Team. All of them joined up and Angel had to hug every one of them. Giles smiled seeing the group together again, they all made it. Then they all faced the school that was still burning.

"Wow, we did that?" Xander asked and Angel nodded. "Well, you burned down the entire school Angel you've out done yourself this time." Angel smiled a little as they all watched it.

"Take a moment," Oz spoke up. "Take a moment to reflect on this we survived and I'm not talking about the battle but high school." Everyone smiled as they all stood there just outside the steps of the high school. There was a reason why they found each other there's always a reason. But Oz was right they survived high school one of the biggest fights anyone can face.

"What do we do now?" Willow asked and they honestly didn't know. There was more out there and all of them have grown up. Yes there was college but there was more and Angel knew more was to come. Buffy felt Angel take her hand into his and she smiled. It didn't matter what was coming it just mattered that she had Angel. If she was to die because of the prophecy then she will and she'll do it by saving him. The group started off walking away as the unknown future rolls towards them. For Angel he had a town behind him and for Buffy a future that was so unclear and so dark was now full of hope. The future is theirs they just have to take it.

_Well we got no choice  
All the girls and boys  
Makin all that noise  
'Cause they found new toys  
Well we can't salute ya  
Can't find a flag  
If that don't suit ya  
That's a drag_

_School's out for summer_  
_School's out forever_  
_School's been blown to pieces_

_No more pencils_  
_No more books_  
_No more teacher's dirty looks_

_Well we got no class_  
_And we got no principles_  
_And we got no innocence_  
_We can't even think of a word that rhymes_

_School's out for summer_  
_School's out forever_  
_School's been blown to pieces_

_No more pencils_  
_No more books_  
_No more teacher's dirty looks_

_Out for summer_  
_Out till fall_  
_We might not go back at all_

_School's out forever_  
_School's out for summer_  
_School's out with fever_  
_School's out completely_

_School's Out by Alice Cooper_

_**That's Book 3 and it's entirety and again the songs for this chapter fit perfectly especially the end song, which it's one of my favorites. Angel and the A-Team have done it. Angel and Buffy are still together and now they're off to bigger and better things. Don't forget to post on the forum TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse about ideas and guesses for Book 4.**_

_**Book 4 will begin getting posted in August. So until then have a happy and safe summer. Hoped you liked this book and the alternate universe. **_

_**Here's my list of thank yous:**_

_**For those who reviewed: SMGbest, ba2006, Ghostwriter, Delia Winters, kara103, Matalier, Country fan 7, springbaby83, Brandilindigo, Summer rain 35, TwoBecomeOne, Boris Yelstin and all those who sumbited a guest review.**_

_**For those who added this to your favorites: 7500fx, Boris Yelstin, Bubblesdabubbles, Chunk127, Ghostwriter, PLK Susie, PersianPrincess-SSS, SMGbest, Spike Trap, Storyteller222, Summer rain 25, TwoBecomeOne, ba2006, blue-temptress, kara103, springbaby83, vampire luverxoxo, xxdawnbreakerxx.**_

_**For those who added this to their alerts: 7500fx, Anapeque, Beefxx, Boris Yelstin, Bubblesdabubbles, Chunk 127, E.M Ephemera, PLK Susie, Storyteller222, Strong is fighting, VioletDelta, ba2006, blue-temptress, , springbaby83, toasterbread87, tpoole6789, vampire luverxoxo, xxdawnbreaker.**_

_**For all those who I might have forgotten thank you. Thank you for those who read and post on the forum TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse. Thank you to all the readers you make this all worthwhile. **_

_**Book 4 will a preview posted here as chapter 23 sometime in July along in the forum. The forum is open to talk about this story, any other story and whatever topics you want to post. Again Book 4 will get posted in August. Thanks for reading; comments and reviews are always welcomed.**_

* * *

The ordeal of the Mayor had settled and Sunnydale was going about its business once again but another matter was being sorted out. Originally Wesley and Giles read that the vampire with a soul shall die. But the word Shanshu was still confusing. They had to look it up but the languages were for the most part dead. Everyone was at Buffy's mansion in the living room. Buffy was standing off to the side watching as they were researching. Giles wanted to come back to this prophecy because Angel's in the Codex was read wrong. He needed to be thorough for Buffy.

Angel, Xander and Oz came out with drinks and snacks for everyone. Angel then walked up to Buffy handing her some blood and she took it. She looked into the cup as everyone else began to eat the chips and small finger foods. Angel looked to Buffy as she was standing there looking uncomfortable. Angel placed a sandwich between Giles and Wes.

"Brain food guys," Angel set the plate before them and then he turned to Buffy who hasn't started to drink yet. Angel still had bruises but they were nearly faded by now. He looked to Buffy and ever since she came back she wouldn't eat in front of him or anyone. "Don't be embarrassed, we're family," Angel assured her and she had give a small smile as everyone looked to her. Buffy then took a small sip as the research continued.

Two Watchers were on this and you'd think they would have found all the hidden meanings but they haven't. The word Shanshu was throwing them off. And depending on how one sees it determines how this prophecy is read. Just then both Watchers looked up at each other.

"Uh, uh," Wesley spoke up and everyone looked to them. "Oops,"

"What's oops?" Xander asked not sure if that was good or bad.

"We may have made a tiny mistake," Giles started and took his glasses off. "The word Shanshu that we said that meant you were going to die?" Giles asked and looked to Buffy and she nodded and placed her cup on a small nearby table.

"We might have read it wrong and means you're going to live." Wes finished and everyone looked around.

"That's not a word you should mess up on." Willow told them and Giles nodded agreeing and stood up.

"Yes, I know but this language is very old," Giles paced trying to make sure he was reading this right, Buffy's life depended on it.

"Shanshu has many different roots in so many different languages," Wesley started to explain to everyone. "The most ancient source is the Protobantu." Giles nodded and looked down at the notes. "They consider life and death the same thing, a..a cycle."

"Only a thing that is not alive never dies," Giles finished with a smile forming. But he and Wesley were the only ones that understood what they were talking about as everyone else looked confused.

"Great," Xander had a smile and looked around. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It, it means Buffy gets to live until she dies," Giles answered but they all still looked confused. "It's saying…it's saying you become human." The room was dead silent and everyone looked to Buffy as she stood there. Angel looked more shocked than she did. Wesley then picked up the paper to read it the way it was meant to be read.

"The vampire with a soul once it fulfills its density will shanshu, become human." Wesley finished with a smile. Everyone started to smile. "It's her reward."

"Hot damn." Doyle commented with a smile.

"Wow," Angel commented. "Buffy a human." She looked around with a soft smile as well.

"That would be nice." She added thinking about going into the sun, being warm, being normal again.

"So, when will this happen?" Willow asked.

"Well," Giles sighed and took the paper from Wesley. "It won't happen tomorrow or the next day. First she will it says that she'll need to survive the coming darkness, suffer pain and fight off some hellish…stuff." Buffy nodded with a smile as Giles tried to make it sound like that wasn't the hardest thing to do.

"So in other words don't break out the champagne just yet." She added but Angel shook his head.

"No, we're breaking out the champagne." Angel stated and they all smiled.

"The vampire with a soul will play a pivotal role in the apocalypse the vampire shall face darkness, suffer pain and fight unleashed beasts of hell. If and once the vampire fulfills its density the vampire will become human." Giles read the prophecy as a whole looking around the place. Buffy thought about it what would be like to be human again. Angel thought about it too. He's had many dreams and thoughts of what it would be like if she was human as well. Buffy knew now why Whistler and Doyle brought her and kept her in this, this prophecy and Angel promised silently to himself that he was going to help her.


	23. TCOAB 4 Preview

_**I was going to post this mid July but I thought right now would be better. I have been piecing together Book 4 and all the chapters have an outline and holy hell it's going to be a good one. Like with the Book 3 preview this is all dialog an not in any order. See if you can guess what's going to happen. So cue up Regulator by The Clutch and enjoy. **_

_Oh, I see that lantern trimmed low burning in our home.  
And though I feel like crying, I swear tonight, I'll cry no more._

_And how many times have I prayed_  
_That I would get lost along the way?_

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum_

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Is his wallet leather? Is his wallet fat?_  
_For not a year later it's got you lying on your back._  
_You should have closed your windows and got another dog._  
_You should have chained up all the doors and switched up all the locks._

_And how many times have I prayed_  
_The angels would speed me away._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head._  
_The regulator's swinging pendulum._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile._

_Come with me and walk the longest mile. _

_Regulator by The Clutch_

"You are becoming faster, stronger, you're learning skills that some slayers never mastered. Angel I think in time you can reinvent slayer mythology all together."- Giles to Angel.

* * *

"This your objective, sub T6 119, demon class Bulgaria species. This is a zap and trap not a kill."-Maggie Walsh.

* * *

"This year will be different, it'll be new but I think we can handle it." –Giles

* * *

"I'm Riley Finn." –Riley to Angel.

* * *

"So, how's college?"-Buffy to Angel.

"Really? Just like high school."- Angel to Buffy.

"Then this should be a piece of cake."- Buffy to Angel.

* * *

"Come on Avengers assemble."-Xander to Angel.

* * *

"Well, well, the big bad is back."-Spike.

* * *

"I knew this would happen when the jerk got funding."- Spike.

* * *

"Something weird is going on."-Angel to the A-Team.

"And I say when something weird stops happening then we start panicking." Willow to the A-Team.

* * *

"There's military men catching demons."- Angel to the A-team.

* * *

"They're not killing demons, they're experimenting."- Buffy to Angel.

* * *

"The Gem of Amara, any vampire who wears it is rendered incapable of being harmed and dying."- Giles to the A-Team.

"Let's test it, here Buffy put it on and I'll stake you it'll be fun."- Doyle to Buffy.

* * *

"We need to figure out who these people are and why they want demons alive." –Giles to Angel.

"NATO?" Oz.

* * *

"Slayer thought that was a legend let alone meant for a girl."- Riley to Angel.

"I tend to screw things up."- Angel to Riley.

* * *

"This may be your job, but this is my life it's what I do I don't get to quit or get to retire. Sure as hell don't get paid for it."-Angel to Riley.

* * *

"We use the latest technology, sharp shooters, thermo radar and you use a crossbow?"-Maggie Walsh to Angel.

* * *

"Be careful Angel, I don't trust him. You don't go around capturing demons for no particular reason."- Angel to Buffy.

* * *

"We should join up, we can really become a force."- Maggie to Angel.

* * *

"She's a vampire and she needs to die."- Maggie to Riley.

"She wears the gem there's no way to get to her."- Riley to Maggie.

"Find a way then."- Maggie to Riley.

* * *

"So this Initiative thing, who feels strange about it?"- Xander to the A-Team.

"I chose to feel threaten."- Anya to Xander.

* * *

"Something is happening in the dark world. Something in room 314 has got them scared most of all."- Ethan to Giles.

"What are they saying about it?"- Giles to Ethan.

"All exaggeration I'm sure. Pain is bright as steal things like that."- Ethan to Giles.

* * *

"She's a vampire, you protect a monster?"- Riley to Angel.

"I've fought many monsters and she's not one."-Angel to Riley.

"You're in love with her?"-Riley to Angel.

"Yeah, she's my vampire."- Angel to Riley.

* * *

"You won't be able to control it you can't control what's already evil. Sit, heel, roll over, play dead. You can't teach it tricks." –Buffy to Riley.

"What about you? Angel teaches and controls you."- Riley to Buffy.

* * *

"The project it escaped!"- A scientist.

* * *

"I'll find it, I'll destroy it, then I'll destroy you."- Angel to Riley.

"Well, shit does happen right?" Riley to Angel.

"Yeah, it does." Angel to Riley.

* * *

"This ends."- Angel.

* * *

"I'm ok, just perfect."- Elizabeth.

* * *

"You can't trust her."- Riley to Angel.

"I trust her more than anyone."- Angel to Riley.

* * *

"You think you know what you are? What's to come, you haven't even begun."- Tara to Angel.

* * *

"I want you, you know that but it's right to wait and it's worth it."-Buffy to Angel.

* * *

"You walk, you keep walking, you walking until your feet bleed and I never want to see you in my town again." Angel to Riley.

"And if I don't?" Riley to Angel.

"I'll kill you." Angel to Riley.

* * *

"Be back before dawn."- Tara to Angel.

_**Ooooo, ok so much just from dialog. Yes I have some dialog already established and this is what I have, there's more but I think I have given you guys plenty for now. Are you guys excited to see what happens? This should be a very interesting book because of the role reversal. Stay tune on the forum as you might get some surprises as you wait for the book to be posted. Happy reading, comments and reviews are welcomed. The BuffyAngelWhedonVerse is the forum if you're interested. **_


End file.
